


Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad

by metamorphcat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: 2nd season, Book Quotes, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Torture, koumaki - Freeform, quotes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: Lo que no predijeron ni el moreno, ni el albino, incluso ni si quiera la inspectora Tsunemori fue que el sistema Sibyl, sin importar qué, nunca deja cabos sueltos, nunca deja nada a la suerte, y eso estarían por reaprenderlo ahora.





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> El título la verdad, lo saqué de un capítulo de Vampire Knight, pero solo eso. De ahí en fuera, el fic es creación mía, obvio con los personajes de Psycho-Pass.
> 
> Aquí les traigo una historia en la que he pensado mucho si debía o no hacer, pero pues al final decidí hacerla, esta tendrá varios capítulos, no sé cuantos aun, pero ya veremos que sucede, espero me acompañen leyendola y compartiendo su opinion de ella conmigo.
> 
> Esta historia creo que estará llena de conversaciones y debates filosoficos entre Shougo, Shinya, Sibyl y Akane.
> 
> Además tengo algunas ideas de pintar cierto deje de locura en los personajes, espero me acompañen y nos sumerjamos juntas (os) en la oscuridad del sistema sibyl y la mente humana.
> 
> KouMaki & un poco de ChoeMaki

**Preludio.**

Lo que no predijeron ni el moreno, ni el albino, incluso ni si quiera la inspectora Tsunemori fue que el sistema Sibyl, sin importar qué, nunca deja cabos sueltos, nunca deja nada a la suerte, y eso estarían por reaprenderlo ahora.

Antes de que el ex-ejecutor lograra dispararle al albino, ambos sintieron de pronto una sensación extraña y dolorosa recorrerles el cuerpo, mientras paulatinamente sus sentidos se iban apagando conforme iba desapareciendo aquella luz que había traído consigo la devastadora sensación: Les habían lanzado una granada.

La inspectora Tsunemori se apuró al ver aquella luz y sobre todo al escuchar el alarido que ambos hombres dejaron escapar – No- dijo con voz temblorosa, temiendo por la vida del moreno, ahora que ella había dejado escapar al albino y había puesto vida de este en peligro al dejarlo al alcance de Kougami Shinya.

Cuando ambos cuerpos yacían inconscientes se acercaron a ellos varias unidades con el fin de brindarle servicios médicos al albino, en ello arribó la inspectora, logrando testificar el cómo planeaban ejecutar al moreno:

\- ¡NO! – Gritó tan fuerte que casi se desgarró la garganta en el monosílabo - ¡Yo cumplí mi parte facilitándoles la captura de Makishima Shougo con vida! ¡Por eso…por eso no maten a Kougami! ¡Déjenlo bajo mi custodia como dijeron! – terminó sus demandas respirando agitadamente y apenas pudiendo sostenerse, pues aun se encontraba débil por el altercado con el albino.

\- Inspectora Tsunemori Akane, ha hecho un buen trabajo, no excelente como lo esperábamos, sin embargo, al juzgar por su condición no debió haber sido una misión tan fácil como usted pensaba ¿cierto?- mencionó la comisario – Hablaremos más al respecto al destino de Kougami Shinya, luego de que regresemos al ministerio; Makishima Shougo, quien está ahora custodiado en una unidad médica, corre peligro de muerte debido a la cacería a la que se vio sometido por el ex-ejecutor, usted y Kougami Shinya ingresaran en otra unidad médica por el momento, donde se les brindará el servicio necesario.

\- ¡Solicito envíen otra unidad al interior de ese edificio! – pidió exaltada, recordando al resto de sus compañeros- el inspector Ginoza está muy herido y el ejecutor Masaoka Tomomi está… -le fue difícil terminar la oración, pero sabía que frente a cualquier usuario del sistema Sibyl no podía flaquear- él murió; también está en el edificio la ejecutora Kunidzuka, así que también solicito que envíen a alguien que pueda llevarla de vuelta al cuartel. –dijo lo más firme que pudo, logrando ver una seña de aprobación de la comisario, en breve solo se dejo guiar a la unidad médica, quedando con la incertidumbre del destino que le depararía a su ex-colega. Una vez en la unidad, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar al hombre que yacía inconsciente frente a ella preguntándose ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que complicarse tanto? Ahora tenía que rogar por mantenerle con vida y ni si quiera estaba segura de si lo conseguiría, después de todo, no había cumplido por completo con su parte del trato.

\- Espero poder mantenernos con vida, Kougami, aun cuando quizá tú no me perdones si supieras lo que trama hacer con ese hombre, el sistema Sibyl. Pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme ¿Por qué…?

 

Continuará...

 


	2. Cámara Gesell

**Cámara Gesell.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían llevado ahí, le tenían en una prisión similar a la que suelen tener a los criminales en potencia, pero obviamente, sabía que estaba bajo la supervisión directa del sistema, aun cuando el sistema mismo, no pudiese leerlo. Sin embargo, por el contrario de cómo tratan a los criminales en potencia, él obviamente tenía un trato más preferencial, el sistema Sibyl  anhelaba gozar de su simpatía para que finalmente accediese a la petición de unirse voluntariamente y formar parte del oráculo.

Llevaba puesta la ropa que le concedieron en el ministerio, una camisa y un pantalón que parecían una especie de pijama de hospital, se encontraba como siempre en su celda, sentado, leyendo algunos libros que le habían facilitado para su entretenimiento, sin embargo, estaba cansado de vivir de esa manera, cerró su libro y soltó un suspiro pesado, al instante sonó aquella horrible y conocida voz:

-       Makishima Shougo, queremos recordarle que aun tiene la posibilidad de formar parte de esta comunidad que se encarga de comandar y guiar a los civiles de este país. ¿Qué ha pensado respecto a ello? –inquirió la voz robótica, que le hablaba desde la bocina.

-       "A los animales a los que hemos hecho nuestros esclavos no nos gusta considerarlos nuestros iguales" ¿me equivoco? –citó a Charles Darwin un tanto distraído, observando por aquellos muros de cristal que le separaban del mundo, más allá de ellos, solo había un pasillo y todavía más allá otra pared que se veía como un espejo, posiblemente ese lugar era tan solo una enorme cámara Gesell.

-       Me temo que posee un concepto un tanto errado de lo que pretendemos hacer, ¿por qué no acompaña a la comisario que nos representará esta tarde a tomar el té? Así podrá evitar malinterpretar el objetivo que poseemos los miembros de este consejo.

-       No creo que haya cambio alguno, me estado reuniendo con ustedes casi a diario, y lo único que puedo decir de cada una de esas juntas es que "Hay quien cree contradecirnos cuando no hace más que repetir su opinión sin atender la nuestra." No veo porque esta ocasión habría de ser diferente- comentó recostándose y apoyando uno de sus brazos en su frente, estar en ese lugar era cansado y solitario, había pasado por su cabeza varias veces la idea de suicidarse, pero aun seguía algo aferrado a morir por mano de Kougami Shinya, sin embargo, desconocía si este seguía con vida, le había preguntado a los integrantes del parlamento de Sibyl, pero hasta el momento todos se habían negado a darle respuesta, probablemente para detener cualquier conducta cuestionable que pudiese surgir a raíz de una respuesta directa a ese punto.

-       …- la fría voz guardó silencio unos segundos para finalmente hablar nuevamente- Le estaremos esperando para tomar el té –Dicho esto, no volvió a surgir la voz en un largo periodo de tiempo.

El albino, se quedó ahora con la vista fija en el techo, anhelando la libertad que le fue arrebatada, de pronto llegó una idea a su mente, quizá no era tan mal plan el asistir a la ridícula fiesta de té del oráculo, si pudiese arreglar el poder verse con aquella inspectora, era posible que pudiese obtener información sobre el paradero de Kougami Shinya, una vez que tuviese esa información, podría decidir qué haría de ahí en más.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La 2nda cita que hace Shougo es de Oscar Wilde.


	3. Fiesta de té de Sibyl

Fiesta de té de Sibyl.

Finalmente dieron las 5:30 y así como en los días anteriores, comenzaban los preparativos para que tomara el té con alguna de las autoridades de Sibyl, el proceso era muy similar a como se llevaba a cabo en los días de antaño. Un par de drones llegaban a su puerta y abrían una pequeña rendija por la que él debía sacar sus manos, las cuales eran esposadas, en breve se abría otra rendija para repetir el proceso con sus pies, finalmente se abría la puerta, para que se engancharan las cadenas de ambas esposas con una 3era y asegurar la integridad de la comisario, así como evitar cualquier intento de escape por parte del albino, sin tener que dañarlo en el proceso.

El de orbes ámbar dejó su confinamiento de cristal con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la sala donde se había reunido con la comisario Joshu Kasei con anterioridad, ya se encontraba planeando como guiar la conversación de modo, que se le pudiese conceder más adelante y a brevedad el poder intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras con aquella pequeña inspectora, que por lo que parecía era una de esas indeseables e inseparables relaciones.

Caminaba despacio, arrastrando las cadenas de sus tobillos, no muy animado del todo, pero avanzando. Cuando finalmente se posó en la entrada, se encontró sentada del otro lado de la mesa y con una mirada neutra, a la inspectora Tsunemori. Tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron sin despegarse una de la otra, hasta que finalmente la inspectora le pidió:

\- Por favor, tome asiento- dijo con un leve ademán de mano, sin perder de vista al hombre frente a ella. Sin agregar nada, el joven se dirigió a la silla que estaba frente a la de la inspectora para finalmente hablar.

\- ¿A qué se debe que usted se encuentre aquí, inspectora Tsunemori Akane?

\- …- la joven no respondió "aun cuando sé que debo ser profesional, ciertamente, es difícil sentarse a beber el té con el hombre que asesinó a Yuki, al señor Masaoka, que hizo que Kagari fuese asesinado, que el inspector Ginoza fuera degradado y que…" por su mente pasó la imagen de Kougami Shinya "causó tantos estragos en nuestras vidas…" frunció el ceño.

\- Veo que no está muy contenta de verme, así que asumo que no vino por gusto – tomó una de las tazas disponibles y la llevó a sus labios para darle una bocanada al humeante té de manzanilla con miel, en breve prosiguió - Para que le hayan convocado a este lugar, implica que debe estar enterada no sólo de la verdad detrás del sistema, sino también del papel que se pretende tome en él, ¿me equivoco?

\- Precisamente.

\- Me sorprende que aun conociendo la verdad sobre el sistema sibyl esté muy dispuesta a cooperar con ellos, después de todo, desde su perspectiva los usuarios del parlamento, son como yo ¿no le preocupa que seamos nosotros quienes rijamos a la humanidad?

\- Ciertamente, me doy cuenta que "El mundo ha sido hecho por los locos para los cuerdos" sin embargo, quiero que comprenda que el sistema Sibyl, aun cuando no estoy de acuerdo con todas su políticas, sé que es necesario, pero ciertamente, no es sobre eso a lo que vine aquí –dijo la castaña sin perder de vista un solo movimiento del albino, quien parecía un tanto divertido con la actitud que ella estaba tomando, como si quisiera asimilar de algún modo la personalidad de Kougami Shinya.

\- Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de charlar sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron en la ciudad, cuando me capturaron por primera vez –comentó mientras tomaba su tenedor y cortaba un bocado de la castella que les sirvieron a ambos para acompañar el té y recordando el dolor que sintió en la nuca la primera vez que se topó con ella, arqueó una ceja y continuó- Dígame, inspectora, si en aquel entonces la mayor parte de los ciudadanos cometió "crímenes" como usted los llamaría, y tomando en cuenta su historial en el que mencionaba usted ser quien decidiría su propia justicia- mencionó recordando el informe que le había preparado Choe Guseong, antes de la cacería del viejo Senguji- ¿castigaría a toda la ciudad por los crímenes cometidos, incluso si fuese toda la ciudad? Conteste, considerando que ahora viene abogando por el oráculo de Sibyl, a sabiendas de lo que eso implica.

\- "El número de malhechores no autoriza el crimen" –dijo simple, realmente no estaba muy gustosa de estar ahí, pero para ella, ahora era algo necesario- así que ya se vería como proceder de acuerdo a como haya sido a cada caso- aun cuando estaba dudosa del porque él sabía lo que ella había comentado con respecto a decidir su propia justicia, decidió no enfocarse por el momento en ello, de hacerlo, caería en su juego.

\- Esa cita es de Charles Dickens, ¿me equivoco?

\- Como mencioné antes, no vine aquí para esto, usted no hará las preguntas; las haré yo – aclaró finalmente tomando el control de sus emociones y de la situación, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa burlona por parte del de orbes ámbar- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se está resistiendo a formar parte del sistema Sibyl? Francamente, creí que al ver las pocas, por no decir nulas, alternativas que poseía, no se negaría. Aun cuando actualmente usted es un huésped para el sistema, eso no significa que será así para siempre ¿Lo sabe, cierto?

\- Para usted responderé que es porque "El orden social a cambio de libertad es un mal trato" creo que es un tanto ridículo y elitista el formar parte de la corte de Sibyl, podrán tener la perspectiva de que son superiores o incluso similares a dioses, pero tal y como le dije a Touma Kozaburo o como usted le conoció Joshu Kasei, aun cuando creen haber alcanzado dicho nivel de dios, aun temen a la muerte. Ciertamente es una tendencia humana y sumamente narcisista el creer que nadie puede entender o el simple hecho de creer ser diferente o especial, pero no dejan de ser humanos - comentó con un cierto deje de ironía, mientras jugaba con el tenedor –para usted y los nobles ciudadanos que cohabitan en este lugar venerando la "grandeza" del sistema quien vende su eslogan como "a prueba de fallos" no son más que ovejas que se dejan guiar por un pastor humano, ciertamente no se dan cuenta que al ser imperfecto es lo que lo hace perfectamente humano, dicho de otra manera, y aun cuando es un secreto para los civiles, la "perfección" del sistema Sibyl es la prueba irrefutable de su humanidad y por tanto de su imperfección. El sistema Sibyl habla de guiarse completamente por la lógica, pero ¿No cree que eso quedó zanjado mucho tiempo atrás, inspectora?

\- Limítese a responder lo que le he preguntado, por favor –comentó con severidad, no dejándose intimidar por el rimbombante discurso del albino.

\- Me doy cuenta que el parlamento de Sibyl es generoso con sus huéspedes, pero ¿me pregunto si será igual con sus piezas? –dijo esto en un tono un tanto serio, inquiriendo indirectamente a la inspectora y esperando ella le entendiese la pregunta que flotaba en el aire de esa habitación "¿Qué ha sucedido con Kougami Shinya?" – como no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que tan dispuesto pueda estar para cooperar con ellos –dijo intentando con esto justificar su pregunta a oídos del sistema.

\- ¿Qué es lo que precisamente quiere saber? –dijo la inspectora que anteriormente, había sido advertida por Sibyl de no revelarle información al albino sobre el destino del moreno.

\- Bueno, en vista de que planean sea parte del sistema, quiero saber que sucede con aquellos que ya no le son útiles, por ejemplo ¿qué sucedió con Kougami Shinya? Después de todo, se rebeló para ir a por mí, si no mal recuerdo- exteriorizó por fin.

\- No estoy autorizada para darle información sobre lo que ocurre en el exterior –dijo la inspectora algo seria, el albino por su parte sonrió de una manera casi carnívora, perturbando a la castaña en el proceso, quien no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa, era similar a la que mostraba Kougami en determinadas situaciones, en su cabeza sonó una señal de alarma, pero fue tarde.

El albino se levanto en un movimiento brusco y rápido, tumbó a la inspectora y se posicionó sobre ella, de tal manera que con la cadena que unía sus muñecas pudiese ahorcarla, apretando el metal lo más que pudiese al cuello de esta e intentando a como pudiese, dejarle alguna especie de marca en el cuello y el rostro. Acercó sus labios al oído de la joven que estaba forcejeando para poder respirar, con los dientes atrapó el pequeño arete que adornaba la oreja de la castaña y tiró de él hasta arrancarlo desgarrando dolorosamente en el proceso el lóbulo de esta, luego bajó nuevamente susurrándole al ensangrentado oído, algo que no alcanzó ella a entender del todo; intentaba a como podía quitarse de encima a ese hombre que la superaba en tamaño y fuerza, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

La habitación se había llenado de un gas somnífero, durmiendo a ambos en el proceso y evitando con esto el dañar a la sierva de Sibyl y al albino. Llegaron un par de drones para extraer ambos cuerpos, llevando al albino a su cámara de confinamiento y a la castaña con el equipo médico.

Cuando despertó la de ojos avellana, no le mencionó al equipo médico, ni a nadie de lo que se había dado cuenta: el albino no tuvo intención alguna de matarla, de haberlo querido posiblemente sólo le habría roto el cuello; él buscó dejarle una marca, por lo que notó finalmente el papel que tanto el sistema Sibyl como Makishima Shougo le habían dado: ella sería una mensajera.

\- Le agradecemos su cooperación, Tsunemori Akane –se escuchó de pronto aquella voz tan conocida- Lamentamos que se haya visto afectada por el ataque de Makishima Shougo, sin embargo, estamos contentos con su trabajo, ya que desde que despertó hace 5 días, no habíamos logrado que hablase tanto como lo hizo hoy. Ciertamente, al ver el desempeño que tuvo en su conversación, nos hace desear más que él forme parte de nuestra asociación, y que a su vez, usted trabaje más directamente con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kougami? –inquirió ella con inquietud.

\- Como sabe, Kougami Shinya sigue bajo arresto en una de las cámaras del ministerio de sanidad. Debemos mencionarle qué, al ver su desempeño con Makishima Shougo y respetando el trato que se formó por la solicitud que hizo antes de la captura de este último, es posible que se proceda a asegurar la vida de Kougami Shinya, eso si su psycho-pass se estabiliza, sin embargo, aun se está debatiendo si regresará o no a su servicio como ejecutor.

\- Tomaré la responsabilidad por Kougami, así que solicito el permiso para que vuelva a su deber, bajo mi custodia en el equipo 1.

\- Se discutirá el caso y se le informará a la brevedad de una respuesta unánime. Puede retirarse.

La inspectora, observó su cuello en el espejo, sabía que no podía ocultar las marcas fácilmente, lo mismo ocurría con su oreja, que estaba visiblemente roja y tenía esa fisura marcada que recorría el lóbulo, sería difícil pero sabía lo peligroso que sería para la vida del ex-ejecutor que le mostrara la heridas sin más, pues él de inmediato notaría el mensaje del albino; parte del trato con Sibyl consistía en visitar cada día al moreno por lo que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que si no se movía con cautela, el sistema Sibyl lograría su cometido: asimilar a Makishima Shougo y disponer de Kougami Shinya. Por lo que ella, debía ser cuidadosa en su andar, entre estás 3 entidades.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citas: 
> 
> "El mundo ha sido hecho por los locos para los cuerdos" es de Oscar Wilde
> 
> "El número de malhechores no autoriza el crimen" como menciona Shougo la cita es de Chales Dickens
> 
> "El orden social a cambio de libertad es un mal trato" es del Marqués de Sade.
> 
> Antes de que lo olvide, en el cápitulo anterior puse esta cita, pero no de quien era:
> 
> "Hay quien cree contradecirnos cuando no hace más que repetir su opinión sin atender la nuestra" es de Oscar Wilde (que como podrán notar, me gusta mucho este autor).


	4. Confinamiento

**Confinamiento**

Luego del altercado, llevaron al albino a su celda, no sin antes curarlo, pues por el esfuerzo en súbito que hizo al atacar a la inspectora, sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente. Algunas horas más tarde despertó con algo de dolor y sin poder moverse mucho, ante esto sólo elevó una de sus manos, sosteniéndola en el aire, como si intentase sujetarse de algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que había despertado, Kougami Shinya había sido encerrado en aquella habitación que solía ocupar cuando estaba en servicio, aparentemente estaba prohibido para él recibir visitas humanas, salvo por la inspectora que por lo que sabía, estaba obligada a ir a verlo todos los días, a parte de ella solo drones iban a entregarle comida o a hacerle algún extraño examen.

Ahora que el caso de Makishima Shougo estaba cerrado y él estaba obligado a vivir en confinamiento, realmente no había nada que hacer, además, sentía un pequeño vacío pues no había logrado su cometido, ya que antes de poder dispararle a ese hombre, el ministerio de sanidad los interceptó a ambos, y por lo que había escuchado de boca de la inspectora Tsunemori y de la comisario Kasei, Makishima Shougo ya no pertenecía más a este mundo; no era que confiara realmente en la comisario, sin embargo, si la inspectora lo decía, las probabilidades de que fuera cierto eran altas, y eso le estaba enloqueciendo porque muy dentro de él, presentía que ese hombre seguía con vida, simplemente no podía conformarse con pensar en él cómo en un muerto sin haber visto su cadáver primero, simplemente, no podía admitir que no había sido él quien lo mató, no podía…además todo el proceso le había parecido extraño, simplemente había algo que no embonaba.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, después de todo, realmente ya no era útil para el sistema Sibyl, al contrario, seguramente era considerado un peligro total, ya no simplemente para la sociedad, sino para el oráculo en sí. Para él era una certeza que había algo raro, lo sabía por aquella ocasión en que Makishima Shougo había escapado y lo había contactado, le dejó como mensaje que el susodicho sistema no era algo que valiera la pena proteger: un flagrante secreto. Era obvio que tarde o temprano el moriría por orden de Sibyl, sin embargo, le preocupaba el por qué eso no había ocurrido aun, había muchas preguntas e ideas surcando por su mente, demasiadas.

[¿No he muerto porque aun soy útil de alguna manera para ellos? De ser así ¿cuál? Es probable que sea usado como cebo o como rehén…La inspectora mencionó que ella solicitó se asegurara mi vida, sin embargo, el sistema no accedería a algo como eso para alguien como yo o como ella, menos, sin un motivo en específico…a menos que…Tsunemori Akane, ella debe estar involucrada en algo más grande, pero ¿De qué manera están usándonos? En este lugar no tengo acceso a ningún tipo de información y la inspectora no está autorizada para decirme mucho de lo que suceda "afuera"…quizá…]

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un drone que ingresaba a su habitación. Frunció el ceño. Nuevamente esa comida, desde que despertó se había percatado de algo, le servían la comida 2 horas antes de recibir la visita de la inspectora, siempre era igual. Luego de comérsela –pues no podía negarse a ingerirla- solía tener muchos malestares e irritación, tanto, que terminaba por pedirle a la inspectora que se fuera. Aunque esto no era siempre, a veces no se sentía mal, pero había notado un patrón, su malestar se presentaba "una visita si, una visita no". Seguramente le echaban alguna especie de droga, era obvio que tenían un motivo para hacerlo, de hecho en su cabeza había sentido cierto parecido con aquella novela de Anthony Burgess*, pero si su hipótesis era correcta, debía encontrar cual era el estímulo preciso al que intentaban que asociara el malestar, ¿qué conducta querían evitar o que era lo qué querían que aumentara? aunque no esperaba que el sistema Sibyl recurriera a un método tan antiguo y obsoleto como el del conductismo, tenía un 70 % de probabilidad de equivocarse, pero ¿de no ser así?. Debía pensar ¿Cuál es el objetivo del sistema? ¿y si eso era sólo una distracción? Seguro había una verdad más allá de esa verdad, pero no sería tan fácil de discernir. No muy animado comenzó por fin a comer aquellos alimentos, muy a su pesar, como si estuviese comiendo un manojo de heno.

Cuando terminó de comer, se sintió inquiero, comenzó a embargarle una sensación extraña, no era la primera vez, pero no le pasaba seguido y no era el malestar de siempre, sentía de pronto que estaba en un peligro mortal, quería ocultarse en algún punto estratégico, en el cual pudiese observar todo el lugar y de ser necesario atacar.

\- Posiblemente el plan de Sibyl es que yo no pueda regresar a ningún tipo de sociedad- murmuró en una voz casi inaudible, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a ese impulso que tenía, la supervivencia real no estaba en ocultarse en algún armario, estaba precisamente en seguir las reglas del sistema sin cumplir sus expectativas.

Terminó por sentarse frente a la puerta, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, como en posición fetal, la mirada la tenía fija a la puerta, era una mirada pesada, con un inquietante brillo, si alguien hubiese estado parado frente a él, seguramente habría experimentado la sensación que se tiene cuando se está frente a un depredador.

El azabache estaba comenzando a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, a ellos acudió su ex –subordinado Sasayama Mitsuru, hacía tiempo no pensaba en él, le dio algo de gracia el recordar aquella vez que los llevo a él y a Gino a aquel cabaret, realmente no se desenvolvieron muy bien en el lugar, podía recordar como intentaba el pobre castaño, evitar que generaran más gastos innecesarios abriendo cosas como botellas de licores caros y canastas de frutas reales –que para la época era algo bastante costoso- luego recordó como al final de aquella noche solo les sonrió y se burló juguetonamente por las tonterías que habían hecho –ese pensamiento le sacó al moreno una ligera sonrisa, que se borró cuando- en breve, por su mente se cruzó el recuerdo del cuerpo ultrajado de su amigo, de pronto ya no estaba más en aquella habitación, se vio rodeado por un montón de cadáveres de Sasayama, tal cual recordaba los ojos del hombre habían sido reemplazados por monedas y del cuerpo desmembrado emanaba un extraño aroma a plástico, los miembros resquebrajados iban moviéndose con dificultad arrastrando los torsos y con ello jalando los órganos que permanecían ahora esparcidos por el suelo. Llevó sus manos a su flequillo, comenzando a jalarlo y a encajar sus uña en sus sienes, apretó las mandíbulas y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Los cuerpos se acercaban lentamente a él y le jalaban el pantalón, algunos rogando por su ayuda y otros reclamando su fallo, comenzaban a clamar en eco ese nombre tan conocido: Makishima Shougo…de pronto todos los cadáveres comenzaron a derretirse y frente a él apareció ese hombre, cuando intentó dirigirse a él para encestarle un buen golpe, se dio cuenta que no podía, los derretidos restos de los cadáveres de Sasayama había pegado sus pies al suelo e inmovilizaban sus piernas, no podía hacer más que estirar su mano clamando desesperadamente por alcanzar a ese hombre, de repente todo ardió en llamas y el lugar en el que estaba se desintegraba, pronto el suelo en el que estaba parado dejó de existir y cayó a un abismo, mientras su vista aun seguía clavada en el blanco cuerpo que le veía caer desde arriba y que pronto fue envuelto en llamas.

De la nada vio una puerta, y esta reprodujo un sonido, como si alguien desde afuera tocara, de pronto la puerta se abrió e ingresó la inspectora. Ya no estaba en ese extraño espacio, nuevamente estaba en su habitación, así que sin más que hacer observó a la castaña que llegó con la misma actitud de siempre, o al menos eso quería aparentar, pero él lo notó…había algo diferente en su andar, en su manera de moverse y por sobre todo, en su ropa. No estaba vestida como normalmente, ahora llevaba una blusa con un cuello alto, adornado con unos pequeños y delgados tablones y no la camisa blanca que usualmente llevaba, ya no llevaba la falda que antes portaba, en su lugar usaba un pantalón de vestir, pero por sobre todo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue aquella extraña marca en su oreja que estaba procurando ocultar.

\- Buenas tardes, Kougami, ¿cómo ha estado? –intentó ella nerviosa, iniciar una conversación ante la mirada inquisitiva del ex-ejecutor.

\- Le sucedió algo –no era una pregunta, le estaba afirmando y abordando el tema que ella tanto quería evitar.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pues se sentía algo culpable por haberle mentido respecto a la muerte del albino, y esas heridas la estaban delatando deliberadamente.

\- Sólo tengo que verle para darme cuenta. Estás asustada –dejó los formalismos a un lado- ¿te pone nerviosa que te pregunte?

\- …- la inspectora no sabía que responder, solo se quedó viendo al ex-ejecutor, pues estaba segura que jamás podría engañarlo, sin importar cuánto tratara, y eso le preocupaba en vista de la situación.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la oreja? –preguntó directamente y en breve se fijó un poco más en el rostro de ella, notando algunos rasguños leves- ¿y en la cara?- inquirió con la vista fija en ella, como si le dijera "no dejaré que evadas la pregunta"

La inspectora tragó en seco, nuevamente Kougami mostraba aquella carnívora mirada, la misma que mostraba cuando tenía un rastro de Makishima Shougo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente apareció Kougami, pero su mente parece estar algo inestable...¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? :3 me encantaría leer sus opiniones
> 
> *Anthony Burgess es el autor de "La naranja mecanica" y hago alución a ella con la relación de ideas que hace Kougami. En la novela al protagonista Alex le inyectan un quimico que hace que tenga malestares luego de algunos minutos, y lo ponían a ver peliculas que mostraran actos violentos de variados tipos de manera que relacionara el malestar con la violencia, así lo incapacitarían de cometer actos violentos y delictivos, pues cada vez que fuere a hacerlo, comenzaría a sentir un malestar, y para desgracia de él, llegan a ponerle de fondo la 9na sinfonia de Beethoven (Alex es amante de la musica de Beethoven) haciendo con esto que no pudiese escuchar esa melodia nuevamente. De hecho la novela (esa parte al menos) es una critica al conductismo, una rama de la psicología que (hablando muy silvestremente) procura aumentar o disminuir conductas por medio de estimulo-respuesta-consecuencia.


	5. Lazos

**Lazos**

El moreno se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con sus brazos recargados en sus piernas y ambas manos entrelazadas con los pulgares descansando juntos, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo mientras que en su mente solo podía recordar la expresión de terror que tuvo la inspectora cuando se acercó a ella y sobre todo cuando acercó su mano a aquella oreja para ver mejor la marca que tenía y que ella no le permitió tocar- pues le había dado un manotazo- eso lo dejó perplejo, pero con ello le confirmó que eso era una herida.

Posiblemente había sufrido el ataque de algún criminal que estuvieron persiguiendo y ahora estaba asustada, era una respuesta común en las personas que habían sufrió de algún ataque que en ocasiones rechazaran el contacto, pero la inspectora Tsunemori no era tan débil, eso era lo que la caracterizaba y lo que le había enseñado al trabajar bajo su comando, entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Qué quería evitar que viera o que se enterara?

*Flash back*

\- Lo lamento – no quiso decir nada más, temía que si lo hacía, terminaría enlodándose y poniéndose aun más en evidencia. Aun permanecía en ella una expresión extraña que Kougami no estaba seguro si identificar como culpa o miedo…posiblemente ambos, pero ¿culpa por el manotazo o por mantenerle encerrado? Y ¿miedo? ¿De él?

-"El perro es, generalmente, un animal que jamás se venga del castigo que le aplica su amo" –dejó escapar el moreno volviéndose para darle la espalda a la inspectora y dirigirse a tomar un cigarrillo, ella había quedado sorprendida con aquella declaración porque sabía que era la forma del moreno de reconocerla, no al sistema, sino a ella como una colega capaz; la tensión en el ambiente era mucha y él seguía aun con los efectos de aquella comida, así que decidió que era mejor "no moverse de más".

\- ¿Sabe? De alguna manera ha comenzado a hablar como ese hombre…- agregó con una sonrisa amarga, el moreno de inmediato volvió la vista hacia ella perplejo, [¡Rayos!] pensó para dentro de sí misma la inspectora, eso lo había dicho sin pensar, y lo quiera o no, el haber traído al albino como tema definitivamente no era algo bueno. No sabiendo muy bien que decir se apresuró a agregar- Una vez leí que cuando alguien muere o se aleja, las personas que le conocían adoptan alguna conducta similar a la de esa persona, ya que es una manera de mantenerle presente en su vida, aunque sea de manera inconsciente – [¡maldición!] volvió a reprenderse, eso sonó como si estuviera consolándole por haber perdido a un ser querido, y eso definitivamente no era así.

\- ¿También piensas que sigo obsesionado con él, no?- inquirió el moreno, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta flagrante que flotaba en el aire.

\- ¿También? – inquirió la inspectora, pues estaba segura que ella era la única autorizada para visitarle, sin darse cuenta que al contestar de esa manera era como si le hubiese respondido "Si" al moreno.

\- Si el sistema no lo creyera, no me mantendría encerrado, normalmente me mataría pero…tú les pediste que me mantuvieran vivo ¿me equivoco? – la inspectora bajo la mirada. [Además…incluso yo creo que aun estoy obsesionado con él] pensó él moreno.

\- Así es ¿Usted hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera? – inquirió preocupada; el ex –ejecutor le dio la espalda. Ella se dio cuenta que la conversación no duraría más, así que se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes agregar en un murmullo -actualmente soy como Mephisto, pero ni si quiera puedo distinguir quién es Fausto.

Dicho esto, ella salió de ahí, el moreno quien se volvió de inmediato ante las palabras que ella le dijo, ya solo pudo ver la puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

*Fin del flashback*

Seguía pensando aun en lo que le dijo la inspectora, conocía la novela de "Fausto" así que le pareció peculiar que se comparará a sí misma con aquel demonio al que Fausto vendió su alma. Pero si ella era Mephisto, entonces la pregunta de ella era adecuada ¿Quién era Fausto? Pero aun más importante había algunas preguntas que ella no había hecho, posiblemente como pistas para él.

Si se ponía a analizar todo, es supuesto por la mayoría que Mephisto es un subordinado de Satanás, es decir, hay alguien aun mayor detrás de él que maneja los hilos, obviamente ese debe ser el sistema Sibyl, pero de ser así…si ella estaba dudando de quien era Fausto, eso implicaba que había algún candidato para algo grande; si se lo mencionó a él, que no puede recibir información de "afuera", significaba que lo era, pero en ese caso también implicaba que había más de un candidato. Por su mente pasó un recuerdo: cuando Makishima había escapado y lo había llamado le dijo que el sistema Sibyl era algo por lo que no valía la pena arriesgar su vida, tal como le había comentado al profesor Saiga, probablemente el sistema le había hecho una propuesta a Makishima, una que no aceptó ¿A caso le estaba informando que Makishima Shougo seguía con vida?

Suspiro cansadamente y aclaró sus ideas, eso no podía ser así, no tenía prueba alguna, ni nada real en que basarse más que puras coincidencias circunstanciales, posiblemente aun estaba sufriendo los efectos de la droga que le ponían en la comida, así que probablemente era parte del desvarío que le causaba; sonrió tristemente pues quizá y realmente el plan de Sibyl para con él, era hacer que no pudiera volver a ningún tipo de sociedad. Pero aun así, una parte de él anhelaba que aquel hombre aun viviera, porque no toleraba la idea que lo haya matado otra persona que no fuera él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El albino se encontraba como siempre –desde que despertó- en su habitación con muros de espejo y cristal, ahora su movilidad se había reducido considerablemente desde que sus heridas se habían abierto, pero no le importaba mucho, él tan solo quería obtener algún tipo de respuesta, si es que podría haber alguna.

\- Makishima Shougo, han transcurrido un par de días desde entonces, y la inspectora necesita hacerle otras preguntas. Para ello, le solicitamos que asista a una reunión con ella, como un favor especial hacia nosotros, sus anfitriones; sin embargo, no permitiremos que se repita la misma situación de la ultima vez, por ello le pedimos no tenga alguna idea equivocada cuando vaya a verla –sentenció la tan conocida voz.

Dicho esto, por la habitación comenzó a fluir un gas paralizante, el albino que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, cayó al suelo, pudo ver su reflejo en los cristales de aquella cámara en la que se encontraba y sonrió amargamente pensando como todo era tan similar a los escritos de George Orwell

[¿Acaso soy…yo soy el último hombre?] Rió internamente ante la idea –Vaya broma…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el sistema sibyl aun cuando se guía por la lógica, suele tener asambleas para los consensos respecto a decisiones importantes para asegurar la continuidad de la humanidad, últimamente había estado teniendo aun más juntas, pues había variados temas que abordar:

\- Entonces, se ha llegado a una decisión unánime para remover al Ginoza Nobuchika de su puesto de inspector, pero también estamos de acuerdo en conservarlo como un valioso ejecutor, ya que no estamos en condiciones de debilitar aun más la fuerza del equipo 1- el resto de la corte asentía con ayuda de las computadoras.

\- Hay que promover otra forma para que Makishima Shougo se una voluntariamente a nosotros –comenzó a hablar otro de los cerebros.

\- ¿Por qué no le obligamos? Si mantenemos sus acciones y accesos limitados dentro del sistema mismo, tendríamos su cooperación y evitaríamos un golpe de estado.

\- El que se integre en nuestro cuerpo, no asegura su cooperación, incluso si restringimos su poder dentro de la corte, podría ser perjudicial a largo plazo para su mente, que es lo que queremos. Creo que es mejor convencerle – agregó otro de los miembros, siendo secundado por otros.

\- Podríamos enviar nuevamente a la inspectora Tsunemori, la última vez conseguimos resultados favorables y ya hemos encontrado un prospecto que tal vez también posea un Psycho-Pass cristalizado, así que en breve dará inicio el proyecto Scarlet...

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me leen y que me escriben, les amodoro muchisisimo :3
> 
> Notas:
> 
> * "El perro es, generalmente, un animal que jamás se venga del castigo que le aplica su amo" es de Charles Dickens
> 
> * [¿Acaso soy…yo soy el último hombre?] - Hace referencia a la novela 1984 de George Orwell, cuando O'brien luego de torturar a Winston lo hace verse en un espejo y le dice "Tú eres el último hombre. El guardián del espíritu humano"


	6. Ciclo

**Ciclo.**

\- El que Makishima Shougo se integre en nuestro cuerpo, no asegura su cooperación, incluso si restringimos su poder dentro de la corte, podría ser perjudicial a largo plazo para su mente, que es lo que queremos. Creo que es mejor convencerle – agregó otro de los miembros, siendo secundado por otros.

\- Podríamos enviar nuevamente a la inspectora Tsunemori, la última vez conseguimos resultados favorables y ya hemos encontrado un prospecto que tal vez también posea un Psycho-Pass cristalizado, así que en breve dará inicio el proyecto Scarlet.

\- Ciertamente, el número de las personas con un psycho-pass cristalizado es mayor al de aquellas con un Psycho-Pass criminalmente asintomático, pero no por ello son comunes.

\- Existe otra persona que también posee un Psycho-Pass cristalizado y que podría ayudar con Makishima Shougo, ya que a este último podría agradarle, sin embargo, es poco probable que se preste a cooperar con nosotros, ya que se aisló precisamente por su oposicionismo al sistema. Además también fue maestro del elemento Kougami Shinya y llegó a contactar y darle unas clases a la inspectora Tsunemori.

\- Habla usted de Saiga Jouji ¿cierto? No veo adecuado el solicitar su apoyo, en vista de que alguien como él, que se negó a ser partícipe de la vida dentro de la sociedad Sibyl, no podría tolerar la petición que le haremos, debido a que por su personalidad tendríamos que revelarle lo mismo que a la inspectora Tsunemori y a Makishima Shougo, lo cual causaría que varios elementos que son peligrosos puedan volver sus colmillos hacia Sibyl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y la castaña no lograba hacer que el albino hablara con ella nuevamente, ciertamente estaba sorprendida de verlo tan restringido como estaba: tenía una mirada gélida y vacía, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, lucía más pálido de lo normal (y eso era decir bastante), tenía muy marcadas las ojeras, posiblemente por la herida que tenía, llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza llena de correas y un bozal que si bien le permitía hablar, más no morder; se veía que el sistema sibyl había tomado medidas contra el atentado de la última vez.

\- ¿Ha pensado sobre lo que hablamos la última vez? –volvió a preguntar, pero seguía sin respuesta- ¿Le molesta que sea yo quien esté aquí?

\- …

\- ¿Preferiría hablar con otra persona?- el albino por un momento dirigió su mirada hacía la inspectora, pero su semblante no cambió era como si le contestara sarcásticamente "¿Acaso puedo elegir?"

\- …- seguía sin contestar, no estaba interesado en lo que sea que tuviese que decirle la inspectora, seguro era más bazofia que ya había oído antes.

\- ¿Hay algo que le gustaría preguntar?- trató una vez más la joven, quien no estaba consiguiendo resultados muy favorables. Se sentía un poco más segura con aquel hombre restringido como estaba, pero no por ello dejaba de tener la guardia en alto. Con esta pregunta notó un extraño brillo en los ojos del hombre ¿esperanza? – No puedo prometerle el que pueda contestarle, pero adelante, pregunte lo que quiera- concedió. Él sabía que lo más probable es que no le contestara, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo y si lograba que le revelase algo, habría ganado mucho.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Kougami Shinya? –por fin habló el albino, la castaña, suspiró pesadamente y le contestó:

\- No puedo revelarle sobre nada relacionado al elemento Kougami Shinya- Sentenció, y enseguida pudo ver la mirada del albino oscurecerse nuevamente- Pero- continuó- preguntaré si puedo darle mínimo esa información- dijo conciliadoramente, realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero necesitaba conseguir resultados de ese hombre, esperaba que si lograba hacer suficientes méritos, el sistema concediera su petición de que el moreno volviese a trabajar bajo su cargo, pero no pudo evitar que por su mente pasara: [Aun cuando ninguno de los dos sabe si quiera si el otro sigue con vida, incluso recluidos…continúan persiguiéndose] - ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber?

\- … -nuevamente sin respuesta, ya no hablaría más con esa mujer si continuaba todo así, al menos no ese día, no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para verla intentando imitar a Kougami Shinya. La inspectora notó de inmediato la actitud del albino, así que optó por dirigir la conversación respecto al moreno, en vista de que quizá lograría conseguir material si se encarrilaba en esa dirección.

\- ¿Qué haría si supiera que sigue con vida o que murió?- con esto logró captar nuevamente la atención del albino, un logro, al menos- Usted está recluido en este lugar, y a menos que acepte la propuesta del sistema Sibyl, no podrá salir de aquí sin importar si él vive o muere, usted no podrá hacer nada al respecto…-dijo cruelmente la inspectora, ella misma se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento hostil que le embargaba y la había impulsado a confirmarle la realidad que él ya debía saber; aun cuando quería fingir que era para conseguir más información de aquel hombre, la realidad estaba latente y casi palpable en su mente.

\- Si está tan segura de ello, entonces no debería suponer un problema el decirme algo como eso- contraatacó, no dejándose intimidar por el flagrante intento de la inspectora por arrinconarlo; aun cuando no se encontraba de humor para ello, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, necesitaba pensar en una nueva táctica para obtener la información que tanto ansiaba- Le había dicho en la ocasión pasada que quería saber que le había ocurrido porque quiero saber de qué manera dispone Sibyl de las piezas desechables. Puede que yo sea útil ahora, pero ¿qué pasará cuando deje de ser así?

\- ¿Planea dejar de serlo? O mejor dicho ¿Planea en primer lugar unírsele?- inquirió la inspectora. Silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando usted deje de ser útil?- inquirió el albino, tratando de dañar de alguna manera la mente de la castaña.

\- Nuestras situaciones son totalmente diferentes –dijo trastabillando ante la pregunta del albino, bajó la mirada. Ciertamente ¿qué pasaría si no consigue nada de él? ¿Sería el fin de Kougami? A ella no le importaba mucho si la eliminaban, lo había demostrado cuando pidió la custodia del moreno, pero el azabache era otra historia. Empero, también en su cabeza flotaba la pregunta ¿qué pasaría si por el contrario consigue lo que se le pedía? Recordaba vagamente haber oído alguna vez del ahora difunto Masaoka "En este _mundo_ hay sólo dos _tragedias:_ una es no obtener lo que se quiere; la otra es obtenerlo. Esta última es _la peor_ , es una verdadera _tragedia_ ". Ahora esa frase no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza, y lo más probable es que se estuviera reflejando en su semblante.

\- Parece ser que está al tanto de mucha información, inspectora, pero también parece que carece de mucha más, me hace recordar a George Orwell, permítame citarlo para usted- dijo con una mirada aguda; con esto llamó la atención de la inspectora y con desconcierto, la castaña alzó nuevamente la mirada, en espera de lo que fuese a decirle el albino, por alguna razón volvió a sentirse expuesta, como cuando tenía aquel hombre de rehén a Yuki, simplemente no podía con él, y aun no había dicho gran cosa- "En nuestra sociedad, aquellos que saben mejor lo que está ocurriendo son a la vez los que están más lejos de ver al mundo como realmente es. En general, a mayor comprensión, mayor autoengaño: los más inteligentes son en esto los menos cuerdos"- la inspectora sintió su boca seca y con un sabor desagradable, como si hubiese comido un puñado de sal, sintiéndose intimidada decidió regresar la conversación al curso previo al ataque del albino.

\- Absténgase a responder lo que le había preguntado antes- dijo con una voz temblorina, causando con esto cierta diversión y decepción en el joven de mármol- ¿Planea unirse al sistema y serle útil en primer lugar?

Nuevamente el albino se abstuvo de responder sin importar lo que la pequeña inspectora le dijera, nuevamente había perdido el poco interés que había ganado de conversar con ella por ese día. Luego de 20 minutos de conversación en un solo sentido, la castaña decidió ir terminando aquella charla que no llevaba a ningún lado:

\- Recuerdo que en la ocasión pasada, usted me preguntó si no me preocupaba que fueran personas como usted quienes manejaran al sistema sibyl, que a su vez rige la humanidad- dijo con un poco más de confianza- Francamente, Sí me preocupa, sin embargo, también estoy consciente de que es necesario que así sea, ya que la actual sociedad, no puede operar sin el sistema sibyl. Por ese bien el sistema Sibyl es requerido – mencionó con cierto deje de impotencia, que el albino no pasó por alto.

\- Sólo tenga en cuenta, Tsunemori Akane, que "Las peores obras son las que están hechas con las mejores intenciones" – dijo por ultimo sumamente serio el de orbes doradas. La inspectora sintió cierta incertidumbre ante esas palabras, una que ya no supo manejar, así que decidió seguir su pensamiento anterior y retirarse finalmente. Hablar con ese hombre no era algo muy saludable desde su perspectiva, de alguna manera las cosas no terminarían bien si insistía en quedarse.

\- Veo que no hay más que decir por hoy ¿me equivoco?- silencio, justo como esperaba- por lo pronto me retiro, preguntaré si puedo darle la información que pide, más no le prometo nada. Piense en lo que hablamos- sentenció para dirigirse a la salida-

Cuando caminó cerca del albino, esté ultimo pensó en derribar a la inspectora con sus piernas que no habían sido atadas y destrozarle la cara, si lo hacía podría saber qué pasaría con los elementos "inútiles" para sibyl y quizá lograría (si es que aun seguía con vida) contactar a Kougami Shinya. Pero no lo hizo, más que nada porque se sentía un poco mareado y aturdido. "Ah, fue eso" pensó, nuevamente habían soltado un gas apenas la inspectora se había puesto en pie, un gas que lo hizo caer en un fuerte letargo.

Negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunas semanas después.

\- Mañana llegará una nueva inspectora ¿no?- dijo el ahora ejecutor Ginoza.

\- No es común el contratar a una menor ¿cierto?- respondió la inspectora sumamente pensativa.

\- Nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa ¿no crees?- contestó obviando su pesar.

\- Cuando la señorita Kunidzuka escuchó su nombre…me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

\- ¿Sobre qué fue alumna de la academia Oso?- intentó completar el ejecutor.

\- No solo eso, ella…era amiga de una de las victimas de Ouryou Rikako…

\- En otras palabras, las reminiscencias de Makishima Shougo seguirán presentes – agregó serio el moreno.

\- Se equivoca, nunca se han ido- dijo la inspectora con una mirada que manifestaba su inquietud y rencor, podía sentir como se avecinaba una tormenta, por su parte el moreno asintió en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una noche lluviosa, les habían llamado para ir a investigar una escena del crimen, la situación le pareció una especie de deja vú pues así fue como había comenzado su labor como inspectora, y por fin pudo entenderla posición en la que había estado el ex –inspector Ginoza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó aquella voz femenina llamarle:

\- Disculpe ¿Es usted la inspectora Tsunemori?- de inmediato se volvió para verla.

\- Así es, debes tener muy mala suerte para verte envuelta en un incidente en tu primer día- eso era realmente un deja vú solo que, no le estaba pasando a ella, los lugares estaban mal…algo estaba mal, lo presentía.

\- He sido asignada al departamento de investigación criminal, soy Shimotsuki Mika. Cuento con usted.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo tratarte como a una novata –dijo excusándose- ya que estamos escasos de personal –la inspectora realmente lo sentía, pues era como revivir el inicio de una pesadilla de la que quizá, nunca podría despertar, sólo esperaba que la situación no se volviera un ciclo interminable.

Continuó dándole la misma introducción que le había dado el ex –inspector Ginoza, y mientras lo hacía, pudo recordar con un escalofrío algunas de las palabras que el sistema sibyl le había mencionado cuando fue a hablar respecto a la asignación de la nueva inspectora: "psycho-pass cristalizado" "proyecto Scarlet". ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué era un psycho-pass cristalizado? ¿Y en qué consistía el proyecto Scarlet?

Al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba en esas cosas el albino y el moreno, recluidos cada uno en sus respectivas celdas, pensaban en sus situaciones actuales, comprendiendo algunas de las pocas pistas que poseían cada uno. Los tres no lo sabrían nunca, pero al mismo tiempo les asaltó un pensamiento y no pudieron evitar murmurar: Estoy en una banda Moebius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes más tarde, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente alrededor de la inspectora y eso le inquietaba a sobre manera, últimamente el sistema sibyl no estaba respondiendo sus preguntas, hacía relativamente poco, habían decidido aislar completamente a Makishima Shougo de todo contacto humano, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era su condición; y por parte de Kougami Shinya, él no podía ya tolerar la presencia de ella o cualquier persona en la habitación, y el veredicto de Sibyl aun era incierto.

Por otra parte, tenía que trabajar en dos casos por la falta de personal en el ministerio de sanidad, los venía trabajando desde la llegada de la nueva inspectora, no estaba avanzando demasiado en ninguno, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, y lo que deterioraba aun más la situación, era que parecía como si el sistema sibyl la tuviese en la misma perspectiva que al albino y al moreno, era "libre" pero al mismo tiempo estaba recluida ¡todo estaba fuera de su control!

En uno de los casos que investigaba, el presunto culpable presentaba dos víctimas por ocasión, había forzado con lo que se creía sería un espéculo vaginal o un Retractor Balfour el útero de la víctima hasta destrozar totalmente los huesos de la cadera, los estudios revelaban que el procedimiento se había realizado cuando la víctima aun seguía con vida; en cuanto a la segunda víctima solía encontrarse su cuerpo sin vida con la cráneo destrozado y dentro del útero de la primera, una escena perturbarte sin duda alguna y que aun no lograban comprender ni ella, ni la nueva inspectora y aparentemente tampoco los ejecutores terminaban de "aterrizar" la idea a la que podría estar haciendo referencia el malhechor. Quizá podría deberse a lo grotesco de la escena, o que la mayor parte del personal eran mujeres, pero inclusive para el ejecutor Ginoza era un tanto difícil de entender, pues les dejaba ciertamente a todos un poco de inquietud. Era como si todos rechazaran la idea, por lo que no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué era aquello?

El otro caso que investigaba era el que más le llamaba la atención, y no por originalidad, puesto que para ese parámetro se llevaba las palmas el caso anterior que no lograba entender; en este caso las victimas solían ser "personas hermosas transformadas en ángeles". En cada escena a la que llegaban era igual: una persona con uno de sus brazos extendidos como si tratase de alcanzar algo (o al menos eso le había dicho Kunidzuka), tenía cocidas en la espalda un par de alas de grulla que permanecían extendidas, los ojos de las víctimas habían sido arrancados dejando correr por el rostro unas gotas de sangre que simulaban lagrimas provenientes de las cuencas vacías, además tenía la boca abierta y la lengua arrancada; la lengua y el cuerpo de la grulla, se encontraban sobre un espejo roto que yacía a los pies del "ángel" que solían posicionar frente alguna ventana o puerta colgando, como si "volasen" pero no era la obra en sí lo que la tenía prendada del caso, sino que los cuerpos de la víctimas, según los análisis entregados por Karanomori, habían sido procesado con el mismo químico encontrado en las "obras" de Touma Kozaburo y Ouryou Rikako.

Tenía muchas preguntas y una necesidad enorme de consultar sobre ambos casos tanto con el moreno como con el albino. Pues el primero podría ayudarla y guiarla como siempre lo había hecho, mientras que el segundo podría tener información provechosa e importante que no haya sido revelada antes respecto al segundo caso, pero le era imposible por el momento el contactar con cualquiera de los dos.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? gustó? X3
> 
> El proyecto Scarlet ya ha comenzado, he ido dando algunas pistas así que les gustaría tambien ponerse un poco en el papel de inspector y/o ejecutor y tratar de resolver los misterios? sería interesante, ne? quieren comprartir sus teorías y opiniones? me encantaría leerlas ^w^
> 
> Notas:
> 
> "En este mundo hay sólo dos tragedias: una es no obtener lo que se quiere; la otra es obtenerlo. Esta última es la peor, es una verdadera tragedia". by Oscar Wilde (ya saben que no puede fallar en mi fic la inclusión de Wilde XD)
> 
> "En nuestra sociedad, aquellos que saben mejor lo que está ocurriendo son a la vez los que están más lejos de ver al mundo como realmente es. En general, a mayor comprensión, mayor autoengaño: los más inteligentes son en esto los menos cuerdos" by George Orwell
> 
> "Las peores obras son las que están hechas con las mejores intenciones" ¿Adivinan quien la dijo? XD así es, tenemos más de Wilde por aquí.
> 
> * Banda Moebius: Es una superficie con una sola cara y un solo borde que además no es orientable.
> 
> Espéculo vaginal: Es un instrumento medico para hacer examenes, lo que hace es mantener abierto el orificio vaginal.
> 
> Retractor Balfour: Es un instrumento que se utiliza para retraer la piel, el tejido adiposo, los músculos y las vísceras después de la incisión abdominal para exponer el campo operatorio. **Aunque en el caso del asesino, este no hizo ninguna insición, así que debió haber sido doloroso para la victima...


	7. Perspectiva: Ojos de Gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! finalmente traigo otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza, mi musa se puso caprichosa, siempre pensaba en que y como escribir cuando estaba lejos de la compu o de papel y ¬¬ cuando lograba conseguir en que escribir la malvada se iba...en fin ^^
> 
> Les explicaré un poco la dinámica de los próximos capítulos, estos formarán parte del arco "Perspectiva" del fic. Veremos las perspectivas de cada personaje durante este periodo de "discommunication"
> 
> \- Como habrá cosas que Makishima piense y otras que diga en una misma oración, los dialogos iran entre guiones [y los pensamientos en corchetes]
> 
> En este capítulo habrá un poco de ChoeMaki (pero recuerden, él fic es KouMaki, no desesperen).
> 
> Traté de captar a Shougo bajo esta perspectiva, por lo que me puse largos ratos a meditar y ponerme en sus zapatos...y debo decir que en todas las ocaciones empezaba bien, racionalizaba como él, tranquilamente...y terminaba hundid en reacciones como las que presentaré en el capitulo.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Les dejo inciar.

**Ojos de gato.**

En el caso de Makishima Shougo, el sistema Sibyl se planteó que: en vista de que no lograban que atendiera a sus peticiones, se decidieron por aislarlo completamente, debido a que llegaron a la conclusión de que desde la perspectiva de algunos filósofos, sociólogos y psicólogos: el ser humano es un ser social por naturaleza. Idearon que con un poco de tiempo aislado de todo contacto humano y de ser posible de la mayor cantidad posible de estímulos, el albino terminaría por apoyarse en el sistema para reponerse de su aislamiento y podría verle como un aliado más. Desde perspectiva de la inspectora eso no era más que una puesta en práctica del síndrome de Estocolmo, aunque para el albino y posiblemente también opinaría el moreno, que eso era tan solo tortura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para el albino todo había sucedido sin aviso alguno, un día liberaron nuevamente aquel gas somnífero y como era de esperarse cayó en un profundo letargo, cada vez que eso sucedía le embargaba cierto escalofrío en la nuca y un nudo en la boca del estomago, pues nunca sabía que habría después. Cuando despertó, notó de inmediato que estaba totalmente a oscuras y recostado sobre el suelo, pero no se sintió preocupado por ello, tan solo lo mantuvo en un estado de alerta. Aprovechó y tomó algunos minutos para desperezarse con parsimonia, cuando finalmente lo hizo, pudo darse cuenta de algo: no podía escuchar el sonido de la baja vibración que producía el aire acondicionado, lo cual no solo lo extrañó, sino que también le inquietó; por lo que procedió a intentar identificar por medio del tacto en donde se encontraba, no parecía que lo hubiesen cambiado de locación, pero por lo que alcanzaba a sentir con sus manos, le habían despojado de muchos objetos.

Decidió intentar no perder la calma e intentar analizar su situación, pero comenzó a embargarle una cierta sensación de miedo después de -lo que él calculaba habían sido- varias horas, sino es que un día. El transcurrir del tiempo era algo realmente indescifrable para él en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo ver ni oír nada…-dijo para sí mismo- ¡Corte de Sibyl! –habló alto para llamar a sus captores y poder demandar una explicación para ese tipo de confinamiento- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- …

El albino sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, usualmente aquella robótica voz le respondía de inmediato ¿Qué sucedía?

\- ¡Sistema Sibyl!- intentó nuevamente en vano, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aquella voz robótica no respondería nuevamente...estaba solo. Pasaron algunos minutos, o eso creyó él, y comenzó nuevamente a hablar para sí mismo:

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estoy dormido o despierto- su respiración se aceleró sin quererlo [Tranquilízate] pensó para sí mismo inhalando profundamente- "El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal" [por el momento ellos me necesitaban así que lo que buscan es presionarme lo suficiente para que acceda a sus peticiones, sin embargo, ellos deben estar conscientes de lo que significa que acceda sin un cambio real de opinión, así que eso es lo que deben buscar…pero debe ser por medio de…]

Sin darse cuenta, el albino se quedó dormido en medio de su análisis respecto a los planes del oráculo de Sibyl. Cuando despertó nuevamente, pudo darse cuenta que continuaba estando a oscuras, los sonidos no existían en su actual recinto, pero pudo percibir un aroma distinto en la habitación, palpó con sus manos a su alrededor y notó que había un plato con comida a su lado.

\- Así será todo ahora…- susurró sin darse cuenta mientras sostenía aquel plato de comida en sus manos- Oprobioso…- murmuró. Realmente no tenía deseos de comer, pero ya comenzaba a tener hambre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado un par de días tal vez, y el albino suspiraba con frecuencia, analizando todas y cada una de las posibilidades respecto al sistema sibyl, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente, haciendo más que imposible ser certero en nada. Gran parte del tiempo el creía estar atento a lo que sucedía, pero luego se daba cuenta que no era así, había leído acerca de los ritmos circadianos y de un cierto experimento en el que a un cientifico pasó 6 meses bajo tierra en completa oscuridad, sin embargo, la situación era obviamente diferente, ya que a diferencia de ese científico, él estaba siendo privado de todo estímulo, no solo de la luz solar. Pero estaba seguro de que la situación no era totalmente ajena, se sentía justamente como un experimento, pero había un algo distinto en él...debía pensar qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana después o al menos, eso figuraba él, se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente habría pasado ya? Posiblemente menos de un día…o quizá ya habría pasado una semana o un mes, creyó haberse quedado dormido algo de tiempo, aunque no sabía cuánto, ni si quiera sabía si realmente había dormido; ya no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando o pensando cada una de sus cavilaciones, es más…ese plato de comida que acababa de recibir…¿realmente era el primero que recibía? Su percepción, su memoria, todo comenzaba a fallar, ya no podía enfocar siquiera su atención en algo…

\- [Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estoy vivo o muerto…] Necesito pensar – dijo conteniendo fallidamente la desesperación que sentía en su garganta y río para sí como si le hubiesen contado un chiste o alguna ocurrencia muy graciosa- "pienso, luego existo" ¿no? [El mundo externo a mí es algo de lo que se puede dudar y cuestionar, por lo que] la mente es la única certeza que hay según Descartes- comentó volteando a un lado, como si estuviese charlando con alguien- Aunque por otro lado- si la habitación hubiese estado iluminada podría haberse notado que la sonrisa en el rostro del albino se borró por completo- el darnos cuenta del mundo es lo que hace que podemos darnos cuenta de nosotros mismos [por lo que mi punto de vista solo está anclado a una situación, según los planteamientos de Ortega] - apenas terminó de pensar aquel apellido y comenzó a reír casi maniacamente, y así siguió por algunos minutos, sin poder contener su frenesí- Kougami- susurró entre risas [¿recuerdas aquella corta conversación? Yo cité a Pascal y tu citaste a Ortega] –Kougami- volvió a susurrar más débilmente, aun entre risas.

De pronto, las risas cesaron y volvió a envolverse en sus pensamientos:

\- Dolor…me dolió el estomago de tanto reír…me haces reír, Kougami- ensanchó su sonrisa y aun cuando era imposible poder verlo, su semblante se mostró más tranquilo- el dolor es una prueba irrefutable de que sigo con vida, en vista de que mi sistema nervioso aun sigue funcionando, pude percibir esta sensación de dolor cuando mis músculos se contrajeron repetidamente…[sólo…necesito algo…algo para no romperme más…] –Nuevamente y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido entre cavilaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando despertó nuevamente, como era de esperarse todo estaba oscuro.

\- Es extraño…creo llevar días desde que apagaron las luces, los sonidos y básicamente cualquier tipo de estímulo…la celda no tiene ningún tipo de aroma pero…acaso…¿me he bañado en los últimos días? [tampoco estoy seguro de si he comido realmente el día de hoy…] ¿Qué fue lo que…? [¿Qué estaba pensando?] –se quedó con su conciencia flotando y la mirada posiblemente clavada en un solo punto.

De pronto, sintió que volvía nuevamente en sí- Es verdad, por la carencia de estímulos, parece ser que mi memoria está fallando- llevó su mano a su frente, apoyando así el peso de su cabeza [Necesito crear un estímulo y mantener mi mente activa].

Algunos minutos después, el copo de nieve comenzó a gritar. No articulaba palabra alguna, simplemente estaba gritando, gritaba lo más alto que podía, no le importaba el desgarrarse la garganta en el proceso, ni lastimar sus oídos al hacerlo, simplemente prosiguió así hasta que su garganta solo podía reproducir un hilillo de aire ante la dolorosa vibración producida por sus cuerdas vocales.

Terminó nuevamente recostado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, aun con su boca abierta, como si gritase, pero ningún sonido más salía. Se sentía asustado, sentía que si se dormía nuevamente su mente podría terminar por romperse: Aniquilamiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con el paso del tiempo y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a encajarse las uñas en los brazos, cerró la boca pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, como platos, evitando con todas sus fuerzas el quedarse dormido, sentía que si se dormía moriría.

Pasaron algunas horas y seguía sin poder reproducir algún sonido, necesitaba mantenerse despierto, así que comenzó a morderse las muñecas, como si con sus labios pudiese sentir su propio pulso, mientras con sus dientes se prodigaba dolor, dolor que pudiese usar como base para fijar su mente y mantenerla aun ligada a sí mismo. Continuó mordiéndose y encajándose las uñas en brazos y piernas, inclusive rasguñando su cara, se negaba a rendirse.

Estaba tentado a hacer ejercicio, pero temía cansarse y quedarse dormido por accidente, así que continuó con lo que hacía. No supo cómo, pero luego de lo que el sintió, fueron 4 días, se quedó dormido sin previo aviso.

Cuando despertó, no era sorpresa, todo continuaba oscuro, había como de vez en cuando un plato de comida que al parecer ya estaba fría y por lo que pudo sentir, sus manos, sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados ¿siempre habían estado así desde que lo encerraron ahí? –Tranquilízate- se repitió con un hilillo casi imperceptible de voz- Piensa- esa palabra-orden era para él como un mantra al que se aferraba [necesito mantener a mi yo despierto, no solo a mi cuerpo…pero también necesito mi cuerpo despierto para mantener mi mente activa ¿qué hacer? siente…usa tus sentidos] se respondió a sí mismo en su pensar antes de sentir que volvía a romperse.

\- Choe Guseong- llamó a su amigo y asistente prácticamente sin voz…sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar- Kougami- hizo lo mismo con el nombre de aquel moreno. Lloró sin voz de forma lastimera, tanto que agradeció por primera vez estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad- Guseong- se abrazó a sí mismo acomodándose, sin notarlo, en posición fetal. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de su difunto compañero y de vez en cuando de aquel hombre cuyo paradero desconocía.

\- ¿Qué sucede Makishima-san?- escuchó la voz del castaño. El albino levantó la mirada de inmediato, pero como era de esperarse no podía ver nada ante tal oscuridad.

\- ¿Guseong?- le llamó algo inseguro, con su ausente voz aun quebrada. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se desgarraba…no estaba seguro si era aquello que las personas tienden a llamar "corazón" o si era su cordura la que se resquebrajaba, pero estaba extrañamente seguro de que tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y podía sentir aun las lagrimas.

\- Estoy justo aquí, Makishima-san- dijo simple la envolvente voz del coreano, que aun tenía ese efecto tranquilizante en él- Nunca me he ido, es solo que tú no te dabas cuenta – Sintió como el castaño levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para dejar que su nevada cabeza descansase en su regazo, mientras con aquellas grandes manos acariciaba agradablemente sus cabellos, de vez en cuando podía sentir aquella rasposa y fría palma contra su mejilla y cuello.

\- Tú no estás aquí…¿cierto?- dijo sin voz alguna- [es tan solo una jugarreta de mi cerebro para mantenerme con vida, ¿cierto?]- las lagrimas no se detenían- [lo peor sería que lo escuchara porque he muerto] jajajajaja –rió sin voz, sintiendo las contracciones en su estomago- [ahora incluso mi propio cerebro se burla de mí...]

\- Pero estoy aquí y te lo demostraré- al escuchar esto, pudo sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo desplazarse de debajo de su cabeza para posicionarse recostado detrás de él, tan pronto sucedió esto, pudo sentir las manos del castaño sujetar las suyas y a su vez, de esta manera ambos pares de manos le masturbasen- Tranquilo- le decía con su voz siempre tranquilizadora- solo siente, siénteme…vive…

Entonces sintió que definitivamente no podría parar de llorar, se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía…pero decidió ignorar esa realidad…aceptando con eso una posible y casi inminente autodestrucción. Se hundió en las placenteras sensaciones que le envolvían, manteniendo en su mente "siente…vive" esas dos únicas palabras a las que podría apegarse antes de posiblemente desaparecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de prolongados periodos de tiempo en los que dormía, despertaba, se masturbaba y volvía adormir, volvió a él aquella imperiosa necesidad de gritar, su garganta ya había sanado, bueno, no "sanado" puesto aun le dolía a sobremanera, pero al menos ya podía producir sonidos. Se esforzó por no gritar, de verdad lo hizo, se contenía también constantemente de intentar mantener su mente despierta a través del dolor, pero era algo difícil.

A veces ya no estaba seguro de si estaba solo o realmente Choe Guseong había sido encerrado con él, por lo menos, ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo respecto a que seguía con vida debido a los constantes estímulos a los que el mismo se sometía. Había ocasiones en las que sentía como el castaño le penetraba, sentía fuertes embestidas, pero así como repentinamente las sentía, rápidamente se desvanecían y se daba cuenta en ocasiones de que estaba solo, su mente no paraba de hacerle jugarretas.

En una de esas tantas ocasiones, tuvo una idea que lo sacaría de ahí, una idea que llevaría de la mano otro fuerte quiebre …comenzó sin más a rasguñarse la cara, los brazos y las piernas, a morderse y luego pasó a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas con sus manos para proceder a hacer lo mismo con su cabeza. Al golpear tanto su cuerpo y dejar de percibir el dolor como normalmente lo haría, su mente iba destrozándose más y más, de nueva cuenta siguió gritando con desesperación, rasguñando ahora el suelo arrancándose un par de uñas en el proceso, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.

Lo supo, una vez más aquel gas somnífero había sido liberado, no pudo evitar sonreir [Piensa].

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al despertar, aun seguía oscuro, obviamente…pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a percibir, estaba recostado en una cama, intentó remover algunos cabellos de entre sus ojos, pues le molestaba el cosquilleo, pero se percató de que sus manos estaban atadas e imposibilitadas de hacerlo. Por lo poco que podía sentir, las tenía vendadas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, posiblemente había correas o esposas sujetándole…estaba inmovilizado. Pasó algunos minutos u horas con la mente en blanco hasta que finalmente comenzó a pensar y razonar, quizá no tan bien como antes, pero decidió terminar con toda esa oscuridad…debía proceder con lo planeado, ya estaba cerca...pensó que lo mejor sería morder su lengua, era probable que el sistema sibyl en su desesperación por tenerlo, le auxiliaría y si él se mantenía el tiempo suficiente consciente, podría comprobar algunas cosas. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, de la nada las luces se encendieron.

Por la total y prolongada penumbra anterior, cerró los ojos de inmediato intentando acostumbrarse poco a poco a la intensa luz que le ofrecían las lamparas. Paulatinamente lo hizo, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, pudo ver su cuerpo. En efecto, estaba vendado y había correas sujetándole, justo como lo había sentido. Realmente se sentía como una especie de marioneta o como un "muñeco descoyuntado", su consciencia estaba aun turbia e hipersensible, pero pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquella habitación, o si lo estaba, ahora había una cama de hospital (en la que se encontraba) y una pantalla. Al dirigir su mirada a ella, notó que estaba prendida y en ella…no podía creerlo ¡En esa pantalla estaba Kougami Shinya! Por lo que se veía, estaba siendo interrogado, la pantalla no tenía sonido, pero no importaba, no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al verlo ahí, un ligero brillo volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos, pero tan pronto ese brillo llego, se fue de la misma manera, cuando vio como el inspector en turno (no alcanzaba a distinguir el género) sacaba la dominadora y ejecutaba al moreno, en una explosión carmesí que se expandía tiñendo la habitación en la que se encontraba aquel inspector.

\- Makishima Shougo- le llamó la robótica voz- por decisión unánime el sistema Sibyl decidió conceder su petición de darle a conocer sobre el paradero de Kougami Shinya…- si la voz continuó hablando no lo supo, el shock fue tan fuerte, que lo mantuvo con la mente en blanco por un tiempo. Y sin más, el albino dejó de comer…

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina este capítulo, originalmente iba a hacer 1 solo con todas las perspectivas...pero si lo hacia asi sería un capitulo muy largo y tardaría muchisimo mas en traerlo, así que aborté la idea.
> 
> "El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal" es de Aristoteles.
> 
> "Pienso luego existo" Descartes
> 
> Como mencioné ahí mismo, también explico un poco da la perspectiva de Ortega.
> 
> * Ritmos circadianos: burdamente diré que son los ritmos biológicos del cuerpo.
> 
> * El cintifico del que hablo es Michel Siffre. Lean su experimento si pueden, es interesante.
> 
> "Muñeco descoyuntado" así describió su sentir Michel Siffre cuando salió de su encierro.
> 
> * El titulo del capitulo "ojos de gato" lo puse por el tipo de perspectiva que tiene Shougo, los ojos de un gato no pueden ver los objetos estáticos, ni todos los colores que ve un humano, pero su campo visual es más amplio, aun cuando están diseñados para ver mejor en la oscuridad que los seres humanos, hay penumbras en las que ni ellos pueden ver.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen y escriben, les amodoro mucho!


	8. Perspectiva: Ojos de Pez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión les presento la perspectiva de Kougami, debo decir que me es más dificil proyectar a Kougami que a Makishima, ya que aunque son personajes muy similares no son iguales, pero bueno, espero les guste este capitulo de la forma en que está y me den sus opiniones.
> 
> Por cierto! para quienes no se han enterado! Además de 2nda temporada de Psycho-Pass tendrémos tambien pelicula! Espero que la peli sea del monstruo sin nombre (la novela que vendria siendo precuela del anime) *u*
> 
> Advierto, en este capitulo hay algo de violencia (a mi me parece algo ligero, pero la opinion de ello es distinta para cada persona). Sin más, les dejo leer.

**Ojos de Pez**

Kougami Shinya en el fondo lo sabía, el sistema Sibyl había decidido ponerlo a prueba una vez más. En sí, el sistema quería disponer de él, pero no podía hacerlo por su promesa con la inspectora Tsunemori, por lo que si no tenía una "excusa" no funcionaría, si hasta el momento Kougami no había respondido como esperaba el oráculo, lo único que debían hacer era forzar esa respuesta.

Si las drogas que habían estado funcionando no habían dado todo de sí, solo había que cumplir con ciertas condiciones:

Mantener tan ocupada a la inspectora que no pueda notar los cambios en el moreno, ni lo que ocurriese con él.

Prohibirle por cierto tiempo las visitas para que el ex-ejecutor se acostumbrase a la soledad y de esa manera se confiase lo suficiente para cometer un paso en falso.

Aumentar las dosis de los narcóticos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno no podía tolerar más la situación, cada día le servían comida con más de aquella droga y él ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, no estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que no dejaba de ver a Makishima Shougo por todo el lugar, siempre ahí con él en su habitación, dándole esa sonrisa burlona y mirándolo por encima del hombro, por más que lo intentara, no podía alcanzarle y sabía que si no era cuidadoso y terminaba por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, podría terminar lastimando a alguien, aunque realmente ¿a quién podría lastimar? Desde hacía ya varios días que no había señal de la castaña ni de nadie más o al menos eso creía él, bien podría ser que cada vez que veía a Makishima podría ser alguien más. Su mente estaba tan deformada y enajenada por los narcóticos que era difícil de decir.

Cuando no veía al albino siempre veía a su amigo Sasayama, con quien mantenía largas conversaciones sin sentido, pero durante ellas terminaba por darse cuenta que hablaba al cadáver descuartizado, quien procedía a recriminarle y preguntarle ¿por qué siempre deja escapar al de hebras plateadas?

Había extrañas ocasiones en las que veía al viejo Masaoka, que aun ahora, lo seguía sintiendo como la voz de la razón, pero…nuevamente en determinado momento terminaba viendo el cadáver del hombre; ocasionalmente lograba ver a su ex colega Ginoza y al ruidoso de Shusei, pero en breve procedía a comenzar alguna alucinación más de Makishima Shougo de niño. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar preguntarse cuando fue aquel momento determinante en su vida, cuando fue que se percató de aquella habilidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el primer día en el que comenzó su aislamiento, no le causó mucho problema, después de todo, desde que había sido degradado, había preferido estar solo gran parte del tiempo porque desde entonces él ya no estaba muy seguro de cómo relacionarse con los demás, todo debido a que su mente era un poco más libre que la del resto. Tampoco le extrañó porque desde que había sido encerrado, solo la inspectora Tsunemori estaba autorizada a visitarlo, y por lo poco que sabía había todavía menos personal que cuando él estaba en servicio, así que seguramente la tendría difícil.

Siguió a gusto con sus cavilaciones pero para desgracia suya llegó la hora de la comida, pudo notarlo apenas el pequeño robot le pasó una bandeja con comida, nuevamente había droga en ella. Resignado porque no había nada más que él pudiese hacer, se dispuso a comer.

Luego de un par de horas volvió a sentir un ya conocido malestar, no los usuales en el que sentía dolores y nauseas, sino aquel peculiar malestar en el que sentía un miedo indescifrable, donde sentía con mayor acentuación que era un animal enjaulado, siempre observado y sobre todo: siempre en peligro.

Aun consciente de que si hacía un movimiento en falso, su vida terminaría, posiblemente por la liberación de un gas mortífero o bien por una familiar explosión escarlata; se intentó dirigir a alguna zona donde pudiese encontrar algo de seguridad y confort y de esa manera poder menguar su necesidad de huir o inclusive de atacar a todo aquello ajeno a su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que era difícil, se encontraba un poco aturdido, o eso pensaba él, pues su vista se distorsionaba en oscilaciones curiosas que deformaban todo a su alrededor, causando con esto que cayese incontables veces al suelo, en su afán de buscar un lugar "seguro" mientras sentía como el techo se le desplomaba encima.

Logró llegar hasta su cama con mucha dificultad y se sentó sobre ella, con la espalda pegada en la pared y con la vista centrada en la puerta. Cuando volteó a su izquierda pudo ver a su amigo y superior Ginoza Nobuchika, quien le observaba como siempre con una mirada de reproche. Él, ante el peligro de atacarlo por accidente, inquirió con recelo:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo casi en un susurro, como si con eso lograse que los sensores de Sibyl no lo escuchasen.

\- Lo mismo que tú. Estoy en espera del veredicto –dijo secamente el de lentes.

\- ¿Él mío?- preguntó dudoso.

\- …- no respondió, siendo esa la respuesta más obvia.

\- Te he arrastrado a todo esto ¿no es así? – agregó reflexionando, ciertamente por todo lo sucedido y aun cuando la inspectora no le había dicho nada aun, era obvio que eso hubiese pasado- lo lamento, Gino- se disculpó con sinceridad, realmente era de las pocas veces en que sentía que había hecho algo malo.

Cuando volvió a voltear ya no pudo ver al moreno, pero entonces escuchó a su derecha:

\- ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué, Kou?- esta vez le hablaba el difunto Masaoka.

\- Lo lamento- repitió serio- viejo, tú…- pero antes de continuar lo interrumpió otra voz.

\- ¿Precisamente que es lo que lamentas, Kou-chan?- ahora le hablaba nuevamente a su derecha su kouhai Kagiri Shusei.

\- Lo lamento- volvió a disculparse.

\- No lo lamentes, Kou- dijo esta vez su amigo Sasaya, la persona por quién por deseos de vengarle inició todo- simplemente resiste, que el tiempo no pasa por mí- apenas terminó esta frase el moreno pudo notar como el castaño tenía los labios amarrados con un hilo que hacía que tuviera una sonrisa permanente, sin olvidar que ahora tenía unas monedas por ojos que resaltaban, naturalmente.

El moreno se sobresaltó, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cabeza, sentía una ira asesina recorrerle las venas, pero no podía explotar, no debía. Y luego frente así, sentado en el piso vio a aquel hombre con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, que le observaba divertido.

\- No deberías lamentarte tanto, Kougami- dijo con aquella voz grave que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

\- Cállate – espetó mordaz, estaba casi seguro que el albino no estaba ahí, no podía estarlo, así que quería y necesitaba controlarse para poder seguir con vida.

\- ¿Crees que con lamentarte traerás a tus amigos de vuelta a la vida?- le preguntó divertido.

\- Cierra la boca- volvió a decir imperativo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustas, Kougami. Tu manera de percibir las cosas es realmente fascinante, y quedé impresionado como estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar a tus…-fue interrumpido.

\- Cállate- ordenó con más fuerza, de verdad que quería tranquilizarse, no quería enturbiar más su color.

\- Deberías sentirte orgulloso, le diste la espalda a los demás, a aquel único lugar donde podrías haber sido aceptado solo para llegar hasta aquí- lo escuchó, era semejante a lo que le había dicho aquel día en que se enfrentaron por última vez.

\- ¡Déjame solo!- terminó por gritar.

Al hacerlo ya no vio al albino, suspiro cansado y se recostó en la cama, aun vigilando la puerta, pero un tanto más tranquilo. Quizá por el cansancio o bien que su cama era cómoda terminó por quedarse dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le dio la sensación de haber dormido al menos unas 9 horas, muy poco usual en él, que solía dormir 4 a lo mucho, pero no estaba seguro de ello, ya que no había reloj ni calendario en la habitación, pero no estaba del todo perdido, puesto que él sistema Sibyl modulaba la luz de acuerdo al horario del exterior, por lo que no era del todo imposible el notar el avance de tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando despertó, nuevamente era hora de comer, pero no le dio importancia, se saltó la comida y se puso a entrenar con aquel maniquí con forma humana que usaba, pensó que tal vez si sudaba y hacía ejercicio lograría liberar endorfinas suficientes que pudiesen mantener ocupadas sus neuronas, de tal forma que no pudiese darse el efecto de aquellas extrañas sustancias que le obligaban a ingerir, o por lo menos que el efecto menguara.

Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel maniquí, esperaba también con ello descargar toda la frustración que sentía, todo con tal de que su color no empeorase. Así pasó el tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de la siguiente comida, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido cuando entrenaba. Antes de comer decidió tomar una ducha rápida, sentir como la lluvia ligera de la regadera lavaba su cuerpo de todo el sudor y el calor que había sentido ante tal sesión de ejercicio. Una vez que salió, y como no tenía más opción, se dispuso a comer, no muy contento con ello, obviamente.

Esta vez, luego de lo que él había calculado una hora comenzó a sentir los efectos, él mismo ya se posicionaba naturalmente en la cama, preparado para lo que venía, sin embargo, decidió intentar parecer más sereno, estaba recostado, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y la vista fija en la puerta.

\- ¿Tan ansioso estabas de verme, Kougami?- escuchó al albino susurrarle en la nuca. El moreno giró y casi podríamos decir que saltó de la cama del susto, sentía nuevamente aquella ira asesina recorrerle las venas, su respiración se agitaba podría notarse por la rapidez con la que se movía su pecho y como se ensanchaban sus fosas nasales, además casi se podía escuchar un rechinido en sus dientes, y podía notarse un enrojecimiento en su piel, pero permaneció inmóvil en el suelo viendo al joven de plata, que ahora estaba frente a él, viéndolo desde arriba de la cama con esa expresión soberbia que solo él sabía poner.

\- Si pudiera, desearía no hacerlo- contestó con una voz rasposa y grave, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de comenzar a "cooperar" con sus alucinaciones, aunque fuese muy a su pesar.

\- Supongo que preferirías ver a uno de tus amigos de las ocasiones pasadas. ¿Por qué no los llamas? Aunque, personalmente preferiría charlar a solas contigo toda la noche, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo- dijo burlonamente el albino.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas de aquí?- intentó aun mantener la calma, debía evitar explotar como la ocasión anterior.

\- Créeme que desearía hacerlo, Kougami. Pero por el momento me es imposible. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo productivo?-

\- Productivo sería partirte la cara- volvió a espetar con aquella voz grave y rasposa que ni siquiera él mismo reconocía como suya. La sonrisa del albino se atenuó.

\- Pero parece que tener una conversación civilizada entre nosotros es imposible por el momento. Me pregunto si algún día será posible tenerla y por sobre todo si ¿Lograrás atraparme?- apenas dicho esto el albino se disolvió en una colonia de hormigas enormes que se bajaban de la cama a toda velocidad y se le subían encima al moreno, quien aun cuando sabía que no eran más que alucinaciones no pudo evitar sentir terror de aquella multitud que subía por su cuerpo y le arrancaban trozos de carne.

¡Intentaban devorarlo vivo! Se puso de pie y se puso a sacudirse aquellos mortíferos insectos, intentaba quitárselos de encima, pues ciertamente sentía el dolor que le causaban las pequeñas pinzas al reventarle la piel, el curioso cosquilleo donde le recorrían y el terror de no ser capaz de controlar ya ni siquiera sus sentidos. ["El miedo es la forma de nuestra subordinación a las leyes físicas" pero tengo que recordar que esto no es real, no lo es] Se aferraba a pensar mientras seguía sacudiéndose y aplastando a las hormigas con sus zapatos **.** De pronto, sintió que peleaba contra molinos de viento, las hormigas ya no estaban ahí, en vez de ellas, estaba frente a él, aquel cadáver ya tan familiar cubierto de varios ciempiés. Cayó de rodillas y tapó sus ojos, quería evitar a como pudiera sentir más ira, más frustración, más impotencia. En breve, sintió a alguien de pie a su lado y como con el pie, ese alguien lo posaba sobre su cabeza para llevarla al piso. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia ese ser, vio nuevamente a Makishima Shougo, pero esta vez, en él pudo ver una mira distinta ¿empatía? No, eso no podía ser.

\- _"Usted_ puede descubrir a que le tiene más _miedo_ su _enemigoobservando_ los _métodos_ que él _usaparaasustarlo"_ \- Le dijo el albino, extrañamente a modo de consejo.

\- Eric Hoffer- bufó molesto- ¿lo dices por ti mismo?- inquirió sarcástico.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te llamé por teléfono?- dijo pisoteándole con más fuerza la cabeza, para después liberarle y comenzar a desaparecer.

\- Espe- no terminó la frase. De inmediato se puso a pensar en las palabras de "Makishima Shougo" obviamente todo debía venir de su propia mente, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué había optado su psique por tomar la forma de ese hombre para recordarle algo tan importante?

¿A qué le temía el sistema Sibyl? Es decir, ¿realmente intentaban deshacerse de él por su traición y su coeficiente de criminalidad o habría una razón aun más poderosa para ello? [Piensa] se repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron unos cuantos días y al moreno se le ocurrió que quizá si se iba a dormir directamente después de comer, podría evitar sufrir los efectos alucinatorios. Así que en su siguiente comida lo hizo, pues no quería aceptar el hecho de que cada vez más hablaba con más calma con aquella alucinación suya de Makishima Shougo, inclusive había comenzado a ser la única alucinación con la que hablaba o inclusive la única que aparecía algunos días.

Logró dormir pero constantemente sentía u oía cosas que lo despertaban, así que realmente no era muy reparador, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto. Ciertamente había logrado evitar algunas de las alucinaciones, pero días después de continuar con él mismo método para evadir los efectos, aquellos otros malestares como las nauseas, dolores y algunas pesadillas, comenzaban a acosarle. Era como si no hubiese forma de eludir todo aquel pesar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no estaba seguro si eran mejores las alucinaciones o los malestares físicos, pero como estos malestares también estaban comenzando a impedirle completamente el dormir, estaba seguro que pronto las alucinaciones volverían. Así que decidió optar por otra alternativa: cada vez que comenzara a recorrerle aquella sensación de peligro se cambiaría por su ropa deportiva y volvería a hacer ejercicio, como para encubrir lo que sucedía de los ojos del sistema. Pero esta vez, ya no sería antes de los efectos de la droga, sino durante ellos, quizá si en el momento sacaba todo eso que sentía podía evitar que se turbara aun más su color, desde que había sido aislado su coeficiente de criminalidad había aumentado en 7 puntos, no estaba seguro si había estado haciendo un buen trabajo para que no aumentara todo lo que debía o si el ya estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera bajo los efectos de narcóticos pudiese corromperse más, pero debía probar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar alcanzar los 300.

Llegó de nueva cuenta su comida, mientras la observaba pensaba en aquel hombre, en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese tenido éxito su plan. La comida habría escaseado, el sistema habría tenido que abrirse al extranjero, el coeficiente de criminalidad de todos los ciudadanos se dispararía, la seguridad del país tendría que verse obligada a bajar, teniendo como consecuencia un gran número de inmigrantes y con ello vendría como en un efecto dominó una inminente ruina del sistema. [El sistema Sibyl por su parte suprime a todo aquel que se le oponga de una u otra manera, si se plantean fríamente los hechos, ciertamente es correcto considerarlo Fascista e inclusive un Panóptico como seguramente lo ve Makishima…Un sistema por el cual no vale la pena jugarme la vida…¿Qué hay detrás de Sibyl? ¿Qué es el sistema Sibyl realmente? ¿Qué es este coeficiente de criminalidad con el que nos clasifican?]

El moreno pensaba y pensaba conforme comía, lo malo de ello era que entre más pensaba solo conseguía más preguntas y menos respuestas, pero por la situación en la que se encontraba, incluso si preguntaba directamente no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Cuando terminó de comer, no pasó mucho para que se pusiera su ropa deportiva y luego de media hora comenzaron los efectos, él se había dado cuenta que conforme pasaba el tiempo los síntomas empeoraban, aquellas alucinaciones y malestares iniciaban más rápido, tardaban más en irse y eran más intensos, por lo que los momentos de lucidez eran cada vez menos.

Comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquel maniquí y nuevamente a su derecha se encontraba el albino, alcanzaba a verlo con el rabillo del ojo. A su izquierda estaba el cadáver de su amigo que tenía desperdigados sus órganos por el suelo, aquella inhumana figura se arrastraba por la superficie resbaloza por la sangre recolectando todas y cada una de sus entrañas e intentaba colocárselas nuevamente de vuelta, sin mucho éxito, por supuesto.

El moreno lograba escuchar los grotescos y húmedos sonidos de aquel cuerpo, acompañados de jadeos y gimoteos de dolor a su izquierda; y las ligeras risas y suspiros de satisfacción a su derecha. Conforme esto sucedía, golpeaba con más fuerza aquel maniquí, no dejando de tener en mente que era un maniquí, si por un momento llegase a pensar en otra cosa, era probable que todo terminaría ahí, seguramente su habitación se volvería una mortal cámara de gas. Pero no era fácil escuchar a su amigo que había sido víctima de aquella tortuosa muerte y tener justo en la misma habitación a su verdugo riendo afable.

\- No puedes evadirme por siempre, Kougami, no si me buscas todo el tiempo- dijo sentado cómodamente mientras observaba al moreno entrenarse- ¿Quieres que entrene contigo?- ofreció.

\- No- susurró a modo de respuesta entre respiraciones entrecortadas por toda la actividad física que estaba haciendo.

\- Pero sabes que quieres hacerlo, deseas someterme y deshonrarme, justo como lo fue tu amigo ¿me equivoco?- ensancho su sonrisa acercándose.

\- No [Concéntrate en el maniquí, entrena]- se animaba mientras aquellos sentimientos de ira, peligro, miedo, frustración, pesar e impotencia le embargaban, intentaba ignorar a ambos hombres presentes en su habitación.

\- El sistema Sibyl te mantiene aquí como un animal salvaje, de por sí yo fui quien liberó tu mente de aquella jaula en la que te tenían…- dijo parándose frente al moreno y siendo a su vez interrumpido por él.

\- Cállate- espeto aun en un susurro, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara, que como era de esperarse, fue esquivado por el albino.

\- Después tu mismo te quitaste la correa con el propósito de seguirme, liberaste un poco más a tu cuerpo y mente de este régimen…- dijo sujetando el brazo del moreno para intentar torcerlo.

\- ¡Cállate!- volvió a exclamar en voz baja mientras se liberaba del agarre y esta vez era él quien lo sujetaba y lograba hacerlo tropezar para someterlo en el piso, teniéndolo boca abajo mientras él se posicionaba sobre el copo de nieve, haciéndole una llave en el brazo y sujetándole del cabello.

\- Pero entonces, volvieron a atraparte y ahora te pusieron una trampa peor y lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa casi carnívora- Intentan que liberes aquello que está dentro de la mente de todos los hombres, intentan que vuelvas a ser humano pero sabes que si te permites ser quien realmente eres terminarás por ser ejecutado- la intensidad de la mirada ambarina, encendía aun más la ira y el pensamiento del moreno conforme hablaba, el azabache sostenía con más fuerza al albino, intentando que con el sometimiento pronto guardase silencio- Pero piensa, Kougami, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? ¿Por qué yo puedo ser un humano común y tener el reconocimiento y admisión de Sibyl y tú no? Siendo que yo he cometido lo que en tu opinión serían atrocidades.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres aceptado, ni reconocido por el Sistema! ¡Es por eso que como un niño te pusiste a hacer un enorme berrinche para ser reconocido!

\- Pero entonces pregúntate esto, Kougami. ¿Qué me propuso el sistema que a ti no?- esto descolocó un poco al moreno, era cierto, volvió a recordar que tenía que pensar ¿Qué habría sido? Después, no estuvo muy seguro del cómo pero volteó boca arriba al albino, aun posicionado sobre él, e intentaba estrangularlo, su mirada brillaba casi enrojecida como un depredador, sus dientes apretados se mostraban incluso hasta revelar sus encías, su respiración era pesada y las venas en sus manos y sienes se saltaban- Ya abandonaste todo por mí…pero…-intentaba decir entrecortadamente mientras tosía un poco, el azabache por su parte sentía el palpitante pulso en sus manos al estrujar el cuello, localizando así la yugular del de ojos ámbar- ¿Recuerdas lo que te preguntó el profesor Saiga?

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió descolocado liberando ligeramente su agarre.

\- Sobre si nos parecemos…

\- Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí…ni siquiera lo conoces…- dicho esto se agachó y con sus dientes arrancó un trozo de carne de aquel ya enrojecido cuello, logrando con esto el brote de de flores carmesíes por la ahora expuesta tráquea.

\- Sí estaba…tu me llevaste…-dijo en un hilillo de voz- donde no estoy es aquí y ahora, porque esto que vez eres tú- dijo con dificultad, entonces el moreno pudo ver como en vez del rostro de Makishima Shougo estaba el suyo propio- Ahora mira en verdad a quien tienes aquí- dijo su "otro yo" entonces vio a su amigo Ginoza haciendo que con esto aflojara el agarre y comenzara a descontrolarse, pero en breve se dio cuenta con terror que tenía bajo de sí el cuerpo de la pequeña inspectora.

De inmediato soltó el cuerpo y se puso de pie para caer nuevamente de sentón, mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel cuerpo, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, por lo que con algo de desesperación intentaba quitarse con sus manos la sangre que bajaba por sus labios y barbilla e intentaba con la tela de su ropa dejar la sangre que restaba en su paladar y lengua, estaba aterrado, eso era lo último que él quería, no quería para nada dañar a la inspectora ni a su amigo. Se quedó sentado con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, pues alcanzaba a escuchar la débil respiración y un frágil y tenue gemido por parte del cuerpo que había atacado. Luego de algunas horas en las que la pequeña inspectora estuvo agonizando frente a él, de pronto dejó de escucharla, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies así que cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver con alivio que aquello que había atacado no había sido la inspectora…era aquel maniquí así que rendido se dijo a sí mismo…

\- Esto es todo- susurró- no más…perdóname, Sasayama…pero no puedo buscar más a Makishima Shougo…- dijo llorando sin lagrimas, muy amargamente- No puedo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron algunos días y aunque aun veía a Makishima Shougo, y este último le hablaba, el azabache no le contestaba, no volteaba a verlo, ni si quiera se molestaba ya con él. Sólo esperaba en silencio a que se fuera, aquella sensación de peligro aun le acechaba, pero comenzaba a regularizarse, como cuando trabajaba, comenzaba a enfocar su mente en otra cosa, su coeficiente de criminalidad había bajado nuevamente a sus 282 puntos e inclusive comenzaba a bajar un poco más, él mismo lo sentía.

Fue entonces que un día, de la nada, una pantalla en su habitación se encendió y ahí lo vio. Makishima Shougo siendo interrogado por la pequeña inspectora, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre aquella pantalla…pero de pronto, vio como la castaña sacaba la dominadora, que extrañamente se posicionaba en el modo de eliminación letal, volviendo así la nieve blanca en pétalos escarlatas.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo un gran vacío y pesar, se sintió por un momento despersonalizado, era como si nada fuese real. Ese hombre, Makishima Shougo…ya no formaba parte de este mundo y él no había sido quien acabo con el albino…pero si él ya había decidido darlo por perdido ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Será que quizá aun muy dentro de sí, la existencia de Makishima Shougo era su "raison d'etre"? Por ese hombre era quien era hoy, sin él…sin haberlo terminado con sus propias manos…

Ahora que el mundo había cambiado de forma por y para él…terminó por destruir aquello que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger…No…quizá era tan solo una gran farsa, un autoengaño para no resentir tanto lo que no había podido hacer...Mientras tanto en su mente solo podía caber una cita de Shakespeare "En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien? Qué les pareció? Denme sus opiniones les amaré si lo hacen (~^3^)~
> 
> Notas:
> 
> "El miedo es la forma de nuestra subordinación a las leyes físicas" by Benito Pérez Galdo
> 
> "Usted puede descubrir a que le tiene más miedo su enemigo observando los métodos que él usa para asustarlo" by Eric Hoffer
> 
> "En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser" by William Shakespeare
> 
> La verdad originalmente quería citar a Conrad, Orwell, Wilde y Dickens pero para el rumbo que tomó el capitulo Pérez, Hoffer y Shakespeare fueron más indicados.
> 
> * El titulo del capitulo "ojos de pez" lo puse por el tipo de perspectiva que tiene Shinya, una perspectiva distorsionada, en este caso por los narcóticos.


	9. Perspectiva: Ojo Humano I

**Ojo humano**

Por su parte, la castaña se encontraba lidiando con aquellos casos tan complejos que debía resolver, lo que le espantaba era que el número de escenas del crimen y las víctimas aumentaban, pero las pistas no parecían hacerlo. O al menos no hasta donde ella lograba ver. Realmente anhelaba poder contactar con el moreno y con el albino. Seguramente el primero tendría una conjetura útil que aportar, mientras que él segundo podría darle información valiosa que le abriría el paso para resolver uno de los casos. Pero sucedía que el Sistema Sibyl prohibió que tuviese contacto con ambos hombres. Le extrañaba que se hubiese prolongado tanto el aislamiento de ese par, pero no podía hacer más respecto a ese asunto. Quizá si resolvía esos casos, tuviese acceso a con mayor razón lograr que el sistema accediese a devolverle al ex-ejecutor Kougami Shinya.

Iba de camino a la oficina y no podía evitar darle vueltas a aquellos casos. No los entendía ¿Qué intentaban hacer cada uno de esos criminales? Ella no podía pensar en un motivo lógico que no fuese una expresión de odio hacia una persona o la humanidad en concreto. Necesitaba respuestas, más pistas, lo que fuere. Al llegar al edificio donde estaba la oficina se dirigió  al lugar de reuniones, mientras lo hacía iba pensando en voz alta:

-       Piensa, Akane, piensa- se decía así misma- ¿Qué haría Kougami si estuviera en un callejón sin salida?

-       Organizaría su información de tal forma que estuviese más accesible lo que él considera relevante, sacaría un perfil y construiría alguna hipótesis- le respondió el ex-inspector Ginoza, espantando a la castaña, quien de pronto se dio cuenta.

-       ¿Sacar un perfil?- repitió.

-       Similar a lo que hicieron con el caso de Ouryou Rikako- respondió ofreciéndole una lata de café.

-       En ese entonces no lo hice yo sola, lo hice en conjunto con Kougami y el hizo la mayor parte –respondió con algo de indecisión.

-       Pero él no está disponible, inspectora. ¿No lo hará solo porque Kougami no está?- preguntó el moreno, retándola para que pudiese encontrar algo de resolución la castaña.

-       Se equivoca- mencionó la joven cuando estaban frente a las puertas de la oficina- Es hora de crecer- afirmó con decisión, lo cual sacó una sonrisa del rostro del nuevo ejecutor.

Ambos entraron en la oficina donde ya los estaban esperando la rubia, la morena y la más joven del grupo.

-       Akane, logramos encontrar algo interesante- mencionaba la sexy rubia, mientras leía los resultados de unos informes.

-       ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió la castaña.

-       Hemos descubierto según los análisis que en el caso del Misógino las presuntas víctimas de no tener relación sanguínea alguna, poco a poco han ido a pasar a tener un lazo más y más cercano- aportó la morena.

-       Siendo ese el caso, podemos encontrar un mejor orden para aquellos asesinatos que habíamos encontrado de manera casi simultánea. Las primeras víctimas eran aparentemente un par de extraños sin relación, luego las siguientes eran amantes, más tarde encontramos primos, en breve varias parejas de hermanos- hermanas, después hubo una que fue padre-hija y madre-hijo. Incluso encontramos una en la que uno de los cuerpos fue triturado y compactado para después ser introducido de esa manera en una de las víctimas, aun nos faltan los resultados de ese- informaba la más joven. Además de algunos materiales que no hace mucho encontramos y enviamos al laboratorio- enlistó la inspectora Shimotsuki, quien intentaba a pasos agigantados el alcanzar a sus superiores.

-       Sin embargo, no podemos descartar un factor circunstancial. De entrada pudimos haber pensado que elegía a sus víctimas por medio de algún requisito que todas debiesen cumplir, sin embargo, aunque aun puede ser de esa manera, también podría ser que ha elegido a sus víctimas de acuerdo a la comodidad de encontrar juntas a las personas- complementó la castaña mayor.

-       Pero de ser así eso no explicaría del todo el factor sangre, en vista de las edades de las víctimas, no hay muchas personas que sigan viviendo con sus padres o con sus familiares luego de los 20 años- agregaba el moreno.

-       Incluso los informes indican que de hecho no lo hacían- mencionaba la joven de coleta.

-       Es decir que los raptaba por separado- razonó- lo sorprendente es que algunas de las victimas vivían en edificios con cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo, este personaje no fue captado en ninguna de ellas, lo que indica que los raptó en algún lugar de la calle- agregaba la rubia dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-       ¿Nadie notó su ausencia?- inquiría la castaña con cabeza de seta.

-       No al parecer- respondió simple la doctora.

-       Aunque en los cuerpos no se encontró rastros de lucha- aportó la morena como información valiosa.

-       Implicaría que ¿los drogó en la calle para llevárselos? -inquirió la pecosa un tanto dudosa de su razonamiento.

-       Más bien sería que las victimas le acompañaron por voluntad propia, podría haber sido por medio de engaños, o bien, que fuera un conocido de las víctimas. Aunque si no se registró ninguna anormalidad en los escáneres, significa que ha hecho un gran trabajo eludiéndolos- elaboró el moreno, intentando pensar de manera poco convencional. Cuando la castaña mayor estaba a punto de hacer un comentario más, recibió una llamada de la comisario. La inspectora, sabía que sería algo importante, por lo que se excusó y de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de la poderosa mujer y representante en turno del oráculo Sibyl, dejando mientras tanto a cargo a la más joven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a la puerta estaba a punto de tocarla cuando se abrió automáticamente y escuchó una afirmativa.

-       Pase, inspectora Tsunemori Akane- comentó con una ligera sonrisa la comisario.

-       ¿Podría decirme para que me convocó?- dijo sin rodeos.

-       Los últimos días hemos notado lo difícil que ha sido para usted el resolver estos casos tan complejos y más con el escaso personal con el que cuenta el departamento.

-       ¿Significa que me dejará tener una audiencia con Kougami y Makishima? –inquirió seria, esperando no se reflejara su entusiasmo en su rostro.

-       Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no podemos permitirle aun, sin embargo, creemos firmemente que podría ser útil si contactase con una persona en especial.

-       ¿Qué persona?- inquirió la joven a la canosa mujer, quien con una sonrisa le respondió.

-       Saiga Jouji

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño de barba se encontraba en su casa preparando lo que sería su almuerzo, por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la imagen de Kougami Shinya, sin embargo, sabía que sería imposible para él poder saber algo más de él, aunque se preguntaba cómo habría ido aquel asunto con Makishima Shougo. Mientras meditaba en ello, escuchó el timbre de su puerta, así que se lavó y se dirigió a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo lo primero que encontró fue una dominadora apuntándole, sostenida por aquella pequeña inspectora que el moreno había llevado una vez.

-       Saiga Jouji, coeficiente de criminalidad 45, no es un objetivo que se deba neutralizar, el gatillo permanecerá bloqueado -repitió la inspectora a coro con la robótica voz- Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, profesor Saiga- dijo la joven bajando la dominadora y dándole una sonrisa forzada, demostrando con esto su pesar.

-       Usted no vino a capturarme ni a juzgarme, inspectora Tsunemori- afirmó observando las expresiones de la pequeña inspectora- más bien, diría que está aquí por mandato del Sistema Sibyl- cuando logró observar una ligera dilatación en la pupila y una ligera curvatura hacia debajo de una de las comisuras de los labios convencido, evidenció- di en el blanco ¿no? Aunque eso es algo obvio. Pase, pero le pido que deje fuera su dominadora.

-       Gracias- dijo haciendo tal cual dijo el profesor, devolviendo la dominadora a su auto e ingresando en la casa. El profesor nuevamente le permitió sentarse en los sillones de su sala mientras preparaba algo de café, tal cual aquél día que la conoció.

-       Y dígame, inspectora Tsunemori ¿Por qué motivo le enviaron aquí?- inquirió el profesor mientras se dedicaba a preparar aquellas tazas de café.

-       Como usted mencionó antes, me ha enviado el sistema Sibyl, el motivo es porque el sistema está solicitando su cooperación con unos casos.

-       ¿Qué tipo de cooperación?- inquirió el profesor, teniendo presente que fue cómplice del moreno y cómo a pesar de eso su psycho pass no se había elevado como él pensaba lo haría.

-       En general, es para asesorarme con un par de casos- respondió simple, observando al hombre que llevaba ya un par de tazas con café. Cuando finalmente se sentó frente a la inspectora

-       Pero eso no parece ser todo, de ser así ¿Por qué traería un escolta con usted?- inquirió el castaño, refiriendo con eso a la dominadora- su vestimenta, el tono modulado de su voz, los codos despegados del cuerpo, todo me indica que si no vino a pedir algo, vino a negociar conmigo, sino es que las dos cosas ¿me equivoco?- dijo observando las reacciones que tenía en el momento- sin embargo, su palidez y el aumento en su salivación me indica que hay algo que le asusta. Es posible que no sólo haya venido aquí por mandato de Sibyl, sino también porque hay un asunto personal que atender ¿cierto? – la inspectora respiró profundamente y exhaló.

-       Como era de esperarse de usted, profesor Saiga. Nada puede ocultársele- asintió un tanto aliviada, por alguna razón se sintió más tranquila- ¿Por dónde empezar?- pensó en voz alta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-       Bienvenido sea, Saiga Jouji- saludó la comisario en su amplia oficina, invitando al hombre a tomar asiento- me imagino que la inspectora Tsunemori le ha comentado que solicitamos como un favor especial su cooperación con unos casos- explicó con una sonrisa.

-       Sin embargo, la inspectora no pudo explicarme que es eso “otro” que también quieren que haga, por la manera en que se expresan, parece ser que buscan otro tipo de ayuda que va más allá de un par de casos.

-       Tal como dicen los rumores, es usted una persona muy aguda, profesor- mencionó satisfecha la canosa mujer- Pero así es, no se equivoca, verá, tenemos un par de personajes que son elementos valiosos para el sistema, nos gustaría que además de que brindase asesoría a la inspectora Tsunemori y a la inspectora Shimotsuki, pudiese encargarse también de hablar un poco con ellos y ayudarnos a que acepten cooperar con nosotros, son elementos que realmente sería lastimero el perder.

-       ¿Con qué quieren que ellos cooperen?- inquirió el profesor, suponiendo que sería riesgoso preguntar por la identidad de aquellos “personajes” como los llamó la comisario.

-       Son personas inteligentes, con las habilidades que requerimos aquí en las oficinas, simplemente queremos que nos ayude a ver: cuál es el conflicto central de ellos a cooperar con nosotros y qué podríamos hacer para remediarlo.

-       Quieren que los convenza entonces- aseguró el profesor- ¿Por qué solicita mi participación en algo que sería mejor que las personas realmente involucradas con el ministerio de sanidad llevasen a cabo…es porque ya lo han intentado y no han tenido éxito, supongo- se respondió a sí mismo el profesor, no convencido del todo, puesto que notó que la comisario era una cyborg, por ciertas características que le parecieron poco naturales, por lo cual, era difícil predecir qué estaba pensando aquella mujer de metal.

-       Queremos su cooperación porque usted ha logrado con éxito entender la mente de muchas personas cuyos coeficientes de criminalidad se han disparado mientras que el suyo permanece intacto. Pensamos que es un elemento valioso que podría ayudarnos a manejar este asunto- negoció la mujer, lista para rebatir en caso de una negativa…

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, en la oficina del ministerio de sanidad, las inspectoras se encontraban repasando el material del caso del ángel con el resto de los ejecutores, comenzando a hacer una lluvia de ideas para construir alguna hipótesis respecto al caso:

-       Es notorio que el trabajo de este nuevo sujeto es muy artístico, al igual que el caso de los especímenes y el de la academia Ousou, incluso el material es el mismo- mencionó la doctora para hacer un breve resumen de lo único de lo que estaban ciertos.

-       Sin embargo la selección de victimas es diferente-mencionó Ginoza- además, al  menos en este caso, hay que agregar el elemento animal presente en cada escena, refiriéndonos a aquellas grullas.

-       Antes...la señorita Kunidzuka me había mencionado que parecía como si ese ángel tratara de alcanzar algo, lo cual difiere también en el objetivo de los casos anteriores. Kougami me dijo que en el caso de Touma Kouzaburou era como si quisiera entregar un mensaje, era algo retorcido y cínico, mientras que en el caso de Ouryou Rikako ciertamente era hermoso y diabólico, pero era vacío, carecía de mensaje y era como si se hubiese basado en la obra de otro. Además que por la selección de los lugares presumía de tener una mente infantilizada- aportó la inspectora Tsunemori.

-       Y pensar que en ambas situaciones estuvo involucrado Shibata...no, Makishima Shougo- mencionaba pensativa la nueva inspectora, recordando a sus amigas fallecidas.

-       Tu haz convivido con 2 de las mentes que estuvieron involucradas en esos casos, ¿Podrías decirnos como lucían ellos desde tu perspectiva?- inquirió Ginoza directamente- Existe la posibilidad de encontrar un patrón de comportamiento en su vida diaria- La joven suspiro pesadamente haciendo memoria

-       Siempre dije que no me agradaba Ouryou, había veces en que ella se quedaba viendo al vacío y su mirada era como si viera hacía otra dimensión. A la mayoría de las chicas en la academia les gustaba. Sin embargo, el profesor Shiba- Makishima, era distinto, él realmente siempre pareció amable y letrado, nunca sentí nada fuera de lo normal en él, siempre fue encantador, pero no pude percibir nada más del trato que tuve con él. Lo que puedo afirmar que ambos compartían como característica, es la capacidad para atraer a los demás.

-       Carisma- resumió la inspectora Tsunemori, recordando la visita que había hecho junto con el elemento Kougami al profesor Saiga

-       Sin embargo, el carisma no sólo refiere a esto- escucharon todos los presentes desde la puerta- recuerdo haberlo mencionado ese día, Tsunemori Akane. Él carisma posee tres elementos: 1. La naturaleza de un héroe o profeta 2. La habilidad para hacerte sentir bien cuando estás cerca de esa persona y 3. Una inteligencia que le permita hablar elocuentemente de todo tipo de asuntos.

-       Profesor Saiga- le nombró la inspectora percatándose- Escuchen- habló en general para los presentes- Él es el profesor Saiga Jouji, especialista en psicología clínica y criminal, nos estará asesorando en estos casos como un favor especial. Si solicita alguna información, pueden brindársela, ya que él será un elemento valioso para poder resolver estos casos con mayor brevedad y así evitar el aumento de victimas- terminó de anunciar. El castaño por su parte ingresó en la oficina con algo de incomodidad latente en sí, sin embargo, era algo que ninguno de los presentes pudo percibir.

-       Buenas tardes- saludó- continúe con lo que mencionaban antes de que yo llegara- alentó el profesor para darse una idea más general de la situación.

-       C-comentábamos que los involucrados anteriores de los casos de los especímenes fueron personas que poseían un alto grado de carisma, como mencionó la inspectora Tsunemori- intentó resumir la más joven, entregándole unos informes al hombre para que los leyera, mientras continuaba con su explicación- esperábamos poder darnos una idea más general para sacar un perfil sobre esta persona.

-       ¿Y qué podría decir sobre este caso en específico, inspectora…?

-       Shimotsuki Mika- se presentó la jovencita- yo…creo que esta persona puede que esté buscando algo que es similar a como mencionó la señorita Kunidzuka, sin embargo, de ser así ¿Para qué serían los demás elementos? Debe haber un mensaje escondido- estructuró la joven.

-       Pero la figura siempre es la misma, las condiciones, prácticamente nada cambia- agregó la castaña mayor- Kougami tal vez pensaría que también carece de originalidad- mencionaba pensativa.

-       Ciertamente puede ser que esté copiando algunos de los elementos principales, la idea central- aportó el ex-inspector - pero lo que menciona la inspectora Shimotsuki no es del todo errado, posiblemente, repite él mismo patrón porque está buscando algo o a alguien y está dejándole un mensaje.

-       Aunque también podría ser una burla o un reproche ¿no lo creen?- agregó pensativa la morena- algo como “Tú no eres lo que estoy buscando” o algo así- dijo no muy convencida.

-       Pareces dudar, Yayoi- aseveró la doctora.

-       No podemos asegurar nada, puesto se trata de la mente de otra persona, pero creo que incluso a ese mensaje le falta algo- aseguró.

-       “Personas hermosas transformadas en ángeles"- Leía en voz alta el profesor aquel informe- “Una persona hermosa con uno de sus brazos extendidos como si tratase de alcanzar algo con un par de alas de grulla cocidas a su espalda, que permanecen extendidas. Los ojos de las víctimas habían sido arrancados dejando correr por el rostro unas gotas de sangre que simulaban lagrimas provenientes de las cuencas vacías, además tenía la boca abierta y la lengua arrancada; la lengua y el cuerpo de la grulla, se encontraban sobre un espejo roto que yacía a los pies del ángel que solía posicionar frente alguna ventana o puerta colgando, como si volase”

-       ¿Podría darnos su interpretación de eso, profesor Saiga?- pidió la mayor.

-       Podría primero decirme usted, inspectora Tsunemori ¿Qué tipo de sensación le dejó la escena del crimen?

-       ¿Eh?- está pregunta la descolocó un poco.

-       Antes, los detectives se guiaban mucho por su instinto y la sensación que una escena les provocaba para saber qué tipo de crimen fue e ir dándose una idea de qué fue lo que impulsó al perpetrador a cometerlo- explicó el moreno, recordando las palabras de su difunto padre.

-       Sólo pudo dejarme una sensación de inquietud- respondió la inspectora.

-       Cuando vi la escena- intentó participar la más joven- pude sentir una profunda tristeza.

-       Interesante- pensaba el castaño mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Desde mi perspectiva e integrando las impresiones que dejaron en ustedes las escenas del crimen y mis conjeturas, creo que podría representar a la humanidad ciega y con alas robadas, como un intento de recobrar el humanismo, ante esta época. La lengua arrancada podría representar la restricción psíquica a la que nos ve o se ve sometido e imposibilitando de estructurar las ideas en palabras. La lengua y la grulla sin alas sobre el espejo roto quizá sea un simbolismo satírico de la falsedad, una forma de decir que la víctima es un ángel falso y/o un humano falso- mencionó observando a la joven de la coleta que había mencionado algo similar- cosa que el espejo le demostraría humillándole. Al estar volando e intentando alcanzar algo, demuestra que no ha encontrado lo que pretende alcanzar- estructuró pensativo. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio unos minutos, estaban impresionados con el análisis inmediato que el profesor dio de la escena- Posiblemente se trate de una persona adulta, con niveles altos de frustración y poca tolerancia a ella, inteligente sin duda, pero su área de interés no debe ser el arte, puesto parece estar copiando algunos patrones de los criminales anteriores, podría ser porque es un tanto inmaduro o bien, porque quiere cubrir su crimen otra posibilidad sería porque es todo lo contrario, quiere captar la atención con un crimen así y dejar un mensaje a una persona en específico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de un par de horas en las que no pudieron llegar más lejos con ese caso, decidieron pasar a analizar el caso del Misógino. Pusieron al tanto al profesor, explicándole en qué consistía y lo poco que habían logrado recolectar de información hasta el momento, lo cual los seguía dejando con muchas incógnitas.

 

-       Quizá es justo lo contrario, no una existencia misógina, sino más bien que ame a las mujeres- meditó el profesor.

-          ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible?! ¡Esa persona les quiebra la cadera a las mujeres por medio de instrumentos quirúrgicos para después profanar sus cuerpos con cadáveres, todo mientras ellas siguen con vida! ¡¿Cómo puede decir que eso es algún tipo de amor?!- inquirió la inspectora menor totalmente exaltada, recordando los horrores que habían sufrido sus amigas en la academia Ousou a manos de Ouryou Rikako.

-          Aguarde, inspectora- interrumpía el ex-inspector Ginoza, con una mirada imperturbable- lo que menciona el profesor podría tener sentido.

-          ¿Pero de qué forma?- inquiría la joven con cabello con forma de hongo, que tampoco podía estructurar ni admitir la idea en su cabeza.

-          ¿Qué tal si es un experimento?- propuso pensativa la pelinegra con coleta.

-          Aguarden ¿a qué se refiere cada uno?- inquirió la inspectora mayor, pues aun no lograba conectar ninguna de las ideas que le ofrecían ni los ejecutores ni el profesor, definitivamente, sus mentes estaban en un lugar distinto.

-          Podría tener sentido y relación lo que dice Yayoi- mencionaba la doctora- si tomamos en cuenta las variables que encontramos en las escenas y los cadáveres.

 

El profesor pensativo, al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambas inspectoras, decidió guiar la conversación más lentamente y exteriorizar sus razonamientos- Recuerda que los criminales tienen una perspectiva diferente de lo que hacen, si no lo ves desde su perspectiva, será muy difícil que puedas atraparlo- aleccionó- Piénsalo así: al juzgar por los informes de las escenas del crimen, este sujeto aparentemente raptaba a sus víctimas con algunos días de anticipación, las cuidaba, las nutría y después procedía con su experimento. Él intenta abrir la vagina de las mujeres con aparatos, lo hace lo suficiente como para lograr introducir la cabeza de una persona en su útero, todo mientras ambas personas siguen con vida, sin embargo, los cuerpos no resistían o se quebraba la cadera de la mujer guiándola a la muerte por las hemorragias y el dolor o bien, el cráneo de la segunda víctima se quebraba por la presión o se asfixia por la falta de oxígeno. Pero cada escena ha sido diferente por las variadas herramientas que se supone ha usado en cada ocasión y por la relación que hay entre las víctimas.

-          ¿Se refiere a que cada pareja de victimas iba teniendo una relación sanguínea más cercana?- mencionaba la rubia releyendo el informe y confirmando si lo que entendía era correcto.

-          Pero ¿Por qué perpetraría así el cuerpo de las mujeres?- inquiría la más joven del grupo- Leí que hace casi un siglo, se tenía una teoría sobre la psique humana muy diferente a otras, una teoría en la que los hombres cuando eran niños envidiaban el cuerpo de la mujer que contenía el pecho como capacidad nutricia y de placer, además de la capacidad de recibir el placer de contener el pene del hombre e inclusive la concepción de los hijos, pero…-fue interrumpida.

-          Ciertamente había una teoría que mencionaba algo como eso, aunque no eso precisamente- mencionaba el profesor que buscaba corregir a la joven, pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra quién ya había ideado algo y parecía ser que comprendía el punto que iba a tocar el profesor.

-          Creo que lo estás interpretando mal- dijo de tajo- él no está envidiando a la mujer ni degradándola, aunque con lo que mencionaste, y lo que dijo previamente el profesor Saiga me hizo pensar que tal vez él busca algo similar al nirvana.

-          Te refieres a que está experimentando para lograr llegar a él, ¿no?- mencionó el pelinegro coincidiendo con la azabache- ciertamente podría ser factible.

-          Entiendo- dijo finalmente la inspectora Tsunemori- el criminal en cuestión no está pensándolo como un acto misógino ni misantrópico, a pesar de que lo es así. Él degrada y odia a la humanidad, por eso quiere buscar la forma de volver a un punto en el que él no tenga que lidiar con ella.

-          ¿A qué se refiere?- inquiría perdida la pecosa que no podía aun seguirles el paso.

-          Piénsalo- le propuso el profesor- él único lugar donde un ser humano estaba totalmente en plenitud y no conocía el concepto de carencia porque todo le era dado de manera automática, era en el útero de su madre.

-          Entonces ¿él está experimentando para encontrar una madre?- inquiría esperando dar en el clavo.

-          Más bien, lo que busca es un contenedor- mencionaba la castaña con cabeza de seta- Para que una persona desee algo así debe ser bastante joven.

-          O más bien con una mente muy infantil del tipo que piensa algo como "Un egoísta es una persona que piensa más en sí misma que en mí” - mencionaba el profesor- posiblemente es una persona que fue abusada, también existe la posibilidad de que su madre haya muerto, le haya abandonado, o bien fuese una madre ausente. Debe tener acceso a herramientas médicas, sin embargo, no parece que cuente con demasiados conocimientos de medicina, al menos no en un extremo tan alto como el que requeriría lo que está haciendo, a menos que su excitación durante los asesinatos nublen el acto en sí, sin embargo, es poco probable que ese sea el caso- dijo el profesor exponiendo el perfil que él se figuraba, pertenecía al autor de esos crímenes.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Un egoísta es una persona que piensa más en sí misma que en mí” by Ambrose Bierce XD este autor es grandioso jajaja, me hace reir con sus escritos sarcásticos.
> 
> Decidí partir la perspectiva del ojo humano en 2, en vista de que me tardaría mucho y sería muy largo el capítulo si continuaba.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Fue un poco dificil plasmar a Saiga ya que realmente no salió tanto en la serie (aunque hubiese sido genial que lo hicera).
> 
> Cuidense y denme su opinion respecto al capítulo ^3^


	10. Perspectiva: Ojo Humano II

**Perspectiva: Ojo Humano II**

 

-          Entonces ¿él está experimentando para encontrar una madre?- inquiría esperando dar en el clavo.

-          Más bien, lo que busca es un contenedor- mencionaba la castaña con cabeza de seta- Para que una persona desee algo así debe ser bastante joven.

-          O más bien con una mente muy infantil del tipo que piensa algo como “"Un egoísta es una persona que piensa más en sí misma que en mí” - mencionaba el profesor- posiblemente es una persona que fue abusada, también existe la posibilidad de que su madre haya muerto, le haya abandonado, o bien fuese una madre ausente. Debe tener acceso a herramientas médicas, sin embargo, no parece que cuente con demasiados conocimientos de medicina, al menos no en un extremo tan alto como el que requeriría lo que está haciendo, a menos que su excitación durante los asesinatos nublen el acto en sí, sin embargo, es poco probable que ese sea el caso- dijo el profesor exponiendo el perfil que él se figuraba, pertenecía al autor de esos crímenes.

 

-          Es como si la persona tuviese una posición filosófica cercana al Idealismo, ¿cierto?- aportó el moreno sumamente pensativo.

-          ¿Idealismo? – inquirió la joven de la coleta.

-          Fue una teoría filosófica propuesta por Berkeley, previamente era llamada Inmaterialismo, hacía referencia a que el mundo existe porque hay una mente infinita que cree en él o bien porque una mente finita lo percibe- explicó el profesor.

-          En otras palabras se refiere a que esta persona está tomándose a sí misma como una existencia cercana a la de un dios y que por tanto, mientras no logre ver al mundo exterior no existiría, es decir que es su forma de destruir el mundo- agregó la castaña mayor, no pudiendo evitar que le asaltase el pensamiento: “De algún modo es muy similar al Sistema Sibyl…o quizá eso sería algo que pensaría Makishima”

-          Aunque entiendo el punto de vista, siento que hay algo en las conjeturas que no encaja- agregó la morena de coleta.

-          ¿Cómo qué?- inquirió la sexy rubia mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-          Por ejemplo, a pesar de que sus crímenes son un tanto…impactantes, en cuanto a su modus operandi, no podemos desechar el nuevo cuerpo que encontramos, en el que una de las víctimas fue triturada e introducida en el útero de la primer víctima, es distinto, pero aun con la misma esencia.

-          ¿Cree que hay otro asesino?- inquirió la castaña más joven.

-          No, es poco probable- respondió la morena aun sumida en sus cavilaciones- simplemente se siente algo distinto en esa otra escena…al entrar, deja otra sensación.

-          ¿Qué tipo de sensación?- inquirió el profesor, acomodando sus gafas.

-          Como si algo fuese a cambiar, como si estuviera desesperándose- murmuró dudosa- No estoy segura, quizá solo sean ideas mías- La habitación se impregnó de un silenció tangible, tanto que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-          Hay probabilidades de que tengas razón, considerando las variantes de las escenas anteriores y que esto se acerca más a una especie de experimento- concordó el moreno- eso lo hará más fácil de atrapar, pues sus movimientos con las próximas víctimas se volverán más legibles, supongo.

-          Por favor tengan en mente que nuestro objetivo principal es evitar que haya más víctimas y no usar otras más como sacrificio para capturar a esta persona- interrumpió con voz fría la inspectora mayor, intentando poner algo de orden en los criminales pensamientos de sus ejecutores.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

La almendra llegó a su casa, y cansada se tiró sobre el edredón en su cama, ignorando las sugerencias de su IA Candy, estaba algo perturbada por todo lo que sucedía, puesto ahora comenzaba a sentir que los ejecutores estaban empezando a salirse de contexto con estos crímenes tan extraños…como si estuviesen siendo halados hacia un lugar aun más oscuro del que se encontraban, le daba algo de miedo que eso sucediera, todos estaban desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

-       Candy…-llamó con voz cansada la joven a aquella esponjosa IA- ¿Cómo está mi psycho-pass? – inquirió intentando solventar algunas de sus inquietudes.

-       Su psycho-pass está con un brillante y claro tono azul como siempre, con un valor por debajo de 30- respondió con su animado y típico tono, aquel holograma.

-       Por debajo de 30…-repitió dolida- ¿Por qué…? ¿Realmente seré tan insensible?- se cuestionó a sí misma, recordando las palabras de Shion “Tu psycho-pass no es tu corazón”- ¿Entonces qué es?- meditó- ¿Cómo es que se mide el psycho-pass?

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Por su parte la más joven del equipo se encontraba también en su respectiva casa, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y cubierta con una manta, mientras sostenía una taza de humeante leche con chocolate, estaba hundida en sus cavilaciones respecto a los casos, pensando cuidadosamente en todas y cada una de las aportaciones hechas por el equipo.

 

-       Una existencia cercana a dios- repitió en voz alta- ¿Realmente será así? Hoy en día alguien que piense algo como eso sería detectado por el escáner, de la misma manera si la persona hubiese sido abusada, su psycho-pass habría cambiado y habría sido detectada…aunque hay formas de evadir los escáneres, después de todo, hay lugares como la academia Ousou en la que no los hay…- dio un sorbo a aquel liquido cremoso y chocolatoso, dándose algo de confort- ese caso me es muy difícil de procesar, será porque me estoy involucrando demasiado en él, irónicamente - volvió a dar otro sorbo, dirigiendo ahora su vista hacia el cielo nocturno que se proyectaba a través de su ventana- No hay estrellas- susurró algo perdida, en breve su mente pasó al otro caso, intentando escapar de la perturbación que le imprimía el anterior- Un mensaje…supongo que si quiere dar un mensaje a alguien en específico sería al profesor Shibata, después de todo lo que me contaron Karanomori y Kunidzuka, es lo más factible, aunque me parece algo obvio, me pregunto si ¿los demás lo creerán tan obvio que no es necesario mencionarlo?

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Unas semanas después, los casos no avanzaban más de lo que habían avanzado el día que llegó el profesor Saiga, lo único que aumentaban eran las víctimas. El caso del ángel sólo había proyectado una víctima más y seguía en las mismas condiciones que los anteriores, no había nada más que pudiesen intuir, intentaban ver algún patrón en los lugares, puesto todos eran diferentes, pero no había mucho éxito, y hasta el momento no había información de algún conocido en común de aquellos sacrificios, del cual obtener información alguna, aunque hacer algo así era sencillo para un hacker experimentado, después de todo, el Sistema Sibyl no estaba del todo lejano al “Gran Hermano” que proyectó Orwell en su obra 1984. En cuanto al caso del misógino, había presentado algunos cambios y como el número de víctimas había sido considerable en ese corto periodo de tiempo, el caso tomó prioridad por sobre el del ángel. De hecho, justamente estaban revisando aquella despiadada y nauseabunda escena del crimen.

-       ¿Ya han llegado al lugar?- inquirió la rubia a través del transmisor.

-       Sí, y el lugar es…horrible- dijo la inspectora más joven, desde la escena del crimen con una mueca que no podía terminar de interpretarse como asco, tristeza, ira o terror. No solo la escena era algo repulsivo de ver, sino también el olor que embargaba el lugar: un aroma a viseras a punto de descomponerse.

-       ¿Puedes enviarnos algunas fotografías?- inquirió el profesor, quien estaba en la base junto a la rubia.

-       Enseguida se las enviaré-  dicho esto, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de imágenes en la computadora de la dama de rojo, estas, mostraban una sala con las paredes oscurecidas por el moho causado por la humedad y el descuido de años de abandono, se encontraban en algún edificio abandonado, cerca de la zona que alguna vez fue Ginza. En esa sala había 4 camillas en las que nuevamente había una mujer en cada una de ellas, todas con las piernas levantadas y abiertas, como para un examen ginecológico, tenían un corte que iba desde los labios vaginales y subían hasta el vientre, el cual había sido abierto, en el útero descansaba la cabeza de otra tantas de las víctimas que era cubierta por este órgano como si fuese una gorra de baño, en la primera camilla había sido introducido en la boca de la segunda víctima el intestino de la mujer en la que descansaba su cabeza; en la siguiente camilla, era similar, solo que la segunda víctima tenía la garganta cortada y era ahí donde quedaba introducido el intestino; en la 3er camilla había un niño al igual que las anteriores con su cabeza cubierta en la parte posterior con el útero y con el corazón de la mujer en su boca, mientras el resto de los órganos estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa y el suelo; en la última camilla, la mujer se encontraba de la misma manera que las anteriores, solo que esta, tenía una mordaza y lo que tenía en el vientre era un bebé de algunos meses, en posición fetal, el cual parecía haber quedado asfixiado por las paredes uterinas que habían sido estiradas para cubrirlo casi por completo.

-       La señorita Kunidzuka tenía razón- mencionó la inspectora con peinado de hongo- su experimento está evolucionando, pero no parece despegarse de su idea original, simplemente está viendo cómo llevar a cabo su meta, si es que es la que suponemos que es- razonó la joven.

-       ¿Qué sensación quedó impresa en el lugar?- inquirió el profesor, mirando fijamente la pantalla, quería saber si la impresión que le daban esas fotografías era la misma que la del lugar en sí.

-       Una fuerte oscuridad, pero sobre todo…- caviló- una profunda desesperación.

-       Eso quiere decir que su experimento no está teniendo éxito y ha comenzado a frustrarse- comentó la diosa de la información- eso lo volverá más pasional, tal como dijo Nobuchika, se prestará más a que leamos sus próximas jugadas.

-       ¿Han logrado identificar a las víctimas?- preguntó interesado el profesor.

-       No traían ninguna identificación consigo- respondió la más joven- la señorita Kunidzuka y el señor Ginoza estaban discutiendo algo respecto a la procedencia de ellas.

-       Quienes reportaron el incidente fueron unos jóvenes de secundaria de la zona más cercana, Yayoi mencionó que el lugar es común para reuniones clandestinas- leyó la de hebras doradas, mientras tiraba la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

-       Entonces ha comenzado a usar indigentes- se respondió a  sí mismo- debió haberse sentido presionado por el ministerio, así que ahora va a por personas que la ciudad pueda “devorar” sin que los demás lo noten, es una buena señal- agregó el profesor bastante serio- puede que su filosofía sea muy primitiva, pero no cabe duda que usa la cabeza para encubrir sus crímenes, eso implica también que se ha sentido en peligro de ser descubierto antes de terminar su experimento, pero también significa que previo a esto no había notado el peligro en el que estaba- El castaño no dejaba de preguntarse “¿En dónde habrá estado su mente hasta entonces?” definitivamente la psique de esta persona era extraña, era probable que no estuviese del todo errado en cuanto a su primera impresión, pero aun le preocupaba que si el “experimento” estaba evolucionando…¿cuál sería el próximo escalón?”

-       Entonces sólo hay dos opciones- meditó en voz alta la inspectora menor- que no esperase que encontráramos este lugar tan pronto o que nos esté distrayendo, mientras lleva a cabo su experimento definitivo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya casi 3 meses desde que la inspectora había perdido contacto con el moreno y el albino, los casos no habían avanzado más hasta el momento y sentía mucha frustración, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran frases que iniciaban con “Si tan solo…” y siempre terminaba contestándose a sí misma “ Pero no es así”. Y finalmente ocurrió, una mañana nublada con fuertes y susurrantes vientos, fue convocada ante la corte de Sibyl, estaba nerviosa, se preguntaba qué irían a decirle en esta ocasión y si habría salvación para él moreno. Sinceramente deseaba que le dijeran que ejecutarían al albino, pero sabía que había más posibilidades de que asesinaran a Kougami Shinya antes que a Makishima Shougo.

Mientras se dirigía a la Nona Tower, de su cabeza se desbordaban mil y un pensamientos con todas las posibilidades de lo que le diría el oráculo, tan absorta estaba que para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-       Tsunemori Akane- la llamo aquella femenina voz robótica.

-       ¿Sí?

-       Hemos llegado a una decisión unánime en cuanto a varios asuntos en los que se encuentra involucrada y para los cuales necesitamos continúe cooperando con nosotros.

-       ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió, esperando que su ansiedad no se notara demasiado, pero estaba frente al sistema Sibyl, no había algo que pudiese ocultar de ellos.

-       Hemos decidió que se le permitirá a Kougami Shinya volver a cooperar con nosotros, sin embargo, estará bajo su custodia y bajo supervisión constante- esta noticia logró que se reflejará un cierto brillo en los ojos de la pequeña inspectora, estaba realmente feliz, tanto que se perdió en un momento de la conversación y volvió a ella cuando escuchó- por eso le mostraremos hoy mismo un video en el que la proyecte a usted asesinando a Makishima Shougo- esto dejo sin habla a la almendra, no sabía que comenzar a preguntar o decir, tenía que hacer algo - Obviamente será algo falso, pues aun anhelamos la cooperación de este último, pero vemos como algo necesario  que Kougami Shinya crea esto para que pueda continuar asesorando en los casos, y es algo a lo que usted no puede negarse, o no podremos asegurar la vida del ejecutor. Además de esto también le permitiremos una audiencia con Makishima Shougo, para que se asesore con respecto al caso al que ustedes se refieren como “El caso del ángel”, a cambio de eso deberá continuar cooperando con la unión de este último a la corte de Sibyl. A él también le mostraremos un video en el que Kougami Shinya muere, sin embargo, para evitar posibles reacciones hostiles, le mostraremos la imagen de algún otro inspector ejecutándolo, nuevamente, aclaramos que será un video falso que usted deberá confirmar si le es cuestionada su veracidad.

-       Se lo mostraran a ambos el día de hoy, ¿cierto?- se aseguraba la inspectora.

-       Así es.

-       ¿Cuándo los veré?

-       Posiblemente mañana, sin embargo, nosotros le confirmaremos esa información.

 

La conversación se prolongó un poco más, la almendra se encontraba aun aturdida por la serie de órdenes y noticias que le había dado el sistema, pero no había tiempo para eso, tenía que pensar y prepararse para cuando estuviese frente al moreno luego de que vea aquel video del que le habló la corte de Sibyl. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacer nada contra esta decisión, el que hubiesen perdonado la vida de Kougami Shinya ya era bastante, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esto. Así como muchas veces cuando terminaba de hablar con el sistema Sibyl, con Makishima Shougo o con Kougami Shinya, en su mente hacía eco alguna frase que había escuchado del viejo Masaoka: “La humanidad solo puede elegir entre la libertad y la felicidad, y que la gran masa de la humanidad prefiere la felicidad”

-       ¿Realmente es así, señor Masaoka?- susurró la joven alzando su vista al cielo, como esperando que la respuesta cayese de ahí.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 espero les haya gustado
> 
> La cita: “La humanidad solo puede elegir entre la libertad y la felicidad, y que la gran masa de la humanidad prefiere la felicidad” es de George Orwell.
> 
> Cada vez estamos más cerca del reencuentro de Shinya y Shougo *u* que lo crean o no estoy ansiosa por traerlo, en mi cabeza ya está armado, de hecho, parte de mi dificultad para traer este capitulo fue que solo he podido pensar en ese reencuentro.
> 
> Ojalá se animen y me den su opinión de este capitulo ^^  
> ciao!


	11. Perspectiva: Ojos de Ave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaa!!
> 
> Finalmente hemos acabado el arco "Perspectiva" esta vez les presento la perspectiva de Sibyl, por tanto de ojos de ave, una visión en la que no hay mucha movilidad ocular pero si tiene una gran definición y campo visual de casi 360º ven mejor a distancia puede ver mucho en muy poco tiempo, algo que me pareció ideal para el oráculo.
> 
> Espero les guste, ahora si *o* ya estamos tan cerca del reencuentro!!!!!! I'm so happy!! de hecho, debo mencionar que toda esta historia se inspira en ese momento, y el estar tan cerca luego de casi 8 meses escribiendola, realmente es algo que me emociona, a sobremanera.
> 
>  
> 
> No les distraeré más...

**Perspectiva: Ojos de ave**

La orden del aislamiento había sido dada y ejecutada, no había marcha atrás, no ahora, sabían que era un experimento un tanto peligroso, más si querían hacerse de la cooperación del albino, y no peligroso porque se negara o porque los odiara, alguien como Makishima Shougo estaba por encima de eso, era peligroso por el simple hecho de que una situación así podría quebrar la mente de cualquiera si no se procedía con tiento. Apenas se dio la orden, se liberó aquel gas que marcaría el inicio de una tortura y posiblemente de una decisión sobre el futuro del albino, una decisión que era una encrucijada entre dos opciones grandes, ambas favorables para el sistema Sibyl, pero sin duda, el sistema Sibyl sería el único beneficiado con ello.

La reacción por parte del joven de plata fue inmediata, realmente pudo comprender y aceptar los planes del oráculo, esto sólo hacía que a ojos del sistema fuese un elemento aun más valioso del cual querían hacerse.

Pero, así como se había puesto en marcha el experimento con el albino, también dio inicio uno con el moreno, le habían puesto en una situación similar, pero en el caso del azabache la intensión era diferente, si querían continuar teniendo la cooperación de la castaña en lo que recuperaban la posibilidad de obtener al albino, el procedimiento cambiaba, y más porque la participación de Kougami Shinya podría convertirse en algo aun más importante, desde perspectiva de unos pocos miembros de la corte de Sibyl, quienes han sido los principales “patrocinadores” de la seguridad de la que gozaba hasta el momento el moreno.

Las dosis en las drogas aumentaron ese mismo día, pudieron notar que al igual que con el albino, el cuervo se había percatado al instante de la intención del oráculo, esto complacía a algunos miembros de Sibyl, otros quedaban intrigados y otros más molestos, pero debían proseguir, eran conscientes de que el moreno tenía alucinaciones constantes, saber sobre qué aun era un poco difícil de decir a ciencia cierta, sin embargo, les era sorprendente como a pesar de eso su psycho-pass no se había disparado como ellos habían previsto, pero aun así presentaba algunas conductas violentas, aunque no eran muy diferentes de las que solía tener cuando era un ejecutor más, en opinión del oráculo habría que estudiar un poco más la situación.

Respecto a la castaña, tenía estrictamente prohibidas las visitas a cualquiera de estos dos hombres, habían estado al tanto de los reportes de los casos en los que estaba a cargo por más de una razón, pero aun así decidieron arriesgar todo o nada con este movimiento. Sabían que la joven no podría con todo eso ella sola, por más competente que fuere, puesto aun carecía de algo muy importante y de lo que aun no se había hecho: experiencia. Y lamentablemente para ella, los miembros más experimentados de la división 1 o habían fallecido o simplemente ya no estaban disponibles en sus funciones.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como era esperado, el sistema se encontraba continuamente vigilando a ambas criaturas que mantenían en cautiverio. Estaban interesados en cómo las ondas cerebrales del albino permanecían en una actividad tan alta y baja en ocasiones, se habían percatado que el joven permanecía despierto largos periodos de tiempo, pero aun así con una actividad cerebral baja, lo cual en ocasiones preocupaba un poco a los usuarios de Sibyl, pues el objetivo del experimento no era matarlo.

Por lo mismo en variadas ocasiones se habían visto en la necesidad de expulsar aquel gas somnífero para que finalmente el albino durmiera –más allá de hacerlo solo cuando necesitaban asearlo- aunque claro, desde perspectiva de él, eso no ocurría. Todo debido a que su actividad cerebral era tan baja por la carencia de estímulos que había llegado al punto en que su sistema “confundía” las fluctuaciones en sus ondas cerebrales con dormir.

En otras ocasiones notaban como sus ondas cerebrales se disparaban, seguramente en profundos y extensos estudios de la situación y posibles soluciones, lo cual los mantenía en suspenso, monitoreándolo en demasía.

Comenzaron a notar los extraños murmullos que reproducía de vez en cuando, como si conversara consigo mismo, entonces se interesaron aun más, aumentando el volumen de los micrófonos, pudieron escuchar algunas de sus palabras, impresionándose con la capacidad de autocontrol y nivel de sus defensas para evitar la aniquilación psíquica. Pero también notaron un elemento recurrente en dichas conversaciones y racionalizaciones: el nombre de Kougami Shinya.

Observando también al moreno, pudieron notar cierta conducta atípica en él: se saltaba algunas comidas y realizaba una gran cantidad de ejercicio, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que era con el objetivo de mantener su cuerpo lo más “limpio” posible de aquellos narcóticos. Pero también vieron que cuando volvía a consumirlos, sus alucinaciones empeoraban, al juzgar por sus reacciones y las conversaciones que mantenía con aquellos seres invisibles que veía, así era.

También era claro que él estaba consciente de ello y que por eso aun mostraba cierta lucidez y lógica incluso mientras alucinaba, lo cual los tenía en cierto modo “encantados” puesto notaron cómo su capacidad de análisis y compostura eran similares al albino, tanto, que los que se oponían a mantener en el juego al azabache, habían comenzado a reconsiderarlo. Habían encontrado muchas coincidencias en la manera de pensar de uno y otro, por lo que pensaron que en efecto, podría ser más útil de lo que se habían planteado en un principio.

Sin olvidarse de la pequeña inspectora que mantenían ocupada para continuar con su experimento, decidieron que era necesario solicitar refuerzos. Ya habían contratado a una nueva inspectora- que les había dado motivos para creer que poseía un psycho-pass cristalizado-, y lo usual hubiese sido que contrataran a un nuevo ejecutor, sin embargo, necesitaban también cierto nivel de experiencia y no solo eso, sino que necesitaban para continuar con el proyecto Scarlet que fuese otra persona con un Psycho-Pass Cristalizado y que además, pudiese asistirlos cuando llegase el momento con Kougami Shinya y Makishima Shougo, optaron por llamar a Saiga Jouji, aun cuando fuese algo riesgoso para Sibyl.

Sabían que sería difícil que él aceptara cooperar con el sistema, después de todo, se había vuelto ermitaño por su rebeldía a él; pero también contaban con ciertas cartas bajo la manga para obtener su ayuda. Cuando la inspectora Tsunemori finalmente hizo el contacto, era difícil saber qué tanto sabría el profesor sobre el oráculo de Sibyl, ya que la inspectora se deshizo de la dominadora cuando charló con él, sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que discutirían con él “en persona” y ciertas verdades que en efecto le serían reveladas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Después de algún tiempo, el sistema comenzó a alarmarse por las conductas que poseía el albino, gritando, autolesionándose, dejando de dormir, etc., por lo que usaba el gas somnífero con mucha más frecuencia que al principio, notaban cómo la ya frágil mente del de hebras plateadas se desmoronaba.

Tiempo después, pudieron darse cuenta que su actividad sexual –qué desde que había sido custodiado por Sibyl, había sido nula- había aumentado, además de posiblemente presentar alucinaciones. Algunos miembros de Sibyl habían comenzado a cuestionarse si debían continuar o no con dicho experimento, por lo que se convocó a que se discutiera el tema:

-       La psique de Makishima Shougo corre peligro- mencionó una de las voces en la corte, iniciando con ello el debate.

-       Quizá deberíamos detener el experimento- sugirió otra.

-       No veo razón para ello, si lo paramos ahora, lo que llevamos ganado se perderá, solo debemos presionar un poco más- objetó una más.

-       Si su psique se pierde no nos servirá de nada el obtener su cooperación, además hay ocasiones en que debemos mantenerlo dormido por días, eso no está ayudando al experimento, es tiempo muerto- dijo otra.

-       Queremos hacernos de su manera de pensar tan distinta y sus conocimientos, que serán un gran aporte para el sistema. Estoy a favor de continuar con el experimento, sin embargo, si vemos más señales que indiquen un quiebre inminente, entonces quizá sí debamos reconsiderar acortar el tiempo de su aislamiento- aportó otra voz- además, el dormirlo recuerda que es solo una medida de seguridad.

-       También estoy a favor de continuar, sin embargo, hay que ir pensando en qué haremos si al final de esto no logramos obtener su cooperación, el sistema Sibyl no puede mantenerlo como un huésped para siempre, sin garantía de su unión- mencionó otro de los tantos miembros, dando por cerrado el debate anterior y comenzando uno nuevo.

-       Podríamos discutir también la solicitud de Tsunemori Akane respecto al futuro de Kougami Shinya- sugirió un miembro más.

-       El límite de oportunidades para Makishima Shougo está llegando a su fin, si no llegase a cooperar voluntariamente, tenemos dos opciones: el obligarlo como hemos mencionado previamente o disponer de él para estudiar mejor a los de nuestra especie. Creo que Kougami Shinya puede sernos útil para lograr el objetivo primario con Makishima Shougo.

-       Estoy a favor de darle una oportunidad más a Kougami, si logra mantener su psycho-pass por debajo de 300 para cuando termine el experimento, si lo logra, estoy de acuerdo con solicitar su ayuda de vuelta en servicio, al igual que con Makishima Shougo.

-       Si el experimento falla, lo optimo sería darle otra oportunidad solicitando diplomáticamente su cooperación por medio de terceros, más ahora que tenemos a Saiga Jouji en el equipo. En cuanto a Kougami Shinya, estoy a favor de ver lo que sucederá con él de acuerdo a su desempeño en el resto del experimento.

La discusión se prolongó sólo un poco más, no habían llegado por el momento a una decisión unánime en cuanto a qué pasaría si el experimento fallaba, sin embargo, sí lo habían hecho en cuanto a que ante cualquier señal más de peligro, lo cancelarían.

Observaron con mayor atención al moreno y estaban ciertos de que su objetivo primario estaba siendo alcanzado, si continuaba así, él no sería capaz de volver a la sociedad y podrían disponer de él. Pero sucedió algo inesperado, así como su conducta agresiva había aumentado y su psycho-pass estaba medianamente inestable, había de la nada, vuelto a tranquilizarse y su psycho-pass había bajado al nivel previo a su encierro. Con ello, el moreno estaba inminentemente ganándose su regreso, pero no lo haría sin ciertas condiciones que el sistema pondría.

Estando al pendiente de la castaña, vieron que el caso había avanzado con la cooperación de Saiga Jouji, pero nuevamente se había estancado, era claro que para que ambos casos pudiesen resolverse y el proyecto Scarlet continuara su curso, debían permitir que la castaña contactara con aquellos seres que mantenían enjaulados, pronto el experimento llegaría a su fin, y de eso tendrían que informarle a la inspectora apenas se diese la orden.

El sistema, que mantenía vigilado más rigurosamente al albino, testificó como sus autolesiones habían aumentado de nivel, rasguñándose la cara y al suelo, pero el daño que tenía no era algo tan importante, la estética por marcas en el rostro y algunas uñas arrancadas, para el sistema era algo fuera de su interés, pero se decidieron a parar todo cuando vieron que comenzaba a golpear su cabeza con una fuerza descomunal, no tardaron y unánimemente se decidieron por soltar el gas somnífero. Apenas el joven cayó en el letargo, las luces se encendieron y una serie de drones ingresaron en aquella habitación de espejos para brindarle atención médica.

El joven yacía inconsciente en cama, con sus brazos y piernas vendadas hasta los dedos, al igual que su cabeza, su rostro tenía algunas gasas por los rasguños, y sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos por fuertes correas de cuero. Apagaron nuevamente las luces para permitirle descansar cómodamente, apenas despertara, se encontraría en un escenario diferente.

Aprovecharon el tiempo en que el albino estuvo fuera de juego para poner al tanto a la inspectora de lo que sucedería, el papel que tomaría ante ojos de ambos hombres y ponerla sobre aviso respecto al posible destino de ese par, así como de la cooperación de Saiga Jouji para mediar con estos dos seres tan contrastantes y semejantes a la vez.

Por preparar a la inspectora, tardaron en notar que el albino había despertado, pero tan pronto lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta que estaba por tomar una medida extrema para salir de ahí, así que de inmediato encendieron las luces.  Tan pronto sucedió esto, en ambas piezas, la del moreno y la del joven de nieve, proyectaron aquellas películas preparadas para el siguiente paso. Ambos creerían que el otro estaba muerto, el motivo era sencillo, si quitaban aquella ligazón que tenían entre ambos, podrían quizá, trabajar de manera más objetiva ambas mentes, y más si aun restaba la posibilidad de que volviesen a encontrarse alguna vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde su oficina, la Joshu Kasei en turno se encontraba con un libro abierto en sus manos, “De profundis”, una extensa carta de un hombre que se encontraba en prisión, algo ideal considerando las circunstancias de las criaturas que mantenía aisladas, mientras, su mente estaba conectada al sistema para obtener indicaciones de lo que vendría después. Cuando de pronto, alguien tocó a su puerta; la consciencia de la “mujer” volvió a su cuerpo y enfocó en específico una línea del libro, rió burlonamente al leerla antes de decir:

-       Pase- dejó su libro sobre el escritorio, cerrándolo con cuidado y con ello dejando completamente de lado aquella frase que encontró cómica desde su perspectiva: “la verdadera locura, de la que se burlan los dioses, es la que se ignora a sí misma”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cita como mencioné es del libro "De profundis" de Oscar Wilde XD saben que lo amo jajaja
> 
> ciao!!!


	12. Diálogo

**Diálogo.**

Makishima Shougo finalmente se había liberado de aquella oscuridad, solo para encontrarse aun más solo que antes, desde que el sistema Sibyl había asesinado a Choe Guseong, la única persona que comprendía sus ideales –aun cuando estaba en contra de ellos- era Kougami Shinya, pero luego de haber visto aquel video que mostraba su muerte, sintió un enorme vacío. Perdió el apetito, así que se saltó las comidas de ese día, no tenía ánimos para comer realmente. Ahora que podía decir que había sobrevivido a su estadía en el limbo, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

Aun no había logrado pensar en cómo escapar y la única persona que pensó en concederle el arrebato de su vida ya no existía en este mundo, sus opciones se reducían cada vez más, pero de algo estaba seguro: no formaría parte de Sibyl, al menos no voluntariamente. Consideró el suicidio entre sus opciones, pero con todos los ojos de Sibyl sobre él, era algo imposible. Era terrible que ya ni siquiera pudiese decidir su muerte.

Tenía que reponerse un poco, estaba seguro que en breve tendría alguna visita indeseada- que al menos en ese momento no le vendría del todo mal- así que debía intentar bajar sus niveles de estrés, pero era algo difícil atado a la cama y totalmente vendado. Afortunadamente los estímulos habían vuelto: la habitación estaba iluminada, el sonido del aire acondicionado había vuelto a andar, tenía algunos libros cerca, e inclusive le habían dado un control remoto para la televisión que prefería mantener encendida, no quería -al menos por ahora- estar en un silencio tan sepulcral como del que acababa de salir. Ciertamente el ruido y la lectura estaban ayudándole a sanar un poco su resquebrajada conciencia, pero aun había momentos en los que sentía que su mente flotaba, que su cabeza se volvía etérea separándose de su cuerpo, pero también aun se sentía de algún modo conectado con el mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Finalmente había sucedido, había llegado el día en que la inspectora podría contactar con ambos hombres, francamente no le emocionaba tener que ver al albino, pero con el azabache era otra cosa, estaba realmente contenta por ello, esperaba que todo fuese resolviéndose más fácilmente de esa manera. Tenía varias conversaciones pendientes con ambos, principalmente respecto a los casos, pero también había otras conversaciones que le hacían temblar de los nervios, puesto sabía que ambos hombres la abordarían respecto al tema del supuesto asesinato que sufrieron. Al albino no le molestaba mentirle, pero temía ser atrapada en la mentira, en cuanto al moreno, de verdad que no quería engañarlo, pero si eso aseguraba su vida, lo haría muy a su pesar.

Al primero de quien obtuvo permiso de visitar, como era de esperarse, fue el albino. Se dirigió no muy emocionada a donde lo vería, cuando llegó, su sorpresa fue mucha y nada agradable. Al entrar se topó con aquel hombre vendado prácticamente de pies a cabeza, con varias marcas en su rostro, la mirada que tenía era bastante ausente, diferente de la última vez. Sentía mucho rencor por ese hombre, pero ni siquiera a él le deseaba que se encontrase en ese estado. Lo llamó con voz suave:

-       Makishima Shougo- con eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento en un respingo que dio, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco, entonces no la estaba ignorando, era solo que de verdad su mente estaba como ausente ¿qué le habrían hecho?

-       ¿Tsunemori Akane?- inquirió confuso, su mente aun la sentía bastante turbia, y cayó en cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación, era en aquella otra pieza donde solía reunirse con las “visitas”, notó que estaba en silla de ruedas y que aun tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo [Cierto] se dijo a sí mismo.

-       ¿Cómo se encuentra?- inquirió la castaña, esta vez no era tanto por educación, sino porque de verdad lucía bastante mal aquel hombre. Con su pregunta consiguió una mirada y una sonrisa extraña de parte del de ojos ámbar, realmente era difícil para ella tratar con él.

-       Es la primera vez que me alegro un poco de verla, supongo que no estoy tan bien como sugieren los vendajes en mi cuerpo- dijo con sarcasmo.

-       Y yo supongo que está lo suficientemente bien como para ser sarcástico- contraatacó, consiguiendo un pequeño bufido por parte del albino que no supo si interpretar como alivio o fastidio, su expresión había sido muy rara.

-       ¿Qué día es?- preguntó, intentando darse pista de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en ese lugar.

-       No puedo decirle eso, pero si le interesa saber, han pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos- le respondió, sabiendo el motivo por el cual le preguntaba la fecha.

-       ¿3 meses?- se aseguró [Estuve tanto tiempo aislado] volvió a suspirar e intentó disimular una sonrisa que quería emerger- Todo esto ha sido difícil, ¿sabe? “Mi hermana se casó hace 3 años y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra…Entonces la familia se deshizo de una manera cordial, claro...Mi padre se había ido ya, al divorciarse de mi madre…Hace dos años mamá volvió a casarse, y vive en Sendagaya. Por eso vivía solo”- comenzó a relatar, dejando desconcertada a la castaña, quien internamente se preguntaba ahora si el aislamiento estaba teniendo como efecto esta ansia por contacto en el albino, de ser así, no perdería la oportunidad para saber qué fue lo que impulsó a alguien como él a cometer crímenes, ¿sólo habría sido obra de una familia disfuncional o habría algo más?

-       Debió ser difícil- intentó reconfortar, aunque realmente no estaba convencida de hacerlo- ¿Fue desde entonces que comenzó a cometer crímenes?- inquirió tímida.

-       No, comencé con ellos luego de ciertos momentos que marcaron mi vida, fueron sucesos grandes para mí- respondió serio con la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. La castaña, que lo notaba extrañamente cooperativo, intentó ver si podía obtener más información, si lograba establecer un lazo como sugirió el sistema Sibyl, quizá podría lograr la meta encomendada y podría quizá obtener la información que buscaba, bien decía un dicho antiguo “se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel”.

-       ¿Cuáles fueron estos momentos?- inquirió interesada, era probable que pudiera con eso obtener un factor preventivo de conducta criminal.

-       "Los dos momentos más decisivos de mi vida fueron cuando mi padre me envió a Oxford y cuando la sociedad me envió a la cárcel."- dijo con convicción.

-       ¿Oxford? Pero ¿Estudió en el extranjero?...-notó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del albino y cayó en cuenta de algunas cosas importantes: 1. Era difícil salir a estudiar en el extranjero, con el nivel de Sibyl, los métodos primitivos de países ajenos eran obsoletos y 2. No podría haber ido antes a prisión en Japón, por su condición criminalmente asintomática y porque apenas ahora estaba comenzando con su condena, además de igual manera las sentencias de Sibyl eran distintas del arcaico sistema penal que aun era vigente en algunos países. Cuando terminó de analizar todos estos factores, sus mejillas se encendieron de ira y vergüenza ¡nuevamente se burlaba de ella! Al instante se puso de pie y golpeó con ambas palmas la mesa que los separaba, derramando el té que siempre les servían en sus reuniones, gritó con una voz que se rasgaba al sentir su sangre hervir por sus venas: - ¡Por favor, deje de burlarse de mí!- sus hombros y pecho subían y bajan de tanta indignación, con ello sólo consiguió sacar una ligera risa de parte del joven, que sostenía su cabeza y pecho con sus manos, aparentemente reír le dolía, solo él y Sibyl sabrían cómo se habría lastimado.

-       Está bien- concedió con una sonrisa bellaca, sin embargo, la inspectora ya no estaba de humor para seguir su juego con citas bibliográficas, ni mucho menos para soportar su retorcido sentido del humor- Parece ser que se ha molestado más rápido de lo que pensé, inspectora, sin embargo, debe entender que yo también estoy molesto- la almendra finalmente cayó en cuenta de algo importante, la mirada de ese hombre había cambiado, más allá de los arañazos que había en sus parpados, y las ojeras, su mirada ahora se sentía como si la atravesara, en sus ojos ella estaba sufriendo una tortura indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo no existía, podría decirse que era correcto describir sus ojos como en aquel libro del que le habló Kougami Shinya alguna vez “Los ojos de un diablo que ni si quiera conoce su objetivo”.

-       Supongo, se enteró de lo que sucedió con Kougami- se aventuró al fin la joven.

-       Así es- dijo cortante- ¿Por qué trae el tema ahora?- inquirió interesado.

-       No lo sé, pensé que parte de su hostilidad hacia mi podría deberse a eso.

-       ¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó interesado. La inspectora no lo había notado, pero quien estaba llevando el control de esa “entrevista” era el joven de plata y no ella.

-       Antes de capturarlo, usted me dijo “Por favor dejen ya de subestimarnos” supongo que al hablar en plural se refería a Kougami y a usted.

-       Ciertamente la muerte de Kougami es lamentable- concedió- pero no es lo que vino a decirme ¿me equivoco?- desvió el tema, le molestaba hablar de la muerte del moreno, no quiso matar a la única persona que restaba en el mundo que comprendía sus ideales, al menos no le deseó la muerte de esa manera y sentía que si hablaba de ello, de alguna manera todo se volvería real hasta entonces.

-       En efecto- aceptó la castaña- vine a preguntarle algo muy importante...

-       ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió ahora curioso.

-       Usted…¿le proporcionó a alguien más aquella sustancia con la que plastificaban cuerpos Touma Kouzaburou y Ouryou Rikako?- esto tomó por sorpresa al albino, para sus adentros sonrió, pero no se mostró de igual manera en su rostro, su semblante solo se mostraba dubitativo.

-       Al menos por mi parte no le he facilitado a nadie más el químico- respondió lo más sincero que pudo.

-       ¿Usted sabe quién podría hacerlo?- presionó.

-       Inspectora, como sabrá bien, llevo aquí encerrado más de 3 meses ¿cómo podría saber lo que ocurre en el exterior?- aseguró, dejando inconforme a la almendra con esa respuesta, pues ciertamente tenía razón, pero debía haber algo que no le había dicho aun- Más, si al juzgar por su semblante, ese caso comenzó tiempo después de mi captura, ¿cierto?

-       Independientemente del inicio del caso, pudo haberle hecho llegar los elementos antes del ataque a la Torre Nona- contraatacó.

-       No tengo información disponible para darle- informó con una sonrisa cínica- pero si me entero de algo- dijo con sarcasmo- o recuerdo algo, se lo haré saber- la inspectora comprendió que al menos por ese día, la conversación no llegaría más lejos, decidió retirarse. Pero se fue con algo seguro…aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de ese hombre le dio la certeza de que sabía más de lo que afirmaba saber.

-       Entonces, de momento me retiro, vendré a verlo próximamente, no crea que todo ha terminado- le advirtió.

-       De preferencia no lo haga inspectora, no estoy interesado en escuchar más de usted, envíe a alguien más a hablar conmigo para variar- aseguró, sabiendo que hacía una petición imposible.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la cama, seguía un poco desanimado desde que había visto aquel video, irónicamente para él, el único consuelo que le quedaba era esa alucinación del albino que desde que vio esa grabación, había estado sentado a su lado en silencio. Suspiró pesadamente, de vez en vez volteaba a verlo y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse ahora, su alucinación por su parte no hacía nada, no le dirigía la mirada y tampoco le hablaba. No podía negar que sentía algo de alivio de ver que su existencia no había sido completamente  borrada por otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía coraje consigo mismo por sentirse así. [Tengo que continuar…ya puedo hacerlo…] se animó a sí mismo [Él ya no está…] apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente sintió la fría mano de ese hombre tomar la suya, molesto se deshizo del agarre y le dio una mirada reprobatoria, el joven de plata le veía con ¿compasión? Chistó molestó, y sintió nuevamente aquella fría mano tomar la suya, esta vez no la alejó:

-       Sabes tan bien como yo, que esto que ves eres tú, no puedes negar tu propia mente- dijo serio, pero con un tono conciliador.

-       Lo sé- respondió en voz baja- [Él ya no está, pero por alguna razón algo no se siente real…siento que aun sigue aquí…lo percibo]- contestó en sus pensamientos.

-       Pobre Kougami- dijo ciñendo su agarre, como si así le confortara- Pero te diré algo bueno- aseguró con una sonrisa entre soberbia y melancólica.

-       …- el moreno lo observó ligeramente curioso, no se sentía triste y comenzaba a pensar que no estaba molesto; solo vacío pero ¿cómo llenar ese vacío? La cosa habría sido muy distinta si hubiese sido él quien lo matara, de esa forma no habría quedado esa meta no lograda en su vida. Pero no fue así. Todo había cambiado y esa era la realidad.

-       Me quedaré aquí contigo- el moreno sonrió con algo de amargura.

-       … [Eso no es algo bueno…menos para mí, por más de una razón]- respondió en su mente, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. El albino lo envolvió en un abrazo que el cuervo sintió muy desagradable, pero no hizo nada por deshacerse del agarre, estaba consciente que hasta que no recibiera noticias del exterior, más allá de ese video; el seguía bajo observación, así que no quiso hacer escándalo innecesario. Entonces escuchó al albino susurrarle al oído:

-       “El yo no puede escapar de sí mismo” por eso recuerda que "Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces son los que ganan"  ¿quién ganará dentro de ti, Kougami?

Estaba por contestarle, pero en ello vio su puerta abrirse y divisó a la pequeña inspectora acercarse, permaneció quieto, intentando averiguar si era una alucinación más o si esta vez era real.

-       Han pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que te vi, Kougami- dijo la inspectora posando su pequeña mano en uno de sus firmes hombros, hablándole más familiarmente que de costumbre, eso lo desconcertó un poco. Pudo ver como su alucinación del albino aflojaba su agarre y se alejaba un poco de él, pero sin abandonar la habitación- ¿Cómo estás?

-       Ella es real- contestó a la pregunta que flotaba y que no había formulado el moreno. Decidió por alguna razón confiar en él, y sin pensarlo preguntó:

-       ¿Lo mataste?- tanto el azabache como la castaña se sorprendieron ante lo directo que había sido.

-       Muy sutil- replicó aquella ilusión del albino, burlándose. La castaña se sintió mal por tener que engañar al azabache de esa manera, pero si quería mantenerlo con vida y bajo su custodia, debía hacerlo, así que  asintió con la cabeza.

-       Así es, fueron ordenes del sistema Sibyl- se defendió, para después preguntar ante su inseguridad latente- ¿Estás molesto?- el moreno lo meditó un poco, recordando que durante el altercado en la torre nona, él mismo le había pedido a Tsunemori Akane que terminara con la vida de ese hombre…entonces ¿qué hacía ese momento tan diferente de esta realidad?

-       No, sólo que…- se detuvo un momento a pensar en qué iba a decir para completar esa frase ¿qué iba a decir?

-       ¿Sólo que qué, Kougami?- escuchó al unisonó las voces de la inspectora y aquella alucinación. Pensó en una respuesta rápida que no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

-       Se siente casi irreal, estuve 3 años buscándolo y de repente ya no está, y sin que yo haya hecho nada, es…raro- intentó convencerse más a sí mismo que a la inspectora. Notó la mirada conciliadora en la joven y un bufido de burla por parte de aquella ilusión- ¿No tiene algún cigarrillo, inspectora?- inquirió, rompiendo el silencio, realmente extrañaba fumar.

-       Lo siento, no tengo, sin embargo, puedes comprar unos de la maquina- dijo la joven con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-       No puedo salir de aquí- replicó él.

-       Ya puedes- aseguró ella con una sonrisa llena de alegría- Kougami, si estás de acuerdo, puedes volver a estar en servicio en la unidad 1- Esta noticia sorprendió al moreno a sobremanera.

-       ¿Cómo?- inquirió, no sabiendo qué más preguntar ¿cómo sucedió? ¿por qué? Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Ciertamente estaba contento, pero más sorprendido que otra cosa ¿realmente estaría despierto?

-       Ven, Kougami- lo llamó la inspectora- la verdad es que, me gustaría que volvieras a tu puesto tan pronto te sea posible- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la cafetería junto con el moreno, quien por primera vez en meses, salía de su habitación y parecía un poco desorientado- Pero no sé muy bien en qué condiciones te encuentres, ha pasado mucho tiempo- el moreno se mantenía en silencio ante todo lo que decía la inspectora, estaba más confundido que otra cosa, y la ilusión de Makishima también estaba en silencio, de alguna manera eso no le agradaba. Poder volver a la unidad 1…para que alguien como él recibiera la gracia y benevolencia de Sibyl, implicaba que aun era algo útil, o bien, que estaban muy escasos de personal, tenía muchas preguntas, tantas que no podía ni siquiera en formular una; salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó su nombre.

-       Kougami- le llamó por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella ilusión, logrando con esto que volteara de manera automática- te preguntó algo- dijo señalando a la inspectora pero sin mirarlo a él, el moreno redirigió su mirada a la almendra.

-       ¿Qué?- preguntó, poniendo en evidencia que no había estado prestándole atención.

-       Te pregunté ¿Cuándo crees que puedas volver en servicio? Estoy segura de que todos se pondrán contentos- agregó.

-       De inmediato- dijo con convicción, después de todo, no había tiempo para quedarse solo de pie.

-       Entonces ¿qué te parece si inicias mañana mismo?

-       De acuerdo- asintió con la cabeza.

-       Pero antes…debo decirte algo importante- empezó la joven- el inspector Ginoza es…

-       Un ejecutor- dijo aquella blanca alucinación- aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías ¿no, Kougami?- escuchó el moreno al albino, por lo que él mismo lo quiso confirmar.

-       ¿Un ejecutor?- esto tomó por sorpresa a la inspectora.

-       ¿Lo sabías?- la inspectora se preocupó, en tanto aquella ilusión sonrió.

-       Lo supuse de alguna manera- dijo evitando ver a aquel hombre, que era como una ventana a su inconsciente.

-       Pero eso no es todo- con este último comentario llamó la atención tanto del moreno como de la alucinación que proyectaba del albino- El sistema Sibyl también solicitó la asesoría del profesor Saiga mientras te encontrabas ausente- esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-       Parece que lo has involucrado más de la cuenta, o será que ¿fue ella quién lo involucró?- agregó con cizaña aquel hombre de plata, dejando pensativo al moreno, de alguna manera la frase que la inspectora había susurrado sobre Fausto comenzaba a hacer eco en sus oídos.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se había visto con la inspectora y el albino seguía sin comer nada aun, el sistema Sibyl, al verlo tan decaído decidieron hacer caso de aquella petición que hizo, le permitirían ver a alguien más allá de la inspectora Tsunemori.

El joven de plata ya había adelgazado mucho, se transparentaban algunas de sus venas por su blanca piel, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían acentuado y su desgane era aun más evidente. Así que era natural que buscasen una manera de hacerlo comer, su cuerpo y sobre todo, su cerebro necesitaba nutrientes, pero aun no querían hacer ningún procedimiento que resultase aun más traumático, puesto el término del experimento aun era muy reciente. Pero no podían revelar a cualquiera la identidad del joven, ni su paradero, pero debían seleccionar a alguien que pudiese atraer su interés, así que seleccionaron a Saiga Jouji para cumplir con esa misión, el maestro de Kougami Shinya y alguien que podría congeniar con aquel espécimen que intentaban con desesperación mantener con vida sin que fuese arrastrado por él, al poseer un psycho pass cristalizado. Sin embargo habría ciertas condiciones para ambos.

-       Makishima Shougo- lo llamó la robótica voz.

-       ¿Ya van a hablarme?- respondió molesto, hasta el momento era la primera vez que el sistema le hablaba desde que lo habían encerrado, incluso luego de salir de su aislamiento.

-       Hemos notado que no ha querido comer últimamente ¿Hay algo malo con la comida?

-       …- al no obtener respuesta, el sistema Sibyl decidió pasar a otro asunto.

-       Quisiéramos solicitar que se reúna con una persona que nos  está prestando su ayuda, como un favor especial hacia nosotros, sus anfitriones.

-       ¿Más intentos de lavarme el cerebro?- dijo mordaz- “Te pisotearemos hasta tal punto que no podrás recuperar tu antigua forma” ¿no?

-       Creemos que está siendo un poco injusto con nosotros, nuestra intención no es para nada esa. Después de todo, lo que necesitamos es su mente intacta, ya se lo habíamos comentado- contestó esa fastidiosa voz en su defensa- Estamos conscientes que el tiempo de aislamiento le hizo daño, por lo que podemos afirmar con certeza que "Tienes que esforzarte más. No es fácil recobrar la razón"- el albino arqueó la ceja al ver como el sistema Sibyl intentaba integrarse a él, como si de un juego se tratase.

-       No es su intención, pero aun así citan a O’brien -dijo cínico.

-       Concederemos su petición de encontrarse con una persona que no sea la inspectora Tsunemori Akane, sin embargo, lo haremos con algunas condiciones- el albino no dijo más, esperó a que continuara- Como no podemos revelar su identidad ni paradero, deberá usar un holograma y un modulador de voz, de manera en que su identidad quede oculta- el joven de nieve entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-       ¿Qué tan oculta?

-       Totalmente. Le daremos el nombre clave de Mitsukou Shinjima, no tiene permitido agredir de ninguna manera a la persona que lo visitara y deberá cooperar si quiere que haya otros futuros encuentros con alguien más a parte de la inspectora Tsunemori. Creemos es evidente, pero aun así, solicitaremos que no haga mención de su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia y que no revele nada respecto a los crímenes que ha cometido, tampoco puede hablar sobre su psycho pass criminalmente asintomático, la clemencia de Sibyl para con usted, así como la conformación misma del sistema- el albino permaneció serio pensando en las reglas estúpidas que acababan de ponerle, realmente ya  no había motivo para él de cooperar con el sistema, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía acceder a esta petición, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero sentía que si lo hacía, llegaría a un punto ideal para un posible escape.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente el moreno se encaminó de inmediato a la oficina que usaba antes con tanta frecuencia para encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque no tendría de momento oportunidad de hablar con su maestro; puesto Saiga Jouji se encontraba de camino a cumplir con un mandato más de Sibyl, hablaría con un criminal, debía interrogarle y lograr ciertos objetivos como que viese con otros ojos al sistema y cooperase con él. No le dieron los detalles, solo simples indicaciones respecto a no preguntar ni profundizar sobre algunas cuestiones. El profesor no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero de momento no tenía otra opción más que continuar adelante con lo que le había sido encomendado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El profesor arribó  a una habitación que lucía como una antigua cabina de las que solía haber en las prisiones, para cuando los reclusos recibían visitas. Este hecho le confirmó que la persona con la que se encontraría era alguien “especial” para el sistema. A nivel personal, tenía deseos de saber qué era lo que hacía tan especial esta persona para ganarse el favor de Sibyl, era obvio que no era un criminal latente cualquiera, pues el lugar en el que se encontraban no era aquella clínica del ministerio de sanidad. Pero tampoco podía afirmar aun que fuese un criminal hecho, pero si lo fuera, estaba muy intrigado en saber más de ella. La única información que le habían dado era que era una joven de 28 años, que necesitaban la animara a comer y a cooperar; y que tenía prohibido en facilitarle información del exterior, además de ciertas indicaciones sobre temas en los que no debía ahondar.

Luego de un par de minutos pudo ver ingresar a paso lento a una joven rubia, bastante alta debía decir, muy delgada, podía ver fácilmente signos de desnutrición, pero también aunque tenía movimientos finos, había otros movimientos que le parecieron llamativos, sonrió para sus adentros. Tan pronto tomó asiento notó que tenía vendajes por todas partes, lo cual solo incrementó su interés.

El albino, se sentía algo ridículo con el holograma que el sistema Sibyl le había hecho usar, pero más por curiosidad que otra cosa, aceptó seguir el juego y usarlo para saber qué era lo que vendría después por parte del oráculo, más si eso le aseguraba no ver a la inspectora Tsunemori. Rió internamente al recordar que alguna vez Choe Guseong usó un holograma similar, pero su risa y cualquier deseo de reír se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que en efecto, ese brazalete que usaba era basado en el diseño hecho por el coreano, si es que no era el mismo. Se extrañó de no haberlo pensado antes, seguramente la falta de alimento había comenzado a afectarle. Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no escuchó de entrada al castaño.

-       ¿Eh?

-       Te pregunté ¿cómo estás?- Repitió el mayor. [Otra oveja con buenas intenciones] pensó para sus adentros el albino ante la pregunta, le miró directamente y se quedó pensando dando por única respuesta el silencio.

-       …- cruzó sus brazos, llamando un poco la atención del castaño quien reacomodó sus gafas.

-       ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- el albino acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja, con el fin de que no le molestara, aunque en ningún momento alzó la mirada, el profesor no dejaba de ver cada movimiento que hiciera, había algo que le había llamado la atención.

-       No lo sé, no me lo han dicho- respondió sincero, sorprendiéndose un poco en el acto por la voz tan femenina que se escuchó, aunque esto no se mostró en su semblante- pero sé que al menos llevo más de tres meses aquí- dijo, apretando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-       ¿Te gusta leer?- inquirió el hombre, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero fue más a fin de bajar la ansiedad de “la joven”

-       “Los libros me enseñaron a pensar y el pensamiento me hizo libre”- el castaño sonrió por la respuesta.

-       Ricardo I ¿me equivoco?- el albino alzó la mirada, no esperaba que el castaño supiera de lo que le hablaba- Me sorprende un poco que responda con “me enseñaron a pensar” por medio de una cita, recuerde que "Las citas son una manera de repetir erróneamente las palabras de otro"- no pudo evitar responderle, le pareció una persona divertida.

-       Bierce, ¿no? – se aseguró el albino con una sonrisa arrogante, para finalmente agregar-  No es fácil seleccionar la cita adecuada, pero parece ser que con usted deberé esforzarme un poco más ¿no es así? Aunque debo agregar que "El valor de una frase está en la personalidad de quien la dice, porque nada nuevo puede ser dicho por un hombre o una mujer” – ambos se sintieron un poco satisfechos, ninguno de los dos había tenido una conversación tan satisfactoria desde la última vez que hablaron con Kougami Shinya.

-       ¿Tu nombre?

-       Mitsukou Shinjima- respondió nuevamente con aquel aire soberbio que le caracterizaba, sin duda era toda una charada todo este asunto. Pero aquel hombre no lo sabría

-       Bien, Mitsukou- le llamó- Dime ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a travestirte?- el albino amplió su sonrisa.

-       ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que no soy mujer? El holograma y el modulador de voz son perfectos- inquirió interesado, después de todo había sido muy pronto para que lo notara- Incluso hablé de manera femenina- aseguró.

-       Observándote. Más allá de la apariencia, la voz, tu manera de hablar  y la complexión que seguramente adquiriste por desnutrición- esto acentuó más su interés- Detalles en tus movimientos fueron los que te delataron- al ver la mirada inquisitiva respondió de inmediato- Hay ciertos movimientos de los que no te percataste por lo mismo que eres hombre, ciertamente hacías ademanes delicados como las mujeres, sin embargo, las mujeres tienen más cuidado de no tocar o aplastar la zona del pecho, puesto es un área sensible para ellas- reveló. El albino sintió un poco de emoción, pero no podía dejar atrás del todo su malestar- además tu estatura y el tamaño de tus manos son muy poco comunes en las hembras humanas.

-       Es interesante- le elogió.

-       También puedo decir, al juzgar por tu rostro que aun cuando estés usando un holograma, puedo notar que estás un poco deprimido-  el albino se impresionó ante el comentario ¿Deprimido? ¿Él?, ciertamente no se sentía bien, pero no lo llamaría depresión como lo había hecho ese hombre- Las comisuras de tus labios están ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo y la profundidad de las mismas me indican que podría caber la punta de un lápiz en ellas, además, hace poco frunciste un poco las cejas con cierta melancolía, en la parte superior de ellas, el pequeño declive que se forma está lo suficientemente marcado como para indicarme que has mostrado esa expresión muy seguido últimamente- El albino estaba ciertamente impresionado con ese hombre, le pareció alguien muy divertido, pero al juzgar por su personalidad le parecía curioso que estuviese trabajando para Sibyl, siendo que parecía tan pensante.

-       Su manera de hablar me agrada- aceptó muy a su pesar, pero también comenzó a pensar que quizá sería indicado el relacionarse un poco más con él, tal vez y lograría de algún modo convencerlo para sacarlo de ahí, quizá su presentimiento de la mañana no era del todo errado. Necesitaba ir ideando nuevas maneras de moverse, sino podía hacerse de sus propios hilos para manejar a las marionetas de Sibyl, utilizaría los hilos de Sibyl mismo en su contra.

-       Desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar contigo, pero me gustaría hacerlo nuevamente en otra ocasión- dijo el castaño, muy consciente del tiempo- Me gustaría pedirte algo- [Era de esperarse] pensó el albino con fastidio, pero aun así escuchó con atención- Debes alimentarte, o no habrá próxima vez por tu muerte prematura- aseguró el hombre.

El joven sonrió internamente, desde que había decidido trabajar con él para conseguir su boleto a la libertad había decidido comer un poco pero de forma gradual, que el sistema se moviera a como él quisiera, así que de igual manera siguió el juego y asintió con la cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos hombres se despidieran y volvieran cada quien a su respectivo y momentáneo hábitat.

 Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustó? :D
> 
> Personalmente disfruté escribir como Shougo se burlaba de Akane, siempre pensé que si se le presentaba la oportunidad, se burlaría así de ella y ella reaccionaría igual o más molesta que cuando Ginoza la subestimaba. Y escribir la conversación de Shougo y Saiga *o* solo me senté frente al ordenador y se fue dando tan naturalmente.
> 
> De momento Shougo y Shinya siguen un poco perturbados pero van recuperandose. Aun no estoy segura si es en el próximo capítulo o el que sigue a ese cuando se reencuentren *o* por eso hice este cap más largo, para acortar el tiempo de espera.
> 
> En fin aquí les dejo los créditos a las citas que utilice en este capítulo:
> 
> “Mi hermana se casó hace 3 años y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. Entonces la familia se deshizo de una manera cordial, claro. Mi padre se había ido ya, al divorciarse de mi madre. Hace dos años mamá volvió a casarse, y vive en Sendagaya. Por eso vivía solo” by Banana Yoshimoto 
> 
> “Los ojos de un diablo que ni si quiera conoce su objetivo” by Banana Yoshimoto
> 
> "Los dos momentos más decisivos de mi vida fueron cuando mi padre me envió a Oxford y cuando la sociedad me envió a la cárcel" by Oscar Wilde
> 
> “El yo no puede escapar de sí mismo” by Sigmund Freud
> 
> "Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces son los que ganan" by Stephen King
> 
> “Te pisotearemos hasta tal punto que no podrás recuperar tu antigua forma” by George Orwell
> 
> "Tienes que esforzarte más. No es fácil recobrar la razón" by George Orwell
> 
> “Los libros me enseñaron a pensar y el pensamiento me hizo libre” by Ricardo Corazón de León (Ricardo I de Inglaterra)
> 
> "Las citas son una manera de repetir erróneamente las palabras de otro" by Ambrose Bierce
> 
> "El valor de una frase está en la personalidad de quien la dice, porque nada nuevo puede ser dicho por un hombre o una mujer” by Joseph Conrad
> 
> De momento es todo :D si pueden dejar un rev, contribuirían a mi felicidad.
> 
> Cuidense!


	13. Holograma

**Holograma.**

Cuando el moreno entró en la oficina, pudo ver que todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí, el lugar no había cambiado, si a caso lo que había cambiado eran las personas que moraban por aquella estación de trabajo, algunos cambios eran tan notables que casi podía enlistarlos: Ahora la inspectora Tsunemori usaba pantalón de vestir en vez de sus usuales faldas, la mirada que la acompañaba era una más sagaz y calculadora; su amigo y colega Gino no usaba más sus gafas, su brazo era ahora un prótesis y tenía una mirada extrañamente más tranquila que antes, sin duda, una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer era hablar con él tan pronto hubiese oportunidad; también había logrado divisar a una persona nueva en la división, una nueva inspectora, bajita y pecosa, con una actitud similar a cuando recién ingresó la almendra, su mirada era nítida y su cara le parecía muy familiar, aunque aun no la identificaba; las únicas que no habían cambiado eran la morena de coleta con su mirada impasible y la rubia sexy de labios rojos, o al menos esa impresión le daba a simple vista. Pero algo más llamó su atención, y eso era que su odiada alucinación de Makishima Shougo, ahora se paseaba por su oficina, tal cual un gato que moraba jactanciosamente por un hogar que no es suyo.

\- Así que aquí es donde trabajabas ¿Aquí es donde tantas horas pensabas en mí? ¿O eso era en tu habitación?- inquirió con malicia. El cuervo lo ignoró y observó a su amigo, tenía una larga conversación pendiente. Lo vio acercarse a él, pero por el respeto que le tenía no desviaría la mirada a pesar de la necesidad que sentía de hacerlo. El nuevo ejecutor sonrió ligeramente de lado y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su amigo que se reincorporaba al equipo.

\- Bienvenido- musitó, dándole a entender con ello que no habría rencores, ¿cómo podría haberlos? Ahora que compartían la misma perspectiva, era difícil que los hubiera. Aunque para el moreno ese sería el motivo principal para que pudiese haber alguno.

\- Gracias- correspondió la sonrisa, pero su mirada permanecía algo triste. El nuevo ejecutor quiso replicar, pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento, así que optó por continuar esa conversación pendiente en otra ocasión.

\- Tiempo sin verte, Shinya- le dio la bienvenida la rubia.

\- Hola- le saludó la morena.

\- Hola a ambas- sonrió el moreno

\- Como ya les había mencionado- inició la inspectora mayor- Kougami se reincorporará a nuestra división. Kougami- le llamó- ella es Shimotsuki Mika, hace pocos meses que se integró al equipo como inspectora- presentó a la más joven, por alguna razón le dio la impresión de que la inspectora Tsunemori estaba de mal humor, aunque decidió no darle mucha importancia.

\- Soy Shimotsuki Mika, espero que trabajemos bien- se presentó la jovencita, sin dejar de observar al moreno, había escuchado infinidad de cosas de él por sus superiores, pero no había hablado con él de esa manera, ya lo había visto previamente cuando ocurrió el atentado en la academia Ousou, pero las circunstancias eran otras.

\- ¿Shimotsuki?- repitió el moreno, sintiendo que el apellido le sonaba de algún lugar muy conocido, sintió un fuerte latido de su corazón y luego vio a aquel blanco fantasma moverse alrededor de la joven.

\- ¿No era ella una de las amigas de las victimas de Ouryou Rikako?- le recordó el albino con una sonrisa, mientras presionaba una navaja de afeitar contra el cuello de la inspectora. El cuervo sudó frío pero no se movió.

\- Sí, Kougami, ella…-intentó explicar la inspectora mayor adivinando su mente, pero entonces la más joven se adelantó. En ello el cuervo vio al albino desplazarse a su lado.

\- Era amiga de algunas víctimas de Ouryo Rikako, tengo entendido que usted es uno de los elementos que trabajó en el caso y que fue de hecho, quien descubrió quien fue la culpable ¿cierto?- dijo condescendiente. El moreno asintió muy a su pesar, sintió que aquella alucinación sujetaba su mano y por extraño que lo sintió, correspondió el apretón de manos como si intentara de ese modo apresar y dañar a aquella imagen y evitar que se desplazase por ahí intentando hacerle daño a sus colegas; aunque dudó por unos segundos de que fuese ese el motivo y no un vano intento por encontrar un confort que lo defendiera de aquellas palabras, que sin intención lo herían de algún modo y más cuando la joven inspectora continuó para hacer algo que sentía no se merecía- Gracias por eso.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en que le explicaron finalmente uno de los casos al moreno, este ultimo guardó silencio, estaba pensando profundamente en el caso del misógino, que fue al que de momento tenía acceso, no parecía que fuesen a darle información del otro caso ese día al menos, o eso esperaba él. Después de meditarlo profundamente abordó el susodicho caso:

\- Al juzgar por el procedimiento- comenzó- puedo afirmar que es una persona que está consciente y tranquila de lo que está haciendo, no hay rastros en los cuerpos que sugieran una sobrexcitación por parte del agresor, ni tampoco de un ataque pasional como sugeriría el nombre del caso, no hay golpes en las victimas de manera repetida, simplemente está siguiendo un procedimiento como una especie de juego dentro de su mismo experimento.

\- Pero ha comenzado a impacientarse- replicó la nueva inspectora- es algo en que todos concordamos, por su nueva selección de victimas.

\- Quizá no es impaciencia, sino facilidad de obtención de materia prima- meditó en voz alta el cuervo- Tomando en cuenta que aunque usó una gran cantidad de víctimas en una sola vez, todos los cortes continúan siendo limpios y sugieren más que una impaciencia, una especie de quiebre.

\- ¿Quiebre?- lo interrogó la castaña con peinado de hongo, no logrando evocar la diferencia que estaba haciendo Kougami entre quiebre e impaciencia.

\- Desde mi perspectiva es una persona de recursos psíquicos primitivos, y con primitivos no me refiero a su inteligencia, sino a su manera primaria de proceder, además el acto mismo de lo que está haciendo sugiere una especie de regresión, hay muchos elementos en las victimas más recientes que sugieren eso. La segunda víctima "devorando" el interior de la primera, estando ya "dentro" de ella. Como si evocase en algún punto algo similar a las pulgas de mar.

\- Oh, creo que ya entiendo a que te refieres- coincidió la morena con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

\- Creo que yo también, me quedó un poco más claro con ese ejemplo- admitió la rubia con el mismo brillo. Sin duda, era una perspectiva que los criminales en potencia podían tener un más fácil acceso, al tener una estructura psíquica similar.

\- ¿A qué se refieren?- pidió la más joven que le explicaran.

\- Lo de las pulgas de mar- comenzó la diosa de la información a desglosar- se sabe que las pulgas de mar nacen devorando el interior de su madre- aclaró, mientras la pecosa cubrió su boca con su mano, un tanto perturbada por esa aclaración.

\- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?- inquirió la inspectora mayor.

\- Es una especie de anhelo simbiótico entre un anfitrión y un huésped, un juego de devorar y ser devorado- respondió el moreno- Como una especie de "acto de amor" hacia una persona en específico. Simbólicamente es asimilar a la persona incorporándola y haciéndola parte de sí mismo, se le podría inclusive llamar como una especie de canibalismo psíquico…Lo que me llama la atención es el parentesco que comparten las víctimas, cuando el primer par no compartían ninguno. Lo que me hace pensar que hay alguien en específico con quien quiere fusionarse y desaparecer el mundo, tal como plantearon con la teoría del idealismo, que no creo que esté del todo errada por lo primitiva que parece ser la mente de esta persona.

\- De modo que nuestras conjeturas no están del todo alejadas de las tuyas en cuanto al perfil y los actos- coincidió Ginoza- pero me sigue sorprendiendo como has logrado profundizar en la interpretación. De modo que es posible que no nos hayamos equivocado con que su próximo movimiento, podría ser el final en su serie de experimentos.

\- Es una posibilidad- asintió el moreno- pero no hay que subestimar a esta persona, si realmente su siguiente movimiento es el ultimo, al juzgar por su anterior numero de víctimas, el próximo podría ser aun mayor.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué tipo de victimas seleccionará?- inquirió la inspectora mayor. El moreno lo meditó un poco y en eso escuchó a aquel fantasma a su lado hablar, estaba inclinado hacia los papeles con los informes que el cuervo sostenía, mientras que con una sonrisa complacida y una mirada aguda susurraba.

\- En todo el caso hay dos pares de víctimas que parecen distintas de las demás. Si tenía un punto que probar, probablemente ya lo hizo ¿Qué tienen en común, Kougami? – El moreno escuchó atento aquello que esa ilusión le decía, tenía razón. Esas víctimas eran las últimas en cada respectiva "fase" del experimento en que se encontraban. Eran distintas. Pero ¿Qué podrían tener en común una de la otra? Decidió comenzar a construir su razonamiento a partir de lo que aquel holograma mental le ofrecía como acertijo. Quizá de alguna manera ya se había percatado inconscientemente de un detalle y era la manera o punto clave para resolverlo.

\- Según el informe –inició el moreno, leyendo el papel en su mano- las victimas continuaban vivas durante los procedimientos. Ambas víctimas- corrigió- Y había dos pares de victimas que se presentaron diferentes del resto, según el informe forense, fueron las últimas víctimas en cada etapa.

\- Te refieres a aquella en la que una fue triturada e introducida en el útero y en la que el bebé fue puesto y cubierto con el útero ¿cierto?- se aseguró la joven de la coleta.

\- Nosotros supusimos que esos dos casos probablemente tuvieron más que ver con el estado de ánimo del autor de estos crímenes- habló la inspectora más joven.

\- ¿Qué tal si fue al revés?- aportó Ginoza. El fantasma acompañante del cuervo rió ante esa pregunta, lo cual llamó la atención del carbón.

\- ¿Crees en verdad que el profesor Saiga pasaría por alto detalles como esos?- eso dejó aun más pensativo al moreno. ¿Realmente habría el _tipo_ de desesperación que planteaban sus colegas en el autor de los crímenes?

La junta se alargó un poco, por lo que la inspectora menor sugirió hacer un descanso de algunos minutos para que pudieran despejar su mente y venir con ideas nuevas, cosa con la que concordó la mayor. El moreno aprovechó el descanso para tener aquella conversación pendiente que tenía con su amigo.

Se dirigieron a una estancia de descanso donde estaban un par de maquinas expendedoras. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Kougami no podía terminar de concentrarse con la alucinación de Makishima ahí con ellos, testificándolo todo.

\- Gino- inició finalmente- Lamento lo del viejo- comentó disculpándose por la muerte de Masaoka, sin dejar de observar fijamente el brazo metálico que ahora poseía el nuevo ejecutor. Al notarlo, este último observó también su propio brazo y sonrió con algo de melancolía.  
\- Al final, él terminó eligiendo lo que quiso, ajustó sus prioridades…al final- sonrió tristemente [Ojalá lo hubiese hecho mucho antes] pensó, pero continuó con la mirada en alto y con una ferviente resolución- Y yo también terminé haciendo todo lo que yo quise hacer al final…Pero no me arrepiento de ninguna de decisión y creo que él tampoco. Así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable- el más bajito meditó en sus palabras. Ciertamente cada quien había hechos sus propias decisiones, él mismo lo hacía todo el tiempo aun a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía a los demás ¿Podría realmente disculparse por sus acciones? ¿Negarse a lo que había sido por tanto tiempo y que incluso aun lo era ahora?  
\- Lamento no haber podido matarlo yo mismo- escupió con amargura. El más alto escuchó este lamento y no pudo evitar concordar con aquel sentimiento.  
\- Yo también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde que el albino había decidido volver a comer, pero no era como si realmente ingiriera muchos alimentos, más bien, sólo bebía algún licuado o jugo cada 2 días para mantenerse con vida, sentía que era mejor hacerlo de manera gradual. Si Sibyl quería orillarlo, él también lo haría con Sibyl. Aunque, ciertamente se sentía más animado desde que iba el profesor Saiga a visitarlo algunos días, pero también otros días más se sentía molesto, que generalmente era cuando la inspectora Tsunemori iba a verlo.

Algunos otros días más se sentía muy deprimido y sin ganas de nada. Un encierro tan extremo era malo para cualquiera, incluso a los prisioneros en las cárceles de antaño les permitían salir a un patio para actividades de recreación, en cambio, él lo veía como una posibilidad muy lejana, incluso había comenzado a anhelar el tacto de algún otro ser humano.

Ahora bien respecto a su estado mental, la mente del copo de nieve estaba aun hecha girones, constantemente pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, espaciando tan seguido que la inspectora y el profesor estaban algo preocupados, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué le habían hecho, pero estaban ciertos de que el efecto de lo que sea de a lo que le hayan sometido seguía presente. Parte del trabajo de ambos era ayudarle a dejar de espaciar tanto, seguido le aplicaban algunas pruebas para verificar que no se haya visto afectada su capacidad cerebral; pero aunque cumplía con sus pruebas con hastío, lo hacía sin problema alguno.

Hay que agregar que no había habido mucho avance en el caso del ángel, en vista de que el albino no estaba proporcionando ninguna ayuda y hasta el momento no había más pistas, además, Kougami tenía estrictamente prohibido participar en ese caso, así que de momento no había más por hacer. La inspectora le había preguntado infinidad de veces al copo sobre el caso: posibles sospechosos, victimas o lugares, lo que fuera que él pudiese decirle, pero obviamente, el albino no diría nada, la mayor parte de las ocasiones guardaba silencio o se burlaba de ella; y bueno, desafortunadamente para la inspectora, era la única autorizada para abordar el tema con el albino, ya que su identidad era un asunto de alta confidencialidad.

El sistema Sibyl, ya ansioso de continuar con la siguiente fase, decidió jugar una carta muy peligrosa y de la cual, dependería de la respuesta del albino a ella el cómo procedería el oráculo respecto al destino del copo, si quería que los planes continuaran ejecutándose en tiempo, claro estaba. Así que le informaron a Akane sobre lo que debería decirle al moreno, aun si ella no estaba de acuerdo, puesto podía percibirse en el aire, el aroma a podrido de alguna trampa.

\- Kougami- le llamó la castaña, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, casi sintiendo que se le saldría del pecho- La comisario me informó que se te encomendará algo importante.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió curioso, notando el estado de perturbación de la joven.

\- Lo han mencionado como una tarea que sólo tú puedes hacer- inició tratando de sonar segura- Quieren que ayudes a que un criminal en potencia coopere con nosotros.

\- ¿Que se vuelva un ejecutor?- preguntó, pues era una de las pocas formas en que un criminal en potencia pudiese ayudar a Sibyl, pero notó la perturbación en la castaña, parecía que por alguna razón le hacía sufrir el informarle eso, lo cual sólo le hacía pensar más y más que el sistema Sibyl ocultaba más cosas de las que él podría imaginarse ¿Qué habría querido decirle Makishima Shougo aquella vez en que lo llamó por teléfono? Por obvias razones, aquel fantasma que le seguía todo el tiempo no podría solventar sus dudas.

\- Así es- mintió, tal cual el sistema le había pedido.

\- ¿Realmente es algo que le pedirían a un ejecutor, Kougami? Y más aun ¿A un ejecutor renegado como tú?- le comentó aquel odiado holograma, que permanecía sentado junto a la inspectora. Pero ciertamente concedería que era algo real, así que decidió escucharlo y aventurarse en preguntar.

\- Ese es un trabajo que concierne únicamente a los inspectores- afirmó- ¿por qué me lo piden a mí ahora?- preguntó cierto de la situación, en lo que aquella alucinación sonrió afable.

\- Si te soy sincera, Kougami, yo tampoco estoy segura- respondió con una mirada llena de culpa, que el cuervo pretendió no notar- Si no quieres hacerlo, te apoyaré- procuró la inspectora, esperando un milagro que evitase que esos dos hombres se reencontraran, aun cuando sabía que incluso desde antes de que se conocieran, estaban posiblemente destinados a enfrentarse, y eso, era algo que la frustraba a sobremanera.

\- Iré- contestó con convicción. Sabía que sería una trampa, un juego de Sibyl, pero no podría averiguar más si sólo permanecía donde estaba, seguro que incluso para eso Sibyl ya tendrá otra trampa lista. Debía proceder con cautela. La trampa más obvia que se le ocurría era que intentaba más bien hacer empeorar su estado mental, pero sentía que era algo demasiado sencillo para el sistema Sibyl, pero quizá por lo mismo sería factible…demasiadas interrogantes sin respuesta redundaban en su mente, en ello el sonido de aquella voz grave captó su atención nuevamente.

\- ¿Un señuelo?- le escuchó decir a aquella alucinación, pero no apartó su vista de la bajita mujer.

\- De acuerdo, pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de conocerle- dijo la inspectora alzando la mirada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El moreno ya había recibido la información: una mujer con una capacidad "natural" para encontrar la verdad pero con un carácter difícil, de algún modo le hizo recordar cuando fue a ver a Kunidzuka de la misma manera. Era normal que los criminales en potencia tuviesen un carácter "especial" con el cual tratar, sus tendencias psíquicas estaban estructuradas así.

Llegó a una pequeña estancia donde vio finalmente al profesor Saiga, quien aparentemente estaba ahí esperándolo.

\- Kougami- le llamó el hombre, dirigiéndole una mirada sería al moreno, más no severa, el cuervo la correspondía de la misma manera; era una mirada que denotaba lo ciertos que estaban del posible peligro o trampa que aguardaba y que los asaltaría inesperadamente.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, profesor Saiga- le saludó el moreno.

\- ¿Qué crees que vaya a decirte, Kougami?- le preguntó aquella alucinación que no paraba de seguirlo ni un solo minuto. Intentó ignorarle, pues aun cuando el resto de sus colegas no habían percibido algunas de sus extrañas miradas que se desviaban de vez en vez para seguir aquella fantasmal figura, sabía que no podría jamás engañar a ese hombre castaño.

\- Creo que se llevarán bien, Kougami- dijo el profesor de manera que el cuervo quedó extrañado- Son muy similares- al ver el desconcierto de este último se adelantó a contestar- Esa chica y tú- El carbón no pudo evitar pensar que había algo aun más extraño de lo que pensaba en esa situación en la que ahora se veía envuelto, y más aun al ver aquella mirada que aquel holograma mental había reflejado ¿esperanza?- Cuando termines de charlar con ella, ven a verme.

No tuvieron más tiempo de charlar, la inspectora le hizo ingresar a aquel cubículo donde la vería, era del mismo tipo en el que veía el profesor Saiga al albino, por obvias razones, debían mantener a esos dos a una distancia prudente. La inspectora esperaría afuera, para evitar sospechas y la guardia en alto por parte del albino.

Cuando ingresó el moreno pudo ver una barra con una silla frente a una enorme ventana de cristal que le separaba de una mujer que ya se encontraba esperando por él. Una mujer rubia de rasgos finos, demasiado delgada, con ojeras y con vendajes por todas partes, tenía un porte arrogante y orgulloso para estar en la condición que estaba, pero también llevaba una mirada sumamente triste, debía agregar.

\- ¿Shinjima Mitsukou?- quiso confirmar el moreno. "La mujer" asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una cara nueva- dijo la femenina voz- Parece ser que usted sabe algunas cosas sobre mí, pero yo sé nada sobre usted, inspector- dijo con un tono que sugeriría curiosidad, pero había algo dentro de la extraña sensualidad que despedía y su manera de hablar que hacía evidente su desinterés.

\- Soy…

*Flash back*

\- Como sabes, no es permitido que un ejecutor haga este tipo de tareas, sin embargo, el sistema sibyl consideró que ella y tú comparten cierta afinidad, por lo que podría facilitarse más su cooperación si tú ayudas- aclaró la jovencita, que veía al moreno asentir- Por lo mismo y porque es un caso especial, habrá una serie de reglas que necesitamos que te comprometas a cumplir.

\- Normalmente, cuando uno va a pedir algo, suele ofrecerse algo a cambio, pero supongo que el sistema Sibyl piensa que es suficiente con ofrecerte tu vida a cambio ¿no crees, Kougami?- mencionó aquella ilusión.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reglas?- preguntó el moreno, intentando sin mucho éxito ignorar lo que le dijo recién el albino.

\- En primer lugar, como no eres un inspector, deberás usar un holograma, de manera en que ella no pueda reconocerte.

\- ¿Un holograma? – inquirió el cuervo.

\- Suena aun más sospechoso- le susurró al oído, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del ejecutor- Sobre todo porque no parece ser una razón suficiente para llevar un holograma.

\- Así es, esa es la única explicación que me dieron- se inventó la joven mujer, antes de que el cuervo le preguntara algo más- Su nombre es Shinjima Mitsukou, tiene 28 años y el sistema Sibyl está deseoso de obtener su cooperación, aunque aún desconocemos que tan rápida será su liberación del centro penitenciario.

\- ¿Por qué fue encerrada?- inquirió aquella alucinación, apoyando la babilla en uno de los hombros del carbón, incomodándolo en el proceso.

\- ¿Por qué se oscureció su psycho-pass?- inquirió el moreno removiéndose un poco, intentando liberarse del albino sin que el ademán fuese tan evidente a ojos de la inspectora sobre la anomalía, buscando con su pregunta distraerla y reestructurando dicha cuestión pues también estaba deseoso de saber.

\- El sistema Sibyl no me autorizó ni a mí para brindarte esa información, ni a ti para obtenerla, así que también está estrictamente prohibido que le preguntes a ella eso, después de todo no es algo relevante para el caso o para obtener su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieren ocultar de ti, Kougami?- mencionó el joven de blanco desplazándose por la habitación al verse repelido por el moreno.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra restricción?- preguntó el moreno sin dejar de observar al albino que ahora estaba de pie detrás de la inspectora.

\- No puedes decirle tu nombre real bajo ninguna circunstancia- dijo la inspectora bastante seria.

\- ¿Y por qué ocultarte de ella? Si tú usarás un holograma y ocultarás tu identidad ¿no cabría la posibilidad de que hagan lo mismo con ella? Entonces piensa, ya no es "qué" sino ¿A quién quieren ocultar de ti?- Esas palabras produjeron un fuerte latido en el pecho del moreno, sabía lo que el albino sugería, pero ya no estaba seguro si era realmente una posibilidad o tan solo un deseo suyo; para saberlo tendría que buscar más información…encontrarse con esa persona.

*Fin del flash back*

\- Soy Kamiya Satoshi- respondió adoptando la misma actitud seria pero en cierto modo animada que había tomado cuando fue a reclutar a Kunidzuka. No pudo evitar observar detenidamente a esa mujer frente a él, después de todo habían mencionado un cierto parecido entre ellos, así que esperaba encontrar alguna postura o ademán similar, pero nada. Por parte de aquella mujer parecía ser lo mismo, ella le observaba y analizaba, como buscando algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo para que venga a verme, inspector?- dijo esta última palabra con cierto tono despectivo- ¿También viene a venderme las ideologías del sistema Sibyl?

\- No sus ideologías- respondió a la brevedad Kougami, la "mujer" que había escuchado con algo de desconfianza sus palabras, bufó y giró unos 45 grados su cabeza, pero no perdía de vista a aquel hombre castaño- Pero sin importar lo que diga, no lo creerás ¿cierto?

\- ¿Está seguro de que sabe "qué" es por lo que está abogando?- dijo de pronto con una mirada neutra. Para Kougami, era llamativo cómo esa mujer lograba hablar de manera tan cordial pero fuese tan hostil al mismo tiempo en que parecía no reflejar nada.

\- ¿Tú piensas que no?- preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No lo pienso, lo sé- mantenía la misma postura, su rostro continuaba direccionado hacía algún punto que no fuese el del "castaño"

\- ¿Por qué?- Kougami estaba al tanto de que no sabía todo del sistema Sibyl, obviamente le encantaría saber un poco más, sin embargo, ese no era el punto para él. Ya lograba entender a qué se refería el profesor Saiga con eso de que se parecían. Ella sabía algo del sistema Sibyl que él no, y su manera de pensar y estructura eran tan similares, que había cosas que sabía no se podrían decir de momento, pero eran suficientes para continuar cuestionándose el bando en el que estaba.

\- Si lo supieras-dijo dejando también de lado el lenguaje formal- No intentarías hacer lo que te ordenaron. El sistema Sibyl vende la idea de que "La verdadera felicidad social consiste en la armonía y en el uso pacífico de las satisfacciones de cada individuo" y ha traído a la realidad una parodia de mundos utópicos y post-apocalípticos que puedes encontrar en cualquier libro antiguo.

\- Eso no lo negaré- coincidió el moreno en voz baja, obteniendo una extraña chispa en los ojos ajenos, una chispa que no pasó de ser percibida por ambos.

\- El sistema Sibyl piensa que "Un pueblo sólo podría ser libre si los gobernados fuesen todos sabios y los gobernantes todos dioses" pero para el oráculo, los gobernados no son sabios. Y desde mi perspectiva ya ni siquiera son humanos en cambio la opinión misma del sistema Sibyl es…- se interrumpió, sabía que si continuaba hablando respecto al sistema Sibyl, el lugar se convertiría en una cámara de gases.

\- …- El moreno de alguna manera percibió el motivo del silencio de aquella persona. Sin embargo, ese silencio mismo les dio pista a ambos de algo importante: él otro sabía lo que ocurriría, y nadie podría saberlo, a menos que haya experimentado de primera mano "la gracia de Sibyl". Tendrían mucho en que pensar cuando la visita terminara- Hablas como una conquistadora ¿sueles citar a Napoleón para expresarte?

\- Me sorprende que sepa quién fue él sin tener que revisar una terminal de información- dijo impasible.

\- Me subestimas mucho ¿no crees?- respondió el moreno, probando un poco a esa persona frente a él.

\- Es posible que sí- admitió- Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo estoy seguro

\- Entonces "Te han traído aquí contra tu voluntad, igual que a mí. Si quieres saber mi opinión, estamos todos en el mismo barco. Y el barco hace agua"- le dijo con una mirada intensa, que de inmediato logró tornar la del moreno del mismo modo.

\- Pero esa no es tu opinión- objetó, mirándole con una intensidad aun mayor, casi hambrienta, el destello de un fugaz pensamiento nubló su mente por un momento tan efímero que no logró percibirlo del todo- Yo también leí a John Boyne- esto logró extraer una sonrisa por parte de "la rubia"- Además no fue contra mi voluntad. Quería conocerte- aceptó. El albino estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Por qué?" pero de inmediato se percató de la respuesta y del inminente peligro que habría de haber hecho la pregunta, así que desvió la conversación.

\- ¿Te gustó el libro?- inquirió, tanteando al hombre del otro lado del cristal.

\- A grandes rasgos sí- respondió en breve- Hubo algunos detalles que no era necesario repetir tantas veces, en mi opinión. ¿Y a ti?

\- Sí, aunque coincido contigo también puedo decir que difiero al mismo tiempo, algunas de esas repeticiones eran necesarias para poder apreciar la perspectiva de un niño…-guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego agregó- Creo que se parece un poco.

\- ¿El qué?- inquirió el moreno.

\- "Eso" y "esto"- el "castaño" se quedó observando a "la rubia" ante su respuesta, no esperando que fuese a continuar, pero la situación no fue de acuerdo a sus expectativas, pues "ella" continuó- "La alambrada no está ahí para impedir que nosotros vayamos al otro lado. Está para impedir que ellos vengan aquí" Donde "nosotros" son "ustedes" y "ellos" somos "nosotros"- el moreno se abstuvo de responder, después de todo, el razonamiento no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. No lo negaría, pero tampoco lo aceptaría, con el peligro latente que les acechaba, pero eso no dejó conforme al joven de plata a lo cual el albino decidió averiguar- ¿No lo negarás?

\- No- respondió simple, sintió la mirada inquisitiva de "la mujer" frente a él, que finalmente había girado su rostro y ahora le enfrentaba- Pero eso no significa que no se deba proteger a la gente- con eso obtuvo una mirada reprobatoria.

\- ¿Valen tanto para ti los seres humanos?- preguntó de pronto.

\- Sí- su respuesta, como la anterior, fue simple y rápida, sin dudas de por medio.

\- Entonces ¿por qué acabas con ellos?- las palabras que estaba diciendo tenían un significado mucho más profundo del que parecía a simple vista, con humanos, no se refería, a aquellas marionetas de Sibyl, que doblegaban su voluntad. No. Se referían a aquellas personas que se oponían por voluntad, aquellas que mataban y pensaban por voluntad, personas como él. No a aquellos androides extraños.

\- …- guardó silencio, analizando el significado real detrás de sus palabras, por otro momento una fugaz imagen de Makishima Shougo pasó por su mente. De pronto se percató que aquella ilusión que le seguía por todas partes no estaba por ningún lugar, una sensación extraña de soledad le embargó, pensó en muchas cosas y nada a la vez, entre ellas una respuesta a la pregunta del albino, pero no en el hecho de que si contestaba con sus verdaderos pensamientos, posiblemente le valdría una nueva estancia en solitario. Volvió a escuchar a esa persona atípica hablar.

\- No me dirás que tienes un pensamiento como el de Nietzsche ¿cierto?

\- Más bien parece al revés- respondió luego de un par de segundos de analizarlo.

\- Disculpa, pero yo no soy quien encierra o vuela en pedazos a aquellos que no le son útiles- le devolvió.

\- No necesitas encerrar o volar en pedazos a alguien para considerarlo "una irrisión o una vergüenza dolorosa" Consideras a las personas que son diferentes de ti de esa manera, mientras que te colocas en la posición de "superhombre" cambiando la palabra por "hombre". Dejas al resto en la posición de "mono" pero seguramente tu pensamiento refiere a ellos como "androides"- no supo por qué, pero se estaba exaltando. Sentía realmente que estaba hablando con Makishima Shougo y estaba por descargar una extrema conversación que tenía pendiente con él, con "ella". Calló de pronto.

\- Me parece extraño que te hayas defendido así y no rebatido lo de "encerrar y volar en pedazos"- "Touché" pensó el moreno.

\- Me parece extraño que desvíes el tema a la manera en que me "defendí" en vez de contestar con más de "tú filosofía"- devolvió, con algo de sarcasmo, siendo ahora el albino quien pensó "Touché". Ambos soltaron un ligero bufido. Después de un breve silencio, "la mujer" volvió a hablar:

\- Extraño leer- dijo sincero junto un pequeño suspiro- ¿Crees que puedan volver a suministrarme libros?

\- ¿No tienes acceso a ellos?- inquirió, aunque la respuesta era algo obvia.

\- Ya no- concedió- Antes me lo permitían, pero hace relativamente poco me los quitaron.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Se lo arrojaste en la cara a alguien?- cuestionó el moreno extrañado. Hasta donde sabía, el sistema Sibyl no prohibiría algo así, a menos que el usuario fuese violento. El albino por su parte, rió para sus adentros, eso era cierto, pero aun así le habían permitido algunos libros durante su aislamiento.

\- No- respondió intentado parecer convincente- No podría, aunque quisiera – o mejor dicho, no se había presentado nuevamente la oportunidad.

\- No sé si pueda hacer algo al respecto, pero veré si pueden proporcionarte algunos.

\- Gracias- respondió con simpleza, pero sinceramente- Ya está por terminar ¿no?

\- ¿Hablas de esta visita?- vio a "la mujer" asentir- Así es.

Ambos sonrieron ligeramente y no dijeron más, simplemente disfrutaron del silencio durante los últimos 5 minutos que les restaban. Cuando dio la hora simplemente el cristal que los dividía se polarizó paulatinamente de manera en que no les permitía verse de nuevo, el sonido del micrófono que conectaba a ambas cámaras había cesado y ambos, resignados, pero con mucho en sus mentes se dirigieron a la respectiva salida de cada cámara en la que se encontraban.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo de momento, espero haya sido de su gusto. Es el "primer encuentro" de otros más, no se preocupen, vendrá el momento en que se encuentren sin hologramas. Fue un capítulo complejo con muchas áreas por atender, así que espero haberlo hecho bien XD Aquí dejaré las citas y autores que usé para este cap:
> 
> "Te han traído aquí contra tu voluntad, igual que a mí. Si quieres saber mi opinión, estamos todos en el mismo barco. Y el barco hace agua" By John Boyne.
> 
> "La alambrada no está ahí para impedir que nosotros vayamos al otro lado. Está para impedir que ellos vengas aquí" by John Boyne.
> 
> "La verdadera felicidad social consiste en la armonía y en el uso pacífico de las satisfacciones de cada individuo." By Napoleon Bonaparte
> 
> "Un pueblo sólo podría ser libre si los gobernados fuesen todos sabios y los gobernantes todos dioses". By Napoleon Bonaparte
> 
> Cita no textual:
> 
> "¿Qué es el mono para el hombre? Una irrisión o una vergüenza dolorosa. Y justo eso es lo que el hombre debe ser para el superhombre: una irrisión o una vergüenza dolorosa." By Nietzsche
> 
> En un inicio iba a usar a Keller, Bradbury, Huxley y Antístenes, pero creo que ellos quedarán para más adelante jeje :D
> 
> :D comentarios? que les pareció le primero de muchos encuentros entre Kougami y Makishima?


	14. Pensamientos

**Pensamientos**.

Apenas salió del lugar, Kougami notó que su odiada alucinación de Makishima Shougo le esperaba afuera, junto a la inspectora Tsunemori, quien le observó, interesada en su expresión y su reacción luego de haberse encontrado con aquella persona. El cuervo solo se encontraba meditando su reunión reciente y la desaparición de aquel fantasma ¿Por qué se habría quedado afuera? El esperaba verle rondando como ya era costumbre, por detrás de aquella rubia mujer, incluso se había ya mentalizado para ver lo que sea que pudiese ver y permanecer impasible, pero no había sido así, quería consultarlo con el profesor pero no lo vio en la habitación así que se aventuró a preguntar:

\- ¿Y el profesor Saiga?- le cuestionó a la mujer aun con la mente turbia.

\- Volvió a su casa. Iremos mañana a hacerle una visita- le aseguró la jovencita sin perder detalle de su semblante.

\- ¿A su casa?

\- Sí, verás, por la falta de personal él había estado viviendo en el ministerio de sanidad las últimas dos semanas.

\- ¿Qué?- esto había alertado al moreno. Después de todo, al haberlo ayudado a escapar le había traído problemas al profesor, ¿estaría al tanto el sistema Sibyl de ello? Necesitaba hablar con el profesor cuanto antes de muchos temas.

\- Pero ahora que tenemos tu cooperación, el sistema Sibyl le ha permitido volver a su residencia, con la condición de que continúe ayudándonos con ciertas tareas que se le encomendaron…-la voz de la castaña fue alejándose, mientras él se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos y un sin número de preguntas que surgieron.

Estaba intrigado de muchas cosas, la estadía y cooperación del profesor Saiga, de por qué ahora ese fantasma lucía tan distante de él, y se intrigaba aun más de por qué le importaba (si es que así se le pudiera llamar), pero también su mente estaba llena de esa nueva persona que había conocido hace poco ¿Por qué había reaccionado así con ella?

Le había recordado a Makishima Shougo, pero de ese hombre lo único que restaban eran los vestigios de su mente que querían tomar vida propia por medio de aquel holograma mental proyectado. De pronto se percató de que la inspectora había continuado hablando y aparentemente le había preguntado algo, últimamente le pasaba mucho eso, se ensimismaba tanto que no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó para que le repitieran lo que acababan de decirle, y de lo cual no había escuchado palabra alguna.

\- Te pregunté si ¿habías logrado algún avance?- le repitió la inspectora, quien parecía preocupada.

\- No lo creo- mencionó el moreno robóticamente. La inspectora lo vio tan…¿impactado? Sí, esa era la palabra correcta, meditó para sí misma. Lo había notado tan impactado que decidió no hacerle más preguntas hasta que estuviese junto al profesor Saiga, el cuervo necesitaba asimilar la personalidad del "difunto" Makishima Shougo en "otra persona". Aunque no pudo evitar antes de optar por ese voto de silencio en preguntarle - ¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Crees que…- su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando el moreno, con su vista perdida le dijo:

\- "Aunque parecía expansiva y cordial, posee un carácter solitario y un corazón impenetrable" – No era del todo mentira, pero, era una perspectiva superficial que decidió decirle a la inspectora, aunque no supo por qué había optado por ello y menos aun, por qué había decidido hacerlo en forma de cita, no quería pensar de ninguna manera que era en homenaje a aquel hombre, no lo haría.

\- Entiendo…- concedió, sin realmente percatarse de la acción anterior por parte del ejecutor- Creo que será mejor que hablemos sobre eso mañana con el profesor, no te preocupes tanto, Kougami. Después de todo, apenas acabas de volver- dijo al fin, al ya no saber realmente qué decirle, sin duda, Kougami era un hombre que le hacía entrar en muchos conflictos internos.

\- …- Ya no le respondió a la inspectora, pero si le preguntó mentalmente a esa alucinación [¿Por qué te quedaste afuera?]

\- …- Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, aunque aun les seguía por detrás, sintió la necesidad de sujetarle para no volver a dejarle. Pero como caminaba varios pasos detrás de ellos, le fue imposible.

\- [¿Por qué no respondes? Siempre anhelo que guardes silencio y ahora que quiero que respondas no lo haces]

\- …

\- [Al final, aunque eres parte de mi mente, no harás lo que yo pida, puesto eres una representación de él ¿cierto?]- Vio a esa criatura sonreír condescendiente y volvió a su conversación mental […a menos que tú…] – Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando la inspectora volvió a hablarle.

\- Kougami, ¿En qué piensas?- inquirió con un deje de preocupación, al notar que volteaba hacia atrás constantemente.

\- En lo que ella me dijo- mintió.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?- inquirió ella nerviosa y preocupada.

\- Que antes la dejaban leer y ahora no, a pesar de que su psycho-pass se ha mostrado estable desde que llegó aquí, así que me preguntaba el motivo, pero imagino que eso también es algo confidencial ¿cierto?- mintió.

\- No estaba al tanto de eso- afirmó la joven mujer- Preguntaré sobre eso después.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando arribaron al edificio, el moreno se dirigió a su habitación, puesto ya no estaba en turno. La inspectora Tsunemori había mandado a quitar las cámaras de su habitación, cosa que había comprobado la noche anterior y que agradecía considerablemente, pues al igual que cualquier persona, necesitaría un tiempo y un lugar para relajarse o al menos para poder cruzar palabras con aquel ser que le perseguía día y noche. Apenas cruzó su puerta jaló de la muñeca a aquel holograma y lo estrelló contra la pared, se colocó frente a él sin hacer nada más.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste afuera?

\- …- seguía sin responderle, solo sonreía de esa forma tan cínica que tanto odiaba.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas?- preguntó con irritación.

\- …- lanzó un puñetazo a la pared, como si con eso pudiese intimidarle.

\- Di algo- le ordenó.

\- ¿Te sentiste tan solo?- le preguntó aquel fantasma.

\- ¿Bromeas?- le desvió con otra pregunta.

\- "Caminar con un amigo en la oscuridad es mejor que caminar solo en la luz" ¿o no, Kougami?

\- Deja de desviar el tema- espetó con una mirada aguda- Quiero saber ¿por qué te quedaste afuera cuando entré a ver a esa persona? ¿Qué tiene ella de diferente como para mantenerte lejos?

\- Quizá no me prestaste atención, eso me ofende- dijo fingiendo una mueca de disgusto- Además ¿no eres tú quien lo desvía?- agregó moviéndose pomposamente del lugar como un gato para después ir a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras era seguido por la plateada mirada.

\- Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas aquí- dijo acercándose a él- ¿Quién o qué es ella?

\- "Si huimos cada vez que tenemos una pesadilla, nunca despertaremos realmente" ¿De qué pensamiento quieres huir, Kougami? No me necesitas para llegar a la conclusión que ronda por tu cabeza– decía preguntas y comentarios a diestra y siniestra, aun en la misma postura y presentando la misma sonrisa, sin inmutarse realmente por el aspecto amenazador del cuervo- ¿Sabías que tú y yo terminaremos hablando de lo mismo? Aunque por diferentes líneas de pensamiento, claro está- el moreno sujetó el níveo cuello entre sus manos con suma irritación, mientras sus ojos lucían inyectados de ira.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- susurró en un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía un rugido contenido.

\- ¿No lo comprendes? ¿No le reconoces?

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

\- ¿No te das cuenta?

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

\- "Tú lo conoces muy bien, o quizá debería decir que no lo conoces para nada y que por eso se perdió. Pero descuida, la reconocerás tan pronto te encuentres con ella"

\- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó casi ordenando por una respuesta. Pero en breve aquella alucinación desapareció de entre sus manos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Para después sentirla a su espalda.

\- Kougami- le llamó, logrando que el otro se volteara de inmediato para encararlo- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el viejo?- dijo, refiriéndose con "viejo" a Masaoka, como solía llamarlo el moreno, mientras se colocaba encima del moreno a horcajadas y lo intentaba asfixiar con una almohada, su mirada era distinta a la de siempre, cosa que de inmediato notó el cuervo, haciéndole preguntarse ¿qué había de diferente?- "Todo aquel que luche contra monstruos, ha de procurar de que al hacerlo no se convierta en otro monstruo"- no pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno perdiese la conciencia y cayera en un profundo sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El copo de nieve salió hacía el pasillo que seguía de esa habitación en la que había hablado con el moreno y de pronto ese pasillo fue sellado en una estrecha cámara de gases, tan pronto perdió el conocimiento por el sedante, fue llevado de vuelta en helicóptero hacía donde residía actualmente. Él realmente no estaba quedándose en el mismo lugar que el resto de los criminales en potencia. El lugar donde él estaba quedándose de hecho, era en aquella prisión de alta seguridad a donde se lleva a aquellos cuyo psycho-pass excede los 300, en la zona más aislada y profunda del edificio, aunque claro, esto era algo que no estaba dentro de su conocimiento, pero cada vez que debía ver a alguien ajeno a la inspectora Tsunemori, era transportado de la misma manera hacía aquella clínica-prisión de los criminales en potencia para evitar levantar sospechas por parte de Saiga y Kougami.

Despertó como siempre en su habitación, era realmente agotador que eso sucediera tan seguido desde que había sido atrapado: dormir cuando realmente no quería hacerlo, perder conciencia cuando está a punto de llegar a un pensamiento importante, ser casi forzado a comer (aunque sin mucho éxito por parte del sistema), no tener privacidad alguna a grado en que ni siquiera podía asearse él mismo, acceso nulo a libros u otras fuentes de entretenimiento para llenar sus vacíos días en ese lugar salvo una pantalla de televisión cuya situación no hacía más que recordarle aquella novela "Fahrenheit 451" , pero sabía que eso no sería una opción para él, de momento.

Al juzgar por el cambio en la habitación y que ahora tenían que recurrir a dormirlo cada vez que fuere a hablar con otros, le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que había periodos de tiempo en los que él lograba de hecho salir de esa cámara en la que se encontraba privado de su libertad, el problema era, que esos periodos de tiempo coincidían con su tiempo de inconsciencia inducida. Lo cual le había hecho pensar que sí había posibilidad de huir, el problema era precisamente el lograr quedarse consciente, debía encontrar una manera para hacerlo, aunque aun no lograba pensar en algo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que hiciera memoria, recordó que se había visto con el profesor Saiga, le divertía hablar con ese hombre, si lo hubiese encontrado antes, estaba seguro de que habría intentado acercarse más a él, pero también recordó que se había encontrado con ese otro hombre: Kamiya Satoshi, apenas recordar su nombre sintió un fuerte latido y una ligera sonrisa divertida se asomó por su rostro sin que se percatara de ello.

Físicamente era muy diferente de todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora y realmente no había dicho o hecho gran cosa, pero por alguna razón, sintió algo tremendamente familiar al hablar con él, sintió que de alguna manera se entendía con ese hombre. No como se entendía con Choe Guseoung o como se entendía con el viejo Senguji, era más similar a…suspiró cansinamente.

Las posibilidades de que enviaran a hablar con él a Kougami Shinya de quién se presumía muerto, eran casi nulas, posiblemente enviaron a una persona con un carácter y personalidad similares, porque ciertamente aunque era similar, parecía al mismo tiempo un poco diferente, era una probabilidad alta que hayan hecho algo como lo que hicieron con la inspectora Tsunemori que trataba de asimilar aquella compleja y atrayente personalidad. Pero entonces pensó que quizá y solo quizá esas posibilidades que se planteó no eran tan nulas como parecían, después de todo, estaba tan a merced del sistema Sibyl que estaba tan deseoso de poseerlo que no era tan descabellado el pensar en la posibilidad de que no estaba muerto; pero tampoco quería plantearse eso como base, porque bien podría ser que fuese una jugarreta de su mente al verse sometida por tanto tiempo ya. Pero por ese mismo motivo era también factible que fuese verdad, de tanto que dudaría de sí mismo, después de todo, cuando una persona es tan analítica en circunstancias como en las que él se encontraba, se facilitaba ese tipo de incertidumbre.

No pudiendo dejar el tema de lado, se quedó meditando en que a él le estaban haciendo usar un holograma, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que a la otra persona también…Necesitaba volver a encontrarse con ese hombre y ponerle a prueba, después de todo "Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad"pero ¿sería algo real o tan solo un deseo suyo? Era difícil de discernir así como se encontraba: solo. Pero si le ponía prueba ¿Qué podría hacer que no fuese detectado por el sistema?

Volvió a suspirar y prefirió pensar en las preguntas que solía hacerle la inspectora Tsunemori, sobre que otro criminal pudiese tener acceso a ese químico que le facilitó a Touma y a Rikako, sonrió afable. Claro que lo había, pero eso sería algo que no le revelaría, después de todo, ciertamente había un mensaje oculto en esas escenas del crimen que le había finalmente revelado hacía un par de días, un mensaje para él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno despertó sobresaltado, rebuscando con su mano y la mirada a dónde se pudiese haber ido aquel ser. Tan pronto lo localizó con la vista, se tranquilizó un poco, aunque no quería entender el porqué, ya que era mejor dejar de tener esas alucinaciones, pero no parecía realmente convencido.

\- "¿Es de locos rezar por tener mejores alucinaciones?"- susurró, esperando obtener por lo menos una sonrisa de simpatía o una mirada de desagrado por parte de aquel fantasma, aunque no tuvo éxito con ello, lo cual de algún modo le decepcionó.

Tan pronto se despabiló se preparó para ir a ver al profesor Saiga, como había quedado con la castaña el día anterior. La mujer llegó puntual a recogerlo, como siempre así que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

De camino, nuevamente el silencio reinó en el auto. El moreno iba distraído viendo por el retrovisor lateral al albino que iba callado en el asiento trasero. Desde la mañana que no había querido hablar de nuevo. Por su parte, la almendra lo observaba de vez en vez con algo de preocupación. Al llegar con el profesor Saiga, este les hizo pasar y tal cual la última vez, sirvió una taza de café para cada uno y comenzó:

\- Inspectora- llamó el profesor- ¿Podría permitirnos unos momentos a solas?- la joven se sorprendió ante la petición, pero después de todo, esa debía ser la razón por la que había decidido que se reunieran en su casa, no tener ningún sensor de Sibyl escuchando información que pudiese comprometer a ninguno de los presentes, pero principalmente al moreno.

\- Sí- asintió la mujer poniéndose de pie. Después de todo, aunque quería permanecer imparcial para seguir la ley, sabía que no podría hacerlo y posiblemente se inclinaría por ayudar al moreno, si realmente había algo que hacer, posiblemente ella se encargaría de eso más adelante, pero todo dependería de estos encuentros.

\- Quédese donde está, nosotros cambiaremos la ubicación. Kougami, acompáñame- pidió el profesor caminando hacia el segundo piso. Seguido de cerca por el moreno y la imperceptible alucinación del albino. Una vez que llegaron a una nueva locación, continuaron:

\- ¿Profesor?

\- Dime Kougami, ¿qué te pareció "esa chica"?- inquirió serio, con una expresión que denotaba que estaba estudiando al moreno.

\- Me pareció una persona un tanto cínica, después de todo, para describir su situación, a la condición humana y política actual, citó a Boyne e incluso a Napoleón y a Nietzsche, como si satirizara todo en un sentido de que los avances que hay en ciencia y principalmente en política, no son más que una representación de un gobierno retrograda, tiene un sentido del humor retorcido y atípico, debo agregar.

\- Entiendo- analizó- Pero ¿Qué piensas de eso?- presionó el profesor, notando como su antiguo estudiante se presumía "atrapado"

\- Mientras la escuchaba, ella me preguntó si era partidario de Nietzsche, aunque le comenté que ella era quien lo parecía por su perspectiva de la humanidad, a decir verdad, pensaba en una cita de él mientras ella hablaba, aunque preferí no decírsela por la situación del momento y en qué podría desembocar.

\- ¿Cuál cita fue?- continuó presionando.

\- "El cinismo es la única forma bajo la cual las almas bajas rozan lo que se llama sinceridad"- expresó consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de aquella alucinación suya que no se había dignado a dejar salir sonido alguno hasta ese momento; eso, indudablemente llamó su atención y le hizo dirigir la vista hacia él, pero de inmediato, la devolvió hacia donde el castaño, esperando que no lo hubiese notado o al menos que no lo fuere a señalar, por lo que prosiguió explicando- Algo similar a lo que también plasmaba Oscar Wilde.

\- Entonces ¿crees que ella decía la verdad?

\- Hay cosas que no pude negar, debido a que últimamente yo también he pensado cosas parecidas, pero eso se ha dado por el tiempo que estuve encerrado- expresó sincero, sabiendo que no habría cámara alguna del sistema sibyl que pudiese adormecerlo y continuó- Ella usa palabras ambiguas que no dicen mentiras, pero tampoco dicen la verdad. Eso es lo que creo.

\- ¿Consideras que esta chica y tú se parecen?- inquirió el profesor. El moreno meditó bien la pregunta y finalmente respondió:

\- No sé realmente nada sobre su pasado, pero, creo que hay aspectos de ella que puedo entender.

\- ¿No te parece familiar esta conversación, Kougami?- mencionó serio aquel holograma mental, alertando al moreno.

\- ¿Has notado algo extraño en ella?- comentó el profesor, terminando de asegurar algunos puntos y ver qué tanta información podría concederle al moreno.

\- ¿En ella? No hasta el momento, aunque de por sí, podía decir que es extraña, pero hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- volvió a presionar.

\- Para verla, como sabe, tuve que usar un holograma, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si ¿ella estaría usando uno también?

\- Es demasiado peculiar la situación como para pasar eso por alto, ¿cierto?

\- En efecto, me preguntaba si ella era real [Por un momento sentí que hablaba con él…] o si era otra persona.

\- Ya que ella te habló tanto sobre la línea de Boyne, permíteme citarlo también para esta situación: "Si llevas el atuendo adecuado, te sientes como la persona que finges ser" –esto último, desde perspectiva del moreno había sonado extraño viniendo del profesor. Y al ver sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto con esa cita no se refería a él fingiendo ser otra persona, sino que tal vez era a ella. ¿Realmente cabría la posibilidad de que fuese…? Pero no era posible…Quizá era parte una trampa de Sibyl tal cual lo había pensado en un principio, pero era improbable algo tan obvio…- Esa chica tiende a usar citas textuales para jugar con tu mente, para intimidar. Pero también suele decir más de lo que parece con ellas- con esto atrajo una mirada de desconcierto por parte del moreno, por lo que el profesor optó por "traducir" a lo que se refería- A veces con una cita lo que hace realmente es guiarte a otra que no puede decir o que no ha pensado todavía, pero que de hacerlo tendría la intención de decir- esto dejo al moreno con aun más dudas, pero también con un sentimiento de poder llegar a tener algunas certezas en un futuro cercano.

\- "El hombre puede creer en lo imposible, pero no creerá nunca en lo improbable" – le escuchó murmurar a aquel fantasma. Logrando con esto que sintiese un escalofrío que le recorría por toda la espalda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya casi anochecía y finalmente iban de vuelta, el cuervo, como siempre, iba en completo silencio durante su trayecto de vuelta al ministerio de sanidad junto con la castaña, ella solo volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, pero le permitía permanecer así. Realmente ahora ella sentía que era más difícil de tratar con él que cuando recién se había unido al equipo a trabajar. Siguieron así hasta que la curiosidad pudo más con ella y se aventuró:

\- Kougami- le llamó con suavidad, sacando así al moreno de sus configuraciones mentales.

\- ¿Sí?- inquirió finalmente volteando a verla.

\- Estás aun más pensativo que cuando viste a aquella persona.

\- ¿Es así?- preguntó realmente sin ganas de continuar conversando.

\- Sí- asintió la joven mujer.

\- Deberías dar una respuesta que no te lleve a otro confinamiento, Kougami- le susurró de pronto aquella alucinación suya.

\- Lo siento. Es sólo que sigo pensando que es raro que me hayan pedido a mí ir a verla. Y aun más, que el sistema Sibyl haya envuelto al profesor Saiga en todo esto, me hace pensar qu…- su conversación quedó interrumpida cuando entró una video llamada de la sexy rubia de labios rojos.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó la menor, contestando la llamada.

\- Akane- comenzó a hablar la doctora- Apareció otro "ángel" Mika se ha dirigido hacia allá junto a Yayoi y Nobuchika- comentó, a sabiendas de que Shinya no podía saber nada respecto a ese caso.

\- Tengo en custodia a Kougami, tan pronto lo lleve de vuelta me encaminaré hacía allá- aseguró la más joven.

\- Pero eso no es todo, también nos han llamado de la zona sur de la ciudad, varios vecinos se han quejado de un olor y unos sonidos extraños que les están molestando desde hace dos días.

\- Ese no es trabajo de…- estaba por replicar la inspectora, pero en ello la diosa de la información le interrumpió.

\- El nivel de estrés de la zona también ha subido considerablemente según los escáneres de los alrededores, además, llámalo un presentimiento, pero creo que sería bueno que te encaminaras con Shinya hacía allá. La última persona que llamó parecía realmente perturbada.

\- Entendido- aceptó la mujer- Envíame las coordenadas de la zona sur y respecto al otro caso, dejaré encargada a la inspectora Shimotsuki, espero un informe detallado.

\- Sí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas recibieron las coordenadas la inspectora se dirigió al lugar junto al ejecutor, ella no estaba muy segura de qué encontraría ahí, pero el estado de alerta y excitación en el que comenzaba a notar al cuervo la mantuvieron a la expectativa. Y más aun cuando llegaron a la zona, ciertamente podía percibirse un aroma repugnante en el ambiente, era un aroma a putrefacción y muerte, como si estuviesen cerca de un matadero de antaño, claro está que era algo desconocido para las personas de esta época, cuya principal fuente de alimentación dependía de aquella avena diseñada genéticamente y procesada; para ellos era solo un olor desagradable que necesitaban se fuese. Pero era probable que el nivel de estrés de la zona se viese afectado porque muy en el fondo, ese aroma comenzaba a despertar el estado más animal de las personas que habitaban ese lugar, o al menos ese fue un pensamiento fugaz que surcó por la mente del moreno.

El olor era una capa tan pesada que casi podía sentirse chocar con la piel del rostro y dejar una sensación pegajosa en los dedos, otro poco y se podía ver un color rosáceo ahumado como rastro, ciertamente producía una espantosa y repulsiva urgencia de vomitar.

\- Estas coordenadas…inspectora- comenzó a hablar el lobo- Es posible que este sea el gran final que tanto esperaban- este comentario hizo que la inspectora pasara saliva, sintiendo como si hubiese dado un trago de vinagre.

\- ¿Crees que sea referente al caso?- dijo estacionando la patrulla en las cercanías.

\- Llámelo un presentimiento- dijo, usando las mismas palabras que la rubia había usado antes. Casi se podía percibir la contracción en los músculos de su espalda bajo la ropa, como si se preparase para atacar, su mirada se volvió carnívora, como en los casos de antaño, llena de vida, su mandíbula estaba aun más delimitada y sus caninos se veían casi amenazadores, como si se hubiese vuelto otro- Debería solicitar permiso para portar armas. El aroma que está en el aire ¿Puedo percibirlo no?

\- Sí- dijo cubriéndose la nariz mientras contenía los deseos de vomitar.

\- Es el aroma de viseras podridas y el inconfundible humor de la sangre- respondió a la pregunta no formulada por parte de la menor, bajando de la patrulla.

\- Está bien- accedió. Logrando obtener permiso para usar dos dominadoras. La mujer también bajó del vehículo y le entregó una de las dominadoras al moreno.

Ambos se dirigieron con precaución hacía la dirección de donde provenía el aroma con más fuerza, la mujer avanzaba con tiento por la derecha, mientras que el más alto iba por la izquierda, aparentemente la zona se reducía a una casa de dos pisos. La zona estaba cercana otra área abandonada, donde solían refugiarse indigentes y grupos clandestinos, que fue lo que principalmente había alertado al cuervo del peligro que podría esperarles.

Cuando se posaron cada uno a un lado de la entrada, pudieron percibir unos ligeros lamentos. El moreno giró la perilla con sigilo y abrió la puerta de golpe, exhibiendo el infierno que había del otro lado:

Al abrir la puerta, salieron volando un conjunto de moscas negras y enormes zumbando sus alas, volando caóticamente, se pudo percibir con aun más potencia un fuerte aroma a muerte. La habitación era de color rojo oscuro con negro, las paredes y el techo estaban teñidos con sangre y tapizados con las viseras, músculos y pieles de un gran número de personas. Del techo goteaba un enorme rocío escarlata, al fondo y en las orillas se podían ver un gran número de cuerpos apilados como basura. Y en el centro de la habitación estaba una tina de baño cubierta con lo que parecían ser más órganos y en ella, se encontraba una mujer con su cuerpo desnudo sumergido en la tina llena de sangre, su expresión se veía llena de terror y angustia, aparentemente, aun continuaba con vida, pues leves gemidos salían de ella.

La inspectora se precipitó hacía ella para ayudarla a salir y pudo notar que de hecho estaba atada de manera en que no pudiese moverse. El ejecutor simplemente buscaba con la mirada al culpable.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la inspectora a la joven mujer que apenas y lograba mantenerse despierta, pues se encontraba en un estado de agonía y sedación que no le permitía mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo. La joven asintió levemente entre tiriteos.

\- Inspectora- la llamó el cuervo- Será mejor que pida refuerzos.

La castaña priorizó el desatar a la victima de aquel lugar para extraerla de ese caldo de sangre podrida y coagulada, aunque aquella joven parecía más muerta que viva. Mientras ella se ocupaba de ello, el moreno continuaba buscando al culpable por los alrededores, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lugar, el lugar carecía de luz, solo tenía como iluminación la luz mercurial que entraba por la puerta que había dejado abierta y la de la linterna que ocupaba la inspectora para desatar a la víctima. No quería separarse demasiado de ella porque lo presentía, sentía que el culpable seguía en esa cámara carmesí que aun seguía asediada por las moscas.

\- A tu izquierda- escuchó el moreno a aquella alucinación suya.

El moreno volvió su rostro hacia donde su alucinación al escuchar su voz, de pronto uno de los cuerpos que yacían apilados en el suelo se levantó como un autómata y envistió al moreno, haciéndolo caer en el charco de sangre mientras golpeaba a la inspectora en la nuca y en las manos con lo que parecía ser un fémur. Con desesperación y entre gimoteos trató de llevar a la mujer que aun estaba en la tina, pero no lo logró. Resbalándose y a como pudo salió corriendo de la casa, por su parte el lobo primero se fijó en la condición de su chaperona, que parecía solo aturdida por los golpes, pero bien de ahí en más.

\- Kougami, síguelo de inmediato- le ordenó- ¡No debes dejar que escape! –a como pudo intentó incorporarse. En ello el moreno salió tras de él casi a gatas, pues la sangre provocaba que los azulejos del suelo se volviesen resbaladizos.

\- ¡Pida refuerzos, inspectora!- gritó el moreno cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie y salir de esa casa.

El lobo guiado más por instinto que por otro incentivo, siguió a aquel ser que corría por la calle vestido con los mismos colores que aquella cámara de muerte de la que había salido. Metiéndose por callejones y pasadizos angostos, pronto llegaron a la zona deshabitada de la colonia, en la cual había un sin número de edificios y construcciones dónde esconderse.

Apuntaba con la dominadora constantemente, donde escuchase algún sonido, por mínimo que fuere. Pronto el lugar fue llenado con un conjunto de drones que poco a poco iban cerrándole el paso a aquella criatura, después de todo, la inspectora si logró pedir refuerzos, dejando con ello que las alternativas de ese ser fuesen decreciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando vio una silueta apuntó nuevamente, pero la dominadora no había logrado captar el objetivo para la sentencia. Así pasó varios minutos buscándole, apuntando y perdiéndolo de vista, hasta que llegaron ambos a un punto en que su cansancio era tan evidente y sus respiraciones tan pesadas, que ambos sabían que no restaba mucho para que aquel ser fuese encontrado. Después de todo, entre más tiempo pasas escondido, solo haces que el olfato de un perro de caza te encuentre con mayor facilidad.

Aquella persona se ocultaba bajo una ventana, apegado al interior de una pared de una vieja tienda. Escuchaba el eco que formaban de vez en vez los pasos del cuervo, quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él. El crujir rasposo y repugnante que se formaba cuando escuchaba a los insectos caminar cerca de sí casi le hacía gritar. El silencio que reinaba ahí era tan denso, que sabía que si respiraba con normalidad, incluso si pensaba con mucha fuerza, sería encontrado de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees encontrarlo en este lugar?- le preguntó aquel fantasma, pero no le respondió, no podía dejar que sus sentidos fuesen robados por él, no ahora que los necesitaba realmente, además, si respondía, seguramente eso alertaría al maleante de su ubicación y escaparía.

El moreno vio una ligera sombra y apuntó la dominadora, como siempre aquella robótica voz comenzó con su escaneo una vez que encontró su objetivo para la sentencia. El perpetrador había sido diagnosticado con un psycho pass de 517, por lo que el modo del arma cambió a modo de "eliminación total". Aquel ser al escuchar los mecanismos de la maquina moverse, se apresuró para dejar su escondite nuevamente sin ser detectado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido debido al cansancio, pues el disparo alcanzó a arrebatarle sus piernas, haciéndole caer miserablemente en el suelo con escombros.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAA!- gritó desgarradoramente al sentir sus miembros ser destrozados y al impactar contra la dureza del suelo.

\- ¡Quédate dónde estás!- gritó el moreno. Sabía que no habría salida para esta persona, por lo que pretendía darle una muerte rápida bajo el juicio de Sibyl. Notó que esa persona había comenzado a arrastrarse con sus brazos, logrando con esto que los muñones de sus piernas destrozadas se rasparan dolorosamente con la suciedad de los viejos y rotos azulejos y el escombro sobre el que había caído.

\- Qué orden tan conveniente, Kougami. Se la das como si realmente pudiese tener un futuro distinto si hace lo que le pides- dijo aquel fantasma hincándose donde el delincuente sin miembros se arrastraba, mientras pisoteaba lo que restaba de sus molidas piernas. El moreno un tanto perturbado por ello no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la posición de aquella criatura, mientras escuchaba unos pasos ligeros y rápidos venir de la dirección en la que él había llegado, seguramente era la inspectora.

\- No quieres que ella vea esto ¿cierto?- dijo su nevado holograma mental. Era cierto, pensó para sí. No quería que ella viese a semejante criatura y en ese estado tan deplorable- No quieres que ella te vea en este estado- le corrigió aquel blanco ser. El cuervo al no poder tolerar el comentario y ante la presión constante que ejercían los pasos de la inspectora en la cercanía se apuro en dispararle otro tiro, para darle fin. Si aquella persona rogó por su vida o dijo algo, no la había escuchado, había demasiado ruido en su cabeza como para poder haber alcanzado a escuchar algo más. Aquel holograma envolvió al moreno en un abrazo suave y le susurró al oído- Fascinante- esta simple palabra dejó helado al lobo azabache. Para cuando la mujer llegó, el de orbes plateadas ya había terminado con aquel ser y permanecía de pie frente a aquel destrozado cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kougami?- inquirió al verlo empapado de sangre, esperando que no fuese suya.

\- Sí- afirmó- El objetivo fue neutralizado. El sistema Sibyl dictó su sentencia como eliminación total- respondió un poco a la defensiva. Aun formaba parte de ese abrazo que no correspondía y que la inspectora no podía ver.

\- No podía ser de otra manera- concordó la castaña.

\- ¿Y la chica?- preguntó el moreno por la victima. Alejándose del invisible albino.

\- Fue trasladada por el equipo médico. Aunque no sé si tendremos o no la oportunidad de interrogarle pronto, su condición no era nada buena.

\- Incluso si sobreviviese y sanara de inmediato, con todo lo que vivió no creo que fuese capaz de regresar a la sociedad- dijo serio, dejando el ambiente un tanto pesado y sintiendo un apretón de manos que le parecía reconfortante, nuevamente aquel ser en la forma del hombre que tanto odiaba hacía eso, se maldijo a sí mismo por sentirse más tranquilo con ese tacto, así que procedió a preguntarle a la pequeña mujer para distraerse- ¿Cómo está usted, inspectora?

\- Me golpeó con fuerza- dijo sobándose los brazos- Pero creo que no pasará de algunos moretones- le tranquilizó la más joven.

\- Menos mal –dijo el moreno sacando un cigarrillo para disponerse a fumar y esperar.

Continuara...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pudimos ver, se ha atrapado al culpable del caso del misógino, sin embargo, luego sabrán un poco más de los deseos de esta persona, no crean que será todo y se quedarán sin saber, ne?
> 
> Respecto al caso de los especimenes, lo sentí medio Evangelion con lo de "Apareció otro ángel" jajaja pero lo noté ya cuando releí el cap XD pronto sabremos más de este caso.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y comenten! no dejemos morir este fandom! que siento que cada vez entran menos personas aquí T_T
> 
> Por cierto! las citas antes de que lo olvide X3
> 
> "Aunque parecía expansiva y cordial, tenía un carácter solitario y un corazón impenetrable" By García Márquez
> 
> "Si llevas el atuendo adecuado, te sientes como la persona que finges ser" by John Boyne.
> 
> "Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad." By Arthur Conan Doyle
> 
> "El hombre puede creer en lo imposible, pero no creerá nunca en lo improbable." by Oscar Wilde
> 
> "Si huimos cada vez que tenemos una pesadilla, nunca despertaremos realmente." by Katy Towell
> 
> "Caminar con un amigo en la oscuridad es mejor que caminar solo en la luz." by Helen Keller
> 
> "Tú lo conoces muy bien, o quizá debería decir que no lo conoces para nada y que por eso se perdió. Pero descuida, la reconocerás tan pronto te encuentres con ella" by Banana Yoshimoto
> 
> "El cinismo es la única forma bajo la cual las almas bajas rozan lo que se llama sinceridad" by Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> "¿Es de locos rezar por tener mejores alucinaciones?" Tomada del videojuego Alice Madness Returns no sé si realmente la haya dicho American McGee, pero los creditos son para el equipo que produjo ese juego.
> 
> De manera indirecta se hace referencia a la cita de Wilde:
> 
> "El cinismo consiste en ver las cosas como realmente son, y no como se quiere que sean." by Oscar Wilde
> 
> Respecto a Fahrenheit 451, es una novela en la que los bomberos queman libros (y es totalmente ilegal guardar libros) y mantienen a la gente sedada con pantallas de television interactivas del mismo tamaño que un muro.
> 
> Me retiro, un chuu~ para ustedes!


	15. Víctima

**Víctima.**

Habían pasado unos 3 días y finalmente el moreno y la castaña habían escuchado que la salud de la sobreviviente del caso del misógino se había estabilizado, al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar con el ministerio de sanidad. Para terminar de cerrar el caso con el informe, necesitaban entrevistarla, pero era una tarea que únicamente permitirían a las inspectoras; Kougami no tendría lugar en este interrogatorio, lo cual, sólo le hacía sospechar más y más del sistema, pensando en aquella mujer con quien le habían hecho hablar algunos días atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La inspectora Tsunemori y la inspectora Shimotsuki se habían encaminado al hospital donde se encontraba aquella mujer que habían rescatado, iban a paso veloz preguntándose qué clase de información obtendrían finalmente de aquella persona, si era realmente el criminal que habían estado buscando, si habían logrado mínimamente acercarse a la línea de pensamiento de ese sujeto o si finalmente lo habían atrapado por ese mal movimiento suyo.

Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta con cuidado pero con firmeza, una vez que escucharon un “Adelante”, ambas mujeres ingresaron a la blanca habitación de hospital, ahí encontraron sentada sobre su cama y recargada en una pila de almohadas a la víctima, quien aun lucía un muy mal estado.

-       Buenos días, soy la inspectora Tsunemori Akane y ella la inspectora Shimotsuki Mika, trabajamos para el ministerio de sanidad y estamos a cargo de su caso. Quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo pausada y claramente la inspectora, de modo que la victima pudiese entender todo lo que le decía. Realmente ya hablaba como toda una detective experimentada, muy diferente de cuando inició, todos los sucesos por los que había pasado la inspectora Tsunemori la habían obligado a fortalecer su carácter, profesionalmente hablando.

-       Soy Matsuyama Eriko, gracias por haberme ayudado- hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, llevando de inmediato su mano a ella, el movimiento había sido muy brusco.

-       Ni lo mencione, sabemos que esta situación no fue agradable, pero necesitamos alguna información para poder estar seguros de que podemos cerrar el caso y de poder prevenir este tipo de incidentes en el futuro- se adelantó la inspectora más joven, esto alegró un poco a la mayor, después de todo, estaba aprendiendo muy bien.

-       Como son asuntos del ministerio de sanidad necesitamos grabar esta conversación- la mujer asintió- ¿Podría decirnos si conocía al presunto culpable?- inquirió directamente la inspectora Tsunemori. Luego de un silencio largo y una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar, finalmente Eriko optó por contestar con sinceridad.

-       Era…mi hermano…- escupió muy apenas, le faltó tanto el aire para poder decirlo, que no estaba segura si las mujeres le habían escuchado, por lo que alzó su mirada. La inspectora más joven parecía un tanto sorprendida, por su parte la mayor solo reflejaba una mirada fría mientras tomaba algunas notas.

-       ¿Su hermano? – la mujer asintió- El nombre del culpable era Kajii Seishirou - comentó la inspectora Shimotsuki, extrañada por el apellido.

-       ¿Eran hermanos políticos o había relación consanguínea?- preguntó más incisivamente la mayor.

-       Es que…- guardó silencio nuevamente, parecía ser que le incomodaba mucho la conversación- Él y yo…-comenzó a llorar- ¿Cómo debería decir esto?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, constantemente pasándose la mano por el rostro y jugando con sus dedos.

-       …- ambas inspectoras guardaron silencio, esperando que continuase con su historia, después de todo, les había dado un elemento interesante que había estado presente en los asesinatos, lo cual era una relación consanguínea y al juzgar por los tartamudeos de la mujer, era casi seguro que eran hermanos de sangre.

-       En un principio éramos amantes- reanudó su relato, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, realmente no quería ver los ojos de las inspectoras, podrían estar juzgándole y señalándole, y no quería- Nos conocimos en una reunión…en ese entonces, no sabíamos nada. Nos conocimos en circunstancias normales como hombre y mujer. Así nos conocimos…primero fuimos amigos sexuales ¿se imaginan?- dijo la mujer con ironía, después de todo, comprendía que sin importar las circunstancias, la relación sanguínea no desaparecería- Apenas lo conocí dormí con él- dijo bajando la mirada- Con el tiempo empezamos a vivir juntos y nuestro lazo sentimental se fortaleció…hace no mucho nos enteramos de que éramos hermanos…bueno…  aparentemente él se enteró mucho antes que yo…

-       ¿Sabe hace cuanto Kajii Seishirou se enteró?

-       No lo sé, bien podría haberse enterado hace 3 o 4 meses. Durante ese tiempo se empezó a comportar más extraño.

-       ¿Más?

-       Bueno, él de por sí ya lo era-rió levemente, como intentando quitar la pesadez que sentía, aunque eso era algo imposible- Pero durante ese tiempo comencé a notar que me escondía cosas, siempre lucía nervioso y perturbado. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Además…cuando él creía que yo dormía decía cosas que a veces me asustaban y no abría los ojos.

-       ¿Qué tipo de comentarios?- presionó la más joven.

-       Qué el mundo exterior era peligroso y que por eso debíamos dormir. Nunca estuve muy segura de a qué se refería con peligroso- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos que la inspectora Tsunemori no pasó por alto, pero que no supo cómo interpretar.

-       ¿Hubo algún otro comportamiento o comentario extraño que usted pudiese notar?

-       Desde que nos conocimos había adoptado un interés por leer libros de medicina y filosofía, además de salir por las noches, era muy posesivo al grado en que una vez me encerró en el departamento. Además comenzó a obligarme a bañarme siempre con él, al grado en que se volvió asfixiante su presencia- relató con desagrado.

-       ¿Por qué piensa que fueron todos estos cambios?

-       No estoy segura…en su momento pensé que había sucedido algo, cuando me enteré que éramos hermanos, pensé que podría haber sido eso lo que provocó su comportamiento extraño, pero aun así…

-       No te convence- afirmó la inspectora más joven, lo cual trajo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de aquella mujer.

-       ¿Podría relatar los hechos desde su rapto?- preguntó la castaña mayor al ver que la mujer no quería seguir hablando.

-       No estoy segura de cómo fue que todo se tornó de esa manera, no puedo recordarlo bien…

-       Díganos lo que recuerde- insistió la más joven con amabilidad. La mujer asintió y prosiguió:

-       Como tengo problemas para dormir, desde hace tiempo que tomó algunas capsulas que me ayudan a conciliar el sueño- comenzó-  Aquella vez, el estaba de visita en mi casa… estábamos hablando de nuestra relación porque para entonces ya habíamos terminado, él estaba insistiendo de que volviéramos, cuando me molesté y lo eché, recuerdo que me devolvió una caja con aquellas capsulas, dijo que las había tomado por error. En el momento no le di importancia y recuerdo que las tomé y me fui a dormir, cuando desperté estaba amarrada en aquella tina. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, solo recuerdo que él estaba haciendo cosas horribles a todas esas personas.

*Flash back*

Un repugnante aroma fue lo que hizo que recobrara el conocimiento, tan pronto lo hizo, Eriko se percató de que estaba atada y que no podía moverse, sintió miedo de inmediato puesto no solo el olor, sino también la vista y el sonido era algo que solo podría ser descrito como primitivo y animal. El lugar estaba a media luz, cuando giró su vista, pudo encontrar a su hermano de espaldas, estaba moviéndose extrañamente mientras permanecía de pie, sintió miedo de llamarlo en vista de las circunstancias, cuando aguzó el oído fue cuando se pudo percatar de porque el ambiente de ese lugar era tan salvaje e instintivo: los sonidos húmedos de la piel y las entrañas al ser cortadas, de la sangre burbujear y coagularse; y el crujir de los huesos habían despertado en ella una sensación que nunca había tenido antes y que posiblemente, ninguna persona en su actualidad podría experimentar.

Con embelesamiento observó como su hermano cortaba partes de cuerpos, cuando veía que estaba por voltearse, Eriko fingía dormir, le daba miedo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que realmente, esa persona que había visto de espaldas era quien alguna vez fue su amante y quien era innegablemente su hermano. Escuchaba los pasos moverse de un lado a otro y sentía algo húmedo ser vertido sobre ella.

-       Esto será para mejorar, Eriko- susurraba aquel hombre de cabellos caoba con cierta tonalidad rojiza- Seremos felices- luego se fue alejando murmurando para sí mismo- El mundo es peligroso y horrible, por eso tenemos que protegernos.

Cuando Eriko escuchó los pasos alejarse, abrió los ojos ligeramente y se percató de que había vertido la sangre sobre ella casi le fue imposible reprimir un grito, por lo que dejó escapar un gemido que sonó como un extraño chillido que lastimó su garganta. En el momento en que Seishirou se dio cuenta de que ella estaba finalmente consciente se acercó a ella con un serrucho en su mano, lo dejó a un lado con cuidado y se hincó a su lado, con sus manos ensangrentadas  sujetó el rostro de la mujer que aguardaba temerosa en la tina y depositó un beso suave en sus labios.

-       Querida Eriko, pronto el mundo desaparecerá como lo conocemos- La mujer no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba impactada de observarle tan de cerca y en esas circunstancias. Seishirou le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, embarrándole la sangre que tenía en las manos- Incluso con tu rostro lleno de sangre eres tan hermosa… [Tus labios temblando y tus ojos vidriosos te hacen ver aun más hermosa] Será un lugar seguro otra vez, pronto podremos ver un mundo solo para nosotros, no necesitaremos nada ni a nadie más.

Eriko pasó saliva con dificultad y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, deslizándose una tras otra por su rostro.

-       Mira bien, esto es por ti.

Seishirou continuó creando lo que sería un nuevo mundo para ambos, cercenando y magullando los cuerpos que recién había raptado y que se encontraban apilados unos sobre otros en las orillas, mezclándose con los cadáveres.

De esa forma pasaron algunas horas, en las que el escarlata tiñó la habitación, algunos sonidos duros y húmedos inundaban el lugar, gemidos ahogados resonaban en las 4 paredes, los tejidos comenzaban a ser adheridos a los muros cubriendo y delimitando lo que sería “su nuevo refugio”. No se dio cuenta cómo fue que las enormes y negras moscas ingresaron al lugar, posiblemente se deslizaron por debajo de la puerta desde el monte o aquella zona abandonada, pero pronto llenaron el lugar con aquel zumbido que punzaba en sus oídos y que absorbió muchos de los sonidos tanto del interior como del exterior de aquella sala. Su mente fue espaciando a causa: del repugnante olor, el desagradable tacto y los ruidos demenciales.

Luego de algunos días, los tiempos en que ella se encontraba consciente eran cada vez más y más cortos, muchos dolores invadían su cuerpo y los malestares aumentaban. Seishirou se había percatado de que necesitaba apurarse, a pesar de que alimentaba a Eriko y la seguía tratando amablemente, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se estaba debilitando. Estaba intentado despertarla cuando de pronto, escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, instintivamente sintió el peligro y decidió ir a esconderse entre las pilas de cadáveres. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando sintió la luz del exterior ingresar y dar paso a un par de personas: un hombre moreno y fornido con un aura que solo pudo describir como “filosa” y una mujer menudita que se acercó peligrosamente a Eriko.

Cuando Eriko recobró el conocimiento, solo pudo ver a Seishirou empujar a un hombre con traje y salir como bólido de la casa.

*Fin del flash back*

 

-       Eso es todo lo que recuerdo- terminó de relatar la mujer con una mirada sombría.

-       ¿Tiene idea de por qué su hermano hizo eso?

-       No- dijo cortante- ¿Cómo podría?

 

El interrogatorio continuó por un tiempo más, pero no pudieron recolectar más información de relevancia, o al menos que pudiesen percibir, después de todo el psycho-pass y la memoria de la mujer estaban demasiado turbios, una sentencia segura de que ella no podría regresar jamás a la sociedad “exterior”.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Por otra parte, el sistema Sibyl había decidido hacer un intento más por su propia mano con Makishima Shougo, estaba anhelante de ver los resultados en primera persona pero no todo parecía ir como esperaban, habían logrado recuperar la personalidad combativa y analítica del albino, pero no era todo lo que necesitaban:

-       …De modo que el verdadero temor en las personas reside en la libertad. Un exceso de libertad es un peligro para la mente, por eso es que los seres humanos ruegan por límites- comentó la voz robótica.

-       …- el albino escuchaba en silencio, todas y cada una de esas palabras, después de todo, no podía negar del todo lo que le estaban comentando, obviando que ese era el objetivo.

-       Es por eso que existen las palabras, para poder expresar conceptos, necesitamos englobarlos, es decir, delimitarlos para poder tratar con el flujo de pensamientos. Creemos necesitar de un cuerpo para evitar que nos expandamos hasta desaparecer. Necesitamos a otro que nos delimite para que no perdamos nuestra forma, necesitamos de una sociedad que nos delimite para poder seguir un camino, creemos necesitar de un conjunto de cosas que no necesitamos con el fin de obtener tranquilidad. Ese es el pecado original. Los humanos creen necesitar de algo más grande que ellos para poder tratar con lo que no está en su control, poder explicar aquello a lo que no encuentran lógica, poder hacer responsable de sus triunfos, de sus tristezas, de su fortuna y su desgracia, por eso es que crean conceptos y creencias como la existencia de un “dios”. Con el fin de delimitarse y poder delegar aquello con lo que no quieren tratar. Con el fin de hacer más conveniente y sencilla su existencia, crean cosas complejas para poder lograrlo. Es por eso que…

-       ¿Y es ahí donde ustedes creen ser necesarios?- inquirió el albino con desdén, interrumpiendo el insulso discurso.

-       Somos necesarios, al igual que usted, Makishima Shougo. Nos complacería realmente que nos concediera el beneficio de la duda y probase formar parte de….

-       Una vez que eso ocurra no habrá marcha atrás. Me piden algo como si pudiese retractarme una vez dado un paso adelante, cuando realmente no tengo esa posibilidad.

-       Eso no es- comenzó nuevamente con su intento de convencer al albino.

-       Comentan todo este asunto del miedo a la libertad y creación de límites como algo muy conveniente para ustedes, ciertamente el miedo al esparcimiento y la desintegración forma parte de la psique humana. Pero lo hacen ver como si hubiesen trascendido por haberse deshecho de su cuerpo, cuando realmente solo fueron a formar parte de un conjunto un poco más grande o quizá debería decir más pequeño. Touma Kouzaburo me mencionó que no perdían “individualidad” formando parte de la corte de Sibyl, si lo hiciesen ciertamente sería algo con lo que ni siquiera ustedes pudiesen tratar. Pero formar parte de un grupo también es una perspectiva conveniente. Ciertamente existen aquel tipo de individuo que desea ser gobernado y prefiere aceptar un “destino”. Han creado una sociedad llena de androides fatalistas, lo peor es que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se ha percatado de su propia condición. Algunos están inconformes, pero no hacen nada por cambiarlo, de modo que podría decirse que también lo aceptan. Pero ¿qué me dicen de ustedes? Sólo porque ya no tienen un cuerpo propio y supuestamente su manera de pensar es diferente de la del resto de las personas ¿creen estar a salvo de los fenómenos sociales? O quizá es más bien que por no estar a salvo es que pueden vivir de manera más conveniente- dijo mordaz.

-       Parece ser que no podremos llegar pronto a un acuerdo ¿cierto?- se aseguró el sistema.

-       …- el albino no respondió, no supo que tan conveniente sería hacerlo, sentía la sentencia de muerte cada vez más cerca y lo peor es que no podía aun imaginar cómo sería si no era por parte de Kougami.

-       Si no llega a una decisión pronto, nos veremos obligados a disponer de usted- afirmó el sistema- si no es como miembro, será como espécimen, después de todo aun nos hace falta estudiar más a detalle a nuestra propia especie.

-       ¿Me dirán apenas el sistema sibyl aspira a Da Vinci y optarán por abrir mi cadáver para ver cómo funcionan? En pocas palabras, desde perspectiva suya no hay otro futuro para mí que no sea ser descuartizado por ustedes- [Qué ironía] pensó.

-       Le daremos un poco más de tiempo para tomar su decisión, solo tome en cuenta que no será un periodo muy prolongado.

Dicho esto, la comunicación se cerró. El albino quedó pensativo, observando la repulsiva mezcla licuada que le ofrecían como comida, la tiró al suelo y se recostó sobre su cama, permaneciendo en silencio ideando en una forma de escapar antes de ser objeto de la ironía al convertirse en un espécimen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al mismo tiempo, Kougami se encontraba recostado en su cama, aun no entraba al trabajo, así que estaba descansando un poco su cuerpo, a su lado estaba recostado también aquel fantasma que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El moreno observaba su perfil con desagrado, por impulso y aburrimiento comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello de aquella ilusión, consiguiendo un extraño ronroneo por parte de aquel ser, por lo que después procedió a jalar aquel mechón con fuerza.

-       ¿Te diviertes, Kougami?- preguntó sarcástico al sentir el tirón, girándose de lado para encarar al moreno, y retirando suavemente su cabello de entre las manos del de ojos plata.

-       …- El cuervo no le respondió, simplemente se volvió y le dio la espalda.

-       ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? Me ofenderé- dijo del mismo modo sarcástico que antes- ¿Quieres que te deje solo un rato?- inquirió con malicia, logrando que el cuervo voltease a verlo con ira.

-       Haz lo que quieras- terminó por decir.

-       No te pongas triste, Kougami. No me alejaré de ti en un tiempo- le aseguró incorporándose y causándole un escalofrío al moreno. Luego de una mueca optó por cambiar el tema.

-       Respóndeme algo.

-       Dime- le perdonó el cambio.

-       ¿Qué debería llevarle?- pidió su opinión. Aquella alucinación sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a un librero.

-       Déjame ver…- Pero antes de poder siquiera responder sonó la alarma del moreno- Parece que es hora de irnos.

-       Sí- dijo tomando un saco y dirigiéndose a la oficina. Parecía ser que para Kougami Shinya, esa presencia de Makishima Shougo a su lado era ya algo natural y quizá hasta necesario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegó notó que la inspectora Tsunemori estaba escribiendo un informe, posiblemente aquel correspondiente al caso del misógino, por lo que se aproximó a ella para preguntar, pero apenas se acercó, ella le envió el archivo para que lo revisara y pidió su opinión.

Luego de leerlo detenidamente, el moreno se quedó pensativo mientras aquella alucinación poyaba su barbilla en su hombro, cosa que no le molestó, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había notado.

-       ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó la inspectora mayor expectante al cabo de unos minutos.

-       Que algo suena extraño- respondió aun pensativo.

-       ¿Cómo qué?- inquirió Shimotsuki.

-       No puedo decirlo del todo, en vista de que no vi sus expresiones, pero suena como si hubiese ocultado información- explicó cerrando el informe digital. Tsunemori de inmediato recordó aquel brillo extraño en los ojos de Eriko que había percibido mientras narraba su historia. No dijo algo al respecto, porque de algún modo sintió que no tendría sentido hacerlo.

-       ¿Qué tipo de información?- insistió la menor.

-       Respecto a qué tan ligada estaba al caso. Pero no puedo afirmarlo- dijo, sintiendo como su alucinación del albino pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, aun con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, de modo que abrazaba por la espalda al moreno, quien permanecía tranquilo sólo había tocado ligeramente el brazo blanco que le rodeaba. Había comenzado a habituarse a esos contactos.

-       ¿Por qué?- inquirió la menor.

-       Ella dijo “Desde que nos conocimos había adoptado un interés por…” ¿No te parece extraña la frase en sí? Su selección de palabras y el mensaje no concuerdan, por una parte afirma no conocerle de hace mucho pero por otra, se expresa como si le conociera desde antes de comenzar a salir, cosa que no concuerda con su historia.

-       También pensé lo mismo- afirmó la mujer- pero al igual que tú, Kougami, no puedo afirmarlo. Las lagunas bien pueden ser una reacción por el trauma, sin embargo, no importa mucho ya su participación…-hizo una pausa para estructurar bien la frase que diría- Después de todo, partícipe o no, ella no podrá recuperarse. No con su psycho-pass como está.

Esta última frase dejó helados a todos en la oficina, no esperaban que la castaña fuese a decir algo como eso, lo hubiesen esperado de Kougami, pero no de ella, sin duda su madurez como inspectora era notable, aunque también algo triste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa misma tarde, Tsunemori fue a ver de nueva cuenta a Makishima, no estaba muy contenta, como siempre, pero no perdía la esperanza de poder lograr que en algún momento trastabillara.

\- Makishima – le llamó- ¿Ha recordado algo o volveremos a jugar a lo mismo?- dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Estuvimos jugando en algún momento?- fingió desconocimiento.

\- Estoy segura de que ya le han puesto al tanto, pero no falta mucho para que el Sistema Sibyl le dé finalmente su sentencia. ¿No piensa en cooperar como una posibilidad?

\- “¿Y robar a mis hijos su paga?”

\- Basta- le pidió, comprendiendo que su “juego” había comenzado.

\- Sierva de Sibyl, a mí que he matado y criado a genios prometedores en una sociedad plastificada que los ha borrado del mapa ¿ve justo que tome tan dichosa recompensa?

\- No me entusiasma la idea de que esté en la cima- admitió la inspectora con impotencia- pero el sistema Sibyl aun es necesario, porque aun dependemos de las maquinas y de estas personas. Creo que llegará un futuro en que podremos subsistir sin ellas y sin ustedes, pero aun no ha llegado ese momento- dijo convencida.

\- “Los humanos no pueden controlar las maquinas. Pero fue posible para los humanos dominar a otros humanos. Incluso los emporios que se mantuvieron en pie orgullosamente por miles de años, se derrumbaron luego de ese milenio. Los humanos no pudieron dominar a otros humanos. El sistema siempre se derrumba” – dijo con solemnidad, casi como si de una promesa se tratase.

\- "La habilidad de citar es un substituto funcional para la inteligencia"- peleó de vuelta la mujer.

\- Estoy seguro de que pasó horas buscando eso, inspectora. Pero sin obviar y hacer menos sus esfuerzos por alcanzarme y por sobre todo, con el respeto que usted merece: "El propósito de las citas es que alguien puede usar las palabras de otro para ser insultante" claro que si no pensó en esa posibilidad respecto a mis comentarios, la cita que usted acaba de realizar, aplica perfectamente para sí misma.

\- Realmente desearía que la sociedad llegara al punto en que no necesitase de un ser como usted para mantener el orden social. Alguien que cometió tantas atrocidades- se lamentó- que habla con tanta retórica y elocuencia, pero ¿para qué todo eso?

\- ¿Orden social? –Preguntó acentuando lo risible del término y rió alegremente, pues resultaba divertido- "Yo hice lo que otros hombres sueñan. Yo soy vuestra pesadilla"

\- Ciertamente- aceptó la inspectora- lo es.

\- “Es evidente que cada palabra que hablamos supone, en cierto grado, una disminución de nuestros pulmones por corrosión, y por lo tanto contribuye a acortarnos la vida”

\- ¿Eh?- se desconcertó.

\- En otras palabras, inspectora ¿Por qué no deja de gastar saliva? No me interesa escucharle- afirmó.

\- Por desgracia para usted, no depende de si le gusta o no escucharme. Hay cosas que yo necesito hablar con usted.

\- ¿Sobre ese caso del que me había hablado?- se aseguró. La mujer asintió- ¿Qué más quiere saber?

\- Estoy segura de que usted sabe quién podría ser.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

\- Porque pienso que no puede ser de otra manera- le enfrentó.

\- De modo que no tiene evidencia alguna que me vincule al caso.

\- Usted estuvo involucrado con dos casos previos con el mismo patrón y sustancia- expuso.

\- Eso es solo evidencia circunstancial, no significa nada- rebatió- Si usted tropezara con una cascara de plátano ¿culparía a quién estaba a su lado?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- se defendió- ¡Pero esto no es lo mismo!

\- Claro que lo es. Además, dice necesitar mi ayuda, pero la información que le ofrezco no le satisface, de modo que no sé cómo más ayudarle- afirmó complacido. Sin duda, las conversaciones con ese hombre eran algo con lo que ella no podía manejarse bien.

\- No tiene que decirme el nombre de la persona, bien podría darme su interpretación de lo que está haciendo y el por qué- pidió.

\- ¿Con que objetivo? – inquirió inexpresivo.

\- No sabemos por qué está haciendo esto, ni cual sea su objetivo- respondió.

\- ¿Y qué si lo sabe?

\- Evitaríamos que matara a más personas.

\- ¿Personas?

\- Sí, personas.

\- ¿Y qué es para usted una persona?

\- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió por la pregunta, la cual aunque parecía sencilla, requería una respuesta compleja.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace que una persona, sea una persona para usted?- le explicó mejor.

\- El simple hecho de que sea un ser humano- respondió dubitativa.

\- ¿Y qué piensa de los seres humanos?

\- Qué todos tenemos derecho a la vida, que como seres pensantes debemos proteger las leyes para poder evolucionar como sociedad y…

-  “Todos tenemos derecho a la vida” interesante. Entonces ¿Qué define usted como vida?

\- ¡Esto no se trata de lo que yo piense sobre las personas o sobre la vida!- dijo hartándose del juego.

\- Si toda la sociedad piensa eso entonces la humanidad no tiene futuro. No entiendo que hace en este lugar entonces.

\- Eso es porque tal vez, hay algo que yo y solo yo puedo hacer en este lugar. Dígame…-casi suplicó- ¿Qué significan esos ángeles?

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura de que son ángeles?

\- ¿No lo son?- expresó sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Solo juego con usted- sonrió maliciosamente.

La conversación continuó por poco tiempo, realmente Akane sabía que no podría obtener palabra respecto al caso por parte de ese hombre, pero no perdía la esperanza. Quizá dentro de su sarcasmo, lograría encontrar alguna pista en algún momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después el profesor Saiga se encontraba nuevamente charlando con aquella “mujer” siempre tanteando la situación, quería estar seguro de si sus conjeturas eran o no correctas.

-       “¿No os he dicho ya que lo que tomabais por locura no es sino un refinamiento de los sentidos?”

-       Parece ser que te gusta mucho el juego de las citas ¿cierto?

-       ¿A usted no?- inquirió con una sonrisa cínica.

-       "¿De qué sirve una buena cita si no la puedes cambiar?"- comentó, no podía evitar lanzar un comentario como esos de vez en vez, ya que la “señorita” siempre le respondía de vuelta con algo innovador.

-       "Un pensamiento original vale mil citas insignificantes" profesor- le devolvió divertido y orgulloso, realmente eran escasos los momentos en que se divertía.

-       Bien dicho- le concedió- Por cierto, hablando seriamente y antes de que se agote el tiempo,  vino a verte el inspector Kamiya ¿cierto?- con esto llamó la atención del albino.

-       Así es- respondió también sin cambiar su postura pero ciertamente con una mirada distinta que el profesor de inmediato pudo percibir.

-       ¿Cómo te sentiste hablando con él?- esta pregunta extrañó un poco al albino, quien inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

-       ¿Me está preguntando si me cayó bien o no?- inquirió conteniendo una risa, el profesor por su parte sí soltó una risa leve ante la respuesta creativa que no se alejaba mucho realmente de la pregunta original, si uno lo pensaba bien.

-       Me refería más a ¿qué piensas luego de hablar con él?

-       Supongo que se refiere si he cambiado o no de opinión respecto a las indecorosas propuestas de Sibyl- dijo en tono sarcástico, aunque siendo más bien una respuesta cínica.

-       Ciertamente- dijo con una mirada peculiar que el albino de inmediato pudo detectar, entendiendo el mensaje.

-       No lo sé, de algún modo, sentí que tenía una forma de ver las cosas un tanto fascinante.

-       ¿Fascinante?- se aseguró, puesto el uso de esa palabra era poco usual en la sociedad de ese tiempo.

-       Sí. Me gustaría hablar con él nuevamente- exteriorizó.

-       Entonces serán buenas noticias para ti- dijo el profesor sin perder detalle del rostro ajeno- Más tarde vendrá el inspector Kamiya- el albino no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

-       Aunque me asusta un poco esto- admitió aun con una sonrisa leve.

-       ¿El qué?

-       Qué me permitan charlar tan amenamente con personas que hacen las conversaciones tan placenteras…Usted sabe lo que dicen “Cuando los grandes de este mundo empiezan a amarnos es porque van a convertirnos en carne de cañón”

-       ¿Y qué planeas hacer?- inquirió le profesor, sabía que no podía negar lo que “la rubia” acababa de mencionar, la historia había demostrado eso por siglos.

-       Buena pregunta…

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de una extensa charla con el profesor Saiga, el albino recibió de nueva cuenta al moreno. Ambos parecían muy concentrados él uno en él otro, era una extraña pero palpable tensión y armonía la que se sentía, era algo extraño de describirse. Apenas llegó, el moreno sacó 3 libros y le mostró las portadas que eran: El principito, El extraño caso de Dr. Jekill & Mr. Hyde y El retrato de Dorian Gray.

\- Elige- le pidió acercando más los libros para que “ella” pudiese verlos de cerca.

\- ¿Eh?- se extrañó por la orden/petición que acababa de recibir y observó el rostro de su interlocutor.

\- Desafortunadamente no pude lograr que te prestaran algunos libros, te llamaron “peligrosa”- mintió con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Peligrosa?- correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Y no te doy miedo?

\- Nos separa un cristal, dudo que puedas hacerme daño, incluso si quisieras.

\- ¿Si quisiera? ¿Tan seguro estás de que no quiero hacerte daño?- le preguntó en una especie de ronroneo- Estoy aquí después de todo, por una razón. ¿No lo has pensado?

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó, concediéndole un poco de voluntad, cosa que sabía, no podía tener libre estando bajo el aislamiento de Sibyl, pero amablemente le concedió aquello que no volvería a tener.

\- No estoy segura- aceptó, no quería realmente dejar de recibirle como visita, le agradaba, pero le recordaba tanto a Kougami Shinya que tenía ese mismo sentimiento ambivalente de querer mantenerle cerca, pero también de querer destruirle- ¿Y vas a leerme en vez de prestarme los libros? ¿O vas a funcionar de portalibros dejándome leer?

\- Pensé que sería mejor leerte algo, sería cansado esperar a que leas.

\- Que encantador- dijo sarcástico el albino.

\- Eres extraña- rió.

\- Tú también- le devolvió el cumplido, porque aunque no lo pareciese, eso había sido- Sin embargo, “Me gusta platicar contigo. Tu mente atrae a la mía. Es semejante a la mía, salvo en que está enferma”

\- ¿Mi mente es la que está enferma?- le observó con cierta excitación y diversión en su mirada.

\- Bueno, a pesar de tus pensamientos sigues formando parte de Sibyl.

\- Lo dices como si pudieras decir con exactitud qué es lo que pienso. Además, tú también lo estás. Quizá no te guste, quizá no fuera de este edificio, pero sigues viviendo en este país a pesar de tu descontento. Esa es una manera de aceptar algo y una manera de formar parte de algo.

\- Lo sé- dijo con algo de melancolía, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos. Aunque había intentado cambiar el sistema, sería algo que no podría discutir con ese inspector, pero no dejaba de preguntarse su opinión al respecto.

\- "Formar parte de la sociedad es un fastidio, pero estar excluido de ella es una tragedia"- continuó serio el moreno sin saber la razón y pensando en Makishima Shougo todo el tiempo, después de todo, la última vez que le había visto se había quedado con ganas de decirle esas palabras, pero la oportunidad no se presentó. Empero, en cuanto le dijo estas palabras logró que “la rubia” alzara la vista, esa mirada bastó para que ambos sintieran con más fuerza al otro, por un momento, el albino realmente pudo sentir que hablaba con Kougami Shinya pero ¿realmente era posible? El albino apoyó su cabeza en la barra cansado y posó su mano en el cristal, como intentando sostener aquella idea que no encontraba cómo fundamentar debidamente.

\- Precisamente- aceptó- ¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho tocar a la gente, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que toqué a otro ser humano que incluso he comenzado a extrañar eso- dijo sin alzar la vista. El moreno colocó su mano de la misma manera del otro lado del cristal, ciertamente no podían tocarse, pero el moreno notó algo cuando lo hizo, el tamaño de la mano de “esa chica” era demasiado grande como para ser de una mujer.

\- Tú…- se detuvo antes de preguntar nada. Logró con esto que el albino dirigiera su mirada hacia él y pudo ver que el otro había puesto su mano del otro lado del cristal, sonrió burlonamente por el intento de “empatía” aunque también lo agradeció de algún modo, y por su puesto se había dado cuenta que el inspector notó las dimensiones de su mano. El moreno por su parte, optó por desviar la pregunta que iba a hacer- Podrías volver a tocar a alguien si logras salir de aquí, y tú sabes cuál es la única manera.

\- Y no se diga sexo- con eso obtuvo una extraña expresión por parte del moreno, expresión que le divirtió, así que siguió con la charada- Le estoy coqueteando inspector- afirmó burlonamente- Si salgo de aquí ¿No quiere dormir conmigo?- ofreció, a lo que el moreno bufó, de haber podido le habría dado un golpe ligero con los dedos en la frente por esa broma.

\- Quizá cuando salgas- le siguió el juego. Provocando que ambos rieran.

\- Quiero escuchar “El principito”- se decidió al fin.

\- Una selección interesante- se burló.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de los libros que trajo, inspector.

\- ¿Haz decidido algo?- dijo de pronto, cambiando el tema.

\- Yo ya había decidido- entendió de inmediato- Es al sistema Sibyl a quien no le gusta mi decisión.

\- Deben estar muy interesados en ti- afirmó el moreno, exteriorizando un poco sus pensamientos- En vista de que soy el 3ero en venir a hablar contigo.

\- Bueno, a simple vista el sistema Sibyl puede parecer todopoderoso, y por eso debe creer que puede someterme, pero no es así “La fuerza de uno es solo un accidente que se deriva de la debilidad de los otros”

\- ¿Entonces pretendes quedarte aquí para siempre?- inquirió el moreno, después de todo, el desconocía que no habría un “para siempre” en este caso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? ¿El tiempo que me quede de vida?- meditó en voz alta.

\- Al menos en este caso- aceptó el moreno- “A fuerza de estar encerrados entre cuatro paredes, se corre el peligro de asimilarse a la casa, de transformarse en una especie de adorno” ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- No.

\- ¿Tienes esperanza alguna de volver algún día a la sociedad? Porque de ser así, te diré de una vez que es imposible. Hasta donde sé, nadie ha logrado volver- le reveló.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que…-calló, la conversación estaba dirigiéndose a un punto peligroso- No…olvídalo- El moreno comprendió de inmediato, observó a su alrededor y vio que aquella sensación que no sabía describir del todo le embargó nuevamente, su alucinación no estaba con él. Pero no se sentía tan mal, esa persona frente a él se le parecía mucho de alguna manera. Sin más, y para remover ese pesado ambiente, comenzó a leer. Luego de algunos pocos minutos:

-       “¡Por favor... píntame un cordero!”- leyó le moreno en tono neutro.

-       ¿No podrías leer con más emoción?- dijo con su cabeza nuevamente apoyada en la barra.

-       ¿Eh?

-       Haz distintas voces para los personajes- pidió.

-       ¿Tienes 5 años?- bufó.

-       No.

-       Entonces calla y no te quejes- le reprendió, negando con la cabeza, pero con una mirada divertida. Continuó con su lectura. Luego de 15 minutos el tiempo llegó a su límite y el moreno guardó silencio.

-       ¿Es hora?- se aseguró.

-       Sí- respondió simple, observándole.

-       Gracias- expresó desanimado, posando su mano en el cristal nuevamente.

-       No hay de qué- le respondió Kougami, haciendo lo mismo que aquella “mujer”. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que el cristal se oscureciera y ambos perdiesen de vista al otro, dejando en su lugar una imagen de sí mismos reflejada en el cristal, donde pudieron ver la expresión de disconformidad que tenían cada uno y por sobre todo, como en sus mentes realmente percibían estar hablando con alguien distinto de quien sus ojos les indicaban.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Creo que el proximo o quiza dentro de dos caps (aun no estoy segura) ya se vayan a encontrar sin hologramas *-*
> 
> Recuerdo que cuando hice este cap, apenas iban a sacar la 2nda temporada de la serie, me tomó mi tiempo completar esto.
> 
> Las citas:
> 
> “¿Y robar a mis hijos su paga?” by William Shakespeare
> 
> "¿No os he dicho ya que lo que tomabais por locura no es sino un refinamiento de los sentidos?" By Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> "El propósito de las citas es que alguien puede usar las palabras de otro para ser insultante." By Amanda Cross
> 
> "¿De qué sirve una buena cita si no la puedes cambiar?" by Dr. Who
> 
> “Los humanos no pueden controlar las maquinas. Pero fue posible para los humanos dominar a otros humanos. Incluso los emporios que se mantuvieron en pie orgullosamente por miles de años, se derrumbaron luego de ese milenio. Los humanos no pudieron dominar a otros humanos. El sistema siempre se derrumba” by Asano Atsuko
> 
> "La habilidad de citar es un substituto funcional para la inteligencia." By W. Somerset Maugham
> 
> "Un pensamiento original vale mil citas insignificantes."By Diógenes de Sínope
> 
> "Es evidente que cada palabra que hablamos supone, en cierto grado, una disminución de nuestros pulmones por corrosión, y por lo tanto contribuye a acortarnos la vida" by Jonathan Swift
> 
> "Yo hice lo que otros hombres sueñan. Yo soy vuestra pesadilla"by Gilles de Rais
> 
> "Cuando los grandes de este mundo empiezan a amarnos es porque van a convertirnos en carne de cañón" by Louis-Ferdinand Céline
> 
> "Formar parte de la sociedad es un fastidio, pero estar excluido de ella es una tragedia." by Oscar Wilde
> 
> "La fuerza de uno es solo un accidente que se deriva de la debilidad de los otros." By Joseph Conrad
> 
> “Me gusta platicar contigo. Tu mente atrae a la mía. Es semejante a la mía, salvo en que está enferma” By George Orwell
> 
> creo que son todas ^^  
> Ciao!


	16. Conjeturas

**Conjeturas**

Nuevamente se encontraba charlando en privado con el profesor Saiga, estaba discutiendo aquello que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde la última vez que había cruzado palabra con “Shinjima Mitsukou” algo que no podía sacar de su mente.

-       ¿Realmente crees que lo sea?

-       No lo sé…es decir, a pesar de que sea una mujer dudo que lo sea, después de todo, con un holograma se puede engañar al ojo y al oído humano- explicó no pudiendo confiar del todo en su ya distorsionada razón.

-       Quizá es porque realmente no es una mujer- respondió el profesor, sin dejar de estudiar las facciones del moreno, quien se mostró sorprendido de inmediato. El castaño dio un sorbo a su tasa con café.

-       ¿De verdad no lo es?- ¡¿Realmente sus conjeturas no eran tan descabelladas como creía?!

-       Ciertamente que no.

-       ¿Ella…Él- se corrigió- se lo ha dicho?- preguntó en un tono más serio.

-       Yo se lo pregunté- respondió sin dejar de analizar al moreno.

-       Al juzgar por su voz, realmente está usando un holograma y un modulador de voz. Estando bajo la custodia de Sibyl es imposible que pudiese tener acceso a algo así por voluntad propia, solo podrían a lo mucho concederle maquillaje y cosas similares.

-       ¿A quién quieren ocultar de ti, Kougami?- volvió a repetirle la pregunta de hacía tiempo atrás le había hecho aquel fantasma.

-       Se parecen- susurró

-       ¿En qué?- quiso asegurarse el profesor, sabiendo de antemano a quienes se refería.

-       "Él atraía a los hombres por lo que en ellos había de más valioso"- volvió a murmurar- Makishima Shougo y “ella”. Se parecen más de lo que podría considerarse una “coincidencia”- en sus ojos había una convicción intensa.

-       ¿Atraer?- escuchó de fondo la voz de aquella alucinación suya- ¿A quién te refieres?- el moreno intentó ignorar la pregunta, debía concentrarse, de no hacerlo, podría ser peligroso.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya entrada la noche, tenía mucho en que pensar, lo que discutió con el profesor Saiga, lo que charló con “Mitsukou”, los comentarios de su odiado holograma mental, todo parecía introducido a la fuerza en su cabeza y licuado dolorosamente.

-       ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me has llamado a esta hora?- inquirió serio, posándose a un lado de su colega.

-       Gino- comenzó- No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de que Makishima Shougo sigue con vida- dijo observándole con una mirada intensa y llena de resolución, lo cual demostraba de hecho, que estaba totalmente convencido de sus palabras, eso no hizo más que alertar al hombre de la prótesis.

-       ¿Por qué piensas eso, Kougami?- inquirió el más alto, dudando un poco de si debía o no continuar con el tema, pero al final decidió hacerlo.

-       No lo sé, no dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad y me está volviendo loco- decía mientras apoyaba  su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, en tanto sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas- Antes de salir de mi aislamiento, me mostraron un video y a pesar de lo que vieron mis ojos, no dejo de pensar que eso no fue real. Algo no encaja- no quiso revelar el contenido del video, seguramente podría causar más problemas de los que pensaba.

-       Kougami, te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo sacando posibilidades que no hay- le mencionó Gino, quien había notado algo distinto no solo en él, sino en la situación en general, pero no quiso hacerlo notar hasta que se asegurara de ciertas condiciones, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quería ocultarle información- No sé que haya ocurrido con ese hombre, pero no creo que tengamos acceso ahora a esa información en nuestra actual posición.

-       Lo sé, sé que desde perspectiva de un tercero, esto no es más que una obsesión enfermiza, y que el sistema Sibyl no me permitirá saber más al respecto, pero, Gino- comenzó a hablar más seriamente, si es que eso era posible- Estoy seguro de que esto no es así, hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar que está vivo.

-       ¿Cómo qué?- quiso profundizar.

-       …- No pudo responder de inmediato, si no era cuidadoso hablar sería revelar sus alucinaciones que le quitarían credibilidad; revelar sus conjeturas, la tortura por la que pasó e información clasificada, sería meter a Gino en más problemas de los que ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

-       ¿Kougami?- insistió, en ello, el cuervo se inclinó hacia él de la misma manera en que lo hacen las personas cuando comparten confidencias y susurró en grave:

-       ¿Recuerdas cuando ese sujeto escapó?

-       Sí- contestó dubitativo, a lo que el moreno prosiguió.

-       Esa vez me preguntaste como lo supe, pero no te contesté…-luego de un par de segundos  de silencio continuó- Fue porque ese sujeto me llamó por teléfono- le confió, logrando con esto impactar a su amigo.

-       ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en ese momento?- se alejó ligeramente para poder encararlo.

-       Gino- ignoró su pregunta- ¿Sabes qué sucedió con él?

-       Después de que le capturamos, no nos permitieron interrogarlo, tal cual la última vez con Touma Kouzaburou. Luego lo declararon desaparecido.

-       ¿Desaparecido?- eso llamó la atención del moreno.

-       No coincide con lo que te mostraron en esa pantalla ¿cierto?- le comentó aquella alucinación suya, que ahora yacía sentado a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-       Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron- terminó de confirmar el más alto.

-       ¿Eso es todo lo que hay?- inquirió más para sí mismo que para su amigo, con una palpable frustración en su voz.

-       Antes de su escape- continuó el más alto al percatarse del sentir de su amigo- La comisario me había comentado que se convertiría en un espécimen de investigación, seguramente por su condición “criminalmente asintomática” que fue así como se refirió a personas como él y Touma Kouzaburou. Pero no especificó qué es lo que harían con él ya que mencionó ser algo confidencial.

-       Espécimen…

-       Definitivamente no concuerda con lo que te mostraron, pero concuerda más con lo que te hicieron pasar ¿no lo crees, Kougami? Si me volvieron un “espécimen” implica que realmente no me juzgaron, al menos no por un inspector o una dominadora tal como te mostraron en aquella pantalla- le hizo percatarse su repudiada alucinación- Te pidieron traerme vivo por algo ¿Qué es ese algo?- mencionó esto con un brillo singular en su mirada.

-       Gino ¿Qué crees que le pasa a las personas que el sistema Sibyl declara como desaparecidas?- inquirió serio, esperando con esto obtener alguna respuesta que pudiese satisfacerlo.

-       No estoy seguro, no quiso darme más información entonces y menos ahora, pero es probable que el ser juzgados o ser aniquilados no forme parte de su destino, al menos no inmediatamente- El más bajito meditó esas palabras y agradeció realmente la sinceridad de su amigo, gracias a eso, estaba aun más convencido y se sentía más tranquilo de que sus conjeturas estuviesen cobrando sentido y no solo fuesen castillos en el aire- Mi padre alguna vez me contó que antes, cuando los criminales tenían demasiado dinero y poder, el gobierno solía hacer tratos con ellos, pero desconozco si esa era una posibilidad para Makishima.

-       Gracias, Gino- se puso de pie con la intención de irse y meditar cuidadosamente todas y cada una de sus palabras y las posibilidades que Makishima pudo tener, después de todo, para que “un mundo sin errores” como en el que vivía pudiese existir, no podía ser todo completamente blanco, muchas filosofías concordaban en que para que existiera luz debe haber sombra, y en un tan mundo artificial y robotizado como ese debía  guiarse por una ley binaria, por tanto, las posibilidades eran aun muchas, estaba ya por irse, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó decir en voz baja a su amigo:

-       No creo que estés peleando contra molinos de viento, Kougami, pero debes tener cuidado, no hagas imprudencias.

-       Lo sé, ella será quien tenga problemas, y es lo último que deseo que suceda.

-       Tsunemori es fuerte, pero precisamente por lo mismo, debes tener cuidado. Antes de actuar, tienes que preguntarte si ¿Estás seguro de que no es solo un deseo de que “ella” sea “él”?

-       …

-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación, se puso a repasar todas y cada una de sus conjeturas, las posibilidades, los métodos de selección de “personas” del sistema Sibyl, todo. Y siempre llegaba al mismo callejón sin salida. No podía estar hablando con otra persona que no fuese Makishima Shougo, pero aun si así fuera, necesitaba comprobarlo, tener una total certeza. Tratándose de ese hombre, también debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él, confiaba en ello, después de todo y aunque no estuviese orgulloso del hecho: se parecían y se comprendían mejor que nadie. Pero sus dudas no paraban, y menos con aquel fantasma a su lado explorando dentro de sí mismo.

-       ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que sigo con vida?- inquirió impasible.

-       Porque no puede ser de otra manera.

-       ¿No puede o no quieres que sea de otra manera?- le dijo escudriñándole.

-       Ambas- respondió inmediatamente.

-       …- sonrió burlonamente.

-       Odio que hagas eso- espetó.

-       ¿El qué?- dijo fingiendo desconocimiento del tema.

-       Que sonrías así.

-       ¿Cómo?

-       Como si supieras algo que yo no.

-       Bueno, es que yo sé algo que tú no- se burló- Pero no pensemos en eso por ahora…- el moreno lo observó intensamente- ¿No me dirás qué es lo que te hace pensar que sigo vivo?- dijo sujetando su rostro, incomodando al azabache.

-       Su forma de ser, su forma de hablar, de moverse…hasta la misma sonrisa burlona comparten- respondió molesto.

-       ¿Sólo eso? Podría ser coincidencia. O inclusive una trampa tendida por Sibyl, pudieron haber conseguido a alguien similar o haber programado algún drone para hacerte caer.

-       Tsunemori no lo permitiría- negó inmediatamente- Además, sería un plan demasiado simple, bien podría ser que ellos quieren que piense y sospeche para confundirme.

-       Tsunemori no trabaja por ti ni para ti, además, no es más que otro peón en un tablero muy grande, cuyos límites no alcanzamos a vislumbrar. Y por parte del sistema, ya lo han conseguido ¿no crees? No tienes certeza de nada- dijo poniéndose de pie frente al azabache y estrechándole en un abrazo, el moreno permanecía sentado- ¿Eso fue todo?- pidió más argumentos, después de todo, Kougami Shinya los necesitaba para poder continuar con vida.

-       El hecho de que no es realmente una mujer, también que no creo que hagan hablar a alguien en mi posición con un criminal en potencia, que el sistema Sibyl se tome tantas molestias para conseguir un ejecutor más…- dijo apoyando su frente en el abdomen de ese fantasma.

-       ¿Qué más?- presionó, acariciando los cabellos ébanos.

-       La forma en que “ella” habla indica que ha vivido en carne propia el trato de Sibyl, sus heridas podrían ser porque no puede hablar libremente de algo, parece que sabe algo como lo que sabía Makishima Shougo sobre el sistema Sibyl- declamaba de corrido cuantas razones concurrían en su cabeza, dejándose envolver por aquel abrazo y de hecho devolviéndolo, comenzaba estrechar con fuerza el cuerpo blanco- El hecho de que desaparezcas cada vez que me encuentro con ella, lo que Gino me dijo sobre Touma Kouzaburo, el extraño comportamiento de la inspectora Tsunemori, las palabras del profesor Saiga…esta sensación que no dejo de percibir- dijo sin soltarle, de haber sido una persona real, le habría hecho daño por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

-       ¿Cómo lo comprobarás?- inquirió aquella alucinación suya en un tono conciliador, sin liberarse.

-       No lo sé- respondió molesto, ciñendo más su agarre- ¿Por qué no dices nada más?

-       ¿Qué debería decir?- le preguntó confundido.

-       ¿Qué pasará contigo si logro comprobarlo?- esquivó la pregunta.

-       ¿Qué crees que pase?- le devolvió.

-       ¿Desaparecerás?

-       Pobre Kougami ¿tanto te preocupa llegar a ese grado de soledad? ¿ser como él?- el moreno le soltó inmediatamente y le empujó, logrando que aquel blanco holograma mental retrocediera tres pasos.

-       Cállate- espetó con irritación- No necesito que me salves.

-       Tienes razón, no necesitas que “yo” te salve- sonrió condescendiente, como siempre su mirada decía que sabía algo que él no, pero por alguna razón, sintió que en esta ocasión lucía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-       …- no pudo responderle algo en contra, sintió el impulso de acercarse nuevamente a él, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, tomase la forma que tomase, esa alucinación seguía siendo suya, y por lo tanto, si parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, posiblemente significaba que él era quien tenía esa expresión en su rostro- No me gusta tu cara- afirmó desviando la mirada y dándole la espalda.

-       Lo sé- dijo acercándose y sujetando su mano, como siempre solía hacer.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-       Kougami- le llamó la inspectora trayéndolo nuevamente a la tierra.

-       ¿Qué pasa?

-       Quisiera consultarte algo- respondió nerviosa, pero aun así firme y decidida, muy diferente a otras ocasiones -Obviamente estás enterado de que hay un caso en el que no puedes participar.

-       Sí- respondió dudoso, dando a entender que no era buena idea para ella, el compartir información de ese tipo con él, pensando en lo que a ella le podría acarrear.

-       El caso es similar a los dos anteriores de los especímenes- inició, impactando con esta información a Kougami, cada vez más sus conjeturas tomaban más forma y sentido- Pero como es de esperarse, hay algo muy diferente de los dos anteriores.

-       …- el moreno esperó a que ella continuará.

-       En el primer caso, tú dijiste que la persona buscaba dejar un mensaje puesto que siempre seleccionaba cuidadosamente a la víctima, el método en que la mataba y el lugar para exponerla; del segundo que aunque carecía de personalidad, era artístico y hermoso…pero este es distinto, o al menos eso creo.

-       ¿En qué es diferente?- inquirió, a lo que la inspectora sacó algunas fotografías de las escenas del crimen. El moreno las observó en silencio por algunos minutos.

-       A diferencia de los casos anteriores, este no cambia nada, por ejemplo, los anteriores siempre eran esculturas distintas, tanto los ejecutados por Touma Kouzaburo como los de Ouryou Rikako, sin embargo, estos son todos iguales, ¿Qué piensas de ello?- Kougami estuvo a punto de preguntarle directamente “¿Él sigue vivo?” pero se contuvo.

-       Creo que es un mensaje, pero a diferencia de los primeros, no es un mensaje de burla.

-       ¿Qué crees que quiera decir?- el cuervo se puso a pensar en el mensaje a partir de la premisa de que el albino seguía con vida.

-       ¿Cómo explicarlo?- lo meditó por un momento- Por ejemplo en el primer caso ¿recuerda al político que fue víctima? Ahí y en el caso de Sasayama había mensajes, en algunos eran de burla y en otros filosofías de vida, pero a diferencia de estos en los que sólo fueron 4 víctimas por parte de Touma Kouzaburo y 3 por parte de Ouryou Rikako; en esta ocasión el numero de víctimas es mayor, van 6 víctimas. Y a diferencia de los casos anteriores,  los lugares seleccionados no son aparadores que pudiesen atraer la atención de la gente; la pieza exhibida no cambia. En mi opinión esta es ciertamente una copia muy elaborada, pero es como si fuese un doble mensaje, uno para la sociedad algo como “El mundo no es lo parece ni lo que perece” y otro para alguien en específico, que podría ser algo así como “Vine” o “Te estoy buscando”. Incluso podría ser algo así como en “la llamada de Mary”

-       ¿La llamada de Mary?

-       Era una antigua leyenda urbana, una chica encuentra a una muñeca de porcelana en la basura por lo que la toma y se la lleva a casa y la coloca al lado de su cama, a la mañana siguiente la muñeca amanece en su cama con ella. Como la situación se repitió constantemente, algo asustada la chica se deshizo de la muñeca tirándola a una cascada y se olvidó del asunto. Pero tiempo después recibió una llamada telefónica que decía “Hola, soy Mary, estoy en la esquina” y colgaba, después volvía a llamar y decía “Hola, soy Mary, estoy frente a tu casa” y volvía a colgar, llamaba una vez más y decía “Hola, soy Mary, estoy en la puerta” y colgaba. Finalmente escucha “Hola, soy Mary” pero ya no del auricular “Estoy detrás de ti” escuchó, cuando se volvió a verla pudo ver a la muñeca empapada y escuchó una risa maniaca provenir de ella.  Luego de eso, la muñeca desapareció, pero a partir de esa noche la chica no volvió a moverse ni a hablar, no podía hacer nada por su cuenta, justo como una muñeca.

-       Eso suena aterrador.

-       Bueno, era una historia de terror, bien podría ser que Mary poco a poco se está acercando a su objetivo. Hay aun muchas posibilidades- admitió.

-       ¿Crees que pudiera ser alguno de los culpables anteriores?- le preguntó la mujer, sondeándole.

-       No- respondió de inmediato- Estoy casi seguro de que el culpable no es ni Touma Kouzaburou ni Ouryou Rikako, pero creo que si podría haber tenido que ver con los casos anteriores…-guardó silencio unos momentos, la siguiente frase que diría le estaba costando trabajo, sentía como si algo le quemara el estómago, pero decidió decirla, de lo contrario, su vida y posiblemente la de la inspectora correrían peligro- Y en vista de que Makishima está muerto, no sé quién podría haberse involucrado también. En el caso de Touma Kouzaburou solo contemplé la existencia de Makishima, pero cabe la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien más en vista de que el equipo no interrogó a ninguno de los anteriores. Sin embargo, al ser una copia, tampoco se puede descartar completamente que sea alguien nuevo y que el mensaje pudiese ser totalmente diferente, pero al menos así es como lo percibo yo.

-       “Te estoy buscando” -meditó en voz alta la mujer- Pero ¿A quién?

-       No lo sé. Pero pareciera que quiere lucirse con ese alguien a quien quiere enviarle el mensaje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por su parte, el albino se encontraba en su celda pensando en sus conversaciones con la inspectora, con el profesor y sobre todo con el tal “inspector Kamiya”

-       Es imposible que una similitud a ese grado sea una casualidad- murmuró – pero…"No sirve de nada alimentarse de esperanzas y después desengañarse" [Sobre todo si el tiempo que me resta está llegando a su fin]- pensó un tanto ansioso- [Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentar averiguarlo…]

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-       [Si esta persona está buscando a Makishima, será difícil continuar este caso sin revelar información alguna]- pensó para sí misma la joven mujer.

-       ¿Y?  ¿qué quería consultar? - le preguntó el profesor Saiga.

-       Bueno…yo…-se puso nerviosa y le entregó un informe.

-       Este no es un informe oficial- recalcó el hombre.

-       Le pedí su opinión a Kougami, usted entenderá por qué pedí vernos por fuera- el castaño comenzó a leer detenidamente el informe e inmediatamente pudo juntar todos los puntos: Kougami Shinya evidentemente había hecho su hipótesis en la premisa de que Makishima Shougo seguía con vida, pero la había planteado de manera en que pudiera estar abierta a interpretaciones. Sin duda alguna su alumno era muy astuto.

-       ¿En qué es lo que quiere mi opinión?- le preguntó, era absurdo juzgar a la pequeña dama como buena o mala persona, sin embargo, debía asegurarse de que lo que fuere que dijera no afectara al moreno, después de todo, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

-       ¿Cree que sea alguien nuevo o alguien que estuvo previamente involucrado?- inquirió intrigada. El castaño desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya había elegido un “bando” si frívolamente quería llamársele así, así que su selección de palabras debería ser siempre cuidadosa.

-       Es más probable que sea alguien que haya estado involucrado con los dos casos anteriores.

-       ¿Pero qué clase de persona podría ser?- inquirió, por más que lo pensaba, no veía quién más pudiera involucrarse, por el tipo de caso, no era algo muy conveniente, y estaba segura de que alguien como Makishima no cometería un error así, dejar que tantos se involucrasen.

-       Antes de responder esa pregunta…quisiera hacerle otra ¿Ha decidido ya en qué bando permanecerá si las cosas se salen de control?- la mujer se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta- Ahora que ha involucrado de nueva cuenta a Kougami- completó, evidenciando las acciones de la mujer.

-       Yo…creo que debería permanecer en donde estoy- dijo con pesadez- si quiero asegurar de alguna manera que Kougami estará bien sin importar la decisión que él tome…por eso creo que estar con el sistema Sibyl podría ser lo más indicado.

-       Solo mantenga en mente lo siguiente, si decide seguir las normas de Sibyl al pie de la letra “El pueblo tiene siempre algún campeón, a quien enaltece por encima de todo…esta y no otra es la raíz der la que nace un tirano; al principio es un protector”- el castaño le dijo con seriedad, pero en sus palabras no había ápice alguno de saña, era más bien una forma de aconsejarle mantener los ojos abiertos.

-       Lo haré- le aseguró.

-       Había leído en un informe anterior un dato interesante- decidió por fin contestarle- esa persona bien podría no haber participado activamente en los asesinatos, al menos no hasta ahora que los está ejecutando por su propia mano, quizá sea…

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en la oficina se encontraban de guardia la inspectora Mika, Shion y Yayoi.

-       Últimamente la inspectora Tsunemori sale mucho ¿no creen?- se atrevió a señalar la más joven.

-       Era de esperarse- dijo la rubia de labios rojos- De alguna manera, debe sentir que este caso la involucra profundamente. Sobre todo si quiere interceder en lugar de Shinya.

-       Yo también lo siento- respondió con seriedad la menor- aunque en mi caso, quiero interceder por mí misma- la rubia sonrió a modo de disculpa al escuchar esto, ciertamente, había hecho un comentario insensible hacia la pecosa que había perdido a sus amigas en el caso anterior de los especímenes.

-       Respeto a la inspectora Tsunemori, sin embargo- comentó la morena de coleta, captando la total atención por parte de las otras dos mujeres que estaban acompañandola- aunque Kougami es mi benefactor, a diferencia de ella o incluso de Karanomori, no me involucraría demasiado en sus asuntos.

Tanto la rubia como la castaña observaron detenidamente a Yayoi, era poco usual que ella diera una opinión personal respecto a otras personas. Shion sonrió condescendiente, era común que la llamara por su apellido cuando había otras personas con ellas.

-       ¿Benefactor?- inquirió dudosa la castaña.

-       Él fue quien me convenció para tomar el puesto como ejecutor- respondió breve, ciertamente le inquietaba un poco la conducta del moreno por ser su colega y benefactor, pero estaba segura también de que le guardaba un cierto rencor. Desde mucho antes que pensaba que él y la rubia estaba involucrados en el aspecto sexual, cosa que nunca se atrevió a preguntar por miedo quizá a obtener una afirmativa, pero aun más miedo de sí misma, de lo que pudiese hacer. A pesar de que al igual que ellos, ella era una criminal en potencia, no podía alcanzar a vislumbrar qué cruzaba por las mentes de “Karanomori Shion” y “Kougami Shinya”

-       Oh, esto podría considerarse un avance- dijo finalmente Shion con un cigarrillo en los labios, desviando el tema de conversación, no era buena idea discutir aquello que se imaginaba surcaba por la mente de la morena,  frente a una 3era persona

-       ¿El qué?

-       Estaba leyendo algunos reportes antiguos respecto al caso de los especímenes y después de todo, si podría haber alguien más que haya estado involucrado en los dos anteriores, definitivamente, esta es la próxima persona a la que tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar- dijo pasándoles el reporte para que lo leyeran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-       Nuevamente tendrás que…-le intentaba preparar la inspectora, pero el moreno no estaba prestándole atención alguna, estaba observando insistentemente a su alucinación, quien permanecía en silencio.

-       Esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos las caras, Kougami- le comentó, tomando su mano por última vez.

-       …eso es todo, te estaré esperando aquí afuera- le terminó de instruir la inspectora.

-       Sí- asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mano de ese fantasma.

-       Cuídate, Kougami Shinya- se despidió deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, soltando lentamente la mano del moreno quien giró ligeramente su vista, no vio su cara, no pudo hacerlo, solo notó que se despedía con un ademán de mano, el cual no pudo corresponder. Volvió su vista al frente de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a su asiento de siempre, dentro de poco el cristal se aclararía y le daría la oportunidad de comprobar la hipótesis a la que tanto se había apegado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-       De alguna manera hoy luces más triste de lo normal- le dijo apenas verle.

-       ¿Triste?- alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y desagrado.

-       Olvídalo- le dijo, evidentemente no le llevaría a nada haciendo tal señalamiento- No te lo pregunté antes pero ¿Las hiciste tú misma?- inquirió el moreno, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, por fin se había animado a preguntarle sobre sus heridas, ya que siempre que le veía tenía vendajes, parecía como si sus heridas nunca se cerraran.

-       ¿Las heridas?- se aseguró “la rubia”, obteniendo una afirmativa- Obviamente- dijo viéndolo con un destello cínico en sus pupilas- El sistema Sibyl es un piadoso oráculo que no se atrevería jamás a someter a alguien a tortura- continuó con el mismo tono cínico, definitivamente formaba parte de su personalidad, y en efecto, el moreno coincidió y comprendió el mensaje, pues él también había pasado por lo mismo: El sistema Sibyl no le hirió directamente, le orilló a hacerlo, si se preguntaba ¿Qué podría tener esa “mujer” o que podría representar para el sistema Sibyl que le haya jugado de esa manera? Solo podía acudir a su mente una única respuesta.

-       ¿Aun te duele?- no estuvo muy seguro de por qué preguntó eso, se maldijo internamente por ello.

-       …- esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-       ¿Quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto nuevamente sin notarlo, pues estaba muy distraído pensando en que posiblemente sería real su recién despedida con aquella alucinación suya si lograba comprobar que esa mujer era en realidad Makishima Shougo.

-       Sí- respondió simple y con una mirada de alienación - Pero…en vista de que soy un cambio que amenaza la estabilidad de Sibyl, mis opciones no son muy tentadoras- el moreno contempló a aquella persona, si fuese alguien más, lo usual sería que estuviese en una posición más agraciada que él frente al oráculo, sin embargo, por la manera en la que hablaba, parecía lo contrario, estaba igual o en peores condiciones. De ser Makishima Shougo las opciones realmente podrían no ser muy buenas.

-       Ser un ejecutor no es tan malo como parece- intentó averiguar a como pudo qué había detrás de todo, en base a lo que podía y no podía decir.

-       No suena muy convincente, inspector- sonrió condescendiente.

-       Lo sé- concordó el moreno. Bufó- No habías sonreído desde que llegué, comenzaba a preocuparme- afirmó con sorna.

-       …- su sonrisa desapareció nuevamente. El de castañas hebras digitales continuó observándole, el delgado cuello y los brazos igualmente delgados llenos de vendas- El motivo por el que yo e incluso usted esté aquí es simple: “cuando las personas que, por una u otra causa, han alcanzado demasiada personalidad para poder adaptarse a la vida en común. Cuantas personas no están conformes con la ortodoxia. Cuantas tienen ideas propias. Cuantas, en una palabra son: alguien”- dijo con algo de rencor.

-       No es tan malo como crees- volvió a repetir ahora más convencido, era obvio que “la mujer” estaba rozando temas peligrosos a propósito, si su hipótesis era correcta, debía encontrar cualquier apertura y hacer llegar su mensaje y comprobar de una vez por todas lo que había venido molestándole desde que le conoció- Es peor el encierro por el que pasas actualmente ¿no? Ya te lo había mencionado antes, una vez que entras en este lugar, no tienes posibilidad de regresar como una ciudadana “normal” – afirmó. El albino sonrió cínicamente; para él era posible el poder volver y que de lo que le estaba convenciendo, no era algo que la población de “ciudadanos normales” de Sibyl pudiesen considerar como tranquilizador, y había percibido algo extraño en los últimos comentarios del moreno, pero no podía contestarlos o quizá todo acabaría en ese mismo momento.

-       El problema, estimado inspector, no es el convertirme en un ejecutor- respondió con su mirada fija y clara. El moreno entendió de inmediato que era un tema del que ya no podrían seguir hablando pero que había guiado ahí a propósito, eso solo generó en él, un sin número de preguntas que no podría contestar a la brevedad- De igual manera, no creo que eso sea lo indicado para mí, no creo que el tipo de fuerza que se ejerce sobre el pueblo pueda traer lo que la gente denomina como “justicia”- respondió fingiendo que intentaba desviar la conversación del área peligrosa a la que había entrado, pero de hecho, estaba dándole pie al moreno para comprobar lo que ambos habían venido sintiendo desde que se vieron a través de ese cristal.

-       “Se puede discutir la justicia; la fuerza se le reconoce claramente y sin discusión, por ello no se ha podido conceder la fuerza a la justicia”- dijo el azabache, como si hubiese pedido una contraseña. Los ojos del albino brillaron por un momento y se apuró en responderle.

-       Lo siento, pero “Hace mucho tiempo que he aprendido a ponerme en guardia cuando alguien cita a Pascal. Es una cautela de higiene elemental”- tan pronto lo dijo los ojos de Kougami brillaron también.

-       Sabía que dirías eso. Es de Ortega ¿Cierto? Si hubieses citado a Pascal, te hubiese respondido con las mismas palabras- dijo con una sonrisa entre amarga y carnívora. Estaba teniendo la misma conversación que hace varios meses, aunque en la posición contraria. Ahora estaba seguro al cien por ciento: esa persona era Makishima Shougo.

-       Me alegro de haber encontrado algo que tenemos en común- comentó desviándose del “guión”- Pero definitivamente no creo cooperar con Sibyl- afirmó al fin con una sonrisa bellaca- ¿Sabe, “inspector”? creo que con esto el oráculo de Sibyl finalmente se habrá hartado de mi, dudo que nos volvamos a ver luego de esta visita, pero me alegro de haberle visto- empezó a despedirse. El moreno inmediatamente se sintió en estado de alerta, eso significaba que fuere cual fuere la propuesta que le habían hecho al albino, el límite de tiempo estaba expirando.

-       Tú no eres quien va a decidir eso- le señalo, intentando mantener la calma, apenas le había realmente encontrado ¿E iban ya a arrebatarle de las manos su nueva oportunidad? El albino bufó.

-       Inspector ¿Qué haría si supiera que sólo tiene 24 horas de vida?- al moreno le observó con detenimiento ¿era en serio lo que le estaba diciendo?

-       ¿Sabes algo que yo no? ¿Debería preocuparme?- respondió medianamente a modo de juego, evadiendo la pregunta e intentando obtener algo de información de su parte.

-       No lo sé- respondió sincero- Últimamente pienso mucho en eso- volvió a desviar.

-       ¿Por qué?- formuló intrigado, pero la mirada que esa “chica” le dirigió, le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la nuca. Era la misma mirada que tienen las personas cuando saben que su muerte está próxima- ¿Qué harías tú?- le devolvió la pregunta, no esperaba tener este tipo de conversación con ese hombre.

-       Desgraciadamente no podría hacer nada distinto en vista de que estoy aquí “custodiada” por ustedes.

-       ¿Y si fueras libre?- inquirió serio y con algo de rivalidad. El albino bufó nuevamente.

-       Lo que me gusta de usted es que su ideología sobre lo qué decir y lo que no, es compatible con la mía- rió- Pero contestando su pregunta, creo que lo que haría antes de morir posiblemente sería extender los brazos para saber qué se siente ser crucificado.

Antes de poder decir algo más, comenzaron a sentir unas cuantas gotas de agua, por inercia ambos extendieron la palma de su mano y miraron hacia arriba; de pronto comenzaron a sentir el rocío de lluvia por parte del sistema contra incendios. Ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente tumbando las sillas en las que estaban sentados y vieron desaparecer los hologramas con los que habían estado ocultándose, inmediatamente volvieron sus miradas hacia su respectivo interlocutor y finalmente se vieron.

Ahí estaban uno enfrente del otro, incrédulos; pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo notaron cómo el cristal se polarizaba. La inspectora Tsunemori abrió la puerta de golpe al escuchar el sonido de las sillas caer y pudo ver al moreno correr ferozmente hacia el muro de vidrio; Kougami comenzó a golpear el cristal con el puño de manera violenta, su mirada estaba encendida, mantenía la mandíbula tensa, sus colmillos se asomaban violentamente mientras gritaba ese nombre que desde que conoció, había quedado grabado en su memoria “Makishima Shougo”. La sensación que provocaba ver esa imagen era de miedo, era como ver a un lobo mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo amenazante.

-       ¿Qué está pasando?- fue lo único que pudo decir la inspectora Tsunemori.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Gustó? ¿Qué les pareció su "primer reencuentro"? ¿Ya adivinaron quién es el culpable del caso de los angeles? Si no lo han hecho vean nuevamente la serie, estoy segura de que encontraran la respuesta por ahí. Si no, pueden esperar hasta el proximo cap, pero creo que podemos jugar un poco, ¿no creen?
> 
> En este cap hice citas o referencias a:
> 
> "Él atraía a los hombres por lo que en ellos había de más valioso." Joseph Conrad
> 
> "No sirve de nada alimentarse de esperanzas y después desengañarse." by Arthur Conan Doyle
> 
> "El pueblo tiene siempre algún campeón, a quien enaltece por encima de todo…esta y no otra es la raíz der la que nace un tirano; al principio es un protector" by Ray Bradbury
> 
> "Se puede discutir la justicia; la fuerza se le reconoce claramente y sin discusión, por ello no se ha podido conceder la fuerza a la justicia" by Blaise Pascal
> 
> "Hace mucho tiempo que he aprendido a ponerme en guardia cuando alguien cita a Pascal. Es una cautela de higiene elemental" by José Ortega y Gasset
> 
> "Cuando las personas que, por una u otra causa, han alcanzado demasiada personalidad para poder adaptarse a la vida en común. Cuantas personas no están conformes con la ortodoxia. Cuantas tienen ideas propias. Cuantas, en una palabra: son alguien" by Aldous Huxley
> 
> "antes de morir posiblemente sería extender los brazos para saber qué se siente ser crucificado" Esta no es una cita, sin embargo, hace referencia al ultimo capitulo de psycho-pass que a su vez hace referencia al libro "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley
> 
> Respecto a las filosofías hago más referencia a la taoista que como seguro ya saben se compone del yin y el yang pero también menciono al sistema binario, donde se maneja en bas 0, que si lo filosofamos un poco la cosa está en "existe" y "no existe" en otras palabras contrarios.
> 
> También con el comentario de Shougo de "soy un cambio que amenaza la estabilidad de Sibyl" hace referencia también a "un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley
> 
>  
> 
> Con "No creo que estés peleando contra molinos de viento" es referencia al Quijote de Miguel de Servantes Saavedra
> 
> "La llamada de Mary-san" es una leyenda urbana japonesa que el mismo Kougami cuenta jeje ^^
> 
> Nos veremos en otro cap!


	17. Escape

**Escape.**

Antes de poder decir algo más, comenzaron a sentir unas cuantas gotas de agua, por inercia ambos extendieron la palma de su mano y miraron hacia arriba; de pronto comenzaron a sentir el rocío de lluvia por parte del sistema contra incendios. Ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente tumbando las sillas en las que estaban sentados y vieron desaparecer los hologramas con los que habían estado ocultándose, inmediatamente volvieron sus miradas hacia su respectivo interlocutor y finalmente se vieron.

Ahí estaban uno enfrente del otro, incrédulos; pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, notaron cómo el cristal se polarizaba. La inspectora Tsunemori abrió la puerta de golpe al escuchar el sonido de las sillas caer y pudo ver al moreno correr ferozmente hacia el muro de vidrio; Kougami comenzó a golpear el cristal con el puño de manera violenta, su mirada estaba encendida, mantenía la mandíbula tensa, sus colmillos y encías se asomaban violentamente mientras gritaba ese nombre que desde que conoció, había quedado grabado en su memoria "Makishima Shougo". La sensación que provocaba ver esa imagen era de miedo, era como ver a un lobo mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo amenazante.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- fue lo único que pudo decir la inspectora Tsunemori, quien observaba el lugar con suma confusión. No había alarma alguna sonando, a lo lejos podía escuchar el eco de un barullo ajeno a la situación en la que se encontraba. No lograba entender nada ¿Por qué el sistema contra incendios se había activado? Los hologramas desaparecen con el agua, así que gracias al incidente, había sido inevitable que ese par se encontrara.

\- ¡Makishima!- gritaba colérico, pateaba el cristal y daba puñetazos con ambas manos, mientras la lluvia del sistema contra incendios le empapaba completamente, incluso había embestido el muro de cristal con todo su cuerpo, dando el impacto con su hombro. Las gotas habían comenzado a bajar en forma de pequeños ríos por su frente. De pronto alzó la silla en la que había estado sentado hacía pocos segundos atrás y la estrelló con el cristal, pero nada, no había podido romper ese muro. Respiró agitado, con exhalaciones pesadas, sus hombros subían y bajaban, sus manos las mantenía tensionadas, volvió su rostro y notó a la pequeña inspectora que le observaba desde la puerta con sumo impacto, la mirada de ella era una extraña combinación de compostura y miedo, como la de un domador ante una bestia que estaba perdiendo el control. Shinya respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y con una mirada suplicante le pidió una explicación, esperando ella se apiadara de él y se la diera. Ciertamente Akane no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero era evidente que Shinya sabía ya que no había estado diciéndole toda la verdad.

\- Luego te explicaré todo- dijo la inspectora con decisión- Ahora lo importante es asegurarnos que ese sujeto no escape- el moreno asintió con pesar mientras veía a la inspectora llamar para pedir refuerzos que rodearan el área. Un par de drones llegaron a ella con un par de dominadoras.

\- Es inútil usar las dominadoras- mencionó con desapruebo el cuervo.

\- Me dijeron que todas las celdas de esta área se abrieron y el equipo de seguridad no funciona, al parecer alguien desactivó el sistema de gases, de lo contrario él y tú estarían ya inconscientes.

\- Eso solo significa que este lugar está bajo ataque- complementó tenso, a lo que la inspectora asintió en el mismo estado- Inspectora, déjame ir- casi suplicó. Al ver sus ojos, Akane lo supo, ella no sería capaz nunca de detener a ese hombre en su persecución por Makishima Shougo, siempre que estaba en esa encrucijada le era evidente que si es que existía el destino, ellos lo eran el uno del otro. A ella le dejaban un cierto sentimiento de impotencia, ella no quería que Kougami Shinya se volviera así, no quería que fuese un asesino o cualquier clase de criminal. Ella quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero ¿cómo? En este momento ella no había preparado nada y no sabía cuál era el estado actual del psycho pass del moreno, y apuntarlo con la dominadora ya representaba un riesgo. Con un gran malestar y pesar, decidió soltar la correa de su perro de caza…no…lo correcto sería decir que había liberado finalmente a un lobo que habían pretendido domesticar por largo tiempo.

\- Ve, Kougami- le dijo entregándole la dominadora que sabía, no usaría. El moreno estaba por correr, su mirada brillaba como nunca; pero la inspectora tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y le suplicó con voz quebradiza- Por favor, Kougami…esta vez no rompas tu promesa…- el moreno le dirigió una mirada de lástima, estaba seguro de que no podría proteger esa promesa que ya había roto una vez y que mientras ese hombre existiera, jamás podría cumplir.

\- Gracias- decidió decirle una mentira piadosa- Quiero escuchar esa explicación, así que no romperé mi promesa- ambos supieron que era una mentira, pero de esa manera la aceptaron. Si es que había un después, ya lo descubrirían. Soltó su mano de entre las de la inspectora y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El moreno de inmediato se fue para perseguir a aquel hombre, si el sistema de seguridad estaba fallando era seguro que el albino hubiese aprovechado para escapar, pero algo no le daba buena espina. Corría a toda velocidad, pasando por el monto de personas: algunas con batas blancas como símbolo de su trabajo por Sibyl y otras con pijamas de hospital color aqua; pero el pasaba de todas ellas, ninguna le interesaba. Notó que en algunas zonas se habían soltado gases pero no podía asegurar si eran somníferos o de "otro" tipo.

\- Esto es peligroso- susurró para sí mismo [Evidentemente, alguien debe estar haciendo esto desde afuera, las zonas en las que se han soltado gases han sido donde su ubica mayoritariamente personal de este lugar]

Se dirigió inmediatamente al pasillo que conectaba el resto de la clínica con el cubículo donde había estado hablando con el albino, como era de esperarse, ya no estaba ahí, lo único que encontró de él era aquel brazalete que le proporcionaba el holograma, gruñó para sí y comenzó a correr hacia donde él suponía, se había dirigido el copo de nieve. Aquella clínica parecía un desastre, en algunas zonas las lámparas "parpadeaban" provocando una media luz intermitente, había agua regada en el suelo formando charcos, algunas zonas estaban cerradas y llenas de gas con personas inconscientes, otras zonas más estaban totalmente oscuras. Por todas partes las personas corrían, casi todas intentando escapar. En medio de toda la conmoción divisó a lo lejos la plateada cabellera y se dirigió en esa dirección.

Aquel hombre corría, su cuerpo parecía ligero, quizá más que la última vez que lo vio, pero evidentemente debilitado por el encierro y la falta de alimento, esa podría ser la razón principal de que casi lo esté alcanzando.

\- ¡Makishima!- le llamó con un gruñido sonoro. El albino volvió su mirada y observó al azabache del otro lado, le dirigió una mirada triste y una sonrisa burlona y se echó en corrida nuevamente. El moreno corrió tras de él, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a pensar en ¿qué haría ahora? Sus conjeturas habían sido ciertas, había comprobado que Makishima Shougo seguía con vida, había estado hablando con él todo el tiempo y ahora, una vez más, le perseguía. Esta vez, cuando le atrapase ¿realmente podría solo matarle? O esta vez, debido a las circunstancias ¿optaría por escucharle antes? Era un hecho de que lo mataría, ahora la encrucijada era decidir el momento y contestar ciertos "por qué" ¿Por qué el sistema Sibyl lo dejaría con vida hasta ahora? ¿De qué tipo de propuesta intentaban convencerle? Y por sobre todo ¿En qué clase de juego sucio estaban enredándole junto a ese sujeto?

De pronto, su corazón latió muy fuerte, ese hombre finalmente había cruzado el umbral de la puerta principal de la clínica, ya por fuera había un conjunto de drones, las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban cercanas, los gritos a su alrededor le presionaban, todo le empujaba a salir e interceptarle, pero luego ¿qué? ¿Cómo lograría obtener todo lo que deseaba?

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras se mantenía corriendo, saltaba personas, las empujaba y algunas hasta las golpeaba o pisaba, solo estaba interesado en alcanzarle, la puerta estaba comenzando a cerrarse y se asustó por lo que eso podría resultar, aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas, corriendo desesperado hasta que finalmente alcanzó el exterior de un salto, aterrizó en el suelo con sus manos y rodillas, cuando comenzó a incorporarse sonrió carnívoramente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Volvió su vista hacia atrás un momento cuando escuchó a la inspectora Tsunemori llamarle.

\- ¡Kougami!- gritó en un vano intento de ella por hacerlo volver en sí. Comenzó a correr en dirección del moreno, parecía ser que la puerta se había atorado y se había quedado medio abierta, todo el sistema era un desastre. De pronto, la joven mujer palideció cuando vio al moreno levantar su dominadora y apuntarla hacia uno de los criminales en potencia que estaba en el suelo por haberse resbalado intentando recobrar su libertad, la mirada del moreno era una mezcla de pesar por la culpa y el resentimiento que sentía. La inspectora se dio cuenta de inmediato de su intención…Toda la clínica estaba empapada, dispararle a uno sería noquear a todos los que estaban dentro y posiblemente ocasionar un corto circuito- No…Kougami- susurró, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, estaban llenos de terror, negaba débilmente con su cabeza al leer su pensamiento, su labio inferior temblaba de impotencia sabiendo que sus palabras no llegarían a él y solamente viendo esa mano fuerte y tensa que sostenía el arma, ajustando su dedo al gatillo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó desde lejos su grito como el alarido de un animal lastimado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Tan pronto lleguemos rodeen el área, no vayan a dejar que escape nadie- dio la orden por la radio la inspectora Mika observando aquellas extrañas granadas que le habían sido confiadas para solventar el posible caos que se extendería. En esta ocasión se habían desplegado la cooperación de todas las divisiones del ministerio de sanidad, necesitaban asegurar que ningún criminal en potencia y por sobre todo, aquellos que excedieran los 300 puntos escapara. No estaba segura de qué estaba pasando, parecía ser que había mucha información oculta. Así que se decidió por apostar de momento a lo que tenía frente a sí, de nada serviría matirizarse con lo que no sabía, por lo pronto, la prioridad era la seguridad de los ciudadanos, protegerles de todos aquellos que podrían un día volcarse como Ouryou Rikako o el "profesor Shibata".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno finalmente había logrado divisar al albino, y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, finalmente se arrojó contra él, atajándole y cayendo juntos al suelo, comenzaron a rodar, Kougami trataba de aferrarse al otro, mientras que Makishima intentaba deshacerse del agarre del cual era presa. El cuervo notó que ciertamente, el albino no tenía mucha fuerza en sí mismo, al menos no como antes. Al fin le tenía como quería, sometido en el suelo, sin posibilidad de escapársele, pero ahora estaba en un problema: tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas pero no podía evocar ninguna a su mente.

De pronto sintió la hábil técnica del albino, quien pasó una pierna por sobre el cuello y hombro del moreno e invirtió los papeles haciéndole una llave para posicionarse sobre él. El cuervo apenas podía creer que con ese débil cuerpo haya logrado hacerlo, pero la adrenalina era poderosa. Shougo le dio un par de puñetazos e intentó darle un codazo directo a la cara, pero el moreno le sujetó del cabello para evitarlo. El de piel de nieve le dio un golpe más y se dispuso a irse, pero el lobo negro le sujetó de la pierna, reteniéndolo. Se arrastró por sobre el cuerpo del albino para hacer peso y de esa manera inmovilizarlo. El joven de plata respiró profundamente, eso estaba bien, si iba a morir, al menos se alegraba que fuese por mano de Kougami Shinya y fuera de esos muros de cristal, terminarían con aquel enfrentamiento inconcluso, sonrió; pero de pronto sintió algo que no esperaba, el cuervo estaba esposándole ¡Esposándole!

Por un momento se sintió mal, de algún modo traicionado, volvió su vista hacia ese edificio tan repugnante y luego vio a lo lejos a una persona oculta, por otro lado un conjunto de drones acercándose, las centellantes luces roja y azul de las patrullas y ambulancias. Luego regresó su vista hacia el moreno, quien no le había esposado ambas manos, se dio cuenta que se había esposado a él.

\- ¿Qué estás…?- intentó preguntar pero entonces vio como alguien se arrojaba contra el moreno, quitándoselo de encima pero jalándole violentamente al estar unidos por esa cadena.

\- ¡Un auto te espera en esa dirección!- le gritó la persona que estaba golpeando rudamente al cuervo, mientras le señalaba- ¡Ve!

\- Espera- le detuvo el albino- Acaba de esposarme a él- le mostró. El recién llegado comenzó a intentar esculcarle los bolsillos para encontrar la llave, pero fue golpeado violentamente por Shinya, quien de inmediato se puso de pie junto con Shougo. El cuervo vio en todas direcciones, vio hacia aquella clínica, vio hacia las patrullas, hacia los drones, a aquella dirección que había señalado el sujeto en el suelo que sostenía adolorido su estómago y finalmente vio a los ojos a Makishima Shougo. La plata chocó contra el oro por un par de segundos, que para ellos parecieron una eternidad. La elección era ahora, se maldijo a sí mismo por sentirse tan perdido ante una respuesta que debía ser obvia, resopló con molestia y de pronto comenzó a correr en la dirección que previamente le había sido señalada, el albino que estaba siendo casi arrastrado por ese hombre, estaba intrigado por esa conducta suya.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas- respondió sin necesidad de que Shougo le preguntara algo. De pronto ya no sintió tanto "el peso" de casi arrastrar el joven de nieve, puesto este había comenzado a correr a su ritmo, ambos moviéndose sincronizadamente.

Mientras iban corriendo el albino tropezó, estaba realmente cansado, sus heridas no habían sanado completamente y no había comido nada en el día, además, el calzado que llevaba no era el indicado para correr. El moreno que había sido arrastrado al suelo junto con él, se percató de que se acercaban personas, así que se aferró al delgado cuerpo y rodó junto con él unos tres o cuatro metros en bajada por una pequeña pendiente con pasto, decidieron que debían continuar agachados en vista de que finalmente estaba anocheciendo, así que se perderían en la oscuridad si se mantenían así. Estaban conscientes de que necesitaban cambiar sus ropas o serían fácilmente identificables, vio el cabello platinado del albino y pensó para sí [Inconfundible] necesitarían ocultarlo. Notó que el albino se dirigía en una dirección distinta de la señalada previamente.

\- No es por ahí- le señaló el moreno.

\- Ese "auto" era un señuelo- respondió simple- El punto es hacerme salir de aquí, no que puedan atraparme más fácilmente.

\- ¿Quién organizó todo esto?- inquirió el moreno, queriendo comprobar sus sospechas.

\- ¿No lo adivinas? Es alguien que siempre ha estado involucrado- dijo ante la severa mirada. De pronto vieron algunos drones acercándose.

\- Ssh- le silenció.

Agachados se perdieron de la vista de los drones detrás de un muro, nuevamente se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron hacia un pasillo estrecho, pero ambos escucharon pasos, por lo que se apegaron a la parte más oscura del muro, detrás de un basurero, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos podían percibir el aroma a sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían y lo pesadas de sus respiraciones por la recién actividad, sentían el calor del cuerpo ajeno, pero no podían hacer nada contra ello, al menos no hasta asegurarse de que no serían encontrados, tendrían que lidiar con la incomodidad.

El albino no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en cómo hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía cerca a otro ser humano, el calor, la textura, era algo que no había tocado en mucho tiempo y ciertamente ahora lo resentía un poco, aun podía sentir el agarre bajo el cual el moreno le había sometido minutos atrás, el dolor ocasionado por los forcejeos era más intenso de lo que pensó o como solía serlo comúnmente pero en cierto modo le tranquilizaba, puesto debía significar que no era simplemente otro sueño de él mismo anhelando su libertad. Observó al azabache por unos segundos meditando al respecto y desvió su mirada hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos, debía concentrarse en escapar.

Luego de un par de minutos, escucharon los pasos alejarse y salieron de nueva cuenta para dirigirse detrás de una reja que conducía hacia lo más profundo de un pasillo que daba a una escalera, al bajarla se llegaba a una especie de sótano: era la entrada a un pub clandestino, al cual ingresaron sin remedio alguno.

El moreno se dejó guiar por aquel hombre de mechones plata, al poseer piel tan blanca, con las luces de neón parecía que era de miles de colores, se veía que el muchacho conocía bien ese lugar. De pronto notó que de vez en vez tomaba algún abrigo o prenda de ropa que descansara olvidado en alguna silla, para después dirigirse hacia un pasillo en el que solo podía entrar personal del club, aunque no parecía que fuesen a detenerles, estaba intrigado del lugar al que se dirigían.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió el moreno parándose en seco y observándole fijamente. El joven de cabellos plateados detuvo también su andar al sentir el jalón de la cadena y volvió su rostro para observar el de aquél hombre.

\- A la salida, hay que alejarnos de aquí lo más posible, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes- le respondió un tanto agitado, obviando la situación- Pero ya que nos detuvimos, necesito que me quites esto por un momento- dijo señalando las esposas mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su rodilla, como intentando recuperar fuerzas, estaba realmente cansado.

\- No cuentes con ello- algo que no permitiría sería dejarle escapar- Al menos no hasta que respondas algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Crees que es el mejor lugar y momento para esto?- apenas dijo esto, pasaron un par de jóvenes por el pasillo por el que iban. El moreno comprendió de inmediato que no lo era y menos con el ruido que envolvía ese lugar- Quiero que retires las esposas para cambiarme de ropa- dijo mostrándole las prendas que recién había tomado, el moreno lo consideró, después de todo, lo primero por lo que el albino sería identificado fácilmente e incluso él mismo sería por medio de la ropa que llevaban: Un hombre en pijamas color aqua y un hombre en traje, eran fácilmente reconocibles.

\- Está bien- concedió- Pero será en otro lugar, más cerrado- le condicionó; el albino sonrió, realmente Kougami Shinya no era nada tonto y eso le complacía en cierta manera.

\- Por allá hay una habitación- señaló el albino, por lo que ambos se dirigieron allá, quedaba muy cerca de donde estaban posiblemente drogándose aquellos jóvenes que habían visto pasar antes. Apenas pasaron al lado de ellos, Shougo de un movimiento rápido sujetó con la cadena que mantenía unida su mano a la del moreno, a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo jaló al interior de la habitación a la que iban a entrar, lugar donde lo dejó inconsciente, el otro sujeto comenzó a intentar pelear con el albino y el moreno por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, por lo mismo, Shinya se vio obligado a darle un puñetazo con el cual lo dejó inconsciente, apenas ocurrió eso, vio con desapruebo al albino que estaba quitándole la ropa a uno de los muchachos- ¿No vas a cambiarte?- dijo deshaciéndose de sus pantalones para probarse los del muchacho que había dejado inconsciente.

El moreno suspiró molesto, sabía que no había opción, pero no por eso le agradaba hacer ese tipo de cosa y menos si era para mantener vivo a Makishima Shougo, iba en contra todo por lo que había estado manteniéndose con vida y cordura desde hacía tiempo.

Por lo mismo que estaban esposados no podía moverse mucho, aun no le quitaría las esposas, lo haría hasta que se asegurara que el albino no escaparía. Solo dejaba que su mano se moviera acorde a cómo lo hacía Makishima para que terminase de cambiarse la ropa. Sus manos estaban tan cerca una de la otra que recordó de pronto a aquella alucinación suya, ciertamente nunca había estado tan cerca del verdadero Makishima Shougo sin iniciar una pelea con él.

Continuó observándole fijamente, veía como hacía movimientos y acciones tan naturales como lo eran el cambiarse un pantalón, tanto que se incomodó al saber que su mano estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de ese hombre, su incomodidad se incrementó un poco al percatarse de que le observaba fijamente, pues no podría despegar su vista y darle oportunidad de huir, tuvo que soportar esa incomodidad de estar conviviendo con ese alguien que tanto odiaba. Tan pronto terminó de ponerse el pantalón comenzó a quitarle el pantalón al otro muchacho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el moreno un tanto inquieto.

\- Tú también necesitas cambiarte de ropa- le explicó con naturalidad, terminando de arrebatarle la prenda al muchacho y entregándosela. El cuervo frunció el ceño pero de igual manera la tomó y mientras se despojaba de su ropa observaba la pálida mano esposada a la suya, no se movía ni hacía esfuerzo por tomar la suya, no como aquel fantasma que le fastidiaba de esa manera, en cierto modo le hizo sentir mal aunque no quiso pensar en el porqué. Finalmente se puso el pantalón ante la atenta y enigmática mirada ámbar, se preguntaba que estaría cruzando por su cabeza mientras le veía cambiarse, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar trivialidades, al menos no de momento. Una vez que terminó de probarse el pantalón y que Makishima se había probado un par de tenis de uno de los chicos que yacían inconscientes, ambos debían cambiarse las prendas superiores, estaban ya en la misma situación.

Shougo fue quien de entrada se dio a la tarea de quitarle las camisas a aquellos muchachos, Shinya estaba muy renuente a hacerlo, y en cierto modo sabía que normalmente el albino le mencionaría lo conveniente de su comportamiento respecto a no robar y dejarle hacer el trabajo sucio mientras él solo le observaba y aceptaba lo que le ofrecía sin detenerle, pero también supo que Makishima no le decía nada para evitar conflictos lo más posible, ambos sabían que con solo una chispa entre ellos podría llevarlos a la ruina. Mientras veía como el joven de nieve batallaba para quitarle la camisa al otro muchacho, en su cabeza resonó un dicho que le había mencionado alguna vez el difunto Masaoka "Es tan culpable el que mata la vaca como el que le sostiene la pata" recordó que se había reído mucho por aquella enseñanza tan…campirana, en un país donde eso ya no existía; suspiró pesadamente y se agachó para ayudar al de hebras plateadas con su tarea, un poco sorprendido Shougo aceptó la ayuda sin decir palabras de burla o rechazo, después de todo, para bien o para mal, estaba encadenado a él de momento.

Con pesar, Shinya levantó las dos camisetas y le dio la más clara al albino, si le daba una oscura el contraste sería muy notorio al salir. Shougo tomó la camiseta y le señaló las esposas, pensativo, el moreno le sujetó la muñeca y se dispuso a soltarle.

\- Si corres me encargaré de que no puedas volver a hacerlo- le advirtió con una mirada seria, por su parte el albino no se inmutó, por el contrario, reflejó un brillo extraño en sus ojos y con una sonrisa bellaca le respondió:

\- Descuida, de momento me es más conveniente que estés vivo- en su momento fingió no haberlo notado, pero estaba cierto de que si quería escapar de ahí necesitaría a Shinya quien conocía como funcionaban las operaciones del ministerio de sanidad y sus movimientos. Además, estaba consciente de que con su fuerza y estamina actuales, no podría hacer nada contra él.

\- …- sin decir más el moreno quitó de sus muñecas las esposas, entonces ambos hombres procedieron a ponerse sus respectivas camisetas, y mientras lo hacían, el moreno pudo ver la gran cantidad de vendajes que tenía por todo el cuerpo el de piel de nieve, quien estaba dándole la espalda en ese instante, por un momento sintió curiosidad por saber sobre la cicatriz que debió haberle dejado el encuentro que tuvieron en aquella granja, pero obviamente no era el momento indicado para ello. Una vez que Shinya terminó de ponerse la ropa, al igual que el albino, optó por tomar las esposas y guardarlas en la bolsa del pantalón, todo ante la atenta y confusa mirada del de ojos ámbar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- inquirió curioso, pensó que volvería a atarle- Cuando te distraigas podría huir- intentó dejarle con la incertidumbre.

\- Estas esposas tienen un rastreador- respondió el moreno- Hay que deshacernos de ellas si realmente queremos escapar…

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?- dejó en el aire su pregunta que hubiese terminado con "…me las pusiste en primer lugar y escapaste conmigo?" pero de inmediato se percató que era mejor no decirlo, al menos no de momento, ya habría tiempo para hablar- Es mejor que salgamos de una vez de este lugar, Kougami- aseveró con una mirada seria.

\- Alto- le paró en seco con la misma mirada reticente- Entrégame todo lo que hay en tus bolsillos- le ordenó, el albino rió.

\- Nada se te escapa ¿no, Kougami?- dijo mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos del pantalón que recién había robado y le entregaba una navaja, una cartera, un condón y unas pastillas. Aun con desconfianza el moreno se acercó a él.

\- Levanta los brazos- ordenó, el albino con un bufido obedeció y dejó que el azabache le palpara los bolsillos del pantalón y comprobara por sí mismo que no ocultaba nada más.

\- ¿Contento?- le preguntó una vez que el azabache se aseguró que no había nada más de qué preocuparse. El cuervo procuró no pensar en a quien pertenecía el cuerpo que se vio obligado a tocar para evitar de momento una pelea, y por sobretodo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, que este hombre era alguien de carne y hueso, por el contrario de su alucinación no debía dejar de vigilarle hasta que no haya conseguido su objetivo- Si no me equivoco, hay alguien que está esperando cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Y dónde precisamente es "cerca de aquí"?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta con cuidado y asomándose, asegurándose de que la vía estuviese libre.

\- No estoy muy seguro, solo puedo decir que es cerca- respondió observando las acciones de su acompañante. Shinya salió de la habitación haciéndole un ademán para que le siguiera.

\- En pocas palabras, estamos por nuestra cuenta- aseguró Shinya, bueno, no es como si no hubiese pensado en esa situación desde el principio, de ser así el plan sería refugiarse nuevamente en la casa de Masaoka, sin embargo, confiscaron todas las pertenencias que llevaba el día en que le habían capturado, así que sería complicado entrar, más no imposible; lo difícil sería llegar sin ser detectados, considerando el punto de la ciudad en el que se encontraban.

\- De momento sí- dijo el albino volteando a ambas direcciones del pasillo.

\- Por lo pronto, concuerdo en que hay que irnos de una vez, quedarnos en un solo lugar es peligroso- dijo lanzando las esposas lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta que dirigía hacia el pub.

\- También será difícil salir si hay excedente de centinelas por toda la ciudad.

\- Hay que ir por la salida trasera, imagino que al final de este pasillo debe haber alguna- meditó en voz alta- ¿Has estado antes en este club?- el joven de nieve negó con la cabeza.

\- Usualmente estos clubs tienen túneles secretos para cuando hay redadas, por lo mismo suelen ser cubiertos por hologramas- informó el joven de mármol. Esto alertó al moreno, no había escuchado eso antes, Kunidzuka nunca se lo mencionó, por lo que no era imposible y de hecho era probable que en "aquella" ocasión, todos los criminales en potencia que faltaron por capturar, hayan escapado por ese medio. Era obvio que Makishima no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad, pero no tenía otra opción que confiar en él de momento. El albino leyendo su expresión no pudo evitar comentar burlonamente- ¿Creías que solo el ministerio de sanidad y los casinos colocaban ese tipo de holograma para evitar personal no autorizado?

\- ¿Sabes en donde están esos túneles?- preguntó, ignorando la provocación por parte del de hebras plateadas y sin perderle de vista, lo último que quería era que escapase.

\- Debe ser un lugar que sea llamativo pero al mismo tiempo pueda ser pasado por alto- le dijo pegando su mano al muro mientras avanzaba un poco. Kougami hizo lo mismo del otro lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni alejarse demasiado. En el lugar solo podía escucharse el sonido del eco de sus pasos acompañado de un extraño fondo cavernoso, probablemente efecto de la música estridente que se tocaba en el pub.

\- Creo que lo encontré- dijo el moreno, apuntando al muro con unas flechas de neón que señalaban hacia donde estaba el frente del club y otra hacia la salida de emergencia. El albino levantó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó en la dirección que señalaba el carbón.

\- Bien hecho- le felicitó, extrañando al cuervo.

\- ¿No sabías el lugar? ¿O esperabas que yo no lo descubriera y escaparte cuando me distrajera?- el albino sonrió afable, como siempre, esa sonrisa le disgustaba, estaba conteniendo unas enormes ganas de darle un puñetazo y matarlo ahí mismo.

\- No había venido antes, solo me hablaron de él- respondió con la misma sonrisa con las que solía hacerlo su alucinación, el azabache solo pudo verle con escepticismo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dirigirnos a este lugar?- inquirió.

\- Si desconfías tanto de mi, quizá no debiste haber tirado las esposas- repuso acercándose al holograma para ingresar al túnel, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el moreno le sujetó del brazo y entró junto con él, no se permitiría perderlo de vista.

Dentro, el lugar estaba iluminado por luces amarillentas, logrando que el túnel tuviese un extraña tonalidad sepia-naranjosa, había un poco de agua corriendo en el suelo y goteando del techo, el moreno sonrió, el agua ayudaría a borrar sus huellas, pero podría causar que dejasen otras más adelante, en cierto modo le preocupaba. Seguía sujetando el brazo del albino, quien no hacía nada por impedírselo, no se resistía, pero eso solo le alertó más.

\- Este lugar parece un laberinto- dijo viendo la gran cantidad de túneles que había por todo el lugar- ¿Sabes a donde ir?

\- Según me comentaron, todos los caminos son para despistar, hay solo 2 callejones sin salida y el resto conducen al mismo lugar, solo hacen más sinuoso y largo el trayecto- explicó- podemos ir en este mismo sendero y llegaremos rápidamente a la salida- el moreno no supo porqué pero sintió que le decía la verdad, así que le soltó el brazo finalmente. Shougo no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente siguió caminando en silencio a su lado.

Ambos sabían que podrían haber aprovechado el tiempo y hablado de lo que tenían que hablar, de ser necesario una vez más habrían peleado a muerte en ese lugar, pero no hablaron, permanecieron caminando en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de sus pasos chocar contra el agua que estaba bajo sus pies, el sonido de las gotas que caían del techo, el sonido que hacían los bolsillos del azabache pues aun llevaban la navaja que le había quitado al albino, algunas monedas entre otras cosas; y por sobre todo, podían escuchar sus respiraciones conjuntas.

Luego de algunos minutos el albino detuvo su andar y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, agachándose un poco y respirando agitadamente, de inmediato el cuervo supo que era necesario un pequeño descanso, la realidad es que el también estaba un poco cansado, pero aunque no podían descansar por tanto tiempo, era evidente que el albino no lograría continuar mucho si lo obligaba, se imaginaba como debía haberla pasado en aquella prisión, el estuvo en una situación similar, así que optó por dejarle descansar.

\- Estoy cansado, descansemos unos minutos- dijo "echándose la culpa" y recargándose en el muro, Shougo, hizo lo mismo pero colocándose en cuclillas, justo al lado del azabache.

\- …- el albino decidió fingir no darse cuenta de su pequeña amabilidad, solo optó por callar a menos que el moreno preguntara, después de todo, hablar podría volverse un obstáculo en su huída.

\- Me responderás finalmente ¿quién organizó tu huída?- dijo de pronto el cuervo.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, alguien que había estado involucrado conmigo.

\- Cuando dices "involucrado" ¿te refieres a los crímenes que cometiste?- dijo serio y con voz de ultratumba, aunque eso no intimidó para nada al albino, quien suspiró cansinamente y sonrió pícaramente, después de todo, era una pregunta que obviamente le haría.

\- No tiene mucho sentido que te hable de él, no le conoces y no revelaré su nombre a menos que él mismo lo diga- mencionó mientras continuaba caminando.

\- Pero lo conoceré ¿o no?- peleó de vuelta- Mejor habla de una vez, Makishima- presionó evidenciando su molestia.

\- Si no nos matamos el uno al otro antes, sí, lo conocerás- le recordó su situación. El azabache le observó por unos segundos antes de intentar preguntarle algo más.

\- ¿Estuvo involucrado en el caso de los especímenes?

\- ¿Así es como el ministerio de sanidad llama a los actos de Touma Kouzaburou y Ouryou Rikako?- le devolvió la pregunta.

\- No contestes con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Puedes evitarlo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin importar la situación, le molestaba que le hablara de esa manera. Luego completó- No es muy conveniente continuar hablando de eso aquí, "Cada palabra tiene consecuencias…"

\- "…Y cada silencio también"- le completó, era obvio que no podía impedirle expresarse como quisiera, pero tampoco le permitiría ocultarle todo. Por su parte, el albino, al ver la reacción del cuervo sonrió complacido, eso era lo que le agradaba de ese hombre, por lo que decidió responder de alguna manera su pregunta.

\- Si te lo preguntas, hasta donde sé no mató a nadie en ese entonces.

\- ¿En ese entonces?- repitió en un murmullo.

\- Pero él fue quien proveyó a Touma Kouzaburou de aquel químico [A petición mía, claro]- el moreno suspiró, como intentando con eso deshacerse de su enojo.

\- ¿No lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí y no- respondió intentando enfadarlo. El moreno inmediatamente leyó su intención por lo que intentó mantenerse calmado, para bajar su estrés decidió que era hora de continuar. El albino no le dio oportunidad de replicar, solo se puso de pie y dijo- Continuemos- ambos reanudaron su camino y finalmente vieron lo que podría ser una salida.

\- Hace tiempo…- comenzó de nueva cuenta, llamando la atención del joven de nieve- Cuando me llamaste por teléfono, dijiste que habías descubierto la verdad sobre el sistema Sibyl y que no era algo por lo que debería jugarme la vida en proteger ¿qué fue lo que descubriste precisamente?- le preguntó sin rodeos y asomándose al exterior, finalmente habían alcanzado la salida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer discutir eso ahora?- le preguntó saliendo al fin de aquel túnel junto con el moreno.

\- Basta de juegos- espetó serio, sujetándole del brazo y encarándole, sus miradas eran de ultratumba, poco faltaba para que uno de los dos se moviera y atentara contra la vida del otro; pero antes de poder hacer nada, fueron iluminados por una potente luz, así que inmediatamente dirigieron su vista a la fuente de la misma, ahí, vieron un auto aparcado cuyas luces eran aquello que les apuntaba ferozmente, no pudieron distinguir qué tipo de auto era ni tampoco quién era la persona que lo conducía, pero algo era seguro: fuere quien fuere, les había encontrado.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del cap 17, lamento la tardanza, pero entre más avanzo debo pensar con más y más cuidado cada movimiento, más porque este par finalmente se encontraron, realmente no hubo mucho dialogo en esta ocasión, pero prometo que en el proximo cap lo habrá y hablarán más a fondo sobre lo que deben saber cada quien.
> 
> ¿Qué sucedió con Akane? ¿Quién es la persona que les encontró? ¿Amigo o enemigo?
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y comentandola.
> 
> Cita:
> 
> "Cada palabra tiene consecuencias y cada silencio también" by Jean Paul Sartre


	18. Revelación

**Revelación.**

Al llegar a la escena, la inspectora Shimotsuki y la inspectora Aoyanagi dieron la orden de rastrear a toda persona cercana al perímetro de aquella enorme cárcel. Se acercaron a la entrada principal a toda velocidad, pero con suma precaución. Al parecer la puerta estaba descompuesta, lo mismo que todo el lugar.

Mika se asomó al otro lado de aquella puerta de cristal, colocó sus manos a los lados de sus ojos, como si así lograse enfocar mejor y notó el caos que había adentro: el piso cubierto por agua, las luces titilantes, la gran cantidad de personas inconscientes, otras alebrestadas y algunas más con expresiones de miedo. Una puerta más allá logró divisar a la inspectora Tsunemori, quien golpeaba el cristal con desesperación, tratando de salir de ahí. Mika apuntó la dominadora a la puerta, pero vio entonces cómo Tsunemori negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza dicha acción. No sabiendo que hacer, le llamó por teléfono.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- inquirió confundida- ¿Por qué el lugar está…?

\- ¡Parece que alguien hackeó la correccional!- explicó rápidamente- ¡Más importante aún, algunas personas escaparon!- dijo exasperada- ¡Es prioritario que busquen por todo el lugar! ¡Pon bajo custodia a toda persona que se encuentren cerca, sin importar la lectura de las dominadoras!- ordenó.

\- ¿Ignorar a las dominadoras? ¿Inspectora, qué está…?- no terminaba de comprender a la inspectora Tsunemori, ¿realmente hablaba en serio?

\- ¿Qué pasa?- llegó Aoyanagi, luego de haber dado la orden a su división de buscar un acceso al interior del lugar.

\- La inspectora Tsunemori está encerrada…

\- Ya envié a algunos elementos a buscar una entrada- dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a la más joven.

\- Ella dice…

\- ¿Está Aoyanagi ahí?- inquirió la castaña con un tono autoritario.

\- Inspectora Tsunemori, solicito un reporte de la situación- habló la mayor.

\- Inspectora Aoyanagi, al parecer alguien hackeó el lugar, tengo confirmación visual de que algunas personas lograron escapar, pero no de cuantas. No sé si también hayan sido hackeados los escáneres, así que solicito que ponga bajo custodia a toda persona que esté en el perímetro, sin importar la lectura de las dominadoras- volvió a pedir.

Aoyanagi y Mika voltearon a verse la una a la otra, la situación era extraña, casi imposible y la solicitud de la castaña era aun más peculiar e irracional ¿Ignorar a las dominadoras? ¿Las dominadoras? ¿Los ojos de Sibyl? No tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho, se comunicó uno de los ejecutores que estaban bajo el cargo de Aoyanagi.

\- Inspectora, no hemos encontrado ninguna entrada- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Volvemos?

\- En vez de ello, necesito que busquen en los alrededores criminales en potencia que hayan podido escapar- ordenó. Ignorando la extraña petición de Tsunemori.

\- Inspectora Shimotsuki- se comunicó ahora Yayoi, interrumpiendo- No hemos encontrado ninguna entrada, sin embargo, parece ser que alguien ingresó al área donde están los transformadores eléctricos, algunos interruptores fueron botados- informó.

\- Entiendo…-meditó por unos segundos la más joven, entonces procedió a contactar con la analista- Señorita Karanomori- le llamó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito que desde la oficina ingrese al sistema de la clínica y trate de abrir la puerta principal ¿Puede hacerlo?

\- Trabajo en eso, Akane me lo solicitó hace algunos minutos, sin embargo, la persona que estuvo husmeando en el sistema dejó algunas sorpresas, así que está tomando tiempo- se explicó.

\- Entiendo. Además, necesito que investigue en los alrededores si alguna cámara detectó quién o cómo fue que la correccional fue hackeada, el hecho sucedió aproximadamente a las 20:30 hrs.

\- Haré lo que pueda- dijo con su usual cigarrillo entre sus labios- Aunque ya tengo mucho trabajo de por sí- se quejó antes de romper la comunicación.

\- Señorita Yayoi- se dirigió ahora a la morena- Usted y Ginoza revisen el lugar, si ven a alguien sospechoso deténganlo- ordenó.

\- Entendido- dijeron al unísono el par de morenos al otro lado de la línea.

\- Inspectora Aoyanagi- se comunicó nuevamente el ejecutor castaño- Detectamos a unos sospechosos.

\- Aprehéndanlos- ordenó.

\- Logramos ya custodiar a uno, sin embargo, no hemos logrado encontrar a los otros dos que escaparon- informó.

\- ¿Lograste tener identificación visual de ellos?

\- No, estaba muy oscuro- se defendió el ejecutor.

\- Continúen buscando- fue la orden.

Luego de media hora de trabajo, Shion logró finalmente abrir la puerta. Para entonces Aoyanagi había ido junto con sus ejecutores en la búsqueda de aquellos sospechosos que habían escapado, en tanto, tenían custodiado e inconsciente al joven aprehendido.

\- Al fin pude abrir la puerta y detener los sistemas de agua y gas- confirmó la rubia.

\- Gracias- dijo la castaña saliendo con trabajo del lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí precisamente?- inquirió la pecosa con casi palpable ansiedad- ¿Y qué te pasó en la mano?

\- No estoy segura del todo- dijo pensativa, seleccionando muy bien sus palabras- Estaba interrogando a alguien junto con Kougami y de la nada se activó el sistema anti-incendios y comenzaron a abrirse las puertas. Como un sospechoso comenzó a huir, Kougami lo persiguió y yo fui tras él. Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que también había fallado el sistema eléctrico, el de seguridad y de ventilación.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Kougami?- inquirió la más joven, con cierta reticencia en sus ojos. Ginoza y Yayoi no necesitaron una explicación, era obvio que se había cegado yendo tras el sospechoso, la cuestión aquí era ¿Quién era el sospechoso? Y ¿Por qué la inspectora Tsunemori terminó encerrada? Pero era algo que ellos no preguntarían y eso era algo definitivo.

\- Salió del centro de rehabilitación, persiguiendo al sospechoso- explicó, con una mirada dura, como de cristal. Una mirada que intimidó a la inspectora más joven por unos segundos, pero luego recuperó el control.

\- Tengo una pregunta más, inspectora Tsunemori- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Realmente la castaña estaba actuando extraño así que debía asegurarse, en vista de que su juicio no estaba en las mejores condiciones- ¿Por qué usted se quedó encerrada y él no?

\- Eso fue porque tropecé y me golpeé la mano, o eso creo- mintió- Luego de eso…-calló un par de segundos ¿qué ganaba con mentir? Todo había sido grabado, probablemente, así que continuó- La puerta estaba a medio cerrar cuando el sospechoso y Kougami cruzaron al otro lado, como otra persona estaba por escapar Kougami iba a dispararle, pero al ver que con el disparo podría causar un corto circuito en todo el lugar y que me haría daño, probablemente decidió que lo mejor sería sellar la puerta antes de que alguien más escapara- explicó con una mirada acongojada.

*Flash back*

La inspectora notó que el moreno la había escuchado justo en el momento en que el volvió su vista a ella por algunos momentos, ¡ella había logrado captar su atención y desviarla del albino! Quizá todavía existía alguna posibilidad de disuadir al carbón.

Comenzó a correr en dirección del moreno, pues no podía resignarse a permitir que eso sucediera, además parecía ser que la puerta se había atorado y se había quedado medio abierta, todo el sistema era un desastre y eso le estaba dando tiempo.

De pronto, la joven mujer palideció cuando vio al moreno levantar su dominadora y apuntarla hacia uno de los criminales en potencia que estaba en el suelo, la mirada del moreno era una mezcla de pesar por la culpa y el resentimiento que sentía. La inspectora se dio cuenta de inmediato de su intención…Toda la clínica estaba empapada, dispararle a uno sería noquear a todos los que estaban dentro y posiblemente ocasionar un corto circuito- No…Kougami- susurró, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, estaban llenos de terror, negaba débilmente con su cabeza al leer su pensamiento, su labio inferior temblaba de impotencia sabiendo que sus palabras no llegarían a él.

Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en los labios del ejecutor, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le decía, le recordó a la primera vez que había trabajado con él, el moreno apuntando a una joven con una mirada desafiante mientras le decía quién sabía qué. Pero en esta ocasión, la mirada de Kougami parecía ser una llena de resolución y pesar, si había leído correctamente sus labios, él le dijo "Lo siento, pero esto es entre él y yo" ¡Le había repetido las mismas palabras que aquel día en los campos de hiper avena modificada!

Luego de eso, estaba tan consternada que su vista se detuvo en esa mano fuerte y tensa que sostenía el arma, ajustando su dedo al gatillo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó desde lejos su grito como el alarido de un animal lastimado. Casi se destrozó la garganta en el proceso.

Apretó los ojos y los dientes esperando sentir el golpe incandescente de la electricidad, golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio al moreno dirigirle una mirada triste, disparó la dominadora que estaba en modo paralizador, dirigiéndola de último momento al circuito de la puerta, logrando destrabarla por el golpe eléctrico y sellarla. Después, arrojó la dominadora y el brazalete que le unía al sistema Sybil. Lo último que la inspectora vio de él fue su perfil corriendo tras aquel fantasma que nunca se había ido.

Golpeó el suelo sintiéndose impotente de estar una vez más en esa situación ¿Qué sucedía con esos dos hombres? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella su testigo? ¡¿Por qué cuando se trataba de esos dos solo podía quedarse de pie y ver las cosas suceder?!

*fin del flash back*

La inspectora Tsunemori no explicó su recuerdo tal cual, no era necesario que los demás supieran lo que había ocurrido entre Kougami, Makishima y ella. Eso era algo que solo a ella le concernía, ese momento le pertenecía solo a ella.

\- Ya veo, eso sucedió- comentó con ciertos aires de desconfianza, por su mente no pudo evitar que cruzara el pensamiento "ella miente", pero no la enfrentó.

\- Inspectora Shimotsuki- le llamó Akane sacándola de sus cavilaciones, que no hacían más que aumentar- Necesito que permanezca aquí y junto con la señorita Kunidzuka ayude a que todos los internos regresen a sus celdas. Ginoza ¿Puede acompañarme?- solicitó echándose en corrida. El moreno asintió inmediatamente y corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Pero yo…!- no alcanzó a replicar nada, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y la palma extendida. Frunció el ceño ¿qué estaba sucediendo? No entendía para nada las acciones de la inspectora veterana ¿Por qué actuaba así? Necesitaba saber, así que optó por comunicarse con la rubia- Karanomori…

\- ¿Sí?- dijo algo fastidiada, aun seguía investigando lo que le pidieron más muchas otras cosas más.

\- ¿Podría enviarme el video de cuando comenzó el falló?- su mirada estaba llena de resolución y reticencia, debía saber y comenzar a hacer sus propios juicios, no podía depender de la capacidad de Tsunemori para siempre, y eso era algo evidente.

\- ¿Alguna cámara en específico?- preguntó mientras continuaba con el rítmico tecleo.

\- La de la entrada principal- dijo decidida, llamando con esto la atención de Yayoi.

\- ¿Desconfías de la inspectora Tsunemori?- le preguntó poniéndola en evidencia.

\- Digamos que su historia suena sospechosa y sus peticiones irracionales- meditó- Pedir arrestar a todos sin usar el juicio de Sibyl…¿No le parece extraño?- inquirió- Ella dijo "probablemente decidió que lo mejor sería sellar la puerta antes de que alguien más escapara" de manera que solo estaba especulando [O mintiendo]

\- …- La morena guardó silencio. Ciertamente era extraño viniendo de Akane, sin embargo, sabía que no era imposible que alguien marcara un psycho-pass sano estando haciendo algo malo, un recuerdo fugaz del nombre "Makishima Shougo" cruzó por su mente. Aunque eso había sido un caso muy particular y que posiblemente no se repetiría.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que dejó correr el video divisó algo que le sorprendió.

\- Profesor Shibata…- murmuró. No siendo tan ajena al nombre, la morena se puso alerta y vio el video.

\- ¿Makishima Shougo?

\- Entonces en verdad Kougami escapó- murmuró la pecosa mientras fruncía el ceño- Según el informe que leí, Makishima Shougo había sido ejecutado…

\- Eso fue lo que reportaron- dijo Yayoi- Pero esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede- comentó en un susurro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió la más joven, llena de curiosidad. La división 1 guardaba muchos secretos, y si iba a ser parte de ella y a participar en la investigación, debía descubrirlos uno por uno.

\- Será mejor que hables con la inspectora Tsunemori de esto- trató de desviar la conversación.

\- ¡Yayoi!- la llamó mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la morena, presionándola para que le revelase aquello que nadie quería decirle. La morena cerró sus ojos, sabía que sería inevitable el tener que abordar el asunto, así que decidió seleccionar cuidadosamente sus palabras, no quería ser la próxima en la lista de ejecución del sistema Sibyl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Tsunemori- le llamó el moreno.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió mientras buscaban en una de las patrullas a los sospechosos.

\- Él escapó ¿no es cierto?- sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero quería saber, o al menos tratar de averiguar la postura de la joven mujer hacia los actos de su amigo. Era definitivo que Kougami ya no tendría otra oportunidad más, así que la siguiente vez que lo viese muy probablemente sería la última.

\- …- no pudo responder con su voz, pero asintió con la cabeza- Vayamos a ver al profesor Saiga- anunció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al sentir aquella infame luz, Kougami rápidamente se aferró al cuello del albino, tomándole como "rehén" y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Si era algún enviado del sistema Sibyl, no se arriesgarían a que el albino fuese asesinado por otro, no si se había esmerado tanto en mantenerle con vida hasta el momento. En caso de ser alguien que esté de parte de Makishima, le sería más sencillo manejar la situación si se adueñaba de ella.

\- Kougami- le llamó el albino de manera muy serena, ni parecía que estuviesen atentando contra su vida en ese momento.

\- Silencio- espetó, esforzándose por ver quién se ocultaba detrás de la luz. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que las luces se apagaran, revelando el rostro de aquel que les encontró.

\- Me preocupaba que no pudieras llegar, pero me alegra que lo hayas logrado, Shougo.

\- Desde antes de mi segunda captura que no te veía- dijo a modo de saludo el albino, sin zafarse del agarre del moreno.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- inquirió en una especie de gruñido, no confiaba para nada en nadie en ese momento, después de todo, se encontraba junto a su enemigo en una ciudad en la que todos le verían a él como un enemigo. Era como ser un virus en el sistema nervioso del cuerpo, todos los centinelas le atacarían, incluso otros virus.

\- Querías saber quién fue el que organizó mi huída ¿verdad?- dijo, tocando con su mano el brazo que lo envolvía dolorosamente, intentando así aflojar (por lo menos) el agarre del que era víctima. Kougami observó detenidamente al sujeto frente a ellos:

Era más o menos de su misma estatura, quizá un par de centímetros más alto, con cabello color caoba y algunas canas, o eso creía lo tenía demasiado corto, como militar; llevaba como accesorio un sombrero negro que adornaba su cabeza. Su rostro parecía casi de mentira, tenía una frente muy amplia, su nariz era pequeña, delgada y achatada, los ojos también eran pequeños y parecían verse algo separados, probablemente por lo delgada que era su nariz; el espacio que había debajo de su nariz hasta su barbilla lucía demasiado amplio, y aun más al tener unos labios tan delgados.

Francamente, la presencia de ese sujeto le colocaba en estado de alerta, sus ojos eran como agujas de cristal, era como si le atravesaran, daban una sensación de peligro; como si estuviese diseccionándole vivo con la mirada que permanecía fija y sin pestañear. Como extra, despedía un aroma que definitivamente había olido antes, era el aroma de aquel químico con el que había sido plastinado Sasayama. Incluso el aroma a muerte en él era evidente, casi insoportable. Sin poderlo evitar, apretó la mandíbula al percatarse del aroma-

\- Será mejor que entres al auto antes de que te descubran- le pidió con suma cortesía. Entonces notó que el azabache no lo soltaba- ¿Podrías decirme quién es este caballero?- dijo observándole fijamente.

\- Me ayudó a escapar- explicó simple, alertando al moreno. Si bien lo que contestó no era mentira, pero le disgustó el cómo sonaba, así que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño como muestra de su desagrado.

\- En ese caso, también puedes venir, solo te pediré de favor que sueltes a Shougo- pidió extendiendo la mano, como pidiendo la del albino. El azabache soltó su agarre del cuello del albino y le sujetó fuertemente del brazo, cerca del codo, manteniéndole próximo a sí mismo en todo momento, dejarle escapar sería lo último que haría.

El hombre se acercó a donde estaban, tomó la mano del joven de nieve a modo de saludo para después atraerlo hacia sí y estrecharlo en un abrazo. Kougami observó el gesto de manera inexpresiva, casi ausente; pero no pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando notó que ese sujeto estaba tardando en soltar al de hebras plateadas.

Caminaron hasta el auto que había ido a recogerlos y los fugitivos abordaron el vehículo en el asiento trasero. O más bien en el suelo correspondiente al asiento, debido a la alta probabilidad de ser detectados por algún escáner de la ciudad. No hubo objeción alguna por nadie, después de todo, debía haber aun centinelas afuera, así que debían evitar lo más posible ser encontrados.

\- Por cierto- rompió el hielo el hombre de ojos azules- Envié a alguien a que te ayudara ¿Por qué no está contigo?- inquirió curioso y obviando la presencia del moreno.

\- Se quedó como carnada- explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, da igual- respondió con la vista al frente, como si realmente estuviese conduciendo- Era una pieza de sacrificio, lo importante es tu seguridad- dijo en un tono que extrañó aun más al moreno- Por cierto ¿No vas a presentarnos, Shougo?- le llamó mimosamente, convenciendo con ello al azabache de que en efecto había algo "raro" entre ellos.

\- Él es Kamiya Satoshi, al igual que yo, era un rehén disfrazado de huésped para el sistema- rió al presentarlo. Kougami solo le observó como escrutándole, más sin embargo, no corrigió lo que dijo el joven de nieve.

\- Un gusto, señor Kamiya- dijo el hombre con corte militar, procurando no voltear hacia atrás, por precaución a ser captado por alguna cámara o escáner- Mi nombre es Akamura Gunther.

\- …sí- contestó monótonamente, no queriendo entablar relación con ese sujeto y obviando el nombre extranjero que tenía.

El trayecto en el auto era tranquilo, aunque bastante incómodo para el moreno y el albino. Ambos iban en aquel angosto lugar, sentados frente a frente. Sus piernas estaban enredadas y flexionadas. Por el mismo motivo no podían moverse demasiado. Sus miradas chocaban con tal fuerza que no sintieron el pasar del tiempo, a pesar de las vagas conversaciones que inundaban el interior de ese vehículo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane estacionó el auto frente a la casa del profesor Saiga, esperando no encontrar a Kougami ahí. Se apuró a pedirle a Ginoza que se adelantara a ingresar en la casa mientras ella enviaba un reporte oral a la comisario. El moreno, la observó con detenimiento algunos segundos antes de bajar y dirigirse al zaguán de la casa del profesor, no serviría de mucho comentar su extraña conducta, era evidente que si le estaba pidiendo bajar del auto era porque no le revelaría nada, así que se limitó a seguir sus instrucciones. En tanto, ella tomó una de las dominadoras y comenzó:

\- Sistema Sibyl ¿me escuchan?- se aseguro.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Tsunemori Akane?

\- Necesito que me proporcionen nuevamente una dominadora que esté en el modo paralizador. Supongo que ya están al tanto del escape de Makishima.

\- Debido a las circunstancias, le encomendaremos que recapture a Makishima Shougo. Por tanto, necesitamos que siga con vida para que pueda formar parte del conocimiento de Sibyl, esta vez no como miembro, sino como una muestra importante- aclaró la robótica voz con aquel tono tan impersonal que poseía- Sin embargo, la negociación por la vida del elemento Kougami Shinya no será posible- detuvo en seco a la joven mujer.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? La situación no ha cambiado de la primera vez que solicité esto- comentó la mujer.

\- Previamente se había reevaluado a Kougami Shinya haciendo una excepción para que su petición pudiese ser tomada en cuenta. Su custodia fue encomendada a su capacidad, sin embargo, nosotros mismos tendremos que reevaluar nuestras expectativas respecto a su manejo con los ejecutores. Tomando en cuenta que en la anterior captura de Makishima Shougo, Kougami Shinya se había salido de su control.

\- No pueden matarlo, ¿recuerdan? Solicitar a otra división que capturaren a Makishima Shougo sería dejar demasiadas lagunas que tratarían de llenar, a la larga, eso solo haría que dispusieran de un número aun menor de personal si el coeficiente de criminalidad aumentara entre los inspectores.

\- Tememos que la petición que hace ya no es remotamente equivalente como usted sugiere. Deberemos dar el anuncio de que Kougami Shinya escapó por segunda vez, por lo tanto, si no queremos que estas acciones sean imitadas por otros ejecutores, nos vemos en la necesidad de tomar medidas. Estamos seguros que usted lo entiende.

\- Kougami solo siguió a Makishima Shougo por darse a la fuga- explicó- No creo que haya tenido intención de escapar- Mintió.

\- Entonces ¿por qué abandonó la dominadora?- la inspectora sintió que la sangre se iba hasta sus pies, como plomo. Sin quererlo, palideció.

\- S-seguramente porque le estorbaba cargarla, en vista de que no sirve para poder aprehender a Makishima- trató de explicar.

\- De ser así ¿por qué selló la puerta?- No supo qué responder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas llegaron a la casa de ese extraño hombre castaño, ambos bajaron del auto. Inmediatamente Kougami se apuró a alcanzar al albino, no permitiría de ninguna manera que se fuera de su alcance. Algo que este ultimo notó de inmediato, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente sería complicado deshacerse del moreno, pero de momento sus movimientos eran limitados. Al ingresar a la casa del hombre de hebras color caoba, este rompió el silencio:

\- Bienvenidos sean- dijo con un tono que a Kougami le pareció sospechosamente alegre.

\- Gracias por organizar esto, Gunther- dijo como felicitándole.

\- No hay de qué. Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte, Shougo- dijo un tanto arrepentido, para después cambiar completamente su tono y expresión- ¿Les gustaría beber o cenar algo?- inquirió el anfitrión desbordante de éxtasis.

\- Para ser franco, sí. No he comido algo decente en un buen tiempo- aceptó el albino la amable invitación- ¿Tú quieres algo, "Kamiya"?- le ofreció

\- …- Por su parte, el cuervo ignoró su pregunta y de hecho, se limitó a presionarle con la mirada, quería terminar con ese circo y que hablaran como era debido.

\- Ya hablaremos luego de cenar- sentenció el albino, quién lucía ya un tanto cianótico, por lo cual, el azabache accedió sin mejores opciones.

La cena consistió en tepanyaki con fideos y un zumo de sandía, todos los elementos de la cena eran naturales, hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos hombres había ingerido comida real. Para ambos, lo usual era aquel asqueroso compuesto de avena, que meses atrás el de orbes ámbar había intentado destruir.

Durante la cena, el moreno se limitó a ingerir sus alimentos y observar al de hebras plateadas y a su adepto, quienes convivían pacíficamente y charlaban sobre aquel jovencito que les había ayudado a escapar y que habían dejado a merced del ministerio de sanidad. Hablaban de él como quien habla del clima o algún tema trivial. Era evidente que para ellos dos, era un simple chivo expiatorio.

Al terminar la comida, Akamura quería conversar más tiempo con el albino, y dicha conversación se alargó por 20 minutos más con temas sin importancia. Y eso era algo que no toleraría más tiempo, así que finalmente habló.

\- Makishima- le nombró, intentando aparentar normalidad, después de todo, parecía ser que ese sujeto, Akamura Gunther, le tenía mucha estima. La suficiente como para ayudarle a escapar, razón por lo cual, debía ser cuidadoso. No era algo nuevo el saber que Makishima podía corromper a otros y volverles despiadados asesinos, así que debía andarse con cuidado en territorio enemigo.

\- ¿Mmh?- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo acompañada de una sonrisa burlona. Kougami le dirigió una mirada fría, que no parece haber tenido mucho efecto.

\- Tenemos aun cosas que discutir- continuó serio. El albino suspiró cansinamente, pero su expresión lucía más bien como si estuviese emocionado, esperando por ese momento.

\- Preparé una habitación para ti, Shougo. Si quieres, pueden hablar ahí en privado- sugirió el hombre de cabellos caoba. Su presencia era similar a la de un maniquí de una casa embrujada, de alguna manera sabes que no te hará daño, pero hay algo en él que te hace dudar de ello.

\- Gracias, supongo que eso haremos- dijo poniéndose de pie. Gunther hizo lo mismo para guiarle a su habitación, mientras Kougami fue tras ambos, observando cuidadosamente el lugar y a aquel par tan extraño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de haber tenido aquella conversación con la inspectora, el Sistema Sibyl entró en sesión de junta, discutiendo los hechos que estaba ocurriendo y el futuro que esperaban.

\- Tsunemori Akane y Shimotsuki Mika…Finalmente el proyecto Scarlet está tomando mayor forma- anunció el primer cerebro, como dando inicio a una sesión de alguna junta.

\- ¿Creen que el experimento tenga éxito?- preguntó uno de los cerebros, tratando de cerciorarse de la opinión de sus conexiones.

\- La prueba de fuego viene ahora- comentó otro.

\- Se ha llegado al punto que deseábamos llegar. Shimotsuki Mika ha comenzado a dudar de las decisiones y procederes de su superior, Tsunemori Akane. Con esto, podremos comenzar a vislumbrar qué tan factible es la "crianza y diseño" de un psycho pass cristalizado.

\- Si reacciona como esperamos, podría facilitarnos la obtención de un personal similar y mejor adaptado que Tsunemori Akane, quien de momento, es el prototipo ideal de la clase de ciudadano al que el sistema Sibyl aspira a tener por sociedad.

\- Además podremos discernir el potencial y los limitantes de un psycho pass cristalizado.

\- ¿Realmente habrá mucha diferencia del criminalmente asintomático?

\- Hasta el momento, lo que sabemos sigue siendo que la distinción en ambos radica en el control- expuso otro cerebro.

\- Nosotros mismos hemos comprobado que la lectura de nuestra misma clase ha resultado algo "posible", más sin embargo, no es una lectura confiable por la capacidad del usuario de dominar el estado del psycho pass.

\- El criminalmente asintomático se mantiene "limpio" sin la necesidad de desearlo, aunque es innegable que puede aclararse o nublarse a voluntad del individuo. ¿Deberíamos llamarlo inconsciente?- meditó otro cerebro con un tono burlón.

\- Seleccionaste un término muy arcaico- coincidió otro.

\- Sin embargo, sigue siendo vigente hasta ahora- se defendió.

\- Volviendo a nuestra discusión, por otra parte, el psycho pass cristalizado aunque comparte básicamente las mismas características, no puede ser controlado a voluntad por el usuario del mismo. ¿Será la capacidad de adaptabilidad y plasticidad del individuo? O a caso ¿será una media distinta?

\- En caso de serlo no podría haber la capacidad de "subir y bajar" tan rápido los niveles. ¿Recuerdan cuando Tsunemori Akane se sometió a aquella terapia para la reconstrucción de sus recuerdos? Su psycho pass se elevó dramáticamente, pero no se acercó demasiado al límite esperado y bajó casi de inmediato a un estado de normalidad.

\- Pero no difiere mucho de nosotros. He ahí la pregunta y el motivo del experimento.

\- La detección del ataque a los sistemas de seguridad en la clínica de rehabilitación fue algo inmediato y la decisión que tomamos fue acertada, sin embargo, debo mencionar que me sorprendió que la inspectora Tsunemori pudiese percatarse de ello.

*Flash back*

\- Tengo entendido que el centro de rehabilitación es uno de los principales puntos bajo el mando directo del sistema Sibyl, ¿me equivoco?...Entonces ¿Cómo fue posible que alguien hackeara a la vez tantos sistemas del edificio?

*Fin del flash back*

\- Su habilidad para manejar a las ejecutores parece ser temible para el sistema- comentó otro cerebro- Pero su capacidad deductiva es impresionante y equiparable a la de un criminal en potencia como lo es Kougami Shinya, sin embargo, no ha llegado a tales extremos de terminar como él. Esto es lo que hace tan especial a Tsunemori Akane.

\- ¿Consideran que pueda su análisis llegar tan lejos como para determinar realmente que haya habido intervención parcial de Sibyl?

\- Es probable que ya haya determinado eso, pero aun no cual fue la participación ni a partir de qué momento. Todo dependerá de que dé con el "por qué" .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas arribaron, Shinya notó que el de ojos ámbar le susurró algo a su anfitrión, quien de inmediato se retiró y les dejó solos. Ambos ingresaron a lo que sería la habitación donde el albino descansaría. El primero en entrar fue el albino, quien ni se inmutó en darle la espalda al moreno; luego, ingresó Shinya, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Shougo encendía la luz.

\- ¿Y bien?- rompió el hielo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

\- Sobre lo que mencionaste aquella vez: ¿Qué es eso que descubriste del sistema Sibyl y por lo cual "no debo jugarme la vida en proteger"?- inquirió directamente.

\- Antes de contestar eso, respóndeme algo ¿qué es lo que crees que conforma el sistema Sibyl?- inquirió serio.

\- Basta de rodeos, Makishima- le reprendió molesto- Ve al punto- El albino sonrió decepcionado de ver rechazada su invitación a jugar.

\- El responder mi pregunta podría ser parte de la respuesta. Podrás averiguar qué tanto lograste escudriñar en el sistema en la posición en que estabas- trató nuevamente. Un tanto renuente, Shinya terminó accediendo a su provocación.

\- El sistema se vende como algo perfecto y netamente controlado por maquinas, sin embargo, aun así se requiere que haya personas que ocupen los puestos de inspectores y ejecutores. Por lo cual, los creadores del sistema estaban conscientes que no es posible obtener un cien por ciento…en el área científica se sabe; es por eso que renunciaron desde el comienzo a una sociedad perfecta- comentó su razonamiento.

\- Y si te dijera que el sistema Sibyl no es algo controlado por maquinas ¿Qué pensarías? –hizo una pausa, captando la atención feroz del azabache- A pesar de que se menciona que el sistema carece del carácter humano que pueda hacer funcionar mal algún juicio ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que es justo lo contrario?

\- No me sorprendería saber que hay intervención humana. Después de todo, incluso si son maquinas quienes juzgan a la humanidad, fueron creadas y programadas por humanos desde un principio, por lo que sería imposible que estuviesen libres del juicio y los estándares humanos. Al final de cuentas, sería imposible juzgar a la humanidad de una forma totalmente objetiva.

\- El sistema Sibyl es algo que podría haber sido sacado de una novela de algún libro antiguo- comentó- Pero aun así no puedes creer completamente en mis palabras- no era una pregunta, estaba exponiendo el significado de la mirada y la postura que tenía el moreno en ese momento.

\- …- no respondió. Después de todo, era verdad que no podía creerle, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo.

\- Esto no es como la apuesta de Pascal o la de Smith, Kougami- se burló- El sistema Sibyl existe, solo que no es como lo imaginábamos.

\- Por tu manera de hablar sugieres que ya lo has visto directamente ¿Qué es entonces, Makishima?- presionó, quería que ese hombre se dejase de juegos, debía terminar todo pronto, antes de perder su oportunidad.

\- Como una muestra de respeto hacia ti, no te mentiré. Así que preferiría mostrártelo, ya que dudo que creas en mi palabra.

\- ¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

\- Oscar Wilde decía que "Un enemigo inteligente, si también lo somos, no deja de apreciarnos por ello y combatirá siempre con nobleza contra nosotros". Creo que ya te lo he demostrado muchas veces en el pasado ¿cierto?

\- Dices que no mentirás, pero "la verdad mal intencionada es peor que la mentira"

\- "Toda violación de la verdad no es solamente una especie de suicidio del embustero, sino una puñalada en la salud de la sociedad humana"

\- Francamente, considero que tú eres una puñalada en la salud de la sociedad humana- rebatió molesto. No quería seguir siendo parte de sus juegos, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba siéndolo. El albino rió por lo bajo, el moreno podía ser muy agudo cuando se lo proponía.

\- Al menos en este caso "la verdad es una y el error, múltiple"- continuó, no dejándose desalentar a continuar con la poca diversión que había logrado obtener en meses y por la que había esperado tanto.

\- André Gide decía "Cree a aquellos que buscan la verdad; duda de los que la han encontrado"

\- "La ciencia humana consiste más en destruir errores que en descubrir verdades" estoy seguro de que el sistema Sibyl apoyaría esa filosofía con tal de que su secreto no salga a la luz. Pero yo solo te mostraré lo que vi, tú mismo juzga lo que veas.

Entonces se escuchó que Gunther tocaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. El carbón se puso en estado de alerta inmediatamente. Luego, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre con un ordenador portátil y lo que parecía ser una memoria.

\- Gracias- dijo el de hebras plateadas al castaño.

\- Hice tal cual me pediste ese día, Shougo- se explicó- Y de momento no se la he mostrado a nadie más.

\- Estoy muy agradecido contigo. Por ahora necesito terminar mi conversación con él- dijo refiriéndose al carbón, para que el castaño se retirase y los volviera a dejar a solas.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Shougo?- trató de hacerle reflexionar. No sabía por qué, pero no le terminaba de agradar el tal "Kamiya".

\- Sí- Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró del lugar. En tanto, Shougo encendió el ordenador y conectó la memoria, buscando el video que le mostraría al moreno.

\- Supongo que el señor Kamiya pasará la noche aquí. Prepararé una habitación para él- comentó con una cortesía tan falsa que fue imposible de ocultar.

\- No hace falta- ahora fue Shinya quien habló- Compartiré la habitación con él- dijo señalando con su pulgar y de manera despectiva al platinado.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió el anfitrión- Estoy seguro de que Shougo preferiría…- comenzó a replicar, pero antes de lograr gran cosa, fue interrumpido por el mismísimo Makishima.

\- Está bien, Gunther- accedió, sabiendo de antemano que era algo inevitable- Déjanos a solas- algo sorprendido por la respuesta del albino y la suave sonrisa que este le dirigió, Gunther terminó por simplemente asentir. No supo cómo más reaccionar, así que nuevamente salió de la habitación. Tan pronto el castaño abandonó el lugar, el primero en hablar fue el cuervo:

\- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió el moreno con evidentes aires de desconfianza.

\- Te dije que te mostraría lo que vi ese día.

\- ¿Tienes un video?- inquirió con aun más recelo ¿cómo había logrado conservar un video?

\- Velo por ti mismo- dijo sentándose justo al lado del ordenador y poniendo a andar el video, observándolo él también de manera atenta como si no lo hubiese visto antes. En dicho video se podía ver al fallecido pelirrojo.

\- Kagari- susurró con cierta sorpresa. Muchas cosas comenzaron a maquinarse en su cerebro.

Después lo vio: el sistema Sibyl. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por un momento para después fruncir el ceño ¿Lo que veían sus ojos era algo real? El video continuó. Luego, observó el rostro de un hombre castaño, seguramente aquel talentoso hacker, cómplice del albino y notó que Makishima volvió su rostro, terminando de observar el video por medio del reflejo de un espejo frente a él.

Luego de unos segundos, era evidente que su cómplice había muerto, en breve se percató que Shuusei había tenido el mismo destino, pero no solo eso, sino que también notó el cambio en el modo de la dominadora. Cuando vio a la comisario Kasei acercarse con su cuerpo robótico hasta el dispositivo móvil con cámara fue que se convenció de que lo que veía era real. Después de todo, le había pasado a él algo similar, pero en aquella ocasión, Akane le había salvado la vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- "¿Puede un hombre sonreír siempre y ser un villano. Cruel, traidor, rijoso, inhumano?"- pensó en voz alta la inspectora, mientras sostenía una taza con café humeante en la sala del profesor Saiga.

\- Veo que ha estado leyendo a Huxley, pero recuerde que las personas no son solo sus acciones, también son su pasado y sus circunstancias- dijo el castaño a la inspectora y el moreno.

\- ¿Cree realmente que algo como eso aplique a este hombre?- preguntó con evidente frustración.

\- ¿Ustedes no?- les preguntó- Independientemente de lo que haga, él sigue siendo un ser humano- declaró, no estaba justificándolo, simplemente estaba marcando lo innegable para que el par de jóvenes frente a él, no perdieran de vista hechos importantes- Kougami y yo una vez hablamos respecto a qué fue lo que podría haberle llevado a donde está.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le respondió?- esta vez fue Gino quien preguntó con suma curiosidad. Ahora podía comprender mejor las cosas, y en cierto modo, creía que si alguien ahí debía tratar de comprender mejor, era él; debía tratar de proteger el sano psycho pass de la inspectora que acababa de recibir fuertes golpes, o al menos, tratar de menguar el impacto de la situación.

\- Un sentimiento de aislamiento.

\- ¿Aislamiento?- preguntaron al unísono tanto la castaña como el moreno.

\- Ya que ha estado leyendo a Huxley, debería serle claro: "la desagradable conciencia de ser él mismo y estar totalmente sólo, era un exceso de inteligencia" que en este caso se reflejó en su capacidad de control sobre su psycho-pass.

\- Pero sin importar los motivos ¿cree que es suficiente? ¿cree que por algo así sea valido convertirse en lo que se convirtió?- su frustración no bajaba, pero a pesar de todo, estaba casi segura de que su psycho pass no estaba sufriendo por ello.

\- Podría preguntar lo mismo respecto a Kougami- la centró el profesor- Inspectora, tiene que asegurarse que la postura con la que vaya a quedarse, no vaya a traerle pesar en un futuro. Estoy seguro que Ginoza lo entiende ahora. ¿Y bien? ¿Continuará con su juicio por medio de las acciones que hagan?

\- …

\- "Con la misma vara que midas, serás medido"- meditó en voz alta el moreno- Mi padre me dijo una vez esas palabras…las ironías son crueles- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Pero es que no había otra manera? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ir con ese hombre?!- en esos momentos, era evidente que Akane estaba molesta y herida. Su vista estaba clavada en los pies del profesor.

\- "Separarse es morir"- dijo de pronto el profesor – En este momento, esa es la situación para ellos- respondió. La castaña alzó la mirada con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, como si las nubes en su cabeza se hubiesen disipado. Era cierto. Desde el inicio, ellos dos no eran solo un par de extraños pasando uno al lado del otro. La torcida relación que compartían era algo real, y algo con lo que nadie podría competir o tratar de interferir, ella misma lo había permitido…la huída de Kougami, la había permitido porque ella misma lo entendía.

\- "Hay siempre en el alma humana una pasión por ir a la caza de algo"- dijo de pronto Ginoza, captando con esto la atención de la castaña y el profesor.

\- Eso lo decía también Masaoka ¿cierto?- inquirió la joven.

\- Es de un libro de Charles Dickens…aunque ciertamente, fue un libro que me leyó cuando era un niño…[Antes de su reclusión]- pensó.

\- En este caso, Kougami y Makishima se están cazando el uno al otro, y es evidente que se han encontrado. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado hasta ahora?- presionó el profesor, tratando de hacer que mantuvieran sus ideas en constante movimiento.

\- Supongo que aun siguen ambos con vida- dijo Gino, pero a pesar de haber dicho "supongo" se escuchaba más bien como una certeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Ginoza?- presionó el profesor.

\- Porque de acuerdo a lo que me había comentado la inspectora Tsunemori, Makishima estaba muy débil. No hubiese sido difícil para alguien como Kougami matarlo con sus propias manos, pero en vez de eso huyó.

\- ¿Y qué tal si el objetivo era matarlo y no dejarse atrapar?- siguió presionando.

\- Lo que él no quería, era ser atrapado antes de haberlo podido matar, quedarse era arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad nuevamente- fue ahora la inspectora quien habló.

\- Prefirió volver a perseguirlo que ser forzado a permanecer lejos- meditó Gino- Si lo persigue tiene la oportunidad de atraparlo, pero si permanece en cautiverio no. Después de todo "una jaula es para evitar que huya, para protegerlo"

\- De modo que aun hay oportunidad de recapturarlos- dijo la inspectora con una mirada decisiva.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de haber visto el video y de haber cruzado unas cuantas preguntas, ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar palabra por un largo periodo de tiempo. Gunther volvió a entrar media hora más tarde para entregarle al moreno un futón, una manta y una almohada, que seguían descansando en el escritorio, junto a la computadora.

En silencio, ambos se prepararon para dormir, era evidente que el moreno necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en qué es lo que haría.

*flash back*

\- Supongo que necesitas asimilar lo que viste antes de decirme tu opinión- concedió el joven de nieve.

\- ¿Cómo conservaste este video? Tú estabas arriba cuando todo esto ocurrió ¿En qué parte de la torre Nona está ubicado ese lugar?- eran demasiadas preguntas. Y si quería estar seguro de lo que acababa de ver, debían ser respondidas.

\- La torre tiene veinte niveles de sótanos, aunque en los mapas solo aparece hasta el cuarto- explicó- Cuando me capturaron y llevaron en aquel helicóptero… Supongo que recuerdas el nombre de Touma Kouzaburo- el moreno asintió- Él estaba ahí…- Shinya no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse. Por cada respuesta aparecían mil preguntas nuevas.

\- Entonces el cuerpo que encontraron…-comenzó a analizar aun más las cosas.

\- Era el de Joshuu Kasei- dijo sin rodeos, desconcertando al moreno.

\- Viste en el video el cuerpo robótico que poseía y el sistema PDP en aquella enorme sala ¿cierto?- el moreno asintió- Estoy seguro de que tampoco te has olvidado de Toyohisa Senguji. Él consiguió la cibernetización, misma tecnología usada para la existencia de Joshuu Kasei. Todos esos cerebros que viste ahí, usan el cuerpo de la comisario por turnos- continuó con su explicación.

\- Hay algo que no has mencionado- dijo interrumpiéndole- ¿Por qué Touma Kouzaburo estaba en ese lugar?

\- Te dije que no era algo por lo que valiera la pena que te jugaras la vida en proteger- le repitió.

\- Contesta la pregunta- ordenó serio. El albino sonrió cínicamente y continuó.

\- No ha de ser nuevo para ti el escuchar de individuos como yo, individuos que no pueden ser juzgados con los mismos estándares- el moreno frunció el ceño- Incluso si estamos cometiendo crímenes, nuestro psycho pass se mantiene siempre perfecto.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- presionó. Como no queriendo recibir la respuesta que comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza.

\- Los integrantes del sistema sibyl son personas con la misma condición que la mía y la de Touma Kouzaburo- reveló- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me querían con vida?- fue ahora él quien preguntó algo.

\- ¿Querían que te volvieras parte del sistema?...Esto debe ser una broma- dijo molesto.

*fin del flash back*

Kougami se quedó sentado en una silla observando la cama en la que yacía el albino, se veía muy cansado, pero era evidente que ninguno quería cerrar los ojos con el otro ahí observándole. Por su parte, el de tez de nieve estaba recostado de lado, con la vista puesta en el imperturbable azabache.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y ninguno de los dos cedía, a pesar de que era notorio que estaban exhaustos. Había sido un día más que estresante y el permanecer en ese estado de alerta no era lo más apropiado para recuperarse, sin embargo…de no hacerlo, alguna otra desgracia podría ocurrir. Ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de perder ante el otro, menos en esa habitación cerrada donde la desconfianza rebosaba.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el albino cerró los ojos, cayendo brevemente en el sueño, al cabo de unos segundos los volvió abrir con un leve sobresalto que el moreno fingió no notar. Así sucedió varias veces, lo mismo ocurrió con el lobo, también estaba cansado.

\- Si tienes sueño, duerme, Kougami- ofreció primero el albino. Su mirada ámbar era penetrante, pero su expresión no decía nada.

\- Después de ti- dijo él con un ademán de mano y una mirada aguda. Shougo bufó por la respuesta y con una sonrisa socarrona contestó.

\- Lo haría si cierta persona dejara de acecharme con tanto ahínco. Apenas cierre los ojos podrías matarme, después de todo ese es tu objetivo ¿me equivoco? – presionó con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Si me quedo dormido tú también podrías matarme o peor, escaparte. Sin mencionar que estamos en "tu territorio"

\- De momento no lo haré, lo juro- dijo alzando su mano, y acompañó el gesto con una sonrisa cínica- La falta de sueño no es conveniente para estar en nuestros cinco sentidos-

\- …- El moreno le observó serio, con una expresión que decía claramente la nula confianza que depositaba en él, sin embargo entendía su punto.

\- …- El albino sujetó la colcha y la levantó, haciéndole espacio e invitándole a entrar para dormir a su lado- Supongo que tienes sueño ligero ¿no? Si duermes aquí podrás percibir si intento matarte o escapar y viceversa- explicó impasible mientras se corría más hacia el extremo de la cama que estaba pegado al muro.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio unos momentos. Sabían que nada de lo que se dijeran podría bajar la ansiedad del otro, solo la cercanía vigilante que pudiesen ejercer entre ellos. Luego de mucho pensar, el de hebras azabaches se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde el albino. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama por unos segundos, viéndole fijamente, entonces apoyó una de sus rodillas en el colchón y colocó sus manos alrededor de la garganta del de hebras plateadas.

No hizo presión alguna, solo se quedó en la misma posición un tiempo. Su mirada estaba fija en la otra, ambas eran como espejos. Podía sentirse un alto nivel de compresión entre ellas, pero al mismo tiempo, justo lo contrario, podía percibirse mucha incomprensión; como si la comunicación fuese algo imposible, sin embargo existente, pero de igual manera innecesaria entre ellos. Era la pugna entre dos miradas intensas y antónimas. Eran como dos depredadores de la misma especie, pero de raza distinta.

Por su parte, Shougo no objetó nada, ni siquiera se movió o sobresaltó por el "ataque", si es que así se le pudiera llamar. Simplemente permaneció contemplativo de la situación. De pronto ambos lo supieron: ninguno de los dos moriría esa noche. Tan pronto ocurrió esto, el moreno retiró sus manos de la garganta ajena y se recostó al lado del de ojos ámbar.

Ambos estaban recostados de lado, viéndose frente a frente, luego de un par de minutos, ambos pares de ojos se cerraron, como en una especie de tregua, entregándose al sueño. Ambos se dieron la espalda para dormir más cómodamente, sin dejar de estar en un estado de alerta relajado. No se tocaban, pero estaban tan cerca que claramente podían sentir el calor que irradiaba la espalda ajena.

Estar en ese estado con el otro, les provocaba irónicamente cierta tranquilidad, aunque no quisieran prestarle mucha atención a ello.

Cuando finalmente amaneció el primero en despertar fue el azabache, apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro ajeno frente así, seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Parecía bastante cansado aun; mientras lo observaba dormir no pudo evitar pensar que bien podría matarle en ese mismo instante, cumplir su objetivo y arrancarlo del alcance del sistema Sibyl; pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo de momento y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué? ¿Sería a caso que al hacerlo sería darle gusto al albino?

Era evidente que Makishima Shougo no deseaba formar parte del sistema Sibyl, de lo contrario no seguiría en su propio cuerpo. Además, al mostrarle la verdad…era una ironía. Estaba esperando que eligiera por él…

\- Prefieres morir antes de ser parte del sistema Sibyl- murmuró- Pero de haber posibilidad, quieres destruirlo.

La elección era suya, y en teoría no debería ser algo muy difícil…pero lo era ¿sus opciones? Pocas realmente y no variaban mucho una de la otra, eran: matar a Makishima Shougo y permitir que la ciudad continuara regida por psicópatas y sociópatas, mientras él se volvía un fugitivo, ese era el plan original…Otra opción era matar a Makishima Shougo y continuar con lo que él dejaría inconcluso, tomando su lugar, situación que sería difícil debido a la diferencia en sus condiciones con el psycho pass…o bien, la opción que quería evitar considerar: ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo y matarlo después…

Cualquiera que fuese la decisión que tomase, su idea de matarlo no cambiaría, pero al elegir, estaría comprometiendo la salvación o perdición de su yo futuro. Era evidente que no podría regresar, no habría otra oportunidad para él luego de haber sido absuelto y haber vuelto a traicionar al sistema. Pero estaba en él la decisión de tratar de cambiar las cosas o no. Sin percatarse, volvió a quedarse dormido mientras sus pensamientos seguían llevándolo a un lugar profundo y lejano.

Una hora más tarde despertó el albino, cuando abrió sus ojos vio el rostro durmiente del moreno. Incluso dormido parecía estar en estado de alerta, pero su expresión mostraba lo cansado que estaba. La penetrante mirada de oro terminó por despertar al cuervo, y sus ojos chocaron por un instante, antes de que el joven de plata le preguntara lo mismo que él había estado preguntándose en sueños toda la noche:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kougami?

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? o.o porque esta vez si me costó sacar el cap tras meses de bloqueo de escritor... XD maligna musa que andaba de loca.
> 
> En fin! las citas:
> 
> "Toda violación de la verdad no es solamente una especie de suicidio del embustero, sino una puñalada en la salud de la sociedad humana" by Ralph W. Emerson
> 
> "La verdad es una y el error, múltiple" by Simone de Beauvoir
> 
> "Cree a aquellos que buscan la verdad; duda de los que la han encontrado" by André Gide
> 
> "La ciencia humana consiste más en destruir errores que en descubrir verdades" by Sócrates
> 
> "¿Puede un hombre sonreír siempre y ser un villano. Cruel, traidor, rijoso, inhumano?" by Aldous Huxley
> 
> "La desagradable conciencia de ser él mismo y estar totalmente sólo, era un exceso de inteligencia" by Aldous Huxley
> 
> "Una jaula es para evitar que huya, para protegerlo" by Noni
> 
> "La verdad mal intencionada es peor que la mentira" by William Blake
> 
> "Hay siempre en el alma humana una pasión por ir a la caza de algo" by Charles Dickens
> 
> "Un enemigo inteligente, si también lo somos, no deja de apreciarnos por ello y combatirá siempre con nobleza contra nosotros" by Oscar Wilde
> 
> "Separarse es morir" by Patricia Chavero
> 
> Notas:
> 
> * La apuesta de Pascal: Según Pascal es mejor creer en dios porque aunque no hay pruebas, en el caso de que existiera y crees en él te irías al cielo, en caso de no existir no pasaría nada si creyeras en él, pero si existiera y no creyeras en él perderías el paraíso, por lo que hay mayor ganancia creyendo en él exista o no.
> 
> *La apuesta de Smith: Es una respuesta a la de Pascal, en esta se dice que creer en dios es una perdida en todo sentido ya que si no existiera el creyente habría perdido gran parte de su vida y esfuerzo en satisfacer algo imaginario. Otro escenario en el sí que existiera es que dios creo todo pero dejó al universo y sus habitantes a su suerte, por lo que es una perdida de tiempo creer en un ser indiferente al sufrimiento y felicidad. Un escenario más en el que existe plantea que la moral tan elevada de dios haría que no pudiese castigar al malvado al ser consciente de sus acciones y que en tal caso, el que haría molestar a dios sería el creyente al tener fe ciega y deshonesta. En un escenario con el dios cristiano se plantea que su reprobable moral se limitaría a si los hombres creen o no en él, de modo que su estilo de vida le sería indiferente de tal forma que podría convertirse en un dios traicionero que goza con el sufrimiento de sus creyentes que se desviven por él, por lo cual sería una perdida total creer en él.
> 
>  
> 
> amm...creo que es todo, si me faltó algo de poner y tienen dudas avísenme ^^U 
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


	19. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, cuando inició la 2nda temporada me plantee seriamente en dejar inconclusa la historia pues la escribí porque el final de la 1er temporada me había dejado con ganas de más. Pero, al ver la 2nda temporada sentí una gran descepción u__u para mi fue una pésima historia. Un mal fanfic con mucha producción. Lo de Franken-Kamui (sorry para los fanaticos del personaje) no me gustó y lo de Tougane hijo de mami tampoco u.u así que es imperativo que este fic lo termine, así que descuiden, no lo abandonaré saqué más energía para escribir :D (Aunque me he tardado más XD )

**Decisiones.**

 

Luego del altercado, como era de esperarse, el sistema Sibyl se dispuso a entrar en una sesión de junta, había varias cosas que debían discutir, cosas como el personal, el proyecto Scarlet y el proceder de la situación actual.

-       Según hemos observado hasta el momento, aunque aun no son determinantes los resultados sobre los psycho-pass cristalizados, el perfil para llenar a los ejecutores e inspectores de manera más duradera ha sido con personal femenino.

-       O al menos esos son los resultados obtenidos de las estadísticas de la división 1 y la división 2.

-       Sin embargo, no podemos negar que el personal más efectivo en el área activa ha sido masculino en la mayor parte de las veces.

-       Además ha habido hasta ahora mayor incidencia en criminales de sexo masculino. 

-       Por desgracia es complicado encontrar personal que reúna las características indicadas para unirse al ministerio de sanidad y continuar el registro. De momento, no podemos asegurar la posibilidad de una elección más apropiada para la tarea.

-       En efecto, sobre todo porque esa área está falta de personal en estos momentos.

-       Además la inclusión de Shimotsuki Mika a tan temprana edad fue incluso un movimiento arriesgado, sin embargo, nos ayudará en esta etapa experimental en más de una forma.

-       Lo más importante por ahora, es seguir adelante con el proyecto.

-       Convenido- afirmaron varios cerebros a la vez.

-       Makishima Shougo y Kougami Shinya- comenzó a hablar otro de los cerebros para dar inicio a una nueva discusión- Es muy probable que ya se hayan reunido.

-       Las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos apenas haya confirmación visual es del 98% como vimos antes de que se dieran a la fuga.

-       Luego de que se hubiese perdido su rastro, no podemos descartar que se hayan encontrado ya.

-       Es muy probable que uno de los dos muera antes de que logremos localizarles nuevamente.

-       Pero también hay que contemplar otras dos posibilidades- sugirió otro cerebro- Una es que ninguno de los dos encuentre al otro nuevamente y desaparezcan de nuestra vista. La otra es que se encuentren pero ninguno de los dos muera antes de que los encontremos.

-       Ciertamente existen esas opciones, pero también se despliegan más posibilidades con ellas. Más aun con el movimiento que hicimos durante el ataque.

-       ¿Aun consideras esa posibilidad?- inquirió un cerebro al que recién acababa de hablar.

-        Como hemos visto, ambos tienen un cierto apego por literatura antigua, así que parte de su proceder podría basarse en los dictaminios de algún autor antiguo.

-       ¿Cómo cuales?- inquirió otro cerebro, tratando de desplegar así un mejor entendimiento para el razonamiento y rendimiento de su junta.

-       “Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo. El hombre que permite que lo ofendas merece tu venganza. Y la recibirá” – calló un par de segundos antes de continuar- Kougami Shinya y Makishima Shougo son muy similares el uno del otro, por lo mismo la probabilidad de que ambos lleguen a esa conclusión es existente.

-       Ciertamente- aceptaron algunos.

-       Necesitamos calcular más posibles escenarios y definir los más probables. Después de todo aunque la liberación de ambas muestras fue por un agente externo, la visualización de ambos fue intencional.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando finalmente amaneció, el primero en despertar fue Kougami, pero luego de algunas cavilaciones  no llegó a nada, así que sin percatarse, volvió a caer en el letargo.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en su habitación, había estado durmiendo en el sillón. Llevó su mano a su frente y a sus párpados, como tratando de desperezarse. Y de la nada, vio una mano blanca que le ofrecía una taza con café. Por inercia la tomó y comenzó a beber de ella antes de percatarse de que había alguien con él. Volvió su rostro y entonces le vio. Resopló con molestia.

-       No pude haber soñado todo lo que pasó recién, ¿verdad?- ahí, de pie frente a él, estaba aquel odiado fantasma.

-       Descuida, no lo hiciste- le tranquilizó, tomando asiento a su lado, pero con la vista fija al frente.

-       Entonces, ¿esta es otra alucinación? ¿o es un sueño?- inquirió curioso, gracias a ese ente, tenía un pase directo a su inconsciente. Aunque para su desgracia o quizá fortuna, aquel ser no le daba respuestas directas tan fácilmente.

-       ¿Importa?- preguntó con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo exasperaba.

-       No- dijo con voz ronca- ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? Creí que ahora que él había aparecido, no volvería a tratar contigo- dijo un tanto fastidiado. Aquel ser sonrió cínico.

-       Dímelo tú. Apenas acabamos de despedirnos y ya me convocaste de vuelta. Realmente debes extrañarme mucho- bufó.

-       La verdad, no- dijo conteniendo las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo- Quisiera que ni él, ni tú estuvieran aquí- espetó.

-       ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó todo lo que hablamos durante tu aislamiento? Creí que tenías mejor memoria, Kougami- dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-       Solo cierra la boca- volvió a ordenar.

-       Puedo hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres, pero…- le regaló una sonrisa bellaca- Eso no es lo que realmente deseas- presionó- ¿Qué es lo qué te detiene? Ya me has alcanzado después de todo. Estoy justo a tu lado e incluso- sujetó las manos del moreno y las llevó hasta su cuello, para después recostar la mitad de su cuerpo y hacer que Kougami se medio incorporara, quedando más o menos en la misma posición en la que él había amenazado al de ojos ámbar antes de entrar en el letargo- Tuviste la oportunidad perfecta.

De pronto, aquella fastidiosa figura ya no estaba, en su lugar, estaba la figura de la pequeña inspectora castaña, que desde que había llegado a trabajar con él, al igual que a su amigo Gino, le había dado algo de esperanza.

-       ¿Qué te detiene, Kougami?- preguntó la pequeña mujer. Su cuello aun se encontraba presa de las grandes y cálidas manos del amenazante hombre.

-       …- Shinya no pudo contestar, solo soltó el cuello de la mujer con un sobresalto y sudó frío. Era verdad.

-       ¿Por qué no revisamos tus opciones?- dijo la femenina voz, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación. El de ojos plata le observó alejarse y contuvo el impulso de sujetarle para hacer que se sentase con él. Pero antes de hacer nada, volvió a cambiar de forma, ahora era Sasayama. Sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudo.

-       Por ejemplo, puedes vengarme- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguido de eso su rostro se ensombreció un poco- Aunque esa no sea la mejor opción para ti.

-       ¿“La mejor opción”?- repitió con un brillo lleno de culpa y rencor en sus ojos- Eso es relativo…- murmuró- ¿Qué es la mejor opción? ¿Visto desde qué perspectiva?

-       El convertirte en un asesino no te ayudará…No mejorará nada…No hará volver a quienes ya se fueron, ni cambiará el hecho de que hayan sufrido al momento de morir- dijo aquella figura que había vuelto a tomar la forma de la inspectora y había ido a sentarse a su lado nuevamente.

-       Ya soy un asesino- la corrigió- Cada vez que jaló el gatillo de la dominadora luego de que marqué un número igual o mayor a 300. Sin importar que el sistema Sibyl lo autorice, al final, quien sostiene el arma y mata a alguien: soy yo.

-       Vivir encerrado…Vivir cazando a otros por el bien de aquellos que nos encerraron, no es la mejor vida- ahora era Shuusei el que le hablaba mientras jugaba con un video juego portátil, pero en breve lo bajó y le miró directo a los ojos- Pero es mejor vivir como ejecutor, que la vida dentro de la clínica.

-       ¿Una vida mejor?- repitió con un tono extraño, uno que ni él mismo reconoció en su propia voz.

-       Pero no es lo que deseas ¿verdad?- nuevamente era Makishima- Anhelas matarme con tus propias manos, pero no puedes hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

-       …- Kougami se quedó meditando la pregunta a profundidad.

-       ¿Es acaso que estás realmente considerando el volver tus colmillos contra el sistema?- inquirió esta vez Masaoka- No te detendré si eso quieres hacer, Kou- le aseguró- Sólo quiero que estés seguro de tu decisión.

-       ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de algo?- preguntó irónico y un poco aliviado de ver a aquel hombre que era como un padre para él.

-       Pregúntate a ti mismo- Una vez más volvió a ser Makishima, para desagrado del moreno- ¿Realmente estás considerando el ayudarme?- le preguntó acercándose, su intensa mirada dorada estaba clavada en la inmóvil silueta de Shinya- Porque déjame facilitarte las cosas y decirte: lo estás. De lo contrario no estarías sufriendo, ni estarías tan cansado. No habrías recurrido a mí en primer lugar.

-       …- tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Era eso? ¿Realmente lo estaba considerando? ¿O será que ya lo había decidido?

-       Supongo que el matarme no querrás ponerlo en duda- dijo cambiando su forma, ahora tenía la misma imagen que el holograma que Makishima se había visto obligado a usar: Shinjima Mitsukou.

-       Así que para tu comodidad podemos llamarlo “aplazar”- dijo la femenina voz y al tiempo que decía esto, deslizó sus dedos hasta tomar la cálida mano del azabache.

-       Aplazar- repitió lacónico. Meditando profundamente.

-       Es eso, ¿no? – dijo aquel fantasma rubio, acercando su rostro al ajeno, de manera que sus miradas se enfrentasen de manera fija y directa

-       Es un hecho que vas a matarme- espetó al tiempo en que volvía a tomar su forma usual- No parece que dudes en ese aspecto- sonrió de lado y luego se acercó aun más a su perfil, ladeó ligeramente el rostro y terminó de susurrar a su oído - Es solo que tardarás un poco más en hacerlo- fue entonces que Kougami le correspondió el apretón de manos, como si así pudiese sacar algo de fuerza.

-       Lo sabía- dijo de pronto el azabache, captando así la atención de aquella ilusión.

-       ¿El qué?- le preguntó alejando su rostro con una sonrisa suave en él.

-       Sin importar qué, no me agradas- sentenció. Aquel ente bufó y rió débilmente, el comentario le había caído en gracia.

-       Es curioso que sea yo a quién más ves- le señaló- ¿Prefieres que tome otra forma?- mencionó al tiempo en que cambió su forma de nueva cuenta a la versión holográfica femenina.

-       Cállate, es solo que “Me gusta más la verdad cuando soy yo quien la descubre, que cuando es otro quien me la muestra”- dijo, recordando los múltiples juegos que tuvo con Makishima antes de la disolución de los hologramas.

-       ¿Tú?- dijo poniendo en duda el juicio del moreno con una expresión que denotaba que evidentemente estaba burlándose de él.

-       Sí. Yo- reafirmó serio.

-       Entonces te desagrado porque te muestro la verdad o… ¿Por qué realmente te ves en él?- presionó con una mirada que pertenecería solamente al mismo diablo, al tiempo en que volvía a ser Makishima Shougo. Realmente estaba orillándolo a un punto que él no quería ir.

-       …- El moreno pasó saliva con dificultad y sintió un sudor frío recorrerle. Aquel holograma mental soltó un suspiro delicadamente y sonrió bellacamente.

-       Piénsalo mejor como una oportunidad única- dijo zafando su mano de la del azabache, quien quedó desconcertado ante tal acción. El lugar cambió de pronto a únicamente un espacio negro, solo quedaba ese sillón en el que Shinya permanecía sentado. El albino se puso de pie y caminó hasta posicionarse detrás del de orbes plata, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del lobo y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-       ¿De qué modo?- preguntó, ya acostumbrado a sus constantes “idas y vueltas” al igual que con su constante tacto e invasión de espacio.

-       “¿Cuántas veces la gente toma y te devuelve tu propia expresión, tus más escondidos y temblorosos pensamientos?”- dijo susurrándole al oído. Tal como Shinya quería, continuó con el juego para el cual el ejecutor le había dado pauta.

-       Suficiente- le detuvo.

-       Fuiste tú quien comenzó con el juego- le recordó, volviendo a soltarlo. El moreno volteó a verlo apenas sintió sus manos desprenderse de sus hombros.

-       ¿Eso es todo?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-       ¿Mmh?

-       ¿Terminaste de hablar?- preguntó con evidente molestia.

-       …- Su alucinación no volvió a hablar, solo se limitó a sonreír como quien hace una travesura.

El moreno se acercó al níveo fantasma y colocó su mano en su perfil, sujetó los sedosos cabellos y le fue empujando con una fuerza bestial, haciéndolo caer al suelo negro bruscamente, golpeándole así la cabeza. Luego, notó que su mano comenzó a fundirse con los cabellos y piel platinados. Sintió algo de terror, pues se dio cuenta que el suelo era similar al alquitrán y comenzaba a absorber el blanco cuerpo y a él mismo. Vio la sonrisa de aquel ser a quien se encontraba innegablemente unido y siguió hundiéndose.

Shinya abrió sus ojos de repente, topándose con la dorada mirada que le taladraba expectante. Seguramente por una elección que debía tomar y que pese a lo que fuere, nunca terminaría de saber si era o no lo mejor pero ¿cómo podría saberlo? Sólo le quedaba guiarse por su intuición.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, ambos pares de ojos eran como espejos. Espejos en los cuales podían verse no solo a ellos mismos, sino también a su respectivo contrincante. En eso, el moreno vio los labios ajenos moverse y fue entonces que su mente logró centrarse en el sonido de aquella voz grave y baja, sonaba como un susurro que le preguntaba lo mismo que sus sueños:

-       ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kougami?- dijo permaneciendo acostado.

-       ¡Tch!- chistó al tiempo en que incorporó la mitad superior de su cuerpo, quedando sentado- Es desagradable despertar y ver tu rostro a primera hora- comentó con una mueca llena de fastidio, evadiendo la pregunta que le habían hecho recién. El joven de nieve también se sentó en la cama y lo observó detenidamente, realmente parecía haber ignorado el comentario anterior, o mejor dicho, había leído entre líneas.

-       ¿Esa es tu respuesta entonces?- quiso asegurarse.

-       …- permaneció con la vista en algún punto bajo. No hizo gestos ni señal alguna, permitiendo que ese hombre interpretara su silencio.

-       ¿Tan malo es que no quieres decirlo?- presionó. Kougami por un momento dudó de si estaba despierto con el Makishima real o si aún seguía soñando y era aquel maldito holograma mental.

-       Levántate- ordenó levantándose a su vez. El albino no hizo seña alguna de moverse y seguir sus instrucciones por lo que el moreno se volvió a verle.

Al voltear se topó con la penetrante mirada ámbar sobre él, y no podía esperar menos, después de todo, ambos estaban en una situación muy peligrosa y muy poco usual.

-       Tu amigo se preguntará qué ocurre si no salimos ¿o no?- le presionó.

-       Le pedí que no nos molestara, así que siéntete libre de actuar como te venga en gana- dijo con una mirada intensa, llena de expectación mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en su semblante.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, solo viéndose y estudiándose el uno al otro. Entre ellos, parecía ser que era todo lo que había, eran como animales que se veían por primera vez en un espejo; y aunque no se movían parecía como si estuviesen dando vueltas en círculos dentro de una jaula. Luego, finalmente el albino cedió y se puso de pie. Shinya le observó analizándolo, no bajaba la guardia, pero tampoco daba señal de ser quien iniciara con la conducta hostil. Makishima pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba dentro de la habitación; mientras, el moreno le seguía con la mirada.

No cerró la puerta, solo se paró frente al lavabo y se observó en el espejo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía el crecimiento de su barba, pasó su mano por el mentón sintiendo evidentemente el vello facial que comenzaba a asomarse traviesamente. En efecto, el sistema sibyl se había encargado muy bien de su aseo mientras estuvo encerrado, ahora comprendía por qué no recordaba en ningún momento haberse dado baños o haberse rasurado, pero siempre le había parecido extraño que por más tiempo que pasara, no sentía sucio su cuerpo ni tampoco sentía crecimiento de cabello y uñas. En su momento había pensado que gracias a esos periodos de “desconexión” por los que pasaba constantemente no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ahora que estaba fuera de la jaula, todo era más evidente. Frunció el ceño inevitablemente al recordar tan desagradable experiencia.

Abrió el gabinete que estaba tras el espejo y sacó una rasuradora eléctrica. Si bien no era su amada navaja, pero de igual manera quería rasurarse, así que inició con el ritual diario del cual ya había perdido práctica. Kougami, quien ahora se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta lo observaba hacerlo.

El albino dejó el agua tibia corriendo por un largo periodo de tiempo, observándola, como ido. El moreno al notarlo se acercó en silencio y cerró el grifo del agua. Así, Makishima salió de su ensoñación y optó por mejor tomar un baño. Comenzó a desvestirse sin inhibiciones, después de todo, ya había sido observado por más de doscientos personas mientras estuvo aislado ¿qué más daba uno más? Considerando que era evidente que la privacidad no entraría en discusión, así que era mejor ahorrarse la incómoda discusión.

Optó por templar el agua y se metió bajo el chorro. No pudo evitar pensar el largo tiempo que había pasado sin que él mismo tomase una ducha ¿De nuevo, cuántos meses habrían sido?

Por su parte, Kougami se sentó en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda en el muro que estaba del lado de la puerta. Dirigía su vista a otro lugar, pero no dejaba de estar alerta ante cualquier señal sospechosa que pudiese dar ese hombre. Después de todo, no terminaba de “encantarle” la idea de verlo desnudo, así que simplemente debía ser precavido. Algunos minutos más tarde, el albino terminó de bañarse y se enredó una toalla en la cadera, volvió a dirigirse al lavabo y continuó con su ritual para afeitarse. En tanto, Kougami se desvistió y tomó un baño a su vez. No con la calma que le hubiese gustado, pero al final de cuentas, no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo, puesto en ese momento lo que menos tenía eran certezas y garantías.

Terminó y también se amarró una toalla a la cadera. Luego, Shougo, al verle salir le ofreció la rasuradora. Con disgusto, el moreno la tomó, después de todo, también se había visto en el espejo y era evidente que necesitaba rasurarse. Aunque comenzaba a dudar de qué tan conveniente sería hacerlo.

Aun con la puerta abierta, Shougo salió del baño y buscó algo de ropa en el closet. Como Kougami seguía rasurándose en el baño, fue el único momento que pudo considerar como “privado” porque aunque realmente no lo era, se asemejaba mucho. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera el moreno, por suerte para él, había ropa que también podía usar.

Ahora Shougo llevaba puesta una camiseta color verde seco, con una camisa blanca abierta por encima y un pantalón capri negro con bolsillos grandes a los costados y unos botines militares color café. En tanto Kougami había encontrado una camiseta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, junto a unos tennis negros que completaban el conjunto.

-       ¿Esta ropa es tuya? – preguntó extrañado de encontrar ropa y calzado de su talla en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

-       No- respondió simple, luego de meditarlo un par de segundos continuó- Pero supongo que debió comprarla para mí antes de que me capturaran.

El moreno bufó fastidiado. Ya era bastante tener que estar conviviendo con esa escoria como para que ahora la mezquina madre fortuna le saliera con que eran de la misma talla; detalle que le hacía enfadar, no quería tener tantas cosas en común con alguien que odiaba.

Una vez que terminaron de alistarse, permanecieron encerrados un poco más de tiempo. Trataban de calmarse a sí mismos, no era sencillo convivir en la misma jaula que un depredador. Así que al menos en eso, ambos estaban igual. Pasaron algunos minutos y fue Kougami quien rompió el silencio, consciente de que lo que hacía sería peligroso para ambos.

-       Al final de cuentas, ¿crees que has logrado algo con todo el alboroto que armaste?- Reclamó. El albino lo observó y le respondió serio.

-       Solo quiero que las cosas se hagan de manera normal, cómo deben hacerse.

-       ¿”Normal”? ¿”Cómo deben hacerse”? –bufó- ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

-       …- el de ojos ámbar permaneció en silencio, observándole.

-       Lo que hay hoy es lo que en la actualidad es considerado normalidad, la normalidad no es más que un estándar común dictaminado por la sociedad. El “cómo debe hacerse” no es más que lo que tú piensas que debe ser.

-       “Los pájaros nacidos en jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad”

-       …- Kougami no pudo responder ante tal declaración. Era cierta, profunda y cierta. Su silencio permitió que el albino prosiguiera.

-       Las personas deben pensar por sí mismas, y creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que eso es lo que vuelve al ser humano lo que es. Después de todo, la palabra proviene de “homo sapiens” que significa…

-       “Hombre que piensa”- completó- Ahórrate la clase de etimología. Tú no puedes dictaminar qué es lo que las personas deben hacer, Makishima- le sermoneó- Eso es solo lo qué tú quieres.

-       ¿Y él sistema Sibyl sí puede?

-       No, el sistema Sibyl como tal, no debería existir- aceptó.

-       Y eso nos regresa a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué es lo que harás, Kougami?

-       …- no respondió.

-       ¿No dirás nada?

-       No quiero hacerlo.

-       La realidad es que de momento me intrigan más tus motivos que el seguir vivo- sonrió maliciosamente- Así que me arriesgaré y te preguntaré ¿Realmente es correcto suponer que vas a ayudarme?

-       No seas jactancioso, Makishima. No estoy ayudándote- negó- Además ¿No fue una contradicción?- dijo desconcertando al de ojos ámbar. Shougo volteó a verle con el objetivo de saber a qué se refería el hombre junto a él.

-       ¿De qué hablas?

-       De ti, permitiéndome elegir en tu lugar- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir- Es totalmente lo opuesto de aquello por lo que luchas y que tanto predicas.

-       Te equivocas si piensas que te dejé elegir mi destino por mi- comentó sonriendo de lado- Simplemente permití que eligieras primero el tuyo. Si íbamos a recorrer senderos similares y en la misma dirección, en este punto no tenía mucho sentido que fuesen en paralelo.

-       Suena a que según tú, sabes qué es lo que pienso- dijo con una voz baja, casi como un rugido grave. Se estaba molestando.

-       No lo sé- dijo sincero- Esperaba que fuese así.

-       …- volvió a permanecer en silencio. Shougo se puso de pie y se encaminó en dirección a la puerta.

-       Será mejor que vayamos por algo para comer.

Shinya, no muy convencido de la idea, accedió. Después de todo, no le traería ningún bien el estar carente de energía. Así que le siguió de cerca con un suspiro de fastidio. Todo le molestaba en ese momento: el sueño que había tenido, Makishima, el lugar en el que estaban; también ese sujeto extraño, el tal Gunther. De pronto, recordó algo que el albino no había respondido, pero al ser evidente, tuvo la necesidad de preguntar una cosa más antes de encontrarse con él.

-       Por cierto- dijo cuando el albino ya tenía su mano en la perilla- ¿De qué manera estaba involucrado ese sujeto en los crímenes que cometiste?

El albino sonrió bellacamente y le dijo con una voz que a Kougami le pareció etérea por unos momentos.

-       Puedes preguntárselo a él- fue su única respuesta. Entonces abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación. Kougami le siguió de cerca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que la inspectora Tsunemori se aseguró que todos estuviesen en la oficina se preparó para anunciar el plan. Si bien, no le agradaba la situación, pero estaba consciente de que sería difícil manejarse en ella.

Por su parte, Shimotsuki estaba pensando profundamente en el arrebato irracional que había tenido su superior. Es decir, realmente tenía muy poco de haberse adjuntado al ministerio, estaba consciente de que tenía muy poca experiencia en comparación, pero había cosas muy raras alrededor.

Por el momento le había parecido muy peculiar la situación en la que se había dado la fuga de Kougami Shinya, el encierro de la inspectora Tsunemori y la herida que tenía en la mano, además su extraña forma de hablar, como si tratara de ocultar información. Pero no parecía que estuviese encubriendo sólo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en aquella correccional, como la huída de Kougami, no. Su intuición le decía que había algo más, aunque no tenía idea de qué.

Su charla con Yayoi le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas. Pero tal como la morena le había indicado, todo se remontaba a aquel afamado caso de los especímenes. Recordaba haber escuchado rumores extraños cuando estuvo en la academia Ousou, pero no esperaba que se relacionaran de esa manera con ella. Las cosas sucedían a su alrededor sin poder formar parte de ellas realmente. Era como estar atrapada en una telaraña.

Luego de aquella corta conversación con Yayoi, se había dado a la tarea de investigar a fondo sobre el caso de los especímenes. Vio que como los rumores en su escuela decían, había un profesor involucrado en un crimen; crimen que al igual que en el caso de Ouryou Rikako, había sido ejecutado con personas relacionadas a ese lugar. Y no solo eso, sino que el modus operandi era prácticamente el mismo.

Encontró varios nombres adjuntados en los archivos: Touma Kouzaburou, Makishima Shougo, Ouryou Rikako. El paradero de estas personas era incierto. En el caso de Touma Kouzaburou no había información disponible sobre qué fue lo que le ocurrió, solo que el ministerio de sanidad perdió los derechos para poder interrogarlo y pasó a trato directo por parte de superiores. Los archivos habían sido borrados, o bien, nunca se hicieron. Simplemente ese hombre se disolvió en el aire luego de haber sido custodiado por otro departamento.

En el caso de Ouryou Rikako nunca la encontraron ni lograron ubicar que haya salido del país, algo dentro de ella le decía que posiblemente hubiese muerto, aunque no sabía qué era. Quizá solo su deseo o una obviedad de la situación. No lo sabía.

Pero el caso que demostraba que evidentemente, el sistema Sibyl y la división uno tenían más secretos de los que imaginaba era el reporte de lo que había sucedido con Makishima Shougo. El expediente de ese hombre había sido extenso. Se le relacionó con más de cinco  crímenes distintos: El caso de los especímenes uno y dos, el caso de los avatares holográficos de  Midou Masatake, el caso de la cacería de Toyohisa Senguji, el caso del ataque hacktivista a la Torre Nona y el caso del ataque bioterrorista a los campos de hiper avena modificada.

Los archivos indicaban que luego de haber sido custodiado por segunda vez, fue interrogado y ejecutado. ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo era posible que  hubiese estado involucrado en tal variedad de crímenes sin haber oscurecido su color?

La inspectora Tsunemori no parecía ajena al conocimiento de este hecho ¿Qué tanta información más estaría ocultándole? ¿Sería buena idea seguir sus instrucciones ahora? Sea cual sea la respuesta, la sabría tan pronto escuchara lo que la castaña mayor tuviese que decir. Lo único que le restaba era permanecer alerta.

-       Como bien saben- comenzó con una mirada dura- Kougami escapó por segunda vez- el personal hizo silencio ante el evidente pesar con el que la inspectora hizo tal anuncio- También están enterados de la fuga de Makishima Shougo.

-       …- El silencio reinó en el lugar, pero Tsunemori pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada reticente de Shimotsuki, en otras circunstancias, tal vez le hubiese causado un escalofrío, pero en ese momento, no podía permitirse dar ninguna muestra de debilidad.

-       Sé que hay muchas preguntas- aceptó la inspectora- Sin embargo, de momento no tenemos certezas de nada. Lo único que me dijo la comisario Joshuu Kasei es que Makishima Shougo estaba por ser ejecutado, pero la información sobre su ejecución se filtró antes de que se dieran los hechos. Así que la misión para la división uno, es recapturar a Makishima. Sin embargo, al igual que en la ocasión anterior, debe ser traído con vida- dijo la mujer, dando pie a que ocurriese alguna “irregularidad” que pudiese dejar herido o al borde de la muerte al albino.

-       ¿No daría lo mismo que lo mataran en el acto?- inquirió la inspectora más joven.

-       No tiene sentido ocultártelo en vista de que trabajaras en el caso- anunció la mayor- Las dominadoras no funcionan de la misma manera en ese hombre. Por lo tanto, si lo mataran sin dicha herramienta, el acto sería juzgado como un crimen por el sistema Sibyl. Supongo que ya deben tener un procedimiento preparado en otro departamento- dijo parpadeando constantemente, cosa que llamó la atención de la pecosa ¿había sido su imaginación?

-       ¿Otro procedimiento?- quiso ahondar.

-       No tengo más información por dar.

-       Eso es algo que comienzo a poner en duda, inspectora- dijo seriamente la castaña más joven.

-       Puedes ir y cuestionar tu misma a la comisario si así lo deseas- sugirió la mayor- Pero creo que lo mejor sería enfocarnos en la misión que se nos ha encomendado.

-       ¡Pero…!- iba a replicar aun más pero Ginoza interrumpió.

-       Estás preguntando en el lugar equivocado- dijo el moreno

-       Si no ha revelado nada más es porque la inspectora Tsunemori no tiene tal información- completó Yayoi.

-       …- Quería replicar más, quería respuestas, pero lo cierto era que aunque no le gustara la situación, Yayoi y Ginoza podrían tener razón.  E incluso si no era así, era evidente con quién estaba la lealtad de ambos. Frunció el ceño.

-       ¿Qué hay de Kougami?- preguntó la morena.

-       La orden fue usar el armamento otorgado por sibyl para someterlo- dijo, claramente dando pie a usar otro tipo de armamento: uno no letal- En vista de que nos enfrentaremos a alguien como Makishima, tenemos permitido llevar las macanas eléctricas y las granadas…Úsenlas de la manera que más les convenga- dijo, esperando con esto, que los ejecutores comprendieran el mensaje: tratar de salvar a Kougami si estaba en su mano.

-       Hay algo que me gustaría abordar en la junta también, inspectora Tsunemori- dijo la pecosa.

-       ¿De qué se trata?- dijo con la misma mirada impasible. No debía mostrar ni un ápice de duda.

-       Sobre el actual caso de los especímenes. Aun no hemos encontrado al culpable- le recordó.

-       La comisario nos encargó esta labor como una misión prioritaria. Además…antes del incidente consulté con Kougami sobre el caso.

-       ¿Con Kougami?- dijo sorprendida la morena. Se suponía él estaría fuera de ese caso.

-       Al final de cuentas, era inevitable el involucrarle ¿cierto?- secundó Ginoza.

-       Ciertamente. Él era el elemento más efectivo respecto a estos casos porque los estudió detenidamente muchos años.

-       ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?

-       En ese instante no lo entendí bien. Dijo que parecía ser un mensaje. Uno para la sociedad y otro para una persona especifico. Con esto que sucedió recién comienzo a comprender a qué se refería en ese momento, Kougami no había terminado aun su lucha.

-       ¿Y cuáles fueron los mensajes?- insistió Mika.

-       Él dijo: “El mundo no es lo parece, ni lo que perece”

-       Supongo que ese es para la sociedad ¿cierto?- afirmó Ginoza- Pero supongo que él otro era para…

-       Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.

-       ¿Cuál era el otro mensaje?- ahora había sido Yayoi quien había preguntado.

-       “Te estoy buscando”

-       De manera que esta situación, el escape de Makishima Shougo- se corrigió- Era planeado- afirmó Mika- Pero eso no nos asegura que Kougami no haya estado involucrado, de hecho, solo hace que la duda respecto a su caso aumente.

-       Si no ha hecho algo malo, él sistema Sibyl será quien lo determine- dijo Yayoi no muy convencida- El problema es…

-       Que ya había escapado previamente- completó Gino.

-       De modo que el sistema no va a tenerle misericordia- dijo la morena.

-       Sería algo imposible ¿no?- dijo Tsunemori con una sonrisa amarga.

-       Más bien diría improbable- le corrigió Shimotsuki con una mirada intensa y un tono sumamente frío.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraban en el comedor, como era de esperase, Kougami y Makishima estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y frente a ellos, Gunther. Era evidente que Gunther tenía sus dudas sobre el huésped extra que alojaba. Del mismo modo, lo flagrante de la incertidumbre que sentía Kougami hacia su anfitrión y su… ¿Prisionero? ¿Víctima? ¿Verdugo? No sabía ya cómo llamar a la relación que tenía con Makishima, ni a Makishima mismo. La tensión era algo que podía respirarse en el ambiente.

Al igual que el día anterior, el lugar estaba lleno de pláticas insulsas y vacías para él. Pero tal como le propuso el albino antes de bajar, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de saber ciertas cosas.

-       Akamura ¿cierto?- se aseguró, llamando así la atención de los otros dos hombres en el comedor. Desde que había llegado, no había hablado mucho y las pocas veces que lo había hecho se dirigía principalmente a Makishima.

-       De no ser porque ya te había oído hablar estaba a punto de pensar que eras mudo- se burló el hombre- ¿Qué pasa?

-       ¿De dónde se conocen?- dijo apuntándole a él y a Makishima con un tenedor.

-       Podríamos decir que trabajamos juntos en un proyecto- sonrió.

-       ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

-       Yo también tengo curiosidad sobre usted, señor Kamiya- afirmó el hombre- Así que antes de contestar eso, le preguntaré también ¿Por qué decidió seguir hasta aquí a Shougo?

-       Cuentas pendientes y un proyecto en común- respondió simple, no era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad- Ahora contesta la pregunta-  Gunther volvió su vista hacia el albino quien asintió con la cabeza. Apenas hecho esto, Gunther volvió a hablar.

-       Me encargaba de proveer algunos materiales para los proyectos artísticos de Shougo y un amigo suyo.

-       ¿Materiales?

-       Plastinación ¿ha escuchado el término?- ensanchó su sonrisa. El rostro de Kougami permaneció imperturbable, sin embargo, en su mirada podía percibirse algo muy oscuro detrás de sus ojos.

-       …- Asintió en silencio.

-       Me encargaba de proveerle de un químico capaz de conservar indefinidamente los tejidos- sonrió- Supongo debiste ver algunas de las obras en algún noticiero.

Kougami dirigió su mirada por un momento a Makishima, apretó la mandíbula y pasó saliva con dificultad.

-       Los vi- respondió cortante- De modo que tu eres el genio químico detrás de dichos materiales- finalmente había encontrado a todos los culpables de la muerte de Sasayama y para molestia suya, no podía tocarlos todavía. Se sintió impotente así que apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

-       Por tu manera de hablar, parece ser que sabías que ni Shougo ni su amigo habían creado el químico.

-       Él me lo dijo- mintió. Estaba consciente de que Makishima no lo expondría, e incluso si así fuera, no tuvo reparo en hacerlo.

-       Hablando de proyectos- comenzó el albino- Veo que has terminado el tuyo ¿cierto?

-       Sí. Te he traído de vuelta y he logrado no solo conseguir materiales, sino también, he localizado un gran número de personas que podrían unirse a la causa- Shinya prestó mucha atención a la conversación, era evidente que con o sin su decisión, este par ya tenía mucho tiempo atrás planeando algo. Es decir que Makishima había considerado la posibilidad de fallar en los campos de hiper-avena modificada.

-       ¿Sabías que no tendrías éxito?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-       Contigo persiguiéndome, tenía que contemplar también esa posibilidad- dijo sincero.

Fue entonces que Kougami se percató: él tal Gunther ya sabía desde antes quién era él. Simplemente era un juego. Comprendía el juego de Makishima, pero de este sujeto, no podía asegurar nada. Si lo pensaba bien, ese tipo había preferido mantener feliz y entretenido a Makishima antes que patentar un químico como ese, un químico del cual podría tener muchos usos y beneficios. La pregunta ahora era ¿cómo pudo hacer tanto químico sin ser detectado por los escáneres?

-       ¿Tú crees que la única forma de pasar los exámenes de sanidad es teniendo un psycho pass limpio?- Le dijo Shougo, sorprendiéndole en el proceso. Realmente se comprendían muy bien el uno al otro, pues prácticamente le había leído el pensamiento.

-       Supongo que no, en vista de que nunca fue encerrado el tal Toyohisa Senguji y por lo visto, él tampoco- dijo observando a Gunther al tiempo en que recordaba aquella vez en que había sido cazado como un animal por aquel anciano psicópata.

-       Desde tiempos de antaño es bien sabido que el dinero, el conocimiento y los contactos traen bastantes beneficios.

-       Entonces pagaron- asumió.

-       En parte sí. Verás, en el caso del señor Senguji él fue uno de los impulsores del sistema Sibyl. Mucha de la infraestructura y tecnología de la que se goza hoy en día en el país proviene del patrocinio de él- le comentó- Aunque por supuesto esto ya lo sabías- se burló.

-       Como has de suponer, mucho de mi patrocinio provenía del señor Senguji- comenzó a narrar Gunther- Él siempre quiso alargar la vida y la conservación de los tejidos, así que él se encargaba de mí en cuanto al sistema Sibyl se refería. Bueno, eso y que cuando hice aquel químico desconocía los fines para los cuales iban a ser usados- dijo con una sonrisa que incomodó al moreno.

-       Y aun cuando ahora lo sabes, ¿no te molesta?

-       ¿De qué? ¿Que mi psycho pass llegue a nublarse y termine asesinado por el ministerio de sanidad o en una clínica de manera permanente?- el azabache asintió- No- respondió sincero- Cuando volví a hablar con Shougo, él me hizo comprender algo que me tranquilizó.

Inevitablemente, Kougami redirigió su vista al de ojos ámbar, quien bebía tranquilamente un vaso con jugo de naranja. Esperando lo que fuera que le dijera Akamura. Pero al no llegar ninguna palabra más, se vio obligado a preguntar él mismo.

-       ¿Y qué fue eso?

-       “Nunca quise ser nada más que yo mismo”- mencionó con una sonrisa sumamente satisfecha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que terminaron de comer y abordar algunos temas, Kougami y Makishima se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación que compartían. Ahora estaban a solas.

-       Esas palabras…Eran de un sujeto llamado Charles Manson ¿no?- le abordó.

-       Veo que le conoces también- dijo con cierta emoción- “Soy quizá uno de los hombres más peligros del mundo, pero nunca quise ser nada más que yo mismo” eran sus palabras- dijo con una sonrisa.

-       Supongo que en cierto modo te pareces a él.

-       Yo no distribuyo drogas- se defendió con sarcasmo.

-       Eso no lo sé- dijo con evidente duda.

-       Te lo aseguro- bufó.

Luego de esa corta conversación el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. En tanto Kougami no podía dejar de repasar lo que hablaron en el desayuno:

-       ¿Has pensado en un nuevo proyecto?

-       Más que nada será lo que nos ayude a continuar con el que ya teníamos planeado. Pero necesito aun más de tu ayuda, Gunther ¿Lo harás?- preguntó el albino.

-       ¿De qué se trata?

-       Aun no está completo el plan, pero para iniciar quiero preguntarte algo…

-       ¿El qué?

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> Procedo a dejarles las citas que usé en este capítulo: 
> 
> "Soy quizá uno de los hombres más peligros del mundo, pero nunca quise ser nada más que yo mismo" by Charles Manson 
> 
> "Me gusta más la verdad cuando soy yo quien la descubre que cuando es otro quien me la muestra" by Vincent Voiture
> 
> "¿Cuántas veces la gente toma y te devuelve tu propia expresión, tus más escondidos y temblorosos pensamientos?" by Ray Bradbury
> 
> “Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo. El hombre que permite que lo ofendas merece tu venganza. Y la recibirá” by William Blake
> 
> “Los pájaros nacidos en jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad” by Alejandro Jodorowsky
> 
> **Charles Manson era el líder de una secta y asesino.


	20. Plan

Akane se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo rápido y revisar algunos documentos que le habían llegado, era una situación complicada y se percató de que iba a complicarse más cuando leyó velozmente el contenido del archivo.

-       Nuevamente volvió a actuar de esta manera- le confió Yayoi al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en su mesa, ella también había salido a comer algo.

-       ¿Esta manera?- inquirió curiosa mientras desviaba su mirada de los datos y la redirigía hacia la chica.

-       Más segura y analítica, debo mencionar- separó sus palillos para iniciar con la comida, esperando por alguna respuesta por parte de la inspectora.

-       Kougami no está y no puedo depender ni de él ni del profesor Saiga para siempre. No puedo depender de los ejecutores eternamente- dijo más para sí misma que para la morena.

-       ¿Siente que dependía de ellos?- trató de profundizar-  ¿O de nosotros?- preguntó curiosa.

-       ¿Piensa que no?- su sonrisa tristona se asomó al tiempo en que daba un bocado a sus fideos.

-       Más bien diría que los usaba como excusa para no sacar su propio potencial- dijo con franqueza, sus ojos expresaban netamente que no mentía.

-       ¿Por qué cree eso? Tal vez me estás sobreestimando- la sonrisa de Akane dejaba una sensación dulce-amarga, lo cual llevó a Yayoi a decirle su más sincera opinión, que se había reservado aquel día en que se había recapturado a Makishima y a Kougami, ese día en que obtuvo la misma respuesta.

-       Yo diría que es usted quien se está subestimando.

-       …- La castaña no supo que responder, por lo que esperó a que la joven terminara de hablar.

-       No creo que nos use para proteger su psycho pass, ya que ha demostrado hasta el momento que no solo no le es del todo relevante, sino que también no tiene tal necesidad. Tampoco parece que confíe más en el juicio de ellos o de nosotros que en el suyo propio, lo dejó muy manifiesto desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar. Pero por alguna razón se contiene cuando Kougami está cerca.

-       Gracias- dijo sin saber por qué. ¿Sería verdad? Tendría que pensar ella en el “por qué”. Yayoi notó que eso había turbado un poco a la inspectora, por lo que procedió a desviar el tema.

-       Los documentos que veía hace un momento… ¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?

-       Sí- anunció- Al parecer se unirá otro ejecutor a la división 1.

-       No sé si decir que el sistema Sibyl eligió el mejor o peor momento para eso- Akane bufó puesto que la morena tenía razón.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Kougami se quedó observando a su rival, como ya se había vuelto costumbre para ambos. Y mientras lo hacía, un pensamiento asaltó su mente: Debía ser cuidadoso de no quedar encantado con el carisma que poseía Makishima Shougo. El copo de nieve volteó a verle, es decir, era ya común que cada vez que volteaba, Kougami estaba observándolo, sin embargo, algo en él lucía distinto.

-       Si por un momento pensamos en cómo el sistema Sibyl juzga a la gente…- comenzó a hablar el algodón, llamando con esto la atención del carbón.

-       ¿Hablas sobre el coeficiente de criminalidad?

-       Sí, pero no me refiero solamente a los ciudadanos sanos. Por ejemplo, ¿sabes qué es el síndrome de Asperger?

-       Se considera un trastorno neurológico dentro del espectro autista ¿cierto?

-       En efecto. Las personas presentaban una gran variedad de síntomas pero los más característicos en el síndrome de Asperger eran la dificultad para socializar, la especialización en una única área de interés, rituales y movimientos repetitivos o posturas antinaturales. En ocasiones presentaban reacciones violentas ante el contacto físico y visual forzado, pero no lo suficientemente grave que necesite ser restringido en una clínica.

-       ¿Y tú punto es?

-       Que en la mayoría de los casos no representan un riesgo ni para los demás ni para ellos mismos. Aun ahora existe tal trastorno, y es más común de lo que parece. Sin embargo, esa información no está muy disponible para el público a pesar de que en el pasado era muy difundida ¿Sabes por qué?

-       Porque se procedería cuestionar al sistema.

-       Así es, tanto que el sistema no podría contener a tantos especímenes en los centros de rehabilitación…

No había necesidad de explicar esas pequeñeces entre ellos, ambos estaban ciertos de que el sistema Sibyl consideraba como un ciudadano peligroso a todo aquel que pensara por sí mismo. Como todo buen tirano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Luego de la comida, todos los elementos se reunieron en el estacionamiento para pasar a lo que seguía, aun debían buscar tanto a Kougami como a Makishima, así que no había tiempo que perder. Debían nuevamente ir a patrullar y ver qué más podían encontrar. La noche anterior, no había habido demasiada suerte, a pesar de que habían logrado encontrar las esposas que llevaba consigo Kougami; no habían logrado encontrar nada más.

Abordaron las patrullas, Akane iba en una acompañada del nuevo elemento y Ginoza. En la otra patrulla iban Mika y Yayoi. Para no interrumpir la comunicación y las posibles conjeturas, mantuvieron una llamada telefónica que conectara a ambos vehículos.

-       No hubo mucha suerte en encontrar más rastro que las esposas que Kougami dejo atrás. Así que procederemos a buscar más pistas en los alrededores de esa zona. Veremos si logramos dar con algo que nos indiqué hacia dónde más pudo haber escapado.

-       Si Kougami dejó las esposas en un lugar lejano a la clínica mientras perseguía a Makishima, cabe la posibilidad de que se haya escapado junto con él- expuso Mika.

-       ¿Con él?- inquirió Yayoi- Siendo Kougami eso es poco probable... o razonable.

-       Sin embargo, también cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya perdido de vista- dijo Ginoza.

-       ¿Pero en tal caso para que abandonar las esposas ahí y no antes?- interrogó la menor, no muy convencida de los intentos de sus compañeros por cubrir al insubordinado. En esos momentos, ella no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en el juicio de los demás, y eso era algo de lo que todos se habían percatado.

-       Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, las prioridades de Kougami son atrapar a Makishima y no dejarse atrapar antes de que eso suceda. Si realmente perdió de vista a Makishima en ese lugar, esa era la máxima distancia hasta donde pudo guiarnos- le explicó el ex-inspector.

-       Pero en tal caso ¿por qué guiarnos hasta allá? No sería mejor que simplemente nos dejara por nuestra cuenta- presionó la pecosa.

-       No- respondió Akane esta vez- Porque él quiere que Makishima sea asesinado. En caso de que no logre hacerlo él mismo, necesita asegurarse de que tengamos alguna pista por dónde empezar a buscar. Tal cual la ocasión anterior [ Pero hay algo que no encaja…Tengo un mal presentimiento]

-       Suponiendo que Makishima siga vivo- soltó de pronto la inspectora menor. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en ambas patrullas por un momento. De ser así, no solo habrían fallado en la misión de su captura, sino que también, sería innegable la ejecución de Kougami. Que por sí mismo ya no tenía salvación aparente.

-       Hinakawa- llamó la inspectora mayor al nuevo elemento, tratando de romper el ambiente tenso- ¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Te has aprendido los rostros de las personas que buscamos?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-       S-sí- contestó débilmente.

-       Como sabes, estamos cortos de personal, así que lamento no poder darte una mejor atención. Deberás guiarte en base a la capacitación que tuviste y comunicarte constantemente. La situación no nos permitirá tratarte como un novato- se disculpó mientras aparcaba el auto. Habían llegado de nueva cuenta a aquel club nocturno- Pero bienvenido a la división uno, Hinakawa.

-       G-gracias…- respondió tímido.

La búsqueda comenzó, como el club nocturno era clandestino, no había cámaras de seguridad que revisar, sin embargo, se dispusieron a buscar nuevamente. Encontrar pistas o ADN en un lugar donde había habido tantas personas sería difícil, pero los drones se encargarían de eso. Ellos, mientras tanto, tratarían de encontrar nuevas maneras de salir de ese lugar sin ser vistos. Los minutos se volvieron un par de horas y no habían encontrado mucho, solo unas cuantas habitaciones, pero los datos serían analizados y reenviados hasta que pasaran por el equipo forense.

-       Akane- interrumpió la voz de Shion a través del teléfono de su brazalete.

-       ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?

-       Sí. Al parecer, logramos localizar un rastro de ADN y no solo eso. Hay algo más interesante que el ADN. Échale un vistazo- como siempre, dijo todo esto con un cigarrillo en los labios, mientras le transfería un par de fotografías.

-       Esto es…- la castaña quedó sin palabras.

-       Fueron tomados por unas cámaras en la calle- dijo exhalando humo- Esos muchachos definitivamente no son Shinya o Makishima, pero indudablemente esas son sus ropas.

-       Supongo que no muchos llevan un pijama de las clínicas de sanidad junto a alguien con un traje- murmuró. Aquella sensación que no la había abandonado se intensifico. Eso era lo que no encajaba, era la eventualidad que había señalado Mika y que ella no creía una posibilidad; no solo Kougami le había encontrado antes que ellos, sino que no le había matado: Había escapado junto con él.

-       Ya he revisado las otras cámaras y he confirmado la identidad de esos jóvenes.

-       Gracias- dijo con suma seriedad- Deberemos interrogarles para obtener alguna otra pista.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Seguían en la habitación que ambos compartían. Sus conversaciones eran cortas la mayor parte del tiempo, para ellos, el simple acto de hablar e incluso respirar o pensar demasiado fuerte, representaba un peligro latente.

 

-       ¿Qué ganaras con crear adrenalina sintética?- Preguntó el moreno mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Desde que había escapado, sentía una necesidad mayor por fumar, sin embargo, lo hacía menos. ¿El motivo? Solo llevaba consigo una cajetilla y el poder conseguir otra en tal situación sería difícil.

-       Los animales liberan adrenalina naturalmente para poder responder a las situaciones del medio. Y al percibirla en un lugar externo a ellos mismos, provoca la producción de más adrenalina en sus cuerpos. Supongo que has escuchado la expresión “los perros huelen el miedo” así que debes estar familiarizado con que el objetivo de percibir el aroma es para generar una de dos reacciones: luchar o escapar. Cualquiera de las dos que sea, provoca la liberación de neurotransmisores cuyo efecto consecuente será el de nublar el psycho pass de las personas.

-       Suponiendo que ese sea realmente el medio que usa el sistema Sibyl para cuantificar el psycho pass.

-       Es lo que toman en cuenta principalmente. Supongo que tú mismo debiste haberlo notado alguna vez. En alguna persecución, el psycho pass de la persona solía incrementarse, pero una vez pasado el peligro, este disminuía- Dijo con la misma mirada intensa de siempre, como si tratase de evadir alguna mina.

Kougami por su parte no pudo evitar recordar el primer día en que llegó Akane a trabajar. Lo que Makishima decía concordaba a la perfección con esa situación, incluso con la hipótesis de Akane sobre la recuperación de las personas. Si una situación de rehén pudo provocar un aumento y un revocamiento de sentencia por parte del sistema, quizá lo que decía Makishima no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-       Si se hace de manera gradual- continuó- cabe la posibilidad de mover la media y la desviación estándar del coeficiente de criminalidad de las personas. Si eso se combina con algunas otras acciones y se presenta el video sobre el verdadero rostro del sistema Sibyl…

-       El sistema quedará averiado y en el mejor de los casos colapsará- completó- Con todo lo que has dicho me han surgido dos preguntas- dijo serio. Al escucharlo, el copo de nieve se puso en estado de alerta. Algo en su interior le indicaba que había cierto grado de peligro en lo que fuera a preguntarle.

-       ¿Y cuáles son esas preguntas?- mostrarse nervioso no era una opción. El que no resistiera la presión caería.

-       ¿Cómo fue que diste tú con ese tipo de información?

-       ¿Cuál?- quiso cerrar más la pregunta, de manera en que no cometiera ningún error por la posibilidad amplia de interpretación.

-       Sobre lo que cuantifica el sistema y los efectos de la adrenalina en el sistema nervioso o más específicamente, sobre el psycho pass- sus miradas como espejos se reflejaban entre sí. Makishima sonrió.

-       Has de comprender que gracias a mi condición “criminalmente asintomática” como la refiere el sistema Sibyl, tenía que investigar un poco más sobre el psycho pass en general.

-       ¿Investigar cómo?- él sabía la respuesta, pero si la escuchaba de boca del albino, podría dar fin a esa tregua temporal.

-       Creo que puedes imaginarlo-  ensanchó su sonrisa y optó por mentir, al ver la expresión del moreno- Obviamente le eché un vistazo a varios archivos del ministerio de sanidad. Supongo que recuerdas que estaba asociado con un genio de la informática.

-       …- inmediatamente se percató de que aun cuando lo que decía tenía sentido y quizá no era cien por ciento una mentira, era evidente que estaba ocultado la verdad por la cual le había preguntado.

-       Pero también…

-       Cabe la posibilidad de obtener el efecto contrario. ¿Ya contemplaste la desventaja que tiene tu plan?

-       ¿Hablas del tiempo?- se aseguró. El carbón asintió impasible.

-       Para que realmente no sea percibido el componente, tiene que ser tan gradual que tomaría años ejecutar completo tu plan. Además, en todo ese tiempo es improbable que no hagan algún estudio para verificar la calidad del aire.

-       Nada se te escapa ¿o no?- dijo con sarcasmo, para molestia del moreno.

-       De modo que el verdadero plan no es aumentar la media en el límite de un psycho pass sano.

-       Me alegra comprobar tu capacidad de análisis- dijo cínico, logrando que Kougami frunciera el ceño.

-       Entonces el objetivo es exponer las fallas del sistema- afirmó.

-       En efecto, incluso si se logra identificar que hay una lectura errada en los psycho pass, pasará un tiempo antes de que logren identificar que el problema está en el aire. Por lo tanto, él objetivo real es provocar tantas falsas alarmas y recluimientos innecesarios como sea posible al tiempo en que se muestra el verdadero rostro de Sibyl. De esa manera, no solo se comprobará ante las personas que él sistema tiene fallos, sino que también es un dictador cuyo juicio subjetivo es tan confiable como el las personas mismas dueñas de su propio destino.

 

Un tanto tenso, Shougo se dirigió al armario y ahí se quitó la prenda superior que cubría su torso. Kougami, quien estaba presenciado todo, arqueó una ceja y luego se percató de que en el pecho del albino había una mancha rosada: era la cicatriz reminiscente de su pelea con él. Por un momento quiso ver dicha marca más de cerca y preguntar al respecto, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, lo que él quería preguntar no era sobre el estado de salud o la recuperación en un sentido positivo.

Shinya quería preguntar otro tipo de cosas, esas cuestiones hacían eco en su cabeza, se preguntaba si ¿había sido doloroso al momento en que le atajó el golpe con la navaja? Si ¿le había ardido el corte cuando se entremezclaba con el sudor mientras huía de él? ¿Cómo había percibido la separación entre sus células epidérmicas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en enfriarse su sangre después de que abandonó el interior de su cuerpo? ¿Le habría dado frío al estar empapado en sangre y sudor?

No llevaba mucho observándolo, pero había logrado percibir que de vez en cuando el albino se quedaba como ido, como si se desconectara de la situación presente y bajara la guardia de manera inevitable. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque él, como su cazador, podía percibirlo y siempre sentía venir a él un instinto bestial que casi le ordenaba matarle. Un instinto que era sumamente difícil suprimir con su razón y al igual que el albino quedaba en una especie de transe, él también entraba en uno.

Ver esa cicatriz lo había sumido a él en ese estado. Su sed de sangre era casi palpable, por lo que Shougo salió de su ensimismamiento y volteo a verle; pudo divisar claramente esa mirada que el carbón le daba solamente a él: una llena de concentración, pero por sobre todo, una que indicaba que no le permitiría escapar.

Terminó de colocarse una camiseta deportiva y tapó con ella la cicatriz, sacando así al moreno de su transe carnívoro. Apenas acabó de cambiarse, le sugirió al azabache hacer lo mismo.

-       ¿No vas a cambiarte?

-       ¿Para qué?- dijo reticente

-       Gunther tiene un gimnasio abajo- dijo sereno. Shinya lo meditó poco y accedió, después de todo, no era mala idea sacar así el estrés de su cuerpo y la ansiedad que sentía.

-       …- no contestó, solo se acercó al armario y comenzó a cambiarse rápido y en silencio. Shougo estaba por retroceder un par de pasos para darle algo de espacio y por sobre todo, para mantener una distancia relativamente segura.

Aun no se recuperaba, así que de momento sería difícil poder defenderse adecuadamente en una pelea contra él. Pero antes de poder lograr alejarse, Shinya le sujetó del antebrazo, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no diera un paso más. Sabiendo que en el gimnasio podría quizá tener una conversación decente, hizo tal cual el moreno “sugería”  y le esperó ahí mismo, atento a cada movimiento.

Una vez que ambos están listos, se dirigieron al gimnasio y ahí el albino comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos para calentar sus músculos. Kougami hizo lo mismo. Luego de algunos minutos y de por fin lograr entrar en calor, el copo de nieve programó la caminadora y comenzó a trotar, concentrado en lo que hacía. Shinya, por su parte se dirigió a una maquina peck deck que estaba justo detrás de la caminadora y comenzó a hacer algunas repeticiones.

Mientras lo hacía se quedó perdido en ver al albino corriendo. Por un momento pudo verse a sí mismo persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad, ansiando hacerlo caer. Su pensamiento y se sensación probablemente debía ser el mismo tipo de panorama que tiene un lobo o un guepardo al perseguir a su presa.

Seguía haciendo las repeticiones en tanto observaba la nuca blanca que se movía rítmicamente, el cuerpo delgado que parecía alejarse de él sin hacerlo, la respiración caóticamente acompasada, las brillantes gotas de sudor que comenzaban a asomarse por la piel nívea, dejando un nacarado que casi llegaba a ser agradable de ver. A su cabeza llegó de pronto el recuerdo vívido de cuando iba corriendo tras de él en el campo de hiper avena modificada. En aquella ocasión él no pudo seguirlo tan de cerca como para verlo correr pero ¿Se habría visto así? ¿Qué tipo de expresión habría tenido en ese momento? ¿Qué tipo de expresión tendría ahora? Espera ¿Ahora? De repente se percató de donde estaba: él estaba sentado en una maquina peck deck, justo frente a la caminadora en la que se ejercitaba Makishima. Dejó de hacer las repeticiones mientras sudaba con una sensación de mareo y desconcierto en su cabeza, su visión se sentía extraña y sentía que le palpitaba un poco la sien.

No podía apartar la vista de él. Y por lo que podía notar, él estaba consciente de que lo observaba, lo sabía por la forma en que se movía y por la renuencia que tenía a voltear. ¿Sería que Makishima estaba rehuyéndole? No… Se había equivocado, ahora era evidente que no. Makishima no estaba huyendo de él. El algodón simplemente estaba corriendo con su mente en algún otro lugar. Ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que se vio a sí mismo inmerso en ese estado depredativo.

Luego de esta simulada persecución lo comprendía mejor, no era que Makishima bajara la guardia, parecía ser que esa criatura no lo haría nunca. Al contrario, parecía estar más alerta que nunca, con una atención libremente flotante,  pero no estaba en ese estado por él. Por tanto, de manera irónica; parecía darle la oportunidad perfecta para asestar un golpe letal sin saberlo. De la nada se percató de que Makishima se había detenido en seco, y había volteado a verlo. Parecía estar murmurando algo, no le había escuchado, pero había podido leer en sus labios: “La locura es contagiosa” Luego, un poco tarde, llegó desfasada la aterciopelada voz recitando la cita anterior y comprobando que no había escuchado mal: “La locura es contagiosa” ¿En dónde la habría leído? ¿Nietzsche? ¿Bertrand? ¿Orwell? No…había sido Huxley.

-       ¿Qué?- preguntó en grave y con la respiración agitada. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que Makishima nunca había parado su andar, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo antes.

-       ¿Qué?- repitió el albino.

-       ¿No dijiste nada?- quiso asegurarse. Makishima giró levemente su rostro, su expresión era la misma que la de una persona que acaba de salir a la superficie después de haber tomado un prolongado periodo de tiempo debajo del agua.

-       No- dijo con extrañeza sin detener su andar ni apartar la mirada del carbón, al tiempo en que se preguntaba a sí mismo si ¿Habría dicho algo sin darse cuenta?

Por parte de Shinya, a su cabeza vinieron unas irresistibles ganas de contestarle al exculpado de Makishima “Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti”. Shougo bufó, en un fallido intento de contener la risa. De pronto Shinya se percató de algo al tiempo en que interrogaba al albino por su conducta.

-       ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Shinya mientras que se paraba y se dirigía a la caminadora que estaba justo al lado de la de Shougo y comenzaba a programarla.

-       Nada- respondió, pero al sentir la insistente mirada sobre él, volvió a fallar en contener su risa y le confió- Por un momento recordé una frase de Nietzsche.

Fue entonces que Shinya sintió un escalofrío. Probablemente ese sujeto había pensado en la misma cita que él. Y si lo meditaba mejor, aunque él la pensó como una respuesta de él para Makishima, lo cierto era que sería al revés. Esas eran palabras que le diría Makishima, algo que le diría el profesor Saiga o que le hubiera dicho Masaoka e incluso Sasayama. Era eso: algo que otros le hubieran dicho a él. Entonces ¿por qué lo pensó desde esa perspectiva? Recordó por un momento a aquella alucinación que tuvo durante tantos meses en su periodo de aislamiento y sintió otro estremecimiento en la nuca al recordar las palabras que le dijo en sueños [Te desagrado porque te muestro la verdad o… ¿Porque realmente te ves en él?] en ese mismo momento, a su mente acudió la vívida sensación de cuando trató de estrellar la cabeza de aquel fantasma contra el suelo percatándose de que su mano se había fundido a él.

Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, asegurarse de esa manera de que eran dos entidades separadas y que por ningún motivo podría suceder lo que en su sueño. Estaban relativamente cerca, puesto las caminadoras estaban contiguas. Solo bastaba con estirar su brazo y podría sujetar su mano, tocarle el hombro, el cabello, aquella cicatriz…algo, lo que fuera. Pero se contuvo.

Reinó el silencio en la habitación por un largo periodo de tiempo. Tiempo durante el cual, Shougo constantemente sentía la presencia del moreno muy cerca de él, aun cuando no invadiera su espacio, podía sentirlo muy cerca. Por alguna razón que no supo explicarse bien, le llamaron la atención las manos del ónix. ¿Sería por la certeza que tenía que su vida recaía en esas manos? No lo supo. Por un segundo se preguntó ¿qué tacto tendrían? Desde que habían escapado, muy seguido Kougami lo sujetaba para asegurarse de que no escapara, pero siempre había sido por sobre la ropa o con una presión tan alta que no lograba percibir la textura.

Luego de casi una hora, Shougo se sentó en el suelo a descansar, apoyado en sus manos y con las piernas extendidas. Kougami hizo lo mismo para no darle ninguna oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento inesperado, se sentó a su lado, relativamente cerca. El albino volvió a ser consciente de las manos del carbón, una de ellas descansaba cerca de la suya. De hecho, si alguno de los dos se movía fácilmente sus dedos se rozarían.

De igual manera, Kougami se había percatado de lo mismo. Sus manos estaban cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse por error. Por segundos perdía la noción de si estaba con el Makishima Shougo real o con aquella alucinación suya. Esperaba algún roce, pero este nunca llegó.

-       Tengo hambre y sed- anunció el albino al tiempo en que jalaba repetidamente el cuello de su camiseta para dejar entrar algo de aire.

-       …- No le contestó, pero él también tenía sed, quizá no hambre, pero sí sed.

-       No sé por qué siempre me dan justo a media sesión de ejercicio- dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

Con eso Kougami se aseguró totalmente de que ese era el Makishima real, puesto no hizo intento alguno por invadir su espacio. Por su parte, Shougo creyó que el moreno le sujetaría del brazo como siempre hacía para retenerlo, pero no sucedió; no supo si sentirse o no aliviado. Después de todo, aun extrañaba la textura humana desde que estuvo encerrado, pero sabía que era peligrosa esa necesidad estando cerca de Shinya, quien solo se limitó a seguirle de cerca. Así, fueron a la cocina por algo para beber, alerta como siempre.

-       ¿No está tu amigo?- preguntó Kougami en tono neutro, percatándose de que el lugar estaba desolado.

-       Tiene cosas que hacer- le contestó simple al tiempo en que tomaba un botellón con agua para él y le ofrecía otro a Kougami. Renuente, el moreno lo tomó desde el otro extremo, asegurándose de que sus manos no se tocaran en ningún momento. Cosa que notó de inmediato el algodón, abrió el bote y le dio un trago al fresco líquido. A su mente acudió un pasaje de un libro que había leído hace tiempo: “No nos cogíamos la mano. Nos sentimos muy solos, pero somos demasiado independientes”  bufó internamente.

-       Supongo que fue a hacer un encargo para ti- dijo el moreno, inconscientemente tratando de iniciar una disputa con él.

-       Tiene que trabajar. Ahora somos dos inquilinos los que estamos en su casa- respondió provocándolo a su vez- Después de todo, supongo que planeas también quedarte por una temporada y formar parte de todo- le recordó.

La tensión subió en el ambiente, motivo por el cual, ambos guardaron silencio. Una vez más les invadió aquella sensación de estar dando vueltas dentro de una jaula. Sus miradas chocaron de nueva cuenta al tiempo en que trataban de tranquilizarse y no hacer movimientos innecesarios.  Para variar, fue Shinya quien rompió el silencio.

-       ¿Estarás feliz una vez que el sistema Sibyl caiga?- su ceño fruncido y la mueca tan característica que hacía con los labios se asomaron en su rostro.

-       ¿Feliz?- repitió curioso. Felicidad…era una palabra extraña. Un concepto que en boca del moreno, parecía sumamente capcioso. De pronto se percató de algo ¿no estaba comportándose él demasiado dócil? ¿Sería instinto de autoconservación? No… e incluso si lo fuera, eso no era algo que él quería… entonces ¿qué era…?

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane se encontraba aun en el local donde habían encontrado las esposas que llevaba consigo Kougami, habían demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, demasiados razonamientos y posibilidades. No le parecía coherente que Kougami, luego de tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Makishima, le perdonara la vida y se hubiese ido con él. Aun habían demasiadas cosas que no encajaban, iniciando por el origen del fallo en el sistema. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su terminal electrónica, al revisarla vio un mensaje con el cual no pudo evitar pensar [Y hablando del diablo]. El mensaje era de Shion, y le informaba que el intruso que habían encontrado en la clínica de rehabilitación había despertado.

Cierto, si no mal recordaba, había sido uno de los drones guardianes el que lo había encontrado y lo había inhabilitado para la lucha por medio de un disparo equivalente al de una dominadora en modo de paralizador no letal. Quizá lograría extraer información útil de ese sujeto, seguramente había sido él quien había planeado todo, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa suposición estaba errada.

-       Quédate aquí y continua con la investigación- dijo de pronto la inspectora mayor, acercándose a Shimotsuki.

-       ¿A dónde irá, superior Tsunemori?- preguntó reticente.

-       Al parecer se han logrado localizar un par de personas que podrían tener pista de su paradero. Iré a interrogarles y también a aquella persona que encontramos fuera de la clínica, parece ser que ya ha despertado.

-       Quiero ir yo también- expuso con una mirada insistente. No sabía si llamarlo o no instinto, pero en su interior una voz le decía que había mucha información que desconocía y que podría ser revelada pronto. Y si Tsunemori seguía andando sola, la información seguiría siendo restringida para ella.

-       No puedes- se negó autoritaria- Aun hay que seguir buscando en los alrededores por Kougami y Makishima- Cuida bien de Hinakawa, estoy segura de que podría ser útil.

-       ¿Hinakawa? ¿Cómo?- preguntó no muy convencida al ver su falta de experiencia en campo.

-       Si has leído su expediente, creo que lo entenderás pronto- dijo recordando algo que su abuela le había dicho cuando apenas cursaba la secundaria, así que decidió pasar esa sabiduría a la novata con una sonrisa- “Da a cada hombre la responsabilidad de la situación que le conviene. No le des tareas que no puede cumplir. Da a cada cual responsabilidades según sus cualidades”- recitó al tiempo en que subía al auto para velozmente irse de vuelta a la correccional.

-       ¡Inspectora!- le llamó en vano, molesta. Es decir ¿Cómo podría ser útil Hinakawa cuando era apenas su primer día? Releyó el expediente en su terminal electrónica mientras pensaba en las palabras que recién le había dicho la inspectora mayor. Se detuvo en una oración en específico- Experto en hologramas- murmuró y volteó deprisa hacia donde estaban el resto de los ejecutores.

Yayoi y Ginoza estaban discutiendo las posibles rutas que podrían haber tomado cada uno. Hinakawa les escuchaba y se veía dudoso sobre si decir o no algo. Mika se acercó velozmente e irrumpió con autoridad.

-       ¡Hinakawa!- le llamó- Tu eres experto en hologramas ¿cabe la posibilidad de que ellos hayan escapado usando un holograma o que haya algún holograma que esconda alguna salida secreta?- el comentario sorprendió a Yayoi. Ella sabía que era una posibilidad, pero no había mencionado nada porque no planeaba revelar tal información. No de momento, así que le había sorprendido que una jovencita criada como una pequeña dama de sociedad, pudiera pensar en la posibilidad. Quizá, al igual que al principio con la inspectora Tsunemori, había subestimado a la inspectora Shimotsuki.

-       S-sí la hay. De hecho, es más probable que hayan tomado una salida con holograma…ya que podrían ser detectados en la calle por un escáner incluso usando algún holograma, pero…

-       Se supone que este lugar no está en uso actualmente. ¿Es posible que a pesar de eso el holograma pueda seguir activo?- le presionó.

-       Si se usa en generador externo…

-       En tal caso ¿en dónde podría colocarse el generador?- volvió a interrumpirle.

-       Podríamos tratar de rastrear la señal con una computadora- ofreció Yayoi.

-       Lo más probable es que hayan colocado el generador en el interior de la salida que tratan de ocultar, así que sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro- analizó Ginoza.

-       Intentémoslo entonces.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunemori se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorio, era ya casi una rutina para ella estar en ese tipo de lugares. Al principio le había sido difícil acostumbrarse, pero ya se había adaptado incluso a la sensación que provocaba. Tan pronto tomó asiento, comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-       ¿Cómo se siente?

-       Aturdido- respondió el muchacho, tratando de sonar ameno y cooperativo.

-       Hiroki Takahashi, ¿cierto?

-       Llámeme “Solo”- rió en voz baja.

-       Iré directo al grano- anunció la joven mujer- Las cámaras lo captaron cuando abordó a un fugitivo de la correccional y cuando embistió a un ejecutor del ministerio de sanidad ¿Podría explicarlo?

-       No realmente. Simplemente vi a alguien golpeando a otra persona y traté de detenerlo- mintió evidentemente. Entonces, Akane le mostró una fotografía de él donde parecía estar diciéndole algo al hombre de piel clara. Seguido de esto, le mostró una fotografía de Makishima Shougo.

-       ¿Afirma que no conoce a este hombre?- el muchacho vio la fotografía y sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

-       No, para nada. Cómo dije, simplemente vi a alguien atacando a otra persona y simplemente pretendí ayudar.

-       Una cámara de seguridad lo captó cerca de una terminal justo unos momentos antes de que se diera el atentado. Fue usted quien hackeó los sistemas de seguridad de puertas, de iluminación, de gas, el sistema antiincendios y quien le indicó una ruta de escape a este hombre ¿cierto? – realmente no era una pregunta, pero necesitaba que el hombre mismo reconociera lo sucedido. El joven rió nuevamente.

-       Vaya, si ya conocía todo eso hubiera empezado por ahí- su actitud cambió.

-       ¿Y bien?

-       En efecto, yo recibí un pago por desactivar el sistema de seguridad de puertas, el de gas y el de iluminación. Además debía dar indicaciones a un hombre albino, pero eso es todo.

-       ¿El sistema de gas lo desactivaste completamente?- inquirió la inspectora con cierto grado de ansiedad.

-       De lo contrario no se llamaría desactivar ¿o sí?- Dijo con sarcasmo. El corazón de la inspectora latió muy fuerte. Tenía un presentimiento y por su cabeza surgió una pregunta ¿Habría sido un error de cálculo y por eso el gas no se había desactivado completamente?

-       ¿Qué hay del gas somnífero?

-       Desactivé el uso automatizado de gas somnífero e inhabilité completamente el gas venenoso.

-       ¿Qué hay del sistema antiincendios? ¿Fue usted quien lo activó?

-       ¿El sistema antiincendios?- repitió impresionado- Ni siquiera lo toqué. Me limité a hacer lo único por lo que recibí un pago- Dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa desafiante. Mucho había pasado por la mente de la inspectora con semejante respuesta.

-       Por último ¿Quién fue el que le contrató?

-       No lo sé. Recibí toda la información por correo. Nunca hablé directamente con la persona.

-       …

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane no dejaba de pensar en las respuestas que había obtenido de aquel hacker, al tiempo en que recordaba algunos comentarios que había obtenido de aquel par de muchachos que llevaban las ropas de los fugitivos. Todos esos comentarios se conjuntaban para atormentar su cabeza con las respuestas que quería y al mismo tiempo temía obtener. Su cabeza era un torrente de voces e información:

-       [No los conocía, un par de sujetos me golpearon. Cuando desperté estaba desnudo, cómo no tenía qué ponerme, me puse la ropa que ellos habían dejado atrás]

-       [¿El sistema antiincendios? Ni siquiera lo toqué. Me limité a hacer lo único por lo que recibí un pago]

-       [Lo recuerdo porque cuando golpearon a Yamato, me percaté de que iban esposados y me pareció extraño]

-       [Nunca hablé directamente con la persona]

-       [¿Sus rostros? No les puse atención]

Finalmente, asimiló la información, en sus ojos se mostraba una evidente molestia pero por sobre todo, determinación. A paso firme se dirigió hacia su auto y sujetó la dominadora.

-       Sistema Sibyl ¿Puedes escucharme? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo de momento. Espero les haya gustado. Ya no prometeré tener las cosas pronto, porque simplemente el trabajo no me lo permite y mi musa vaga no ayuda, pero seguiré esforzándome para hacer una buena historia.
> 
> Las citas:
> 
> “La locura es contagiosa” by Aldous Huxley.
> 
> “Da a cada hombre la responsabilidad de la situación que le conviene. No le des tareas que no puede cumplir. Dad a cada cual responsabilidades según sus cualidades” by Chang Yu
> 
> No nos cogíamos la mano. Nos sentimos muy solos, pero somos demasiado independientes by Banana Yoshimoto.
> 
> “Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti” Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> “Solo” era el sobrenombre que usaba Gary Mckinnon, un hacker británico que perpetró un asalto informático al sistema militar estadounidense.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima entrega :D

**Author's Note:**

> Espero continuen leyendo los próximos capítulos.


End file.
